At the edge of our hearts
by CATHARSlS
Summary: UNIVERS ALTERNATIF - Izaya n'aimait pas vraiment les nuits d'orage. Il se débrouillait toujours pour ne pas être seul dans ces moments là - quelques heures en compagnie d'un inconnu faisaient en général l'affaire. Seulement ce soir là, sa rencontre avec ce blond pourrait bien être annonciatrice de quelque chose de nouveau.
1. Infos ATEOOH

**AT THE EDGE OF OUR HEARTS  
**

 **Fandom** : Durarara !

 **Paring** : Shizuo/Izaya

 **Genre** : Univers Alternatif

Débutée le 15-12-17.

 **Résumé** :

Izaya n'aimait pas vraiment les nuits d'orage. Il se débrouillait toujours pour ne pas être seul dans ces moments là – quelques heures en compagnie d'un inconnu faisaient en général l'affaire.

Seulement ce qui devait à la base être une relation d'une nuit se retrouve au final être bien plus que ça. La fin d'une ère. Le début de quelque chose de nouveau.

 _« Ce garçon –_ Izaya _– avait été sa petite goulée d'air dans l'océan déchaîné qu'était devenue sa vie depuis quelques années maintenant. »_

 **INFORMATIONS**

 ** _Bonjour, bonjour, c'est encore moi_** !

Je suis aujourd'hui de retour - avec du Shizaya, ne changeons pas les bonnes habitudes -, mais en même temps pas tout à fait. Je m'explique ; je n'ai pas encore terminé l'écriture de cette fiction, et **je ne la posterais pas** tant que je n'y aurais pas mis un point d'honneur. J'en suis à peu près à la moitié, et le plan est d'ores et déjà terminé, donc je sais ce que je dois écrire. Il y aura sans doute 27 ou 28 chapitres, ainsi qu'un épilogue. Elle sera longue (enfin moi, à partir du moment où cela dépasse les 200 pages sur word, je me dis que c'est long), et j'espère tout de même réussir à ne pas tout enchaîner trop rapidement.

 ** _Je posterai le prologue ainsi que le premier chapitre pour que vous_** _ **puissiez**_ ** _vous faire une idée, et me donner votre avis, mais je ne posterais pas la suite maintenant. En espérant que ces derniers vous plairont !_**

XXXXXXXX

Je mets également ici quelques points que je trouve importants :

Cette fiction est avant tout fictive. Les lieux sont peut-être vrais, mais je ne suis pas japonaise, alors je prendrais pour exemple beaucoup de choses françaises comme le système scolaire, les vacances, le salaire, etc.

C'est un Univers Alternatif. Les personnages (leurs noms et apparences physiques) viennent peut-être de Durarara, mais en fin de compte tout le reste est de moi. L'histoire reste donc accessible à des gens qui n'ont pas lu/vu l'anime.

× Je sais que mon gros problème (outre les fautes d'orthographe) c'est que mes fanfictions sont lentes et que l'action n'y tient pas vraiment une place d'honneur, et malheureusement celle ci ne fera pas l'exception. L'histoire est lente à se mettre en place mais j'espère que cela ne dérangera pas trop, et que personne ne s'endormira en lisant.

× Je m'excuse d'ores et déjà pour tous les problèmes de raccord, de réalité, de faire vrai, ou de quoi que ce soit d'autre qui pourront apparaître ici. En réalité, c'est sûrement la première fan fiction que j'écris d avec un plan, une histoire construite qui part d'un point A à un point B, et il y aura très certainement quelques problèmes (dans la chronologie par exemple).

Je ferais pourtant de mon mieux et j'espère qu'elle vous plaira comme elle me plaît à moi, car même si je n'aime pas trop ce que je fais (écriture, etc), j'y ai mis beaucoup de cœur et de temps.

 _ **Bonne lecture**_


	2. Prologue

**Prologue**

* * *

Izaya avait plus ou moins toujours souffert d'insomnies répétitives. Ce pas vraiment quelque chose d'important ou de trop envahisant, mais il était plus que conscient que son sommeil était bien trop aléatoire pour être parfaitement sain. Souvent, il se réveillait alors que la lune était encore haute dans le ciel – brillante au milieu du ciel d'encre débarrassé de ses étoiles – en parfaite possession de ses moyens, d'ores et déjà reposé après seulement quelques heures passées dans son lit. Il finissait par se lever afin d'aller se chercher un verre d'eau à la cuisine, vérifiant par la même occasion que ses sœurs dormaient bel et bien dans leur lit, puis retournait finalement à sa chambre silencieusement. Parfois, il passait quelques dizaines de minutes de plus devant sa fenêtre, les yeux dans le vague, observant distraitement les passants en contre-bas.

Le brun aimait bien observer, regarder sans un mot, attendre il était plutôt doué lorsqu'il s'agissait d'étudier les autres. Il faisait attention aux détails que les autres négligeaient – ils étaient trop pressés, trop aveugles – et en tirait les conclusions qui s'imposaient. Lorsque son père avait commencé à tromper sa mère avec une autre femme – qui possédait cinq ans de plus que lui –, Izaya l'avait su. Immédiatement. Il n'avait jamais rien dit.

Les lumières de la ville ne se tarissaient jamais même la nuit, elles illuminaient les rues de leurs teintes colorées – les ruelles sans lumière étaient celles qu'il fallait éviter, c'était une vérité qui avait été démontrée à de nombreuses reprises. Jamais la ville ne s'endormait il y avait toujours quelque part un magasin ou un bar d'ouvert, une personne explorant les allées et les rues avec une curiosité compréhensible, et Izaya aimait bien écouter toute cette agitation sirènes, cris, musique, vacarme incessant des camions poubelles – pour lui, la ville était une entité à part entière, et chacun de ses gestes était intéressant et difficile à prévoir. La voir, la sentir toute entière l'apaisait, le calmait.

Izaya avait toujours été un enfant solitaire. Il aimait les activités calmes, celles qui ne demandaient pas trop d'efforts physiques et où il pouvait faire appel à sa réflexion, ou tout simplement se perdre des heures dans ses pensées. Dès son plus jeune âge, son père avait insisté – entendre par là qu'il ne lui avait clairement laissé aucun choix – pour qu'il prenne des cours de piano, le seul instrument de musique ayant un minimum d'importance aux yeux de son paternel. Il n'avait mis que peu de temps pour apprendre le solfège et avait des doigts longs et fins – encore davantage de facilités qui lui avait valu l'exaltation et l'admiration de son professeur particulier. La plupart du temps, il remarquait de lui-même que son niveau scolaire ou même ses pensées et réflexions étaient bien trop avancés – en comparaison avec les autres enfants de son âge –, et il n'avait jamais ressenti l'envie de se mêler aux foules, quelles qu'elles soient. Les seules personnes qu'il considérait comme de réels êtres vivants – il entendait par là qu'il respectait leurs sentiments –, étaient ses deux sœurs jumelles de quatre ans ses cadettes. Il prenait son rôle de grand frère très au sérieux.

Cette nuit-là, une heure du matin n'était pas encore passée lorsqu'il entendit un grand bruit venant du salon. Il ne dormait pas encore, et fixait le plafond de sa chambre en somnolant et en écoutant le son des gouttes de pluie qui s'écrasaient contre la vitre de sa fenêtre. De la lumière filtrait à travers le volet roulant, illuminant la pièce par intermittence. Ce bruit le réveilla totalement. Sourd, un peu trop fort en considérant le silence de l'appartement. Précédemment, seul le tonnerre brisait ce silence presque assourdissant par moment. Ses parents étaient tous les deux présents ce soir, car ils avaient pris une semaine de vacances loin de tout voyage d'affaires, afin de s'occuper quelques instants de leurs enfants. Il avait tout d'abord supposé que leur père s'était endormi dans le canapé pendant que leur mère s'était rendu dans la chambre parentale, car depuis quelques jours, c'était le schéma qui se répétait chaque soir.

Il avait fini par se lever. La porte de sa chambre demeurait fermée – elle l'était toujours, il ne supportait pas de la laisser ouverte – et au dehors, le tonnerre grondait. Parfois, lorsque ses parents n'étaient pas à l'appartement, et que seule la nourrice s'y trouvait, veillant sur ses sœurs encore trop jeunes, Izaya mettait sa chaîne Hi-fi au volume minimum et se laissait bercer par la musique. Classique, la plupart du temps.

Mais là, il n'avait pas désiré rompre ce silence. L'animation de la ville le berçait également, et à cette époque, il aimait encore le son de la pluie et du tonnerre. Si bien que lorsque quelque chose attira son attention depuis le salon, Izaya sentit un certain malaise s'installer en lui. Le brun n'était pas un froussard, loin de là, et il fallait bien plus que quelques bruits pour l'effrayer. Alors il se leva et dirigea vers la porte. Il l'ouvrit sans faire de bruit, et se glissa dans le couloir. La chambre de ses sœurs se trouvait en face de la sienne, et il y jeta un coup d'œil. Elles dormaient bien sagement dans leur lit double, leurs mains entrelacées.

Il fit demi-tour, et se dirigea vers le bout du couloir sur la pointe des pieds. Peut-être son père s'était-il endormi devant la télévision, et avait monté le son par inadvertance ? Tout était possible, et si Izaya se déplaçait, c'était simplement pour vérifier que tout allait bien. Ses sœurs étaient à quelques pas de là, alors il voulait vérifier. Il devait vérifier.

La télévision était effectivement allumée. Le son était bien trop fort, pas réellement assourdissant, mais pour l'heure qu'il était, cela restait dérangeant jamais son père ne l'aurait laissé à ce volume-ci. Il était bien trop respectueux et, tout comme son fils, n'aimait pas réellement les choses qui faisaient trop de bruits.

Son sang se glaça, et quelque chose qu'il n'arriva pas à identifier lui comprima la cage thoracique.

Dans les films, les gens ne découvraient l'affreuse vérité que par un pur et malheureux hasard; ils tombaient dessus par surprise, comme si rien n'avait pu les préparer à une telle éventualité. Tout n'était qu'étonnement et incompréhension. La réalité était tout autre. Pas du tout.

Le salon sentait le sang et le macchabée. L'odeur était forte et rance, prenait à la gorge et lui retournait l'estomac comme jamais. Rien ne pouvait préparer quelqu'un à cette sensation, personne ne pouvait savoir quelle serait sa réaction – personne ne se connaissait assez pour ça.

Et malgré le fait que c'était la première fois qu'une telle odeur parvenait jusque lui, lorsque le brun arriva dans la pièce, il sut. D'instinct. Son cœur s'était serré, et il avait eu quelques secondes d'hésitation avant de continuer. _Fais demi-tour, va chercher une arme, défends-toi._ Mais il ne bougea pas.

La première chose qu'il vit fut la main de sa mère sur le sol alors qu'un éclair traversait le ciel, illuminant le salon. Elle trempait dans une flaque de sang, sa peau pourtant si blanche était désormais teintée de rouge, et ses veines si apparentes remontaient jusqu'au bout de ses doigts. Son alliance reflétait les éclairs de l'extérieur. Sans pouvoir faire autrement, les yeux du brun suivirent le reste la main, le bras, l'épaule. Puis la tête. Son visage, autrefois si beau et harmonieux, impeccablement maquillé avec le goût qui seyait à une femme de sa trempe, était désormais inanimé et semblait presque flasque. Ses grands yeux sombres regardaient le vide. Un vide qu'elle seule semblait être capable de percevoir. Un trou béant se trouvait au milieu de son front, et des flots de sang s'en déversaient, élargissant la flaque qui se créait autour de son corps inerte. L'estomac d'Izaya se tordit, mais il ne bougea toujours pas. Il ne parla pas. Ne cria pas.

Il ne pouvait qu'observer.

Un nouvel éclair, suivi rapidement par un grondement de tonnerre déchirant.

Derrière le canapé, le brun pouvait apercevoir deux jambes, elles aussi inertes.

La porte était entre-ouverte.

L'odeur était plus forte que jamais, lui harponnant la gorge. Il ne parvenait plus à penser à autre chose rien que l'odeur et les éclairs. Seule la télévision déchirait le silence de la nuit. Il ne pouvait même plus entendre l'agitation en bas de la rue. Des passants marchaient tranquillement, sans se douter de rien, sans se douter que quelques étages au-dessus, deux corps reposaient sur le sol froid d'un appartement silencieux.

Fétide.

 _Déchirant_.

* * *

Laissez moi vos avis !


	3. Chapitre 1

**Partie I : Conjonction.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 1**

* * *

Lorsqu'Izaya sortit de la salle de bain en sous-vêtement, sa peau frissonna sous le changement de température. Il se dépêcha d'atteindre son armoire et attrapa quelques vêtements au hasard – il savait parfaitement qu'il devrait se changer dans moins d'une heure, alors son choix importait peu. Ses affaires sous le bras, il se dirigea vers la pièce principale – son appartement n'en comportait que deux, la salle de bain et le salon dans lequel il dormait. Il soupira en frictionnant une serviette sèche sur son crâne afin d'essuyer ses cheveux sombres, et replia brièvement sa couverture sans grand soin. Il n'aimait pas vraiment laisser son espace personnel en désordre, mais ce matin là, il était fatigué et n'avait aucune envie de s'attarder sur les draps de son couchage.

D'un geste rapide, il attrapa la télécommande posée sur son canapé-lit ouvert et alluma la télévision. Presque aussitôt, la voix du présentateur résonna dans la pièce. Le brun se détourna en écoutant d'une oreille distraite la voix monotone de l'homme chauve et posa sa serviette sur la table basse, enfilant rapidement son t-shirt noir et son jean.

Son sac se trouvait dans l'entrée il partit le chercher et le remplit avec ses effets personnels – son téléphone n'était pas entièrement chargé, il s'était couché tard hier soir, et la batterie n'avait pas eu assez de temps pour se remplir.

Il s'empara de sa bouteille d'eau posée au sol et but de grandes gorgées sa gorge était sèche et son estomac vide. Dans son champ de perception, la voix du présentateur se fraya un chemin jusqu'à sa conscience.

– _Mais dans la nuit, nous devrons très certainement nous attendre à de grands orages dans tout le nord du pays –_

Izaya soupira. Il récupéra de nouveau la télécommande et éteignit la télévision. Par la fenêtre du salon, le ciel commençait à se teinter du doux rose des levés de soleil il n'y avait presque aucun nuage.

Le _clic_ de la bouilloire lui signifia que l'eau venait d'arriver à ébullition et il se dirigea vers le petit plan de travail qui bordait le mur à coté de la porte d'entrée. Il sortit une tasse du placard en dessous et y versa une dosette de _Ricoré._ Il n'avait jamais réellement aimé cela, mais avait besoin d'une certaine dose de caféine le matin, et le thé n'était pas vraiment à son goût. Il lança un regard à l'horloge au dessus de la porte et haussa un sourcil. Il était bien trop en avance, comme toujours.

Quand sa tasse fut vide, il la déposa dans l'évier, attrapa son sweat-shirt, son sac, ainsi que ses clés, puis enfila ses chaussures avant de claquer la porte.

Il déjeunerait sur place.

* * *

En poussant la porte de ' _Chez_ _Finnegan_ ', la clochette accrochée au dessus de cette dernière retentit, et le brun ne fut pas surpris de trouver Namie assise sur l'un des tabourets du bar, les jambes croisées, buvant son thé avec une sévérité qui n'appartenait qu'à elle. Son visage restait perpétuellement impassible, mais en faisant attention, on pouvait aisément remarquer qu'elle ne trouvait pas sa boisson tout à fait à son goût. Son pull-over était parfaitement lisse, sans faux-plis, et sa jupe lui arrivait juste au dessus des genoux, parfaitement repassée. Lorsqu'elle l'aperçut, son visage se durcit davantage, assombrissant ses traits harmonieux, et un soupir agacé franchit ses lèvres.

– Quelques minutes d'avance, c'est acceptable. Je n'ai rien contre le travail efficace. Quarante, c'est un peu exagéré, même pour toi.

Izaya laissa un rictus faire trembler ses lèvres.

– Que veux-tu, j'ai du temps à tuer. Et puis, je ne compte pas te les faire payer en sup'.

N'importe qui aurait été surpris de le voir s'adresser à son patron de la sorte – car dans le cas présent, c'était bien ce qu'elle était –, vu qu'il n'y avait aucune forme de respect quelconque dans ses mots. Mais cela faisait des années qu'ils se connaissaient, et jamais ils n'avaient pu se supporter plus de quelques minutes aucune phrase sortit de la bouche de l'un des deux à l'encontre de l'autre ne pouvait être choquant désormais. Ils se chamaillaient froidement comme chiens et chats tous les jours, et plus personne ne prêtait attention à eux. Malgré tout, malgré leurs différents et différences, ils ne semblaient pas encore décidés à ne plus se parler, alors qu'il était aisé de deviner que le problème serait bien plus rapidement réglé s'ils se disposaient à le faire.

– Me voilà soulagée, ironisa t-elle en portant de nouveau sa tasse jusqu'à ses lèvres. Puisque tu es là, passe le balais. Mamiya a bâclé son travail hier soir.

Le brun ne répondit rien et se contenta d'esquisser un sourire moqueur avant d'entrer dans les vestiaires.

La pièce sentait la poussière et les produits ménagers au citron, et de la lumière filtrait à travers le volet fermé au bout de la salle. Il y avait six casiers, trois de chaque coté, séparés par un banc en bois à l'apparence peu solide et de troisième qualité. Izaya savait qu'il grinçait et que les échardes y étaient bien trop nombreuses, alors il évitait le plus souvent de s'y asseoir.

Debout devant son casier, Izaya fixa, de ses yeux perdus dans le vague, la porte en fer quelques secondes avant de déverrouiller son cadenas et de l'ouvrir. Un crissement aigu suivit l'ouverture, mais faute de l'habitude, le brun ne réagit même pas. L'intérieur était presque vide seul un déodorant et quelques vêtements de rechange le remplissaient quelque peu, lui donnant l'effet occupé recherché. Izaya n'appréciait pas les choses trop vides ou trop pleines quelques affaires lui suffisaient amplement. Il ouvrit son sac, attrapa un t-shirt propre présentant le logo du restaurant et l'enfila. Il attacha également son tablier autour de sa taille puis referma la porte du casier.

* * *

Alors qu'il sortait de la remise, un balai dans la main droite et une pelle dans la gauche, l'odeur des cuisines parvint jusqu'à lui et un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres. Namie était toujours assise au bar, les jambes croisées, et le fixant avec intensité par dessus sa tasse, attendant certainement qu'il commence ses corvées. Il lui renvoya un sourire narquois avant de s'y atteler aussitôt, passant le balai dans toute la pièce, rangeant les tables et les chaises, nettoyant ces dernières avec un chiffon humide, et allumant toutes les machines – café, chocolat, eau chaude. Ce matin, il devait être derrière le bar tandis que ce midi il servirait en salle.

 _'Chez Finnegan'_ était un petit restaurant familial tout ce qu'il y avait de plus banal. Le patron, Finnegan, avait acheté ce petit commerce afin de placer son argent quelque part et de le faire fructifier par une réelle activité. N'étant pas réellement inscrit dans une politique patronale, et étant d'ores et déjà bien affairé avec ses propres entreprises, il s'était contenté de confier la direction de ce restaurant à l'une de ses associées et amie Namie Yagiri. Cette dernière dirigeait ce restaurant d'une main de fer, et demeurait extrêmement sévère envers ses employés elle désirait la perfection, et faisait tout ce qu'elle pouvait afin de l'obtenir.

Cela faisait bientôt quatre ans qu'il travaillait ici à temps partiel – dès qu'il avait eu dix-huit ans, Izaya s'était mis à la recherche d'un vrai travail afin de payer l'école de ses sœurs sans avoir besoin de piocher dans l'héritage que lui avait légué ses parents, et l'un de ses amis de lycée, Kadota, l'avait présenté à Namie. Le courant n'était pas vraiment passé entre eux, pourtant la brune avait mis sa rancœur de coté devant le sérieux et l'assiduité du brun. Une semaine d'essai avait été suffisante.

Désormais, il venait travailler avec une certaine routine dont il pourrait difficilement se passer, et appréciait ces petits moments qu'il passait en compagnie de gens qu'il parvenait à supporter – pour la plupart. Il arrivait en avance simplement car il n'avait rien d'autre à faire chez lui, et que souvent, le sommeil finissait par le fuir. Il aimait bien être occupé, cela l'empêchait de réfléchir – pendant quelques instants tout du moins, car peu de choses pouvait l'empêcher de penser.

Il ressortit de la réserve les mains vides et put apercevoir du coin de l'œil les portes battantes menant aux cuisines s'ouvrirent et un nouvel arôme parvint jusqu'à lui. Simon lui fit un sourire un peu bourru, une assiette dans sa main droite – elle paraissait si blanche et fine par rapport à la grande main à la peau foncée du cuisinier.

Il la déposa sur le bar, se retourna afin de lui faire un clin d'œil, puis disparut à nouveau dans les cuisine, emportant avec lui cette bonne odeur de douceur et de sucre.

Namie le fixait par dessus sa tasse de thé, et Izaya se retourna afin de lancer un regard à l'horloge accrochée au mur au dessus de la porte des toilettes. Il lui restait quelques minutes, alors il monta sur un tabouret et attrapa un pancake. Il était chaud, doux, et un goût sucré se répandit dans sa bouche. Il adorait la cuisine de Simon, surtout le matin. Ses plats, bien dosés, jamais trop forts, possédaient toujours ce qu'il fallait de sucre ou de sel, et le brun appréciait grandement ces saveurs lorsque son estomac était vide.

Lorsqu'au bout de quelques secondes, il se rendit compte que Namie le fixait étrangement, il haussa un sourcil dans sa direction.

– Tu es bien évidemment au courant que cela sera retiré sur ta paye ?

Izaya la fixa un instant avec de ricaner.

– Je sais, répondit-il simplement avant d'enfourner un nouveau pancake dans sa bouche.

* * *

– Et celui-là, là-bas ? lui demanda Mamiya en effectuant un léger coup de tête en direction des tables.

Izaya se retourna discrètement, tout à l'inverse de Mika qui tourna rapidement la tête avec un grand sourire. Sur l'une des tables près de la fenêtre, un homme était assis sur l'un des canapés, un ordinateur portable ouvert devant lui et des papiers éparpillés autour de sa tasse de café. Il portait des lunettes et de grandes ombres sombres cerclaient ses yeux. Ils se trouvaient trop loin pour en deviner la couleur.

– Employé de bureau, répondit Mika. Il doit travailler tard, et s'apprête à repartir au travail.

Elle se retourna vers le brun avec un grand sourire, les yeux fiers et les joues légèrement rouges dues à l'excitation.

Izaya haussa un sourcil. Derrière lui, Mamiya leva les yeux au ciel.

– Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu t'acharnes encore, marmonna t-elle avant de se diriger vers une table.

Mika fit la moue avant de le regarder à nouveau. Ses yeux semblaient crier _Alors ?_.

– C'est tout ce que tu as ?

Elle continua de le fixer.

– Très bien. (Il croisa les bras). Il est au chaumage et actuellement en recherche de travail. Sa femme vient de le quitter et il dort chez l'un de ses amis qui a déjà une situation familiale. Il a 29 ans et fait de l'anxiété depuis son adolescence. Son ami possède deux chiens blancs assez petits, et un bébé qui vient tout juste de naître.

Il se stoppa et lui lança un regard. Elle était bouche bée.

– Je – comment –

– Les papiers sur la table sont des annonces d'emplois, et son costume est de mauvaise facture et tout froissé. Il possède une trace de bronzage au niveau de son annulaire gauche, signe qu'une alliance vient tout juste d'y être retiré. Ses cernes prouvent qu'il ne se trouve pas dans un endroit où il peut être à l'aise, donc ce n'est pas un hôtel ni de la famille proche, des amis donc. Les poils blancs sur son pantalon sont nombreux, et de différentes longueurs. Il y a une étrange tache derrière son épaule c'est de la bave sèche.

Elle grogna.

– Et l'anxiété ?

– Il regarde chaque allée et venue avec une certaine crainte qui n'est présente et surtout visible que chez les personnes atteintes d'une maladie mentale telle que l'anxiété sévère.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à l'homme assis là-bas, et se demanda s'il ne venait pas simplement d'inventer tout cela. Après tout, cela aurait très bien été possible elle n'allait sûrement pas aller lui parler comme si de rien n'était – elle n'était qu'une employée après tout –, et jamais elle ne pourrait faire des déductions pareilles.

– Comment je peux être sûre de ce que tu dis ? demanda t-elle tout de même.

Il lui fit un sourire étrange.

– Tu ne peux pas, répondit-il simplement avant de se diriger vers les cuisines.

Elle le regarda disparaître derrière les portes battantes avant de retourner elle-même à son travail. Étrangement, son cœur s'était serré.

* * *

Quand Izaya eut remis son t-shirt du matin puis refermé son casier, il mit sa main dans son sac afin d'attraper son téléphone portable. Il était désormais quinze heures passées, et il devait encore aller faire les courses avant de rentrer chez lui bosser ses cours. Lorsqu'il l'alluma, il n'avait qu'un message non-lu.

 **Shinra [11H48] :** J'ai vu la météo ce matin ! Fais attention à toi, bonne soirée:)))

Bien trop expansif, comme toujours, mais le brun sourit tout de même devant l'attention. Son ami le connaissait depuis un moment maintenant, et le fait qu'il se souvienne toujours de ces petits détails lui faisait étrangement plaisir, bien qu'il ne lui avouerait jamais. En tout cas pas à haute voix.

– C'est ta petite amie ? lui demanda Mika avec intérêt en regardant par dessus son épaule.

Aussitôt, il rangea son téléphone dans la poche de son jean et se retourna vers elle, balançant son sac sur son épaule.

– Peut-être, répondit-il sans grand entrain. Et toi, il t'a enfin parlé aujourd'hui ?

Il faisait référence à Seiji, le petit-frère de Namie qui venait au restaurant tous les samedis midi pour venir voir sa sœur et déjeuner avec elle. Izaya ne lui avait jamais trouvé un quelconque charme, mais pour Mika, cela avait été le coup de foudre.

Elle lui fit un sourire.

– Il m'a remercié lorsque j'ai apporté son assiette, répondit-elle avec une joie non contenue.

Le brun plissa les yeux.

– Et Namie t'a laissé t'approcher ? D'ordinaire, elle ne veut pas que ce soit toi qui le serve.

– Je sais, rétorqua t-elle. J'ai piqué l'assiette à Mamiya.

Et Izaya ne put retenir un rire avant de sortir de la pièce.

* * *

Il ferma enfin son ordinateur portable puis constata qu'il était plus de vingt-deux heures et que la nuit était tombée depuis un moment. Une assiette vide – quelques heures plus tôt remplie de pâtes – reposait sur son bureau alors il se leva pour aller la laver tout de suite dans l'évier. L'eau chaude lui brûla les doigts quelques instants mais il s'y habitua finalement avant d' attrapa l'éponge.

Quand il eut terminé, il se dirigea vers la salle de bain, munit d'un caleçon propre, puis se faufila sous la douche. L'odeur de son shampoing emplit la pièce comme la vapeur de l'eau chaude et il laissa échapper un soupir. Ses muscles se détendirent petit à petit, tandis que ses cheveux s'assombrirent sous le poids du savon et de l'humidité. Lorsqu'il sortit, sa peau était rouge et à vif, alors il prit la décision d'y mettre un peu de crème, chose qu'il ne faisait que trop rarement. Son reflet lui renvoya sa peau clair ainsi que ses cheveux foncés, et il se baissa pour attraper sa brosse à dents.

Il ouvrit la porte de la salle de bain, laissant de la vapeur s'échapper, tout en se dirigeant vers son armoire. Encore une fois, il ne fit pas vraiment attention mais choisit simplement des vêtements près du corps. Noir de préférence, car il savait que cette couleur le seyait bien mieux.

Lorsqu'il fut prêt, il attrapa simplement ses clés, son téléphone et son porte-feuille et claqua la porte de son appartement. Nous étions déjà en octobre et il fut content que son manteau soit si chaud.

Dehors, la pluie tombait déjà drue sur la ville.

* * *

La musique était forte et les basses résonnaient à ses oreilles. La salle n'était pas très grande – rien à voir avec ce que l'on pouvait souvent apercevoir dans les films – mais il faisait chaud et une foule pleine de sueur se mouvait au rythme des sons et de la lumière. Devant lui, trois verres vides attestaient de son état d'ébriété avancé. Un sourire fleurissait sur ses lèvres alors que son regard se perdait dans la foule qui dansait à sa droite. Lorsqu'il venait, il se plaçait toujours sur le petit bout de bar qui continuait après le coin il avait ainsi une vue plongeante sur la piste de danse.

– J'imagine que tu en voudrais un nouveau ? lui demanda une voix.

La phrase mit un peu de temps à atteindre son cerveau, passant à travers la brume qui recouvrait ses pensées, et lorsqu'il se retourna, le visage de Rokujo était juste devant lui. Sa main agitait un shaker avec vivacité alors qu'il se penchait afin d'attraper deux verres vides et propres. Il versa le contenu du récipient dans l'un et attrapa une bouteille de liquide transparent pour le verser dans l'autre. Il fit glisser ce dernier vers Izaya avant de se retourner pour déposer l'autre devant une jeune femme toute souriante.

Lorsqu'il se retourna à nouveau vers Izaya, son visage était tout sourire. Même avec de l'alcool dans le sang, le brun fut surpris par le fait que Rokujo ait littéralement ignoré une jolie fille.

Il haussa un sourcil, mais le geste ne fut pas aussi rapide qu'il l'avait escompté.

– Je sais, lui répondit-il, et sa voix paraissait bien trop excitée. Mais vois-tu, je suis casé maintenant.

L'information rebondit tout d'abord sur lui sans réellement créer de réaction, puis Izaya écarquilla les yeux au possible et faillit s'étouffer avec le liquide qui coulait dans sa gorge. Pour éviter de faire des dégâts, il reposa son verre sur le bar et frappa son torse avec sa main droite.

– Je te demande pardon ? demanda t-il avec incrédulité.

Les mots semblaient pâteux dans sa bouche. Peut-être devrait-il s'arrêter là ?

– Et oui, incroyable n'est-ce pas ?

Il partit dans un grand éclat de rire, sa bonne humeur s'écoulant par tous les pores de sa peau.

– Jamais je ne l'aurais crû. Et pourtant…

Son sourire fut assez éloquent.

Le brun continuait de le regarder avec étonnement, inspectant son visage avec attention, s'attendant à ce que le châtain devant lui finisse par lui crier que c'était une blague. Mais rien ne vint, alors il fut bien obligé de comprendre que cela n'en était pas une.

– Et –, il se racla la gorge. Et elle s'appelle comment ?

Il ne cessait de sourire, et le brun commença à trouver cela agaçant. D'ordinaire, Rokujo était celui avec qui il pouvait se plaindre toute une soirée sans trouver le temps long ce dernier connaissait sa vie bien mieux que beaucoup de monde – l'alcool aidant –, et tous deux se transformaient en vraies commères lors de ces nuits.

– Rio.

– Jolie nom.

Finalement, il voulait bien un autre verre.

* * *

À peine une heure plus tard, ce pourquoi il était venu apparu enfin. Alors qu'il entamait un nouveau verre – il avait arrêté de les compter au moment où Rokujo avait commencé à lui raconter à quel point la peau de sa petite-amie était blanche – un jeune homme s'était assis à coté de lui et avait également demandé un verre.

Lorsque le châtain avait déposé un whisky devant ce grand blond, il lui avait par la même occasion lancé un regard plein de sous entendu avant de glousser comme une fillette et de repartir de l'autre côté.

– J'ai fait quelque chose d'étrange ? demanda le blond en fronçant les sourcils.

Il semblait légèrement irrité. Izaya pencha la tête d'un côté, la tête brumeuse.

– Non. Enfin je ne pense pas. Il est juste bizarre.

Il fronça également les sourcils.

– Vous avez fait quelque chose d'étrange ?

 _Qu'est-ce que je raconte ?_

L'inconnu le regarda un instant avec étonnement, semblant réellement remarquer sa présence, puis finalement éclata d'un rire rauque.

 _Il fume._

Lorsqu'il se calma et s'empara distraitement son verre, son regard croisa le sien et Izaya remarqua que ce blond avait un joli visage. Ses sourcils n'étaient ni épais ni broussailleux, et ses yeux possédaient la chaude couleur du miel. Une légère barbe assombrissait ses joues, et son esprit s'imagina immédiatement la sensation qui traverserait ses doigts s'il les glissait en dessous de ses pommettes.

Son esprit s'égara quelques instants, puis il remarqua que l'inconnu le regardait avec un sourire. Il l'avait peut-être fixé un peu trop longtemps.

– J'espère que je vous plais, lui dit-il en souriant. Ça serait dommage que ça soit à sens unique.

Izaya était bien trop alcoolisé pour que le courage de cet homme l'impressionne, mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de trouver cela plutôt séduisant. Il aimait bien les gens qui allaient droit au but.

Il lui fit un sourire, et le brun espéra qu'il n'était pas dans l'état qu'il s'imaginait qu'il était. Car dans son esprit, tout sex-appeal avait quitté son corps.

Lorsqu'il se leva et récupéra son manteau, il aperçut Rokujo par dessus l'épaule du blond qui levait son pouce dans sa direction en lui disant quelque chose silencieusement avec ses lèvres. Le sol tanguait bien trop pour qu'il comprenne ce qu'il lui avait dit, mais cela devait très certainement ressembler à _bien joué et à demain._

Et lorsqu'il croisa à nouveau le regard brûlant du blond, son estomac se tordit d'expectation.

* * *

À peine eut-il passé la porte de la chambre d'hôtel qu'une paire de lèvres se posèrent sur les siennes avec appétit et une main caressa la base de son cou avec une sensualité qui le fit frissonner. Son manteau tomba au sol – un bruit sourd suivit l'action, _ses clés –_ puis ses mains se glissèrent sous la chemise de l'inconnu, longeant la peau dure et ferme de son abdomen avec envie. Il avala le soupir que ce dernier excipa et ne put empêcher un sourire de fleurir sur ses lèvres. Le mur était dur et solide derrière son dos, et lorsqu'il retira difficilement ses chaussettes avec ses propres pieds, le sol lui parut glacé en opposition avec son corps brûlant. Son excitation montait de minute en minute pendant que la température de la pièce semblait prendre le même chemin.

Chacun de ses gestes était rapide et désordonné, et il ne savait clairement plus où donner de la tête. Cette dernière lui tournait tellement que le brun n'était plus capable de distinguer sa droite et sa gauche, et le désir qui prenait place au creux de son estomac s'enflammait de plus en plus jusqu'à brûler chaque sensation qui ne faisait pas partie de l'instant présent.

Sans qu'il ne sache réellement comment ils étaient parvenus jusqu'ici, le monde se renversa soudain tandis que quelque chose de moelleux remplaça la solidité de la cloison. Les draps du lit étaient doux au toucher et lorsque son t-shirt disparut, son dos en fut reconnaissant. Il frissonna. Les sons et les odeurs se mélangeaient dans sa tête, et il avait du mal à replacer les événements dans leurs contextes. Il eut tout juste le temps de sortir un préservatif et un petit sachet de lubrifiant de la poche arrière de son jean avant que ce dernier ne disparaisse. Il fut sur le point de dire qu'il insistait pour le faire de façon protégée lorsqu'une bouche brûlante se posa sur son bas-ventre et que toutes pensées cohérentes quittèrent définitivement son esprit.

Un cri silencieux franchit ses lèvres alors qu'il rejetait sa tête en arrière en se mordant la lèvre. Son esprit s'embrouilla un instant, et un flash de lumière passa sous ses paupières closes. Pendant une seconde, il regretta d'avoir tant bu car cela l'empêchait de profiter pleinement de ce moment – car _bordel_ ce type savait s'y prendre –, et une image des verres vides posés sur le bar traversa ses pensées. L'instant suivant, un coup de langue au bon endroit le fit grogner et ses mains se déposèrent dans les cheveux blonds de l'inconnu. Ils étaient doux sous son toucher, et il sentait les mouvements qu'il effectuait avec sa tête – et _sa_ _bouche mon dieu._

Lorsqu'il sentit qu'il s'apprêtait à venir, Izaya posa ses mains sur les épaules de l'inconnu et le repoussa. Sa respiration s'emballait et ses yeux peinaient à se fixer sur quelque chose, puis l'instant d'après, une bouche était de retour sur ses lèvres et l'embrassait avec avidité. Il ondula sous le corps puissant qui le clouait sur le lit et remarqua enfin qu'ils étaient tous deux entièrement nus.

Il n'avait jamais été particulièrement mal à l'aise devant le regard d'autrui et avait déjà fait cela à plusieurs reprises sans jamais s'en sentir gêné, mais pour une raison qu'il ne parvint pas à comprendre, tout cela lui parut différent.

Le brun perdit toutes notions du temps pendant un moment, ne pouvant se concentrer sur autre chose que sur toutes les sensations qu'il lui faisait ressentir, sentant, _ressentant_ les longs doigts de son amant s'agiter en lui avec sensualité, se tordant sur les draps sans aucun contrôle, le souffle court et les larmes au bord des yeux. Il voulait plus, tellement plus.

Son champ de vision était si réduit qu'il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que répondre de son mieux au blond, lui donnant son consentement le plus complet, essayant tout de même de ne pas gémir de façon trop outrageuse.

Mais lorsque son amant entra en lui d'une longue poussée, il perdit tout contrôle et son dos s'arqua de plaisir. La voix rauque et si érotique de ce dernier résonna à son oreille alors que ses allées et venues s'accéléraient :

– _Putain._

Et la chambre, son monde, et son inconnu explosèrent en une myriade d'étoiles, et tout fut englouti.

* * *

Des heures plus tard, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à s'abandonner aux limbes sombres d'un sommeil bien mérité, le ciel se déchira et la lumière d'un éclair traversa la pièce.

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, cette vision ne lui fit rien.

Il ferma les yeux.

* * *

Laissez moi vos avis !


	4. 01 Izaya

**0.1 – Izaya**

* * *

 **Trois ans avant la Nuit**

Ce fut un hiver sans neige. Il faisait froid, certes, mais ce n'était pas un problème qu'une bonne écharpe ne puisse résoudre. Parfois, le verglas blanchissait les rues pendant la nuit — mais dès que le soleil se levait, tout cela disparaissait pour laisser place à une bruine d'eau qui recouvrait les trottoirs et les routes.

Ce jour-là, quand Izaya vint chercher ses sœurs à l'école primaire, le temps était maussade et l'air froid. Elles l'attendaient calmement, assises sagement sur le petit muret en pierre devant l'école, seules. Les maîtres et maîtresses du bâtiment ne prenaient jamais le temps de rester avec elles en attendant qu'il vienne les chercher — alors qu'il traversait pourtant la moitié du quartier en courant pour arriver le plus vite possible —. À neuf ans, quand il sortait seul – avec autorisation – de sa propre école, il passait chaque soir de la semaine récupérer ses deux petites sœurs jumelles pour les ramener avec lui à l'appartement.

Pourtant, ce soir-là, alors que la nuit commençait d'ores et déjà à tomber sur la ville, quelque chose retint son attention. Mairu et Kururi avaient toutes deux la tête baissée, l'une sur l'épaule de l'autre, et se tenaient la main avec douceur. On pouvait apercevoir les longues nattes de Mairu sous son épais bonnet à oreilles de chat tandis que les habituels longs cheveux bruns de Kururi se terminaient désormais en de grandes fourches inégales.

Izaya se stoppa brusquement, la mâchoire serrée. Presque aussitôt, ses sœurs se redressèrent et se tournèrent vers lui comme d'un seul homme. Mairu lui fit un grand sourire, ses yeux se mettant à briller, et Kururi tenta de se cacher légèrement derrière sa jumelle.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? demanda-t-il immédiatement.

Lorsqu'il avait déposé sa sœur à l'école ce matin, ses cheveux arrivaient au milieu de son dos. Désormais, ils n'atteignaient même plus ses épaules.

Mairu gonfla les joues.

— C'est un garçon. Kururi lui a dit non alors il a pris un ciseau et lui a coupé les cheveux.

Du haut de ses cinq ans et demi, Mairu aimait et protégeait sa sœur comme un véritable garde du corps. Son caractère naturellement expansif lui permettait de s'exprimer en son nom.

— Il lui a quoi ? répéta Izaya avec incrédulité.

De l'énervement commençait à poindre dans sa voix.

— Il lui a coupé les cheveux.

Un léger zozotement pouvait se faire entendre à travers ses mots : elle avait perdu ses deux dents de devant trois jours auparavant.

— Parce qu'elle a dit non ? À quoi ?

— Il lui a donné une lettre ce midi. Elle a refusé de la lire. Il lui a coupé les cheveux.

Malgré ses sourires et son ton enthousiaste, le brun remarquait bien qu'elle aussi était énervée. Ses phrases étaient courtes et concises, elle qui normalement lui racontait leur journée pendant des heures et des heures.

— Et la maîtresse ? demanda-t-il. Elle n'a rien dit ? Rien fait ?

Elle secoua la tête.

— Il s'est excusé. Elle a dit que c'était suffisant.

Il serra les poings puis soupira.

Il se força à leur faire un sourire puis s'accroupit devant elles. Il regarda Kururi.

— Ça va ? demanda-t-il.

Elle hocha la tête.

— Très bien. Rentrons à la maison.

Il leur prit la main et ils se mirent en route.

* * *

Le lendemain, les trois Orihara avaient les cheveux courts.


	5. Chapitre 2

**Chapitre 2**

* * *

 _Lorsqu'il ne va pas en cours, Izaya travaille dans un petit restaurant familiale du nom de 'Chez Finnegan'. Un soir, alors qu'un orage gronde, il se rend à son bar habituel pour y trouver un peu de compagnie. C'est là, après quelques verres de trop, qu'il fait la rencontre de Shizuo._

* * *

Izaya soupira puis grogna en massant sa tempe droite. Il se reposa plus amplement sur le dossier du banc sur lequel il était assis et lança un regard en direction du ciel au dessus de lui. Cela faisait plus de trente minutes que son meilleur ami, Shinra, assis à ses côtés, babillait avec énergie sur le magnifique week-end qu'il avait passé en compagnie de sa délicieuse Celty et il sentait la migraine qu'il avait enfin réussi à faire passer revenir au grand galop derrière ses yeux clos. Le soleil brillait bien trop fort en ce début de matinée et son esprit douloureux n'avait pas la force de supporter la bonne humeur de son ami.

— Donc, l'interrompit-il, elle t'a enfin laissé monter avec elle sur sa moto alors que ça fait des mois que tu lui fais littéralement _la cour_ , et rien d'autre ? Même pas un petit contact de mains ? Rien du tout ?

— J'ai pu passer mes bras autour de sa taille et elle ne m'a même pas frappé à l'arrivée, répondit Shinra d'une voix rêveuse.

Le brun retint un soupir. Il adorait son ami, vraiment. Mais parfois, son obsession envers Celty devenait réellement gênante.

Izaya avait déjà rencontré Celty à plusieurs reprises et il devait bien avouer qu'elle possédait un charme qu'il était difficile d'ignorer. Chef de l'un des plus grands gangs de motard de Tokyo, elle était également dotée d'un corps sublime et d'un visage doux et agréable à regarder. Ses regards étaient toujours perçants et pouvaient facilement intimider le plus fort et effronté des hommes. Rien d'étonnant à ce que Shinra soit tombé sous son charme. Pourtant, Izaya avait toujours eu un peu de mal à comprendre son ami. Lui qui depuis toujours n'avait été intéressé que par la science s'était désormais trouvé un nouveau centre d'intérêt.

— Et toi ? lui demanda t-il soudainement. Ton week-end s'est bien passé à ce que je vois. Gueule de bois, hein ?

Il grogna vaguement une réponse qui ressemblait d'avantage à une insulte qu'autre chose puis grogna de nouveau devant la pointe de douleur qui perça son crâne.

En effet, il devait bien avouer qu'il avait peut-être dépassé les bornes. Il ne possédait que très peu de souvenirs de sa nuit de samedi : le soleil était encore couché quand il s'était réveillé. Son estomac s'était retourné et il avait été obligé de courir aux toilettes. Quand il s'était enfin quelque peu calmé et qu'il était retourné dans la chambre, son amant de la nuit dormait encore profondément et il avait fait tout son possible pour ne pas le réveiller. Izaya s'était contenté de se rhabiller, d'attraper ses affaires en vitesse et de laisser un peu de liquide sur la table de nuit — pour la chambre — avant de s'échapper le plus vite possible.

Puis il avait passé son dimanche à vomir, enfermé dans sa salle de bain. Il n'était donc pas réellement prêt à entendre Shinra disserter pendant des heures sur la beauté de sa silencieuse Celty.

Octobre était désormais bien entamé et le temps commençait sérieusement à se rafraîchir : l'air devenait plus froid et les arbres perdaient peu à peu toutes leurs feuilles. Ce week-end n'avait pas réellement été de tout repos et il fut bien content de n'avoir que deux heures de cours dans la journée.

Neuf heures sonna enfin, et Izaya se leva avec fatigue, faisant un petit signe de la main à Shinra.

— Tu devrais peut-être aller à la bibliothèque, non ? demanda-t-il tout de même. Il fait froid.

Shinra haussa un sourcil.

— Tu as toujours froid.

— Et toi, toujours chaud.

Il lui fit un sourire.

— À plus tard.

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il mit sa main dans la poche de son manteau qu'il remarqua que sa carte étudiante n'y était pas. Il l'avait perdue.

* * *

Le lundi après-midi était ce que l'on pouvait appeler son jour de repos. Lorsque quelqu'un — ses (son) amis, en général — voulait organiser une sortie, c'était ce jour-là qu'il l'organisait. Il finissait son cours de linguistique à onze heures et devait simplement attendre le bus qui passait vingt minutes plus tard pour rentrer chez lui. En général, il utilisait ce temps pour faire quelque chose de bien spécifique – à savoir prendre des nouvelles des deux personnes les plus importantes pour lui.

— Mairu ?

 _— Onii-chan ! Tu as trois minutes de retard, tu sais ? Kururi commençait à s'inquiéter !_

Il sourit au son de la voix de sa sœur. Assis sur le banc en fer de l'arrêt de bus, emmitouflé dans son manteau, Izaya remonta sa capuche sur sa tête pour faire face au vent qui soufflait un peu plus fort de ce coté-ci de la rue.

— Désolé, j'ai dû aller demander quelques renseignements à la scolarité. Ça se passe bien pour vous ?

— _Quels renseignements ? Oui ça va, merci. Kururi aussi. Nous sommes collées ce soir._

— Pour ma carte étud – Attends, quoi ? Pourquoi ?

 _— Une des filles a embêté Kururi cet après-midi. Je l'ai mise au tapis et un professeur nous a vues. La CPE n'avait pas l'air très heureuse de me revoir, alors elle a également puni Kururi._

La mâchoire d'Izaya se crispa. Depuis qu'elles étaient petites et sans vraiment qu'il sache pourquoi, ses petites sœurs avaient toujours été embêtées à l'école, que cela soit par des garçons ou par des filles. Elles avaient toujours été très proches l'une de l'autre et, tout comme lui, ne semblaient pas vraiment aptes ou désireuses de s'approcher d'autres personnes.

— Et ce professeur n'a pas vu la fille ?

— _Je pense que si mais je ne voulais pas que Kururi soit encore punie._

Izaya soupira. Les rares fois où Mairu faisait preuve de discernement et de comportement réfléchi étaient toutes sans exceptions dans l'intérêt de sa sœur. Il trouvait cela touchant.

— _Iza-nii._

La douce voix de Kururi le fit sourire.

— Oui ?

— _On vient toujours chez toi pendant les vacances ?_

— Bien sûr.

— _Tant mieux._

Elle repassa le téléphone à sa sœur et cette dernière lui raconta ses derniers cours d'arts martiaux avec Mikage Sharaku, leur professeure.

Cela lui fit tant de bien d'entendre leurs voix qu'il faillit manquer de peu son bus l'instant où ce dernier s'arrêta devant l'arrêt.

* * *

Izaya passa la porte de son appartement, la referma à clé immédiatement derrière lui et posa son sac à coté du plan de travail. Son petit studio ne devait guère faire plus de quatorze mètres carrés mais cela lui suffisait amplement. Il repliait rarement le canapé qui lui servait de lit et avait largement la place d'installer au sol le futon qui se trouvait dans son placard lorsque le besoin s'en faisait ressentir. Sa salle d'eau n'était pas bien grande mais elle comportait des W.C, un lavabo et même une cabine de douche. Ce petit une pièce était son chez lui et il était bien content d'avoir un toit au dessus de la tête.

Pendant qu'il enlevait distraitement ses vêtements un à un, le brun se dirigea vers la seule et unique fenêtre de la pièce et abaissa les volets roulants — il les avait fait installer trois mois plus tôt : en été, le soleil se levait bien trop tôt et l'empêchait de finir ses nuits —. Rapidement, l'obscurité envahit l'intérieur et il se retrouva bientôt dans le noir complet. Il attrapa son téléphone portable avant d'enlever son pantalon, le brancha, puis lança une playlist au hasard parmi celles qu'il avait créé pour la nuit : des musiques douces. Il régla son réveil afin de ne pas arriver en retard au travail, ce soir, puis se glissa avec fatigue sous les couvertures.

Il sombra dans un si profond sommeil qu'il eut un instant l'impression que ses rêves le tiraient dans les recoins les plus sombres de son âme.

* * *

 _And if you're still breathing, you're the lucky ones  
'Cause most of us are heaving through corrupted lungs  
Setting fire to our insides for fun  
Collecting names of the lovers that went wrong  
The lovers that went wrong *_

* * *

Izaya ouvrit les yeux quatorze minutes avant l'heure initialement prévue par le petit boîtier gris posé à coté de lui. Il l'éteignit avant que ce dernier n'aie le temps de produire le moindre son. Il se redressa, s'étendit, tâtonna jusqu'à finalement trouver le bouton d'ouverture du volet puis partit allumer son ordinateur portable. Il se dirigea vers la petite cuisine aménagée dans un coin, sa peau frissonna à cause de la fraîcheur ambiante et il balaya la pièce des yeux jusqu'à ce que ces derniers se posent sur l'un de ses sweat-shirts — ceux qu'il ne mettait que chez lui, lorsqu'il était seul —. Une fois couvert, il posa une casserole pleine d'eau sur l'un des feux de la gazinière puis retourna s'asseoir à son bureau. La musique emplissait toujours la pièce et alors qu'il vérifiait ses mails tout en sortant ses cours de la matinée, le son de l'eau à ébullition parvint jusqu'à ses oreilles. Il se leva, ajouta un bol de pâtes dans l'eau bouillante puis retourna une nouvelle fois s'asseoir.

C'était sa petite routine du lundi lorsqu'il n'avait rien à faire : dormir, recopier ses cours, manger puis aller travailler. Il aimait bien que les choses soient réglées et bien organisées – de sorte que tout s'enchaînait fluidement –, ainsi, son cerveau pouvait enfin se reposer et se concentrer sur une seule chose à la fois. L'agitation avait du bon, mais parfois, se retrouver uniquement avec le simple fil de ses pensées était agréable.

Quelques minutes plus tard, un bol vide était posé à ses cotés et ses doigts pianotaient avec rapidité sur les touches de son clavier. Recopier ses cours de la journée était une activité qui ne lui posait la plupart du temps aucun problème. Il aimait bien le son qu'émettaient les touches quand il appuyait dessus et le simple recopiage ne nécessitait aucune quelconque réflexion. Regarder, mémoriser et copier : rien de plus facile.

Cela lui vidait la tête.

Soudain, son téléphone vibra sur le bureau, le faisant sursauter. Il cligna des yeux puis regarda l'horloge : il était bientôt dix-sept heures il devait être au restaurant à dix-huit.

Soupirant, il s'étira avec paresse et fatigue avant d'attraper son téléphone en se frottant les yeux.

 **V [16H54] :** Dix minutes plus tôt ce soir.

Il sourit face à la brièveté du message mais sentit bientôt son mal de tête de la veille revenir face à la luminosité de l'écran.

 _Bon dieu, je déteste l'alcool._

* * *

Lorsqu'il entra dans les vestiaires, Kadota était déjà en train de se changer.

— Quand c'est toi qui arrive en avance, elle ne dit rien, hein.

Il lui renvoya un sourire.

— Bonjour à toi aussi. Excellente journée, merci. C'est adorable de demander.

Izaya sentit ses lèvres frémir.

— Adorable, je sais.

Kadota se retourna, mais le brun eut tout de même le temps d'apercevoir un léger sourire orner ses lèvres. Il posa son sac au sol et ouvrit son casier, y redéposa un tas de t-shirts propres puis enleva le sien avant de se rhabiller. Namie avait toujours insisté pour que tous ses employés portent des t-shirts unis et sombres : elle affirmait que les couleurs sombres rendaient les personnes plus sexy et là était son but. Malgré le fait qu'elle le nierait jusqu'à sa mort, Izaya savait qu'elle embauchait plus facilement si la personne en face d'elle avait un physique avantageux. C'était peut-être pour cela que lorsque Kadota lui avait présenté Izaya, elle n'avait pas pu dire non.

 _'Chez Finnegan'_ embauchait principalement de jeunes étudiants ou bien des personnes ayant rapidement besoin d'un emploi à temps partiel. La seule personne qui travaillait dans le restaurant à temps complet était Simon, le cuisinier — même ses assistants n'étaient jamais les mêmes —. De l'extérieur, cela pouvait sembler être une bonne initiative, désintéressée et plutôt volontaire mais cela était une façade : une bonne réputation était nécessaire dans ce genre de milieu — si les clients apercevaient chaque jour des étudiants souriants et agréables à regarder, alors le restaurant obtiendrait les faveurs de nombre de personnes. Le bouche à oreille avait un effet effrayant parfois—.

* * *

Une heure plus tard, Izaya retourna dans la salle avec deux assiettes dans les mains et aperçut Mika dans son champ de vision. Elle se trouvait devant un groupe de garçon et semblait mal à l'aise, ce qui lui ne lui arrivait que très rarement. Il fronça les sourcils.

Rapidement, il déposa les deux assiettes devant un père et sa petite fille — _Mère décédée. La petite ne le sait pas. Il vient de rencontrer quelqu'un. Tentative de suicide. Culpabilité_ —. Il leur fit un sourire en leur demandant si tout allait bien puis se dirigea vers la table de Mika.

— … Allez, ton numéro au moins, t'es plus une petite fille maintenant.

Un blond lui fit un sourire étrange et Izaya plissa les yeux.

— Je peux vous aider, messieurs ? leur demanda-t-il avec un sourire poli.

L'un d'entre eux, un brun, fit une grimace d'agacement avant de lui déclarer d'une manière quelque peu agressive :

— On ne t'a rien demandé. Casse toi.

 _Parents divorcés. Difficultés scolaires. Père indifférent._

Il se racla la gorge.

— Je suis désolé mais ma collègue semble se sentir inconfortable. Je vous servirai désormais si cela ne vous ennuie pas.

— Ça nous ennuie. Dégage.

Le brun refréna un soupir.

— Si vous continuez ainsi, je vais devoir vous demander de partir. Souhaitez vous dîner ?

Le blond se leva rapidement et l'attrapa par le col de son t-shirt. Izaya ne cilla pas.

— Je vous prierai de vous calmer, monsieur. C'est un restaurant familial et vous dérangez les autres clients.

Le poing du garçon partit avant qu'il n'ait pu terminer sa phrase. Immédiatement, son visage se ferma : il attrapa son bras au vol, le serra, le tordit, puis le plaqua sur la table. Il se pencha vers lui et chuchota à son oreille :

— Partez d'ici tout de suite avant que je ne vous vire de là à coup de pied au cul. À votre place, je ne voudrais pas croiser la route de notre cuisinier.

Il vit un frisson parcourir la nuque du garçon.

Lorsqu'il le lâcha, il avait retrouvé son sourire poli et sentait sur eux les regards de la salle. Du coin de l'œil, il aperçut Namie qui arrivait dans leur direction, suivit de Mika qui avait dû aller la prévenir. Kadota était devant la porte de la cuisine.

— Que se passe-t-il ici ? demanda-t-elle en le foudroyant du regard.

Il savait bien que pour une fois, ce n'était pas à lui personnellement qu'elle en voulait.

— Rien, ne t'inquiète pas. Ces messieurs étaient sur le point de s'en aller.

Quelques minutes plus tard, leurs places étaient vides et le calme était revenu dans le restaurant. Mika le remercia timidement et Namie se contenta de hocher la tête avec un air satisfait.

Lui, se contenta d'un soupir avant de retourner faire le tour des tables.

* * *

Une fois que la nuit fut tombée depuis longtemps, le ciels se teintant peu à peu d'un noir d'encre et les clients plus rares, Izaya regarda l'horloge fixée au mur. Il était désormais un peu plus de vingt-trois heures et il ne restait plus que deux hommes assis au bar ainsi qu'une jeune femme seule à une table. Cela faisait plus de trente minutes qu'Izaya avait lui-même déposé ce thé devant elle et qu'elle n'y avait pas touché, se contentant de le fixer avec lassitude.

 _Étrange. Seule. Indiscernable._

Cette jeune femme était déjà venue la semaine précédente, à la même heure. Elle avait quitté le restaurant à sa fermeture, à minuit, sans se retourner, d'un pas lent et mélancolique. Le brun avait trouvé cela étrange mais ne lui avait encore jamais parlé.

Namie était partie une heure plus tôt et il était désormais seul avec Kadota. Simon finissait son service à vingt-deux heures et ils n'avaient besoin que de deux personnes pour fermer le restaurant. C'était à Izaya de s'en occuper ce soir là.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les deux hommes partirent en rigolant de bonne humeur et Kadota leur offrit un sourire poli en les raccompagnant à la sortie. Izaya s'approcha de la jeune femme.

— Bonsoir, lui dit-il avec un sourire.

Elle releva la tête avec un air légèrement perdu. Ses sourcils se froncèrent et le vide dans ses yeux s'atténua quelque peu. Elle se contenta de le fixer.

— Vous permettez ? demanda-t-il en montrant la place en face d'elle.

Elle hocha la tête.

 _Perdue Sans animaux. Vêtements bon marché._

Il s'assit et le regard de la fille suivit chacun de ses mouvements.

— Je suis désolé de vous déranger, mademoiselle. Si vous souhaitez que je parte, il suffira de me le demander.

Il savait que son sourire mettait en confiance.

— Je vous vois souvent seule, le lundi soir. Vous allez bien ?

Sa question parut la surprendre.

— Quel est votre nom ?

Sa voix était douce, légèrement rauque, comme si elle ne s'en servait pas souvent. Ses cheveux étaient très longs, descendant juste au dessus de son bassin.

— Izaya, et vous ?

Elle baissa la tête.

— Vous n'êtes absolument pas dans l'obligation de me le dire. Je veux simplement vous parler quelques instants. Vous paraissez très seule.

Être direct n'était pas toujours la meilleure solution, bien au contraire. Mais Izaya savait que dans cette situation, c'était ce qu'il fallait faire.

— Avez-vous pitié ?

Le brun haussa un sourcil.

— Voulez-vous que j'aie pitié ?

— Je ne sais pas, répondit-elle simplement.

Mais il vit que son regard s'était tout même rallumé l'espace de quelques secondes. Elle remit une mèche de ses longs cheveux derrière son oreille puis se remit à fixer la tasse de thé.

— Izaya, l'interrompit Kadota. Nous allons fermer.

Il se tourna vers la jeune femme.

— Je suis désolé, mademoiselle. Prenez votre temps mais je venais vous prévenir que nous nous apprêtons à fermer le restaurant. Appelez moi si vous avez le moindre problème.

Puis il tourna les talons et entra dans la réserve.

— Vous pouvez revenir pour discuter si vous le souhaiter. Le lundi soir, il n'y a plus personne.

Elle le regarda d'un air étrange.

— Passez une bonne soirée et soyez prudente en rentrant. Les rues ne sont pas toujours sûres.

* * *

Son visage sentit la caresse du vent frais de la nuit agresser sa peau et Izaya frissonna puis resserra son manteau autour de son corps. Il percevait le début de l'hiver poindre à travers le ciel que la nuit assombrissait peu à peu et ses cheveux s'ébouriffaient dans le vent à la mesure de ses pas pressés. Son téléphone lui annonçait minuit-vingt et il ne parvenait pas à apercevoir la lune. Il pouvait discerner l'agitation des grandes avenues à quelques rues de lui et lorsqu'il ferma les yeux pour écouter plus attentivement les sons, il remarqua rapidement des bruits de pas qui semblaient bien trop proches.

Il déglutit et ne changea pas son allure.

Derrière lui, des bottes frappaient le sol avec insistance. Son rythme était exactement le même que le sien et il se tenait à bonne distance de lui. Il pouvait entendre le miaulement du chat en haut du muret sur la droite de la ruelle qu'il traversait ainsi que le vacarme incessant des voitures qui klaxonnaient sur la grande avenue.

Le visage du brun était parfaitement neutre, son souffle calme et son rythme cardiaque régulier. Pour être sûr, il tourna à droite à l'intersection suivante. Il connaissait le chemin du retour par cœur ainsi que toutes ses variantes possibles. Il savait où tourner, où continuer, quelle maison était à vendre et quel jardin ne possédait pas de haie.

Mais surtout, il savait que la ruelle qu'il venait d'emprunter était une voie sans issue.

Lorsqu'il entendit les pas de l'inconnu le suivre, il sut que c'était bien lui qu'il voulait. Pourquoi ? Il ne le savait pas — même s'il avait sa petite idée sur la question —, mais il n'allait pas attendre une seconde de plus.

Rapidement, il remit la deuxième lanière de son sac à dos sur son épaule puis commença à courir en direction du mur au bout du chemin. Il n'y avait que des poubelles sur le coté et des flaques d'un liquide qu'Izaya n'avait pas le temps d'identifier.

Alors que la collision entre lui et le mur commençait à devenir inévitable, il vira légèrement vers la droite et sauta. Son pied s'appuya sur le mur et il lui suffit d'effectuer une flexion bien ferme pour que son corps tout entier passe au dessus du mur alors que ses mains se posaient sur ce dernier.

Alors qu'il retombait de l'autre coté sur ses deux pieds avec un équilibre impressionnant, il se stoppa et écouta : plus aucun bruit.

Il se releva et marcha tout de même légèrement plus vite.

Son détour allait lui faire perdre du temps.

* * *

Alors qu'il passait les portes d'un grand bâtiment, Izaya poussa un soupir d'agacement.

— Tu es en retard.

Lorsqu'il releva la tête, une petite blonde le regardait avec un air sévère et agacé. En apparence, n'importe qui aurait pensé voir une personne entièrement impassible mais le brun la connaissait suffisamment pour savoir que cela allait chauffer pour ses fesses. Il soupira puis fit une grimace.

— Excuse-moi, dit-il, penaud.

Il posa son sac à terre en évitant son regard. Il détestait le retard et ne le tolérait de personne. Il supportait mal le fait que pour une fois, c'était lui qui n'avait pas respecté l'horaire et s'en sentait légèrement honteux. Il aurait dû être présent dix minutes plus tôt. Résultat : il était dix minutes en retard.

— Mets-toi en tenue. On s'y met tout de suite.

Il allait clairement souffrir.

* * *

 _Quel euphémisme._

Quelques minutes plus tard, des mains sans pitié poussaient son dos avec fermeté alors que ses jambes s'écartaient au possible, formant un grand écart parfait. Il grimaça quand la blonde poussa davantage.

— Détends tes muscles, et arrête de faire cette tête.

Il ferma les yeux. Dans son esprit, ses muscles se détendirent peu à peu puis un calme plat s'installa en lui. Il ferma ses pensées et tout ne fut plus que présent et concentration. Inspirer, expirer. Se concentrer sur les mouvements. Au delà de la grande porte du gymnase, il n'y avait rien. Plus rien. Il n'était personne, son corps n'appartenait qu'à lui et lui obéissait.

Il était maître de lui-même.

Ses muscles s'assouplirent et il se redressa autant qu'il put.

 _Inspiration, expiration._

— Très bien, déclara-t-elle en se reculant. Lève toi, on va un peu s'échauffer.

À peine fut-il levé que le pied de la blonde vola dans sa direction. Il le bloqua aussitôt, anticipant son prochain mouvement, superposant ses gestes aux siens.

— Je suis désolé pour le retard, répéta-t-il en bloquant un nouveau un coup de poing.

Il roula sur le coté alors un pied s'abattait là où il se tenait une seconde auparavant.

— Tu es pardonné, tant que cela reste occasionnel.

Elle manqua de le toucher à l'estomac et il recula d'un pas avant de se baisser pour lui faucher les jambes.

— Shiki-san souhaite te voir vendredi soir.

Il fronça les sourcils et faillit perdre l'équilibre.

— Mes sœurs viennent en vacances chez moi, vendredi soir. Je ne vais pas pouvoir.

Elle bloqua son bras et le lui retourna dans le dos.

— Je vais lui en parler. Il te renverra un message. Ça sera peut-être jeudi alors.

Avant qu'il ne puisse faire autre chose, elle se servit de son bras afin de le renverser et son corps heurta de plein fouet le tapis d'entraînement.

Ils se battirent ainsi pendant plus d'une heure et demie, enchaînant prises et mouvements compliqués avec une aisance à faire pâlir n'importe qui, ne se quittant du regard que très rarement.

Une fois l'entraînement fini, Izaya récupéra ses affaires, prit une douche, et quitta la pièce en lui disant :

— Merci pour tout Vorona. À lundi prochain.

* * *

* Lyrics venant de la musique _Youth_ de Daughter

* * *

Laissez moi vos avis !


	6. 02 Shizuo

**0.2 – Shizuo**

* * *

 **Trois mois après le Déclin**

Sa colère était presque palpable. Il la sentait exulter par le moindre de ses pores, s'enflammer à travers le sang qui coulait dans ses veines, retourner son estomac et sa conscience jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en reste plus rien. Ses muscles étaient tendus au possible et sa tête vide.

 _Il n'arrivait plus à penser._

Ses poings n'avaient pas encore fini de cicatriser et ses phalanges étaient gonflées : il s'en servait bien trop souvent.

Son pas était rapide et irrégulier, et il pouvait apercevoir dans le regard des passants une terreur sans nom. Il faisait peur, et il le savait.

Mais en toute honnêteté, il n'en avait rien à faire.

 _Le souvenir des larmes de son frère traversa son esprit, ses mains tremblantes et sa voix cassée._

Sa mâchoire se serra et un haut le cœur le fit accélérer. Il avait envie de retourner le monde, de le mettre à feu et à sang, de déchaîner sa vengeance sur la première personne venue.

Mais il ne pouvait pas : il avait une personne en tête, et il devait encore patienter quelques minutes.

 _Quelques instants seulement. Plus que quelques instants._

Il faisait bien trop chaud : l'été était déjà bien installé et l'air était épais et lourd. Alors qu'il passait la grille du lycée Raira, son sang fit qu'un nouveau tour. Il balaya les élèves du regard, et vit que certains l'avaient reconnu. Il n'en avait que faire.

Lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur lui, sa vision s'obscurcit. L'instant d'après, ses mains avaient saisi son col et son regard s'était planté dans le sien.

– Aoba, hein ?

Cela ressemblait plus à un grognement qu'à une question.

Son vis-à-vis hocha la tête avec raideur. Son visage était blanc comme un linge et ses yeux écarquillés de terreur. Les messes basses fusaient autour d'eux accompagnés de regards inquiets.

– Très bien, souffla-t-il.

Son poing partit tout seul.

Sur le moment, cela lui fit du bien. Il vit la tête du brun partir en arrière une grimace prendre place sur ses traits un filet de sang couler le long de sa bouche puis sur son menton. Son regard s'éteignit un très court instant avant qu'un éclair de douleur ne le traverse. Il tenta de bégayer, mais un nouveau coup de poing suivit le premier et sa lèvre éclata.

Il soupira — soupir qui le soulagea au plus profond de son être —. Shizuo relâcha légèrement la pression autour du col du garçon puis approcha son visage du sien.

Ses yeux reflétèrent une abominable terreur alors qu'il soufflait à son oreille.

— Tu connais mon frère, je suppose ? Tu vois de qui je parle ?

Il hocha légèrement la tête avec une grimace de douleur. Son souffle était rapide, presque erratique.

— Très bien. Tu ne t'approches plus de lui. Tu ne le regardes plus. Tu ne lui parles plus. Tu ne lui donnes plus rien. Si jamais il vient te voir, tu lui dis simplement que c'est terminé. Pas plus de quelques mots, puis tu disparais de sa vie.

Aoba ne répondit rien, trop tétanisé pour cela.

— Compris ?

Nouveau hochement de tête.

— Très bien.

Il le lâcha et son corps tomba à terre dans un grand bruit. Shizuo ne lui lança pas un seul regard, de peur de ne plus pouvoir se contrôler.

Lorsqu'il traversa la foule qui s'était formée autour d'eux, il prit enfin conscience que cette vie n'était plus la sienne. Il avait dix-huit ans, et aucun avenir ne lui paraissait envisageable.


	7. Chapitre 3

**Chapitre 3**

* * *

 _Après cette nuit dont il ne garde que quelques souvenirs diffus, Izaya reprend sa vie comme si de rien n'était : il se rend à son boulot, appelle ses sœurs lorsqu'il en a le temps, et s'entraîne avec Vorona, la secrétaire d'un certain Shiki, au self-défense. De son coté, Shizuo à bien du mal à garder la tête hors de l'eau._

* * *

Sa tête était vide : un grand vide qui englobait tout détruisait chaque tentative de création enfouissait ses émotions au plus profond de lui, ne laissant subsister qu'une cruelle lassitude qui le consumait peu à peu.

Blanc : telle était la couleur de son esprit dans l'instant présent, alors que ses poings s'abattaient sans répit sur le visage et le corps de l'homme en dessous de lui. Il ne pouvait éprouver la moindre émotion, pas dans un instant comme celui là, pas dans son travail, pas alors que tout ce qu'on attendait de lui, c'était qu'il se taise et exécute.

Au bout d'un moment, il ne sentit même plus la douleur sur les phalanges de ses doigts, tout comme les cris et les supplications de l'homme ne parvenaient plus à ses oreilles. Il ne faisait que répéter encore et encore le même geste en faisant son possible pour ne rien laisser paraître — cela n'était pas bien difficile : il ne savait même plus s'il était capable de ressentir quelque chose —.

Ses poings frappaient, frappaient, et frappaient à nouveau, formant une symphonie si désagréable qu'il devait se forcer au possible pour ne pas grincer des dents.

Puis enfin :

– Shizuo, c'est bon.

Ses gestes s'arrêtèrent immédiatement et lentement, il se recula d'un pas. Lorsque ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de l'homme, il n'y vit qu'une terreur sans nom. Son visage était en sang, gonflé, et ses lèvres tremblaient. Des larmes séchées barbouillaient ses joues.

Tom passa devant lui, et le blond se recula encore d'un pas. Ses jambes ne tremblaient même plus, pas comme la première fois — cela faisait longtemps qu'elles avaient arrêté de trembler —.

– Alors, commença Tom en s'accroupissant près de l'homme ensanglanté, vous avez compris à présent, n'est-ce pas ? On ne déconne pas avec la mafia, pas quand vous lui devez de l'argent. Nous avons attendu, mais vous vous êtes montré trop avare.

Il se releva.

– Nous vous laissons vingt-quatre heures. Si d'ici là, vous n'avez pas récolté l'argent, alors vous savez ce qui arrivera.

Il laissa sur le torse de l'homme une enveloppe blanche, puis se détourna afin de rejoindre Shizuo. L'homme tremblait de tout son corps en gémissant et en demandant pardon.

Alors que le brun marchait vers lui, Shizuo laissa son regard s'égarer. Ses dread-locks étaient ramenées en arrière et un sourire tout à fait inapproprié à la situation ornait ses lèvres. Lorsqu'il arriva à son niveau, Tom lui dit simplement :

– Pause déjeuner ?

Et il ne put que hocher la tête, le cœur vide de tout sentiment.

* * *

Lorsqu'il tourna la clé dans la serrure de la porte de son appartement, Shizuo sentit une grosse fatigue peser sur ses épaules et sur le reste de son corps. Elle s'ouvrit dans un grincement, et la fraîcheur d'un courant d'air fit frissonner sa peau. Frictionnant ses mains en posant ses affaires sur le plan de travail, il marcha rapidement jusqu'aux radiateurs.

 _Éteints._

Grognant, il les ralluma rapidement avant de se diriger vers sa chambre. Lorsqu'il passa devant celle de son frère, il lança tout de même un léger regard en direction de sa porte. Il n'y avait pas de lumière, pas de son bruit, aucun signe de vie. Soupirant, il continua son chemin en sentant son cœur se serrer, puis attrapa quelques vêtements dans son armoire avant de se rendre à la salle de bain. Un peu d'eau chaude lui ferait du bien.

* * *

La plupart du temps — la semaine, en règle générale —, Shizuo travaillait avec Tom Tanaka, un homme devenu son ami après des années de travail en sa compagnie. Ils s'entendaient bien la plupart du temps et Tom était doté d'une bonne humeur constante assez reposante et agréable il avait de la conversation et aimait rire. Leur travail était plutôt simple : Shizuo était physiquement fort et, en plus d'être grand, il possédait des muscles solides et une bonne condition physique. Ils assuraient ensemble la récolte des dettes dans les quartiers d'Ikebukuro et de Shinjuku pour les Yakuzas, et Shizuo représentait la force brute : la plupart du temps, il était obligé d'en venir aux mains.

Le blond n'appréciait pas réellement son travail — après tout qui aimerait cela ? — mais les aléas de la vie avaient fait que, et désormais il ne pouvait plus s'échapper. De plus, les factures — bien qu'elles ne soient pas trop graves étaient belles et bien présentes, et Shizuo eut très vite besoin d'un second job pour pallier à leurs dépenses : depuis la mort de leur mère, il était légalement devenu le responsable de son frère et avait décidé de garder l'appartement dans lequel ils avaient vécu durant leur enfance.

Lorsque l'eau chaude arriva sur son corps nu, Shizuo frissonna, ses muscles se détendirent, et un soupir passa ses lèvres. De la vapeur emplit la salle de bain et l'odeur de shampoing suivit rapidement. Il aimait bien prendre des douches brûlantes : pour une raison qu'il avait cessé d'essayer de connaître, son frère éteignait le chauffage de l'appartement chaque fois que le blond mettait le nez dehors. Il était d'ores et déjà possible de sentir les préludes de l'hiver, doucement, et il commençait à en avoir mare de rentrer dans un appartement où la température ambiante ne dépassait pas les 18°.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il se rendait dans la cuisine pour se servir un grand verre de lait, quand son regard fut attiré par la lune qu'il apercevait par la fenêtre. Le ciel était sombre, sans étoiles, et l'astre paraissait si lumineux en comparaison. Ses pensées s'égarèrent vers des instants du passé, à une époque où la vie n'avait rien d'impossible ou de compliqué, ou il s'imaginait encore un avenir. Désormais, rien n'était moins sûr, et se débrouiller dans un monde d'adulte où il se devait d'être disponible et responsable à chaque instant était épuisant.

 _J'ai vingt-trois ans, putain._

Lorsque le goût du lait frais emplit sa bouche, ses pensées s'évaporèrent quelque peu et il sentit une certaine pression quitter ses épaules. Cette boisson l'apaisait bien plus que n'importe quelle autre et lui permettait enfin d'éclaircir son esprit.

Un soupir chargé de sanglots contenus passa ses lèvres alors qu'il déposait son verre dans l'évier.

Il devait ouvrir le magasin demain, alors il décida de retourner dans sa chambre sans attendre — même si, malgré sa fatigue, il savait d'ores et déjà qu'il ne réussirait pas à fermer l'œil avant plusieurs heures —.

Le parquet du couloir grinçait légèrement — parfois, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que chaque objet dans cet appartement faisait son possible afin de faire un maximum de bruit — et il tenta de fermer sa porte le plus doucement possible. Il attrapa son pantalon et le déposa sur une chaise avant de faire de même avec sa chemise et sa veste — son travail avec Tom nécessitait qu'il porte une tenue un minimum classe, histoire de faire homme mature et impressionnant, et des habits froissés n'étaient pas du meilleur effet —.

Lorsque son dos se posa sur la multitude de couvertures reposant sur son lit — le froid qui régnait dans l'appartement l'obligeait à bien se couvrir la nuit sous peine de frissonner jusqu'au matin —, il put enfin se relaxer entièrement. Il croisa ses bras sous sa tête et regarda son plafond.

Nous étions jeudi, et la semaine était bientôt terminée.

Il prit une grande inspiration et ouvrit le tiroir de sa table de chevet. Des amas de petites choses sans importance étaient disposées un peu partout — clé, dés, feuilles, crayons —, et au centre : une carte. Il l'attrapa puis le referma.

 _ **Carte étudiante**_

 _ **ORIHARA Izaya**_

 _ **Lettres modernes**_

Comme tous les soirs depuis le début de la semaine, son regard s'accrocha à la photo qui y était affichée, et il sentit son cœur rater un battement. Le souvenir de son samedi soir s'imposa à lui alors qu'un frisson remontait le long de son échine.

 _Ses yeux._

Shizuo ferma les yeux.

 _Ses lèvres._

Il prit une grande inspiration.

 _Son rire._

Sa mémoire fit remonter à la surface toutes les sensations qu'il avait éprouvé durant cette nuit là, et il ne put s'empêcher de frissonner de plus belle. Les courbes de ses hanches, les fins muscles de son torse, l'odeur enivrante et la douce moiteur de sa peau — son corps entier avait été une invitation à la luxure —, et même encore maintenant, des jours après, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'y penser à nouveau. Il expira lentement, puis remit la carte à sa place, dans la table de chevet. Ce garçon — son inconnu d'un soir —, il n'arrivait clairement plus à se le sortir de la tête. Pourtant, il avait déjà eu des aventures — il n'était, après tout, pas un saint — mais jamais cela ne l'avait affecté à ce point. La plupart du temps, cela pouvait se résumer à un bon moment passé entre deux adultes consentants, et cela s'arrêtait là : le lendemain, il avait déjà oublié leur visage. De plus, il savait qu'il préférait les femmes, et de loin : il n'avait tenté qu'une seule fois avec un homme, et l'expérience n'était clairement pas entrée dans les annales, alors les femmes lui avaient toujours laissé d'agréables souvenirs et sensations et étaient donc restées sa préférence. Pourtant ce soir là...

Il s'était originellement retrouvé dans ce bar par un hasard assez cruel : alors que Tom — qui était à la base celui qui l'avait amené là-bas — l'avait finalement lâchement abandonné parce qu'une fille était venue lui parler, Shizuo avait alors plus que tout désiré rester dans sa chambre d'hôtel toute la soirée — ils avaient eu (et avaient de nouveau le lendemain) une réunion quelque peu particulière concernant les prochaines activités du groupe —, et il devait bien avouer qu'il avait été plutôt pour une soirée en solitaire. Seulement, alors que la nuit était tombée sur la ville depuis un bon moment déjà, quelqu'un avait toqué à sa porte : Tom s'ennuyait, et ne voulait pas aller boire tout seul.

Seulement, après à peine quelques minutes seulement passées à l'intérieur du premier bar qu'ils avaient trouvé, Tom s'était fait aborder par une fille plutôt jolie qui lui avait immédiatement tapé dans l'œil. C'était ainsi que Shizuo s'était retrouvé seul et énervé au bar, commandant un whisky qu'il ne désirait même pas boire.

Puis son regard avait croisé celui de ce garçon à coté de lui, alors même que ce dernier semblait complètement à coté de ses pompes — Shizuo n'avait pas manqué de remarquer les nombreux verres vides devant lui, et il soupçonnait fortement le barman de les avoir laissés là intentionnellement pour que personne n'abuse de lui en prétendant ignorer qu'il n'était pas en état —. Pourtant, cela ne l'avait pas découragé. Il l'avait vu, _lui et ses yeux si étranges, presque carmins sous la lumière de la lampe de chevet de l'hôtel_ , et immédiatement, le blond l'avait désiré. Profondément. Seulement quelques mots, et il se trouvait déjà à ses pieds, sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire d'autre que le regarder encore et encore. Ce courage qui avait enflé dans ses veines, alors même que ce beau brun l'intimidait profondément, l'avait lui même étonné, et encore à présent, lorsqu'il repensait à ce qu'il lui avait dit — bordel, c'était tellement _embarrassant_! — il se sentait mortifié et légèrement honteux. Pourtant, il ne le regrettait pas une seule seconde.

Ce garçon — _Izaya_ — avait été sa petite goulée d'air dans l'océan déchaîné qu'était devenue sa vie depuis quelques années maintenant.

Il mentirait s'il affirmait que se réveiller seul dans le grand lit de l'hôtel ce matin là ne lui avait pas fait bizarre. Il ne s'était bien évidemment pas attendu à une demande en mariage avec petit déjeuner au lit en prime, mais disparaître sans une trace l'avait légèrement surpris.

Le reste de la journée lui avait parut flou, mais il se souvenait avoir senti son odeur sur ses vêtements durant quelques heures encore.

Et quelques jours plus tard, il se retrouvait ainsi : seul et triste, comme avant. Il devait partir travailler au _conbini_ le lendemain matin à la première heure, et comme d'habitude, il ne parvenait pas à fermer l'œil. L'appartement était désert, silencieux, comme s'il en était le seul habitant, et cela lui faisait chaque fois un peu plus mal, jour après jour. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander si, désormais, sa vie serait ainsi jusqu'au dernier instant.

Il ferma les yeux et soupira à nouveau.

Il était fatigué.

* * *

— Tu l'attends, hein ? lui demanda le barman le lendemain soir.

Shizuo sursauta en entendant cette voix alors qu'il était perdu dans ses pensées. Il releva la tête.

— Pardon ?

Le barman lui fit un sourire — un peu mutin, comme ceux qui en savaient plus qu'ils ne devraient — puis fit glisser un verre dans sa direction.

— Tu n'es pas le premier que je vois comme ça, alors je commence à vous reconnaître. Il ne viendra pas, pas ce soir en tout cas.

Il sentit ses joues chauffer, puis but une bonne gorgée de sa boisson.

Shizuo ne savait pas réellement pourquoi il était venu là ce soir. Boire seul ne faisait clairement pas partie de ses passe-temps favoris, et nous étions vendredi : il devait tenir la caisse du magasin le lendemain midi.

Seulement, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à rentrer chez lui, rien qu'à la pensée de son appartement froid et inhospitalier, il n'en avait pas eu envie. Ses pas l'avaient mené aux portes de ce bar, et à présent il était là, assis à boire comme un ivrogne, seul.

Et en plus, ce barman l'avait entièrement percé à jour.

— Comment vous savez, marmonna-t-il. Que je suis venu pour lui ?

Nouveau sourire.

— Ce coté-ci, c'est sa place. Tous ceux qui s'assoient là sont ici pour lui. Et puis, cela ne fait que quelques jours, je me souviens de toi.

 _Et maintenant je passe pour un gars désespéré. Super._

— Comment vous savez qu'il ne viendra pas ce soir ?

Il haussa un sourcil.

— Je le sais, c'est tout. Et puis, au risque de détruire tous tes espoirs, je ne l'ai jamais vu deux fois avec la même personne. Que ce soit des femmes ou des hommes, il n'accepte jamais. M'enfin, continua-t-il, tu peux toujours essayer, rien n'est impossible.

Il sembla repérer quelque chose derrière lui, puis se détourna pour s'occuper d'un client.

 _Jamais deux fois avec la même personne ?_ Cela semblait être une bonne politique, et si Shizuo n'avait pas clairement été " _cette même personne"_ dans ce cas précis, il aurait volontiers applaudi cette règle. Pas d'attaches, juste du bon temps. C'était simple, efficace, et cela ne compliquait la vie de personne. De plus, s'il avait bien compris ce que cet homme venait de lui dire, il ne semblait pas être le seul à avoir succombé devant son inconnu.

 _Il était ridicule._

Soupirant, il but le fond de son verre puis attrapa quelques billets dans la poche de sa veste. Il les déposa sur le comptoir, puis se leva sur ses jambes chancelantes. Sa vision était brumeuse et sa bouche pâteuse.

— Hey, mec, l'appela le barman.

Il se retourna lentement.

— Si tu tiens vraiment à le revoir, ramène toi un soir d'orage.

Le blond haussa un sourcil.

— Pourquoi ?

— Je ne sais pas, essaye toujours. Le reste, ça sera son affaire.

Shizuo fronça les sourcils.

— Pourquoi est-ce que vous m'aidez ?

Le barman partit dans un grand rire.

— Je ne sais pas, mec. Je l'aime bien. Et j'ai bien envie de le voir sourire de temps en temps. Je fais peut-être une connerie.

Il haussa les épaules.

— Mais on verra bien.

Shizuo le fixa quelques instants.

— Merci, lui répondit-il finalement.

Il hocha la tête en retour.

* * *

Lorsque Shizuo descendit du bus, l'air froid lui agressa le visage aussitôt, il referma son manteau et replaça son écharpe devant sa bouche. Octobre était déjà bien entamé, et l'hiver se rapprochait à grands pas, cela se sentait dans l'air. Il fourra ses mains dans ses poches et commença à marcher. Ils étaient passés en heure d'hiver récemment, et la nuit tombait désormais bien plus tôt, recouvrant la ville d'un manteau sombre qui lui allait comme un gant.

Pendant qu'il travaillait, ce matin-là, Tom l'avait appelé pour le prévenir qu'il n'aurait pas à venir ce jour-là. _En manque d'arnaqueurs ? C'est plutôt rare,_ avait pensé Shizuo. Il n'avait pourtant rien dit et s'était contenté de le remercier en lui souhaitant une bonne journée.

Cela faisait un bout de temps depuis la dernière fois qu'il avait eu un jour de repos. D'ordinaire, lorsqu'il avait deux minutes, il partait vers le centre d'aide aux SDF le plus proche et donnait un coup de main. Il aimait bien les bénévoles qui travaillaient là-bas, et donner une couverture, des vêtements ou de la nourriture à des gens qui en avaient besoin avait quelque chose de réconfortant. Il voyait tous ces visages soulagés, fatigués, polis, ou tout simplement heureux d'aider et cela lui réchauffait le cœur. Il y avait fait de bonnes rencontres et Shizuo n'aimait pas ne rien faire. Plus maintenant.

Seulement, pas aujourd'hui.

Il s'était autorisé une petite balade dans la ville, un restaurant pas cher, et un grand bol d'air fais. Désormais, il lui restait une chose à faire puis il pourrait rentrer chez lui.

Il arriva dans un quartier un peu moins fréquenté et s'arrêta devant la façade d'un petit commerce. Prenant un grande inspiration, il poussa la porte en se forçant à adopter un air avenant.

— Shizuo-san !

Un petite fille déboula du fond de la pièce et fonça dans ses jambes à pleine vitesse. Rapidement, il l'attrapa avant de la faire voler dans les airs en riant. Les cheveux de la fillette étaient doux et ses yeux brillants. Elle lui rendit son sourire avant de tendre les bras pour lui faire un câlin.

Il ne protesta pas.

— Shizuo ! Ça fait un bail qu'on t'a pas vu !

La voix douce et toujours aussi enthousiaste d'Erika parvint jusqu'à lui alors qu'il reposait la petite fille au sol. Cette dernière resta collée à ses jambes un instant, puis se dirigea derrière la caisse, montant sur une caisse en bois pour être à la bonne hauteur.

— Erika, Walker, les salua-t-il poliment.

Il n'eut pas le temps de réagir que la jeune femme s'était déjà jetée sur lui.

— _Erika ?_ C'est Eri-chan pour toi, mon vieux ! Alors comme ça, tu nous évites comme la peste pendant plus d'un mois et demi, puis tu te repointes comme une fleur ? Je vais te faire passer l'envie de recommencer !

Et alors qu'elle lui frottait douloureusement le crâne avec son poing droit, il entendit Walker appeler quelqu'un.

— Je suis désolé, j'ai été pas mal occupé ces derniers temps et...

Mais avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit d'autre, la petite clochette de la porte du fond retentit, leur indiquant que quelqu'un venait d'entrer — calmant Erika immédiatement.

— Celty…, murmura Shizuo.

Elle se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte, ses traits fins et lisses comme du marbre, les bras croisés. Elle lui fit un signe de tête, faisant voler ses cheveux châtains presque rouges, lui signifiant qu'il pouvait la suivre. Elle se détourna puis disparut dans la pièce du fond.

— Ouh, j'en connais un qui va se faire tirer les oreilles, murmura Walker assez fort pour que tout le monde l'entende.

— J'espère qu'elle va lui mettre un bon coup de pied au derrière, lui répondit sa comparse. C'est tout ce qu'il mérite, cet ingrat.

Il ne put s'empêcher de leur lancer un regard noir avant de déglutir et de suivre Celty dans l'arrière boutique.

Ce petit magasin était et avait toujours été la propriété de la grand-mère d'Erika : Sashiko Karisawa, décédée quelques années auparavant d'un cancer du poumon. Mme Karisawa avait toujours été d'une santé de fer, même à quatre-vingts ans révolus, et avait — depuis que le blond les connaissait — toujours veillé sur cette petite bande comme s'ils étaient tous ses petits-enfants biologiques. Le groupe qui obéissait à Celty était bien plus vaste, mais il avait débuté avec ces quatre là. Shizuo ne les avait rejoint que quelques années plus tôt, là où ils se connaissaient tous depuis l'école primaire. Erika et sa grand-mère avaient toujours été proches, et la brune l'avait aidée à tenir la boutique depuis son plus jeune âge, si bien que lorsque la maladie avait emporté Mme Karisawa, elle n'avait pu se résoudre à la vendre.

Et ils étaient là : tous regroupés dans l'arrière boutique de ce petit commerce, riant et s'amusant comme des enfants lors de leurs jours de repos. Parfois, Akane, la petite fille, venait s'amuser quelques heures et éventuellement boire un jus de fruit — elle était la fille d'un des clients de Celty, et était tombée en admiration devant elle lors de leur première rencontre.

Lorsqu'il passa l'embrasure, il aperçût immédiatement Kadota, assit sur l'un des canapés de la pièce, les jambes croisées et le regard amusé. Il avait enlevé son bonnet et une tasse de café dans la main. Presque immédiatement, Erika et Walker passèrent à coté de lui pour aller s'installer — s'écraser mollement — sur le canapé juste à coté de lui. Les deux comparses portaient le même pull vert foncé portant l'inscription _« Les otakus contrôleront le monde »._ Le blond retint un sourire puis se tourna vers Celty.

Elle se trouvait dans le coin de la pièce, négligemment appuyée contre la table, les bras croisés et le regard sévère.

— Celty...

Ses yeux le firent taire. Il baissa la tête, inspira un grand coup, puis planta ses yeux dans les siens.

— Mon frère a encore traversé une mauvaise passe. Il fallait que je sois à la maison le plus souvent possible pour… vous savez, pour le surveiller.

Du coin de l'œil, il vit Kadota et le duo baisser la tête avec gêne.

Il ne dit plus rien, serra la mâchoire et n'osa pas regarder de nouveau la jeune femme. Il entendit le son caractéristique du claquement de ses bottes à talon sur le sol avant de la voir. Elle s'arrêta devant le blond, attrapa son visage, et sortit son téléphone.

 _Ça n'a pas dû être facile,_ écrivit-elle simplement.

Et elle passa ses bras autour de ses épaules pour lui faire un câlin. Les yeux de Shizuo le brûlèrent, et un sanglot s'échappa de sa gorge. Il serra les dents — il ne voulait pas pleurer, pas maintenant —.

Lorsqu'elle se sépara de lui, ses yeux étaient doux et son visage calme. Celty n'avait jamais été une femme très expressive : elle était muette, discrète, et autoritaire. Sa simple présence imposait le respect, et lorsqu'elle montait sur une moto, n'importe qui l'aurait immédiatement suivi sans hésiter.

Elle lui montra de nouveau son téléphone.

 _Tu as besoin de faire un tour._

Celty le contourna, attrapa son casque puis se pencha sur le canapé pour en attraper un deuxième. Elle le lui tendit avec un sourire discret.

– Merci, dit-il simplement.

Puis il la suivi en se contentant de faire un petit geste de la main en direction de Kadota, Erika et Walker.

* * *

 _ **Laissez moi vos avis !**_


	8. 03 Izaya

**0.3 - Izaya.**

* * *

 **Quelques mois après la Nu it.**

Lorsque la femme lui poussa gentiment le dos avec un sourire horripilant, Izaya pensa immédiatement qu'elle pouvait bien aller se faire voir.

Cela faisait des semaines à présent qu'il était en colère. Une colère sourde, qui bouillonnait tranquillement dans ses veines avec une patience froide. Il avait eu treize ans quelques jours plus tôt, et cela n'avait fait qu'attiser sa rage davantage encore. Son corps était maigre, ses bras bien trop fins, et si on y faisait attention, on pouvait apercevoir les pommettes saillantes de son visage.

Elle le poussa à nouveau, et il se retourna pour lui lancer un regard noir en se dégageant. Si elle le touchait encore une fois, il n'hésiterait pas à lui couper la main.

— Izaya-kun, allons, ne fais pas l'enfant, le pressa-t-elle.

Le ton de sa voix s'était raidi, et le brun sourit intérieurement. _Tant mieux si je l'énerve._

Lissant les plis de sa jupe pourtant déjà impeccable, elle se racla la gorge et appuya sur la sonnette.

Presque aussitôt, sa colère revint au galop.

Ils avaient été séparés. Elles, elles étaient ensemble — ce qui, en soi, était une bonne chose —, et lui était désormais là, seul, sans moyen de les contacter. Ils avaient passé de longs mois au foyer pour mineurs en attente d'une famille d'accueil et, étant jumelles, ses sœurs avaient finalement eu la chance d'être placées ensemble. Un matin, il s'était levé mais elles avaient disparu. Cela faisait désormais deux semaines qu'il n'avait plus eu de leurs nouvelles et l'inquiétude qui tordait son estomac se fondait à la rage qui le consumait face aux éducateurs et aux bureaucrates qui s'occupaient du centre.

 _Séparés._

La femme sonna une seconde fois, et presque aussitôt, la porte s'ouvrit sur un homme : grand, chauve, musclé et tatoué. Izaya put apercevoir avec une certaine satisfaction les yeux de cette petite bonne femme s'ouvrir avec stupeur.

— Quoi ? grogna-t-il.

Ses yeux se posèrent sur la petite blonde guindée dans son tailleur puis sur lui, et le brun sentit une goutte de sueur froide couler le long de son dos.

— Bon- bonjour monsieur, bafouilla-t-elle.

Elle sembla se reprendre.

— Vous vous êtes portés volontaire pour accueillir l'un de nos enfants, il me semble ?

Il sembla se rappeler de quelque chose.

— Ah, oui, grogna-t-il. Ça doit être ma femme, ça, encore. Entre, moucheron.

Il semblait s'adresser à lui, et Izaya ne se fit pas prier.

— Merci beaucoup, lui répondit-elle. Prenez soin de lui et appelez nous si vous avez besoin de quelque chose.

Alors que le brun s'avançait dans l'entrée, la porte se referma et il aperçut le regard de la petite femme qui s'était occupée de lui ces dernières semaines.

Ce fut la dernière fois qu'il la vit.


	9. Chapitre 4

**Chapitre 4**

* * *

 _De son coté, après la nuit qu'il a passé avec Izaya, Shizuo à du mal à passer à autre chose. Son amant d'une nuit semble l'obséder plus que de raison, et le distraire de sa vie bien remplie que même ses amis ne parviennent pas lui faire oublier._

* * *

Izaya haïssait les heures de pointe. Lorsque le restaurant était bondé, il était difficile d'y circuler et le brun n'était pas acrobate : garder des assiettes et des plateaux stables parmi une foule d'enfants, d'adultes et de personnes âgées n'était clairement pas chose aisée. Il n'avait pas une seule seconde de pause et savait que Namie était quelque part dans la pièce, les observant avec attention à l'affût de la moindre erreur.

Lorsqu'une vielle dame l'appela, il s'arrêta immédiatement puis lui offrit un de ses magnifiques sourires commerciaux.

— Bonjour madame, comment puis-je vous aider ?

Elle lui passa une commande pour la petite fille à coté d'elle — grenadine et pancakes —, et il nota tout sur le petit calepin qu'il rangeait dans la poche de son tablier de serveur. Nouveau sourire poli, puis il tourna les talons en débarrassant quelques tables au passage.

L'intérieur des cuisines était en effervescence : l'air était chaud et Simon donnait des instructions à ses cuisiniers avec une autorité que l'on ne pouvait observer que dans ces moments-là. Izaya se fraya habilement un passage entre les autres serveurs, plaçant son plateau au dessus de sa tête, et Mika lui claqua les fesses en passant. Il accrocha la commande au tableau prévu à cet effet, puis tourna les talons en attrapant l'assiette de la table six.

Lorsqu'il ressortit de la cuisine, ses pas se dirigèrent immédiatement vers son but. Pourtant, alors qu'il s'en rapprochait, il percuta quelqu'un avec violence et grimaça. Son plateau tangua de même que l'assiette qu'il contenait et il se força à la stabiliser. De l'autre main, il attrapa le petit bout de femme qu'il avait manqué d'envoyer par terre par la hanche et la remit sur pied. Il fixa son plateau et une fois qu'il fut sûr que tout allait bien, se tourna vers elle.

— Toutes mes excuses, mademoiselle, lui adressa-t-il avec un sourire.

Puis son regard parvint jusqu'à son visage et il lui sourit de plus belle.

— Oh ? Le destin nous réunit à nouveau, apparemment.

Elle le fixa avec colère et se dégagea. Sa robe était d'un doux rose pâle et lui arrivait bien en dessous des genoux, ainsi, quand elle fit un pas en arrière, cette dernière s'évasa gracieusement. Ses cheveux lisses et soyeux offraient toujours le même contraste saisissant avec ses yeux ternes.

Elle recula encore d'un pas, ses yeux toujours ancrés dans les siens, puis se détourna. Il la regarda quitter le restaurant d'un pas rapide et se demanda vaguement ce qui avait bien pu l'énerver à ce point.

Izaya avait aperçu cette fille au restaurant de nombreuses fois, et le soir dernier était la première fois qu'il lui avait parlé. Le brun n'aimait pas jouer au bon samaritain — il ne l'avait d'ailleurs jamais été —, et malgré ce que ses sourires pouvaient laisser entendre, il se moquait bien du sort de la plupart des gens autour de lui. Seulement, cette fille possédait ce regard, celui qui criait désespérément : _« je suis perdue, aidez moi. »_ et il l'avait vu de trop nombreuses fois pour rester insensible. La dernière fois qu'il l'avait ignoré, une de ses amies était morte.

Lorsqu'il revint dans la cuisine quelques minutes plus tard et qu'il lança un regard en direction de la plonge, il faillit geindre devant l'étendue de vaisselle sale. Il détestait le jeudi, et il se détestait pour avoir accepté de remplacer Kadota.

 _Maudit sois-tu, enfoiré._

* * *

Lorsque le brun arriva devant l'un de ces immeubles placés dans ce qui pourrait être considéré comme l'un des plus riches quartiers de Tokyo, il s'avança jusqu'à la porte et tapa le code d'entrée avec l'aisance qu'apportait l'habitude. Izaya rabattit la capuche qui couvrait ses cheveux d'un geste sec et frissonna sous le tissu humide qu'était devenu son manteau. Dans le hall d'entrée, la température était bien plus élevée qu'à l'extérieur et il soupira de bien-être. Rapidement, il laissa ses pas le mener jusqu'à l'ascenseur puis patienta quelques instants.

Les portes s'ouvrirent, mais un homme s'y trouvait déjà. Son costume était parfaitement repassé, sans aucun faux-pli, et sur son nez trônaient de légères lunettes de soleil. Une balafre fendait le coté droit de son visage en deux et son œil restait désespérément clos.

Ils se fixèrent en chien de faïence quelques secondes avant que l'homme ne sorte et qu'Izaya ne prenne sa place. Les portes se refermèrent et il eut tout juste le temps d'apercevoir le petit rictus que l'homme avait laissé paraître sur ses lèvres. La mâchoire du brun se serra, puis le sourire de l'homme laissa place au métal des portes alors que l'ascenseur l'emmenait vers le dernier étage du bâtiment.

Il soupira, puis s'adossa au mur du fond en regardant le numéro des étages défiler sur le petit écran à sa gauche.

Nous étions jeudi soir, et il commençait à être fatigué : il n'avait pas fait de nuits complètes depuis quelques temps et à la pensée de ce qui l'attendait ce soir, il retint une grimace. Seule la pensée de ses sœurs arrivant le lendemain par le dernier train du soir le réconfortait un minimum.

Un _ding_ retentit, lui indiquant ainsi qu'il était arrivé.

Les portes s'ouvrirent de nouveau et il sortit de l'ascenseur d'un pas volontairement lent. Il savait que la porte devant lui ne serait pas fermée à clé et à la seconde où il abaissa la poignée, il put constater qu'il avait eu raison. Elle s'ouvrit en silence et Izaya eut une pensée pour sa propre porte, celle de son appartement, qui menaçait de réveiller tout l'immeuble chaque fois qu'il rentrait chez lui.

Dans l'entrée, il retira ses chaussures trempées et boueuses, puis entra dans l'appartement. Les couleurs étaient sobres, les espaces larges et décorés avec goût, et en pénétrant dans le salon, il aperçu un homme assis dans le fauteuil, un verre de whisky entamé dans la main.

Son regard le transperça de part en part, et le brun du se retenir de frissonner.

 _En attente, prêt depuis longtemps, volonté de se donner un air décontracté._

Izaya sourit.

 _Content de me voir._

Il s'avança vers lui d'un pas lent, calculé, un rictus satisfait sur les lèvres, son regard ancré dans le sien. La moquette sous ses pieds dégageait une douce chaleur et il régnait entre ces murs une atmosphère agréable qui détendait ses muscles. Il enleva son manteau pour le déposer sur l'un des fauteuils, puis s'assit doucement sur la cuisse droite de l'homme.

— Izaya, gronda ce dernier.

Le brun ricana, puis se pencha lentement afin de déposer un baiser sur sa mâchoire, juste en dessous de son oreille. Il ne put s'empêcher d'être satisfait lorsqu'il perçut un léger frisson remonter jusqu'à la naissance de ses cheveux bruns.

Il se recula légèrement, puis le regarda dans les yeux.

— Ça faisait longtemps, souffla-t-il. J'ai bien cru que tu n'avais plus besoin de moi.

Cette fois, ce fut l'homme qui laissa échapper un rictus, puis un léger rire.

— Oh ? Et bien rassure toi, ça n'est pas le cas.

Izaya sentit son regard lui brûler la peau, et il félicita sa capacité à ne pas rougir facilement. Il savait que ses cheveux avaient bien trop poussé et qu'il devait les couper — il pouvait sentir des gouttes d'eau couler le long de son cou, à l'intérieur de son col —, et il savait également que sa peau était plus blanche que jamais.

La main du brun était posée sur l'épaule du quarantenaire en dessous de lui et s'il se rapprocha encore un peu. Il savait qu'il pourrait sentir son cœur battre à travers sa cage thoracique. Sa chaleur corporelle parvenait jusqu'à lui alors même que leurs vêtements les séparaient. Sa peau froide — frissonnante à cause de ses vêtements trempés — commençait légèrement à se réchauffer.

Soudain, l'homme plissa les yeux.

— Tu manges correctement ? Tu n'es pas bien lourd.

Sa voix était grave et son regard perçant.

 _Inquiétude_.

Izaya se renfrogna.

— Je mange.

Son vis-à-vis le fixa durement, ne semblant pas réellement satisfait par la réponse du brun. Il se renfonça dans son fauteuil et expira longuement.

— Il y a eu de l'orage la semaine dernière, dit-il simplement avec une expression parfaitement neutre.

Izaya sentit un agacement certain poindre derrière sa bonne humeur.

— Shiki-san, susurra t-il. Je suis un grand garçon, tu sais ?

Et le dénommé Shiki soupira avant de boire une gorgée de whisky.

— Tes affaires sont dans la salle de bain. Va te préparer.

Retrouvant son visage impassible, le brun se leva et attrapa en même temps le verre. Il ne restait qu'un fond, et il le but cul-sec. Lorsqu'il le redéposa dans la main de l'homme — une énorme bague se trouvait sur son annulaire droit —, un rictus se formait déjà sur ses lèvres.

Il se détourna et se dirigea vers la salle d'eau.

* * *

Izaya se trouvait dans le fond de la pièce, appuyé contre le mur, les bras croisés. Ses yeux étaient froids, son visage lisse, et il regardait devant lui avec un air sévère. Il portait un costume parfaitement repassé et une chemise sombre qui entourait son torse avec une allure qui le vieillissait de quelques années. Son corps était parfaitement détendu et aucune crispation ne déformait ses muscles. Son rythme cardiaque était régulier.

À ses cotés se trouvait un garde du corps, à quelques centimètres du mur sans s'y appuyer, droit comme un i, le visage sévère et les mains croisées derrière son dos. Il regardait la scène devant eux avec le calme qu'apportait l'habitude.

 _Sérieux. Père de deux filles. Pas d'animaux. A déjà tué._

Soupirant, Izaya reporta son attention sur la scène qui se déroulait devant lui. Shiki se tenait debout, le corps droit et le menton haut, le regard plein de dédain, à coté d'un autre garde très grand. Face à eux, un homme était attaché à une chaise, la tête baissée et la lèvre ouverte.

— Je vous jure que ce n'est pas vrai ! implora-t-il, la mâchoire serrée. Je n'ai rien à voir avec ça, je n'ai piqué le fric de personne !

 _Mensonge_.

— Je ne savais même pas qu'il en manquait !

 _Mensonge._

— S'il-vous-plaît, supplia-t-il de nouveau, les larmes aux yeux.

Shiki se retourna légèrement, ancrant son regard sombre dans celui du brun. Son costume était toujours aussi lisse, signe que ce n'était pas lui qui effectuait le sale travail. Izaya secoua la tête. _Il ment._

Il se retourna puis effectua un léger signe de tête en direction du garde.

Le coup partit rapidement, et un craquement sinistre suivit. La pommette de l'homme éclata et du sang coula le long de son menton. Il gémit. Izaya ne détourna pas le regard, et un autre coup suivit dans l'instant.

Lorsque le garde arrêta, les mains de l'homme tremblaient si fort que cela en faisait grincer sur le sol la chaise qui le supportait. La corde qui enserrait ses poignets les brûlait également, et une coulée de sang glissait jusqu'au bout de ses doigts.

 _Stressé. En contact avec des produits chimiques._

Des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues alors qu'il s'empêchait de grimacer à chaque sanglot.

— S'il-vous-plaît..., murmura-t-il. Je n'avais pas le choix, elle avait besoin de moi.

 _Petite-amie plus jeune. Droguée. Manque d'argent. Ne travaille pas._

Izaya soupira.

— Il dit la vérité.

Shiki se retourna vers lui.

— Sa copine est une droguée qui s'est mise dans la merde. Elle a dû aller demander plus de drogue — je parie sur la méthamphétamine — à un des gangs qui pense faire la loi à Tokyo. J'imagine qu'il a voulu rembourser ses dettes.

L'homme releva la tête avec un air horrifié.

— Comment tu peux...

— Trop long à expliquer, et de toute façon ça n'a aucune importance.

Izaya pencha la tête d'un coté et plissa les yeux.

— Dollars ?

L'homme le regarda avec colère. Une veine était apparue sur son front et il serrait la mâchoire sous la douleur qui devait pulser dans son crâne.

— Non. Non, pas les Dollars, se reprit-il.

Le brun sourit.

— Blue square ?

 _Bingo._

— Oh ? Mauvais choix, très mauvais choix.

Le brun s'appuya à nouveau contre le mur et recroisa les bras. Son regard rencontra celui de Shiki et ce dernier hocha discrètement la tête.

— Ça fait des années que tu travailles avec nous. Tu aurais simplement pu demander de l'aide.

L'homme cracha au sol. Shiki soupira.

Nouveau hochement de tête, et le poing du garde s'écrasa sur la mâchoire de l'homme.

* * *

Une trentaine de minutes plus tard, la salle était vide à l'exception de l'homme et d'Izaya. Il régnait une ambiance froide et silencieuse, bien qu'en tendant l'oreille, il était possible de percevoir le son de la pluie s'écrasant sur le toit de taule. Les murs étaient vides, peints en gris, et on pouvait aisément remarquer les lignes des briques de bétons utilisées pour la construction.

Les mains dans les poches de son pantalon de costume, Izaya regardait l'homme allongé devant lui avec des yeux vides et désintéressés. Il s'accroupit lentement à ses cotés, puis détacha le collier qui se trouvait autour de son propre cou avec une grande précaution. Il le plaça devant le visage tuméfié de l'homme — et ce dernier dut plisser les yeux pour réussir à le regarder —.

— Ça te dit quelque chose ? demanda-t-il d'une voix plate.

L'homme toussa, et une gerbe de sang arriva à ses pieds. Izaya ne bougea pas, ni ne répéta sa question.

Il attendit.

— Non.., lui répondit-il faiblement.

Le brun hocha la tête.

— Le nom de Katya Lomof te dit-il quelque chose ?

Il vit les yeux de l'homme se plisser légèrement sous la confusion, puis il chuchota de nouveau :

— Non...

Izaya soupira, puis hocha de nouveau la tête. Il regarda l'homme à ses pieds un instant, observant ses cheveux sombres plein de sang, son visage boursouflé, ses membres tremblants, et la main où il lui manquait désormais deux doigts. Le brun grava cet homme dans sa mémoire, puis se releva.

Et sans un regard en arrière, il sortit de la pièce pour aller rejoindre Shiki à l'extérieur.

* * *

Nous n'étions qu'en octobre, et bien que le mois soit bientôt terminé, il régnait sur la ville un air froid qui ne cessait de s'intensifier. À cette heure-ci, les rues étaient désertes — ou tout du moins, légèrement moins fréquentée qu'en journée —, et le manteau que portait Izaya par-dessus son pull ne semblait pas être de trop. Derrière lui, l'enseigne illuminée d'un _conbini_ éclairait le petit muret sur lequel il était assis.

Izaya leva la tête et regarda le ciel avec inquiétude : il n'avait pas pris de parapluie, et les nuages couvraient l'encre de la nuit avec un air menaçant.

Ses sœurs devaient arriver par le dernier train dans quelques minutes et il espérait sincèrement qu'elles étaient d'avantage vêtues que d'ordinaire — pour leur propre bien —. Il se fichait pas mal de comment ses sœurs s'habillaient, après tout elles étaient grandes et il était d'avis de laisser chacun s'habiller comme il le désirait, mais (malgré tout,) il ne voulait pas qu'elles tombent malades alors qu'elles se préparaient à passer deux semaines chez lui.

Soufflant sur ses mains pour les réchauffer, Izaya ne put empêcher un sourire de prendre place sur ses lèvres à la pensée de ses sœurs. Il ne les avait pas vues depuis la rentrée des classes en septembre, et elles se trouvaient toutes deux dans une école privée à plusieurs heures de Tokyo, à la campagne.

C'était pourtant lui qui avait décidé de les envoyer là-bas — loin de Tokyo, loin de lui, et loin de la mafia — pour les protéger et surtout, pour pouvoir atteindre son objectif sans craindre pour leur sécurité.

Mais pendant leur vacance scolaire, quand elles avaient la possibilité de rentrer avec lui, il ne disait jamais non. Elles lui manquaient, et leur présence amenait toujours dans son petit appartement une chaleur qui s'en allait dès qu'elles repartaient.

Il entendit un bruit sourd s'apparentant aux roulettes d'une valise avançant sur le goudron de la ville, et se redressa légèrement, tournant la tête en direction du son.

À quelques mètres de lui, ses sœurs avançaient à bonne allure, au milieu d'une petite foule d'autres personnes qui avait très certainement dû arriver par le même train. Mairu avait un grand sourire sur les lèvres et agitait ses bras en de grands gestes amples. Le brun se leva et fourra ses mains dans les poches de son manteau, l'air décontracté.

— Onii-chan ! s'exclama Mairu en se jetant dans ses bras.

Son corps était chaud, et la veste aux oreilles de chien qu'elle portait sentait le savon à la noix de coco. Izaya caressa ses cheveux avec tendresse.

Il lança un regard en direction de sa sœur restée en retrait qui les regardait avec timidité. Il ouvrit son bras et il ne lui fallut pas plus d'une seconde pour se réfugier contre lui.

Ils restèrent ainsi quelques secondes avant que Mairu ne se recule, entraînant sa sœur avec elle. Ses yeux noisette brillaient de mille feux et son sourire mangeait la moitié de son adorable visage. Leurs vestes étaient bien trop légères pour la saison, leurs joues rouges, et il pouvait apercevoir des frissons dans le cou de Kururi. Le brun prit la décision d'attraper leurs valises et de lui rendre son sourire.

Il était heureux de les voir.

— Votre voyage s'est bien passé ?

Cette fois, ce fut la douce voix de Kururi qui brisa le silence de la nuit :

— On s'est cachées dans les toilettes pour éviter les contrôleurs.

Alors qu'ils marchaient tous d'un bon pas, Izaya s'arrêta et ses yeux s'arrondirent.

— Vous n'aviez pas pris de billets ?

 _Joueuses. Intelligentes._

Il cligna des yeux. Il ne voulait pas lire ses sœurs.

— Si.

— Mais c'est plus drôle ainsi.

Le brun ne put s'empêcher de pouffer.

— Vous m'avez manqué, leur répondit-il simplement.

* * *

Son immeuble avait toujours été un endroit calme. Il s'y était installé lorsqu'il avait eu 18 ans et pas une fois il n'avait regretté sa décision. Ses voisins étaient pour la plupart âgés et le seul bruit qu'il était susceptible d'entendre était leur télévision qui diffusait les programmes de l'après-midi. Son propriétaire était un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années qui détestait se mêler des affaires des autres par dessus tout — tant qu'il réglait son loyer en temps et en heure —, alors il n'avait rien à redire. De plus, le loyer n'était vraiment pas cher.

Ils sortirent de l'ascenseur et Izaya déposa leurs valises devant la porte d'entrée puis fourra sa main dans la poche de son manteau afin d'attraper ses clés. Ses sœurs ne tenaient plus en place et Mairu gigotait dans tous les sens sans raison particulière — elle avait toujours été légèrement hyperactive sur les bords —.

— Iza-nii, lui souffla Kururi en entrant chez lui. Tu dors mal ?

Il haussa un sourcil en posant un regard étonné sur sa petite sœur. Elle leva sa main et attrapa le bout du pull noir du brun avec un air timide. Son regard en disait long et il sentit son cœur se serrer sous l'émotion. Devant eux, Mairu ouvrait sa valise avec impatience et bataillait déjà pour sortir les futons du placard.

Kururi s'avança en direction de sa sœur en trottinant et l'aida à tout déplier. Rapidement, Mairu commença à lancer des oreillers dans leur direction, et bientôt, des rires emplirent la pièce et Izaya sentit une douce chaleur se répandre dans son corps.

Il soupira fébrilement avant de lancer un oreiller dans la tête de sa sœur. Il ricana avec un sourire espiègle puis partit s'enfermer dans la salle de bain au moment où il sentit des larmes lui brûler les yeux.

* * *

 ** _Laissez moi votre avis !_**


	10. 04 Shizuo

**0.4 - Shizuo.**

* * *

 **Des années avant le Déclin.**

C'était une plutôt belle journée. Le soleil était haut dans le ciel, brillant, et le thermomètre avait dépassé les 25° Celsius depuis bien longtemps en ce début d'après-midi. Shizuo et son petit frère Kasuka avaient d'un accord commun décidé de partir s'amuser au square en face de l'immeuble. On y trouvait des balançoires, un bac à sable, des buts pour jouer au foot, de l'herbe propre et bien verte, et les vieux qui promenait leurs chiens dans les fourrés prenaient même le temps de ramasser leurs déjections ; ils jouaient ensemble dans ce square depuis que Kasuka avait appris à marcher, et ce jour là n'avait pas fait exception.

Ils étaient sortis de l'appartement en même temps, leurs baskets sales aux pieds, Shizuo un ballon de football sous son bras droit. Les vacances d'été avaient débuté deux semaines plus tôt, et leur mère travaillait d'arrache-pied afin de payer leurs fournitures scolaires pour la rentrée — les deux frères n'appréciaient pas plus que ça de rester à l'intérieur lorsqu'il faisait chaud car les vitres transformaient leur salon en véritable fournaise.

Souriant, Shizuo courut de l'autre coté de la rue, ses cheveux châtains volant autour de son visage juvénile. Son frère le suivit plus prudemment, vérifiant bien à droite et à gauche qu'il n'y avait aucune voiture, puis trottina jusqu'à lui.

Ils passèrent à travers les arbres — la véritable entrée se trouvait de l'autre coté, et ils avaient depuis longtemps perdu la patience de faire le tour —, puis enjambèrent la petite clôture qui entourait le petit parc.

Des adolescents occupaient des bancs à coté du terrain de football miniature, et Shizuo fronça le nez lorsqu'une odeur de cigarette parvint jusqu'à lui. Il les ignora et entraîna son frère avec lui.

Ils commencèrent avec quelques passes, rigolèrent lorsque le ballon s'échappait sur les cotés, et lorsqu'il eut trop chaud, Shizuo retira son t-shirt et le déposa sur l'herbe à coté des buts.

Mais quelques minutes plus tard, alors que son petit-frère s'apprêtait à lui faire une passe, le ballon passa au dessus de sa tête, et il l'observa avec un air paniqué frapper de plein fouet l'un des adolescents assis sur le banc.

Immédiatement, Kasuka se précipita vers eux avec un petit air penaud.

— Excusez-moi..., murmura-t-il timidement. Je n'ai pas fait exprès, et je...

Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu terminer sa phrase, un garçon aux cheveux blond platine l'attrapa par le col de son t-shirt et Kasuka pâlit de terreur. Il bégaya quelques mots puis commença à grimacer devant la force de la poigne du garçon.

Shizuo, qui était au départ resté de l'autre coté du terrain, se précipita vers eux.

— Hey ! Lâche de tout de suite ou...

L'un de ses amis lui envoya son poing dans la figure, et il s'étala sur le sol. Une colère sourde enfla dans les veines du blond, et il regarda le garçon qui tenait son frère avec une haine qui le surpris. Il tremblait, mais pas de peur.

— Alors comme ça, les morveux ont décidé de nous emmerder ? demanda le blond.

Le pied de Shizuo cogna avec force la jambe du garçon le plus proche, et ce dernier hurla. Ils étaient quatre, et les deux autres se levèrent du banc.

— C'est quoi ton problème, espèce de petit...

Mais Shizuo lui avait déjà envoyé un coup de pied dans les parties. Il hurla.

Le petit châtain n'avait jamais ressenti un telle rage, ni une telle envie de tuer quelqu'un. Il aperçut le blond lâcher son frère avec un air étonné, et il courut dans sa direction.

Kasuka le laissa lui attraper le poignet, puis il courut derrière Shizuo en pleurant.

Ils sortirent tous les deux du parc par la grande porte, puis rentrèrent chez eux s'enfermer à double tour. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient tous les deux assis dans le canapé du salon, et Shizuo serrait son petit frère dans ses bras. De grosses larmes coulaient le long de ses joues, et d'énormes sanglots déchiraient sa petite poitrine. Des bleus enserraient son cou.

Ce fut la première fois que Shizuo se battit. Et la première fois qu'il voulut protéger son petit-frère à ce point.


	11. Chapitre 5

**Chapitre 5**

* * *

 _Izaya semble tremper dans des affaires bien étranges, et effectue des missions secrètes avec un dénommé Haruya Shiki. Il paraît également être à la recherche d'une certaine 'Katya Lomof', et n'hésite pas à utiliser son don et son intelligence pour avoir des réponses._

* * *

Lorsque Shizuo passa la porte de son appartement, il fut étonné de trouver son frère assis sur le canapé. Il sentait peser sur ses épaules une fatigue de plusieurs jours, et de grandes cernes noires assombrissaient ses yeux ambrés. Il aperçut le regard de Kasuka par dessus le divan et son cœur se serra. Il soupira.

— Kasuka, chuchota-t-il.

Ce dernier laissa paraître un mince sourire, puis lui demanda d'une voix bien trop normale :

— Qu'est-ce qu'on mange ce soir ?

 _Comme si de rien n'était. Comme si cela ne faisait pas plusieurs semaines que Shizuo ne l'avait pas vu. Comme si le blond n'était pas capable de voir ses clavicules si apparente par dessus son pull noir au col lâche._

Il posa ses affaires sur la table de la cuisine — cela ressemblait davantage à une kitchenette, mais il aimait penser que leur appartement était plus grand qu'il n'en avait l'air —, puis s'avança doucement dans le salon. Les lumières étaient éteintes mais la télévision, elle, éclairait la salle de sa lumière diffuse. Les personnages à l'écran semblaient parler dans le vide puisque le son était coupé.

Il appuya sur l'interrupteur d'une petite lampe sur la table à coté du canapé, puis regarda son frère de plus près. Le blond ne voulait plus oublier son visage, le graver à jamais dans ses souvenirs — malheureusement, l'image de Kasuka finissait toujours par s'effacer après quelques semaines.

Il dut retenir ses larmes.

— Shizuo ? demanda-t-il en penchant la tête d'un coté.

Ce dernier lui offrit un pâle sourire, puis s'imagina le prendre dans ses bras pour ne plus jamais le lâcher.

 _Il ne supporte plus les contacts, et c'est de ta faute._

Sa gorge se serra.

— Que veux-tu manger ?

 _Ce que tu veux, tant que tu manges._

Un grand sourire apparut sur les lèvres de son frère, et le blond ne put s'empêcher de le lui rendre.

— Des lasagnes ! Je sais qu'il y a de la viande dans le frigo. Ou bien des spaghettis bolognaise. Oui, plutôt ça.

Ses yeux brillaient, mais Shizuo remarqua qu'il avait posé une main sur son ventre. Ses traits étaient légèrement crispés.

— Ça va ? s'inquiéta -t-il. Tu as mal au ventre ?

Le regard de son frère se voila un instant, et le blond eut l'impression qu'il l'avait fixé de ses yeux vides pendant une éternité. Il sembla revenir à lui et déclara simplement :

— Des pâtes bolognaise !

Alors son grand-frère soupira et lui offrit un sourire. Il tourna les talons et arriva dans la cuisine tout en lançant des regards discrets en direction du salon. Kasuka regardait toujours la télévision avec un grand intérêt, sans le son, alors qu'un documentaire sur les requins passait sur la sept. L'appartement était silencieux, uniquement animé par les bruits des casseroles qui s'entrechoquaient et de l'eau à ébullition — si on faisait attention, on pouvait entendre le couple qui vivait à coté se crier dessus, encore.

Quand il eut déposé une part consistante dans chacune des assiettes, il retourna dans le salon et les posa sur la table basse. Son frère semblait si captivé par les images qu'il ne remarqua même pas sa présence. Shizuo remarqua enfin l'énorme pull qu'il portait. Et celui qui se trouvait en dessous du premier. Kasuka regardait la télévision sans cligner des yeux en se mordillant le bout du pouce. Il s'arrachait littéralement l'ongle.

— Kasuka ! s'écria Shizuo en attrapant son poignet pour l'empêcher de se faire plus de mal.

Ce dernier hurla. Il se leva avec précipitation et bouscula la table, faisant tomber l'une des assiettes au sol. Le bruit qu'elle fit en se brisant emplit l'appartement alors que son frère continuait de hurler.

— Non ! Non ! Non !

Le blond tenta de se rapprocher, de lui dire quelque chose, de s'excuser, mais il hurlait de plus en plus fort.

— Pas de contact ! Pas de contact ! Lâche-moi ! LÂCHE-MOI !

Shizuo ne le tenait plus de depuis longtemps, et il regarda, impuissant, son frère secouer la tête, les mains sur les oreilles. Son corps tout entier tremblait avec une force surprenante.

Puis tout d'un coup, le calme plat. Le corps de Kasuka se relâcha et son regard se fit vide. Il regarda l'assiette un moment, et Shizuo osa à peine respirer.

La peur, la panique et la honte lui comprimaient douloureusement l'estomac.

Une seconde plus tard, son frère tournait les talons pour aller s'enfermer dans sa chambre. La porte claqua, brisant le silence. Même les voisins s'étaient tus.

Des larmes brûlèrent les yeux du blond et sa gorge se serra tellement qu'il tomba à genoux, les mains sur son cou. Il avait mal, et il venait à nouveau de tout faire foirer.

 _C'est de ta faute. Encore. C'est toujours de ta faute. Tu loupes tout, et c'est lui qui en paie les conséquences._

Il resta des heures sur le sol, dans le noir, fixant les morceaux brisés de l'assiette pleine de spaghettis.

* * *

– Ça fera 3 574 Yens, s'il vous plaît.

L'homme face à lui effectua un léger mouvement de tête afin de lui montrer sa carte bleu, et Shizuo hocha la tête. Il lui présenta le lecteur et tapa sur quelques boutons afin d'encaisser le paiement. Le blond lui offrit le sac plastique contenant ses nouveaux achats et l'homme l'attrapa en chuchotant un « merci ».

Le client fit demi-tour et quitta le magasin, le blond leva les yeux et regarda l'horloge en retenant un soupir. Il était tard, et sa relève allait bientôt arriver.

Aujourd'hui, les clients ne s'étaient pas réellement bousculés aux portes, et la soirée avait été plutôt tranquille. Shizuo aimait bien ces soirées-là, quand la petite radio de la boutique diffusait les derniers tubes, et qu'il pouvait simplement se reposer un peu.

Le _conbini_ dans lequel travaillait le blond était tenu par un petit homme proche de la soixantaine qui, à quelques années de la retraite, aimait bien aider les autres. Il était doux, souriant, et aimait passer de temps en temps dans le magasin pour lui apporter — à lui et aux deux autres employés — des petits cookies qu'il préparait lui-même. Lorsque Shizuo s'était présenté devant lui sans aucun diplôme et avec pour simple argument sa motivation de trouver un travail le plus vite possible, Yodogiri Jinnai avait tout simplement accepté avec un petit sourire en s'excusant du fait que le salaire ne serait pas extraordinaire.

Le blond aimait beaucoup ce vieil homme si adorable, et travailler pour lui était réellement une aubaine tombée du ciel.

Une femme posa une sucette devant lui, il leva les yeux avec surprise. Il ne l'avait pas entendu entrer.

Attrapant l'objet afin de le scanner, il fit également de son mieux afin de ne pas exprimer physiquement le malaise qui s'était emparé de lui quand la femme s'était penchée d'une façon bien trop prononcée pour être naturelle. Elle croisa les bras sous sa poitrine.

— 100 Yens, s'il vous plaît.

Elle lui fit un sourire enjôleur et enroula l'une de ses mèches sombres autour de son doigt.

Le blond la regarda à peine et attendit patiemment.

Du coin de l'œil, il aperçut un garçon dans le fond de la boutique. Il était blanc comme un linge.

Au bout d'un instant, elle s'impatienta.

— C'est quoi ton nom, blondinet ?

Shizuo haussa un sourcil et pointa son badge du doigt.

— Tu es muet ? demanda-t-elle avec agacement.

Il soupira.

– 100 Yens, s'il vous plaît.

La langue de la brune claqua et elle déposa une pièce devant lui. Elle attrapa sa sucette et tourna les talons, non sans lui lancer un regard noir. Elle murmura quelque chose qu'il n'entendit pas et quitta le magasin d'un pas rapide.

Le garçon s'apprêtait également à sortir.

— Attends, toi, là, l'appela le blond.

Il se figea.

— O.. oui ?

Shizuo haussa un sourcil, étonné.

— Repose ce que tu as pris, lui demanda-t-il gentiment.

Le garçon perdit toutes ses couleurs et déglutit difficilement. Lorsqu'il reprit la parole, sa voix tremblait.

— Pardon ? Je... je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez et je…

Il recula, son dos heurta une étagère et un paquet de céréale tomba au sol. Il écarquilla les yeux et des larmes lui montèrent aux yeux.

— Je suis désolé, chuchota-t-il en ramassant les céréales éparpillés pas terre. Je suis désolé, je suis désolé.

Shizuo passa immédiatement de l'autre coté du comptoir et se précipita à ses cotés. Le garçon ramassait toujours ce qui était tombé par terre. Ses mains tremblaient le blond posa la sienne dessus.

— Hé, lui dit-il doucement. Calme toi. C'est quoi ton nom ?

Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues et il paraissait terrifié.

— Mikado, hoqueta-t-il. Je suis désolé.

— C'est pas grave, c'est rien du tout.

Le blond se releva.

— Viens t'asseoir, lui dit-il en tirant sur son bras.

Il le conduisit vers une chaise dans le coin de la pièce et lui donna un mouchoir.

— Hey, ça va aller. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Le garçon sortit une flasque de whisky de sa veste et la lui donna d'une main tremblante. Shizuo haussa un sourcil.

— Pourquoi tu as pris ça ? C'est pour toi ? Quel âge tu as ?

De nouvelles larmes coulèrent sur ses joues et le blond compris qu'il ne parvenait plus à s'arrêter.

— Seize ans, murmura-t-il.

Il lança un regard effrayé vers la porte et l'extérieur.

— Ils sont dehors, et je… je n'ai pas le choix, ça fait des mois qu'ils me cherchent et…

Un hoquet le coupa mais Shizuo comprit.

— Ils te harcèlent ?

Son hochement de tête fut suffisant.

Une colère commença à brûler dans ses veines. Il serra la mâchoire et se releva.

— Et ils sont dehors ?

Mikado baissa la tête et se mordit la lèvre.

Le blond lança un nouveau regard en direction de l'horloge, puis enleva sa casquette et son badge. Il les posa sur le comptoir, et lança un dernier regard en direction du garçon.

Il le regardait, les yeux écarquillés.

— Que…

— Reste ici, d'accord ? Je reviens tout de suite.

Et il tourna les talons, passant entre les portes automatiques.

Dehors, le ciel était sombre et l'air glacé ce dernier passait bien trop aisément à travers le léger t-shirt du blond, mais il ne parvenait même pas à sentir le vent. Ses veines étaient en feu et l'une d'entre elles pulsait sur son front.

Il laissa sa colère le gagner tout entier, sa rage prendre le dessus sur tout son champ de vision se rétrécissait alors que la fureur le faisait voir trouble.

Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas laissé aller comme ça, des mois qu'il peinait à simplement ressentir quoi que ce soit.

Mais là, il ne se contrôlait plus, les larmes du garçon revenaient sans cesse devant ses yeux et il serra les poings.

Des rires parvinrent jusqu'à lui et il se laissa guider. Ses pas le menèrent rapidement vers un groupe d'adolescents — ils étaient quatre, dont un blond —, et il s'arrêta devant eux.

Ils levèrent la tête vers lui.

— Tu veux quoi, mec ?

Shizuo ne dit rien et se contenta de les fixer. Son regard était noir.

L'un d'entre eux se leva.

— C'est quoi ton p…

Le poing du blond partit si vite que l'autre ne put rien faire. Il s'écroula au sol, inconscient.

— Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez dit ? demanda-t-il d'une voix sourde.

Les trois autres le regardaient avec peur. Celui qui possédait des cheveux teints en blond se reprit le premier.

— Q… quoi ? Qui ?

— Le gamin, Mikado. Pourquoi vous faites ça ?

Il vit une lueur de compréhension traverser leurs yeux. Une certaine forme d'irritation également.

— N'y pensez même pas. Vous le laissez tranquille. Vous ne l'approchez plus, vous ne lui parlez plus. Vous l'oubliez, et vous laissez ce gamin tranquille.

— Non mais pour qui tu te prends ?

Alors que le blond se relevait, Shizuo lui envoya son pied dans l'estomac. Il vit son souffle le quitter et une grimace prendre place sur ses traits alors qu'il tombait au sol, plié en deux. Son regard était terrifié et c'est d'une voix tremblante qu'il lui dit :

— D'accord, mec. C'est bon, on le laisse tranquille. Laisse nous partir, ok ? On est désolés.

Il les regarda avec colère encore quelques instants, les poings tremblants. Il regarda leurs visages effrayés, le garçon inconscient sur le sol, celui plié en deux, les mains sur le ventre — il sentait du sang sur ses phalanges et il serrait les dents si fort qu'il s'était mordu la langue.

Il soupira difficilement, la respiration haletante, puis tourna les talons. Sa tête bourdonnait et il se sentait perdre pied ses souvenirs s'emmêlaient, et une seule pensée hantait son esprit.

 _Il avait à nouveau perdu le contrôle._

Lorsqu'il reprit ses esprits, il se trouvait devant le comptoir, la respiration tremblante et les yeux écarquillés. Le gamin était encore assis sur la chaise, des traces de larmes séchées sur les joues.

Il prit la parole et sa voix le calma quelque peu.

— Vous allez bien ? Je suis désolé, que s'est-il passé ? Ils vous ont fait du mal ?

Il écarquilla les yeux.

— Vous saignez !

Et alors que Mikado attrapait son poignet avec délicatesse, le blond se mit à le fixer avec étonnement.

— Pourquoi vous avez fait ça ? Vous ne me connaissez même pas...

 _Cheveux bruns, yeux innocent, gentillesse débordante. Trop gentil pour ce monde..._

— Tu me rappelles mon frère, chuchota-t-il.

Et quand sa relève arriva, le gamin était parti et Shizuo avait enfilé un t-shirt propre — non taché de sang.

* * *

L'entrée du bar était exactement comme dans ses souvenirs : un petit escalier qui ne descendait pas très bas, surmonté d'un auvent en pierre noire. La porte d'entrée était toujours grande ouverte et il n'y avait qu'un garde placé à coté de l'accueil, simplement là pour empêcher les désagréments.

Il les descendit doucement, pas à pas, la différence entre la fraîcheur extérieur et la moiteur intérieur le fit frissonner. Il enleva son manteau et le tint sous son bras. À l'intérieur de la pièce, la musique était forte et la piste de danse bondée nous étions en semaine mais cela ne posait à priori aucun problème aux personnes présentes.

La météo du matin avait annoncé une nuit de grands orages, et Shizuo se sentait si stupide — il s'était pourtant promis de ne plus jamais revenir. Mais alors qu'il se trouvait assis sur son lit, dans son appartement silencieux presque vide, il avait aperçu la carte étudiante de ce garçon. Le blond l'avait regardé intensément quelques minutes, puis ses pas avaient bougé d'eux-mêmes. Il s'était retrouvé dans la rue, sous un parapluie, avant même qu'il n'ait pu comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait.

Désormais, il se trouvait assis sur un des tabourets du bar, au même endroit que les deux dernières fois, regardant son verre vide avec une lassitude qui le surpris. S'il s'en doutait tant, pourquoi était-il revenu ? Il ne savait même plus pourquoi il désirait tant le revoir. Cela faisait maintenant presque un mois qu'ils avaient passé cette nuit ensemble, et il commençait à oublier son visage, ses traits si harmonieux qui l'avaient tant fasciné. Il n'arrivait plus à se souvenir de son parfum, de la douceur de sa peau, ni de son rire, et Shizuo ne voulait pas cela.

Ce garçon l'avait fasciné, et il hantait ses rêves et ses cauchemars depuis quelques semaines.

Il rêvait qu'il le faisait danser au milieu de la foule sur une musique énergique, qu'il l'emmenait dans un restaurant luxueux pour rire et boire avec lui toute la soirée, qu'il le conduisait dans les plus beaux recoins de Tokyo, main dans la main sous le ciel étoilé, et qu'ils finissaient finalement par rester au lit à s'embrasser toute la journée. Durant des semaines et des semaines, Shizuo avait rêvé d'une vie qui ne serait sans aucun doute jamais la sienne, et ce garçon l'avait accompagné dans toutes ces merveilleuses aventures. Et aujourd'hui, il ne désirait qu'une chose : le revoir encore une fois.

Pourtant, le blond savait qu'il n'avait pas le courage pour faire plus. Pour lui proposer plus, pour qu'ils deviennent plus — dans l'imaginaire où Izaya voudrait également cela. Shizuo n'avait pas réellement de problème avec son physique il n'avait pas de petit ventre bedonnant et ne souffrait pas d'une pilosité excessive, et il trouvait même que son visage pas trop mal, acceptable en tout cas, il ne faisait pas peur aux enfants dans la rue, et c'était tout ce qui importait. Non, ce n'était décidément pas le physique qui clochait. Sa vie était trop chaotique, trop dangereuse, et s'il décidait un jour de trouver quelqu'un, devrait-il encore travailler avec la mafia ? Il avait de trop nombreuses fois eu un aperçu de la loi du Talion qui régnait en maître sur cette organisation : œil pour œil, dent pour dent. S'il décidait de tout abandonner, alors les conséquences pourraient être terribles. La dernière chose qu'il souhaitait était de blesser ses proches.

Et ce garçon — de ce qu'il en avait aperçu — avait été bien trop parfait pour lui, et le blond ne souhaitait pas le faire entrer dans ce monde.

Il soupira en se traitant mentalement d'imbécile.

Il s'était, durant toutes ces semaines, créé une image mentale de ce garçon, une perfection créée à partir de ses rêves et de ses fantasme, de ses attentes et de ses envies. Il savait pertinemment que la réalité serait bien différente, pourtant, il ne parvenait pas à lâcher l'affaire, pas tant qu'il ne pourrait pas le voir une dernière fois.

Mais alors que le barman lui servait verre après verre en lui lançant de petits regards sympathisants, il perdit peu à peu espoir. S'il ne venait pas ce soir, si son amant d'une nuit ne se montrait pas à nouveau, alors Shizuo abandonnerait et ne chercherait plus jamais à le voir il retournerait à sa vie pleine de sang et d'interdits ou la possibilité même de s'imaginer un avenir lui était impossible.

Alors il attendit, regardant la foule qui se mouvait au rythme de la musique, l'œil vitreux — cela faisait déjà quelques heures qu'il était ici et l'alcool lui était rapidement monté à la tête. Le blond baissa les yeux vers le fond de son verre et fit tourner le liquide.

— Je ne pense pas qu'il viendra.

Doucement, Shizuo releva la tête avec surprise. Il plissa les yeux afin de faire le net dans sa vision et vit enfin que c'était le barman qui se tenait devant lui. Le blond possédait le même verre depuis plus d'une demi-heure et avait totalement oublié sa présence.

— Je sais, répondit-il simplement.

Il attrapa son portefeuille avec difficulté et déposa quelques billets sur le comptoir. Le barman lui rendit sa monnaie puis lui offrit un sourire polit.

* * *

Lorsque Shizuo sortit dans la rue, au milieu de nombreux parapluies multicolores, le ciel était sombre, sans aucune étoile, et de nombreux éclairs le zébraient de leurs balafres éclatantes.

* * *

 ** _Laissez moi vos avis !_**


	12. 05 Izaya

**0.5 – Izaya.**

* * *

 **Des années avant la Nuit. **

Izaya aimait le calme. Il aimait les sons, harmonieux, coordonnés; il aimait les écouter, les fabriquer, les transcrire, et il pouvait aisément passer plusieurs heures à le faire. Il aimait le calme, la tranquillité, mais parfois le silence l'effrayait, l'horrifiait; se retrouver seul avec certaines de ses pensées pouvait être pire que tout.

– Je crois que c'est la première fois que je rencontre un enfant aussi talentueux, souffla son professeur d'une voix blanche. Recommence la première partie, s'il-te plaît.

Izaya s'exécuta sans un mot. Ses longs doigts glissèrent sur les touches avec volupté alors que la musique remontait à ses oreilles et emplissait la pièce. Il ferma les yeux, et s'imagina être au milieu de l'océan. Une petite île, les pieds dans l'eau, le sable sous ses orteils le brun parvenait presque à ressentir les embrumes salés de l'eau alors qu'il inspirait et expirait régulièrement. Il ne l'avait jamais vu, mais en avait toujours rêvé. Le bleu, à l'infini, à perte de vue. Seul, avec la musique, et l'océan. Un concert destiné à lui seul et aux animaux marins.

Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres alors qu'il terminait la première partie.

Un applaudissement le sortit de sa transe.

– Et bien, et bien, que le temps passe vite. C'était parfait, comme toujours.

Ses yeux brillaient.

 _Père de deux filles. Adolescentes. Impatient. Ambitieux._

– Il faudrait que je parle avec ton père rapidement.

Le brun se renfrogna.

– Pourquoi ça ?

L'homme avait l'air si heureux et excité qu'Izaya sentit immédiatement la mauvaise nouvelle arriver.

– Un concours très prestigieux est en train d'être organisé. Afin de repérer les jeunes talents. Je voulais t'y inscrire.

Izaya ne put s'empêcher de grimacer.

– Non, merci.

Sa réponse avait été rapide et concise, et l'étonnement passa dans le regard de son professeur.

– Quoi ? Pourquoi ? Tu as un talent rare ! Ne pas l'exploiter serait folie !

Son rêve imaginaire avait définitivement foutu le camp, et l'océan lui paraissait désormais bien loin.

– Je fais du piano pour faire plaisir à mon père, et ce dernier veut que j'en fasse simplement pour parfaire mon éducation. Les concours ne m'intéressent pas.

Lorsqu'il se leva et tourna les talons, le brun ne put s'empêcher de lancer un dernier regard en direction du piano.

Il aimait la musique. Mais il aimait également qu'on lui foute la paix.


	13. Chapitre 6

**Chapitre 6**

* * *

 _Shizuo ne parvient plus à communiquer avec son frère – ce dernier semblant s'enfoncer de plus en plus une sévère dépression. Même s'il ne sait pas encore très bien ce qu'il souhaite faire à propos de son obsession pour Izaya, il décide malgré tout d'attendre sa venue au bar où ils se sont rencontrés. Malheureusement, ce dernier ne vient pas, et Shizuo sort du bar seul et déçu._

* * *

Le lendemain matin, lorsque la brune mit son nez dans le frigidaire, Izaya sentit immédiatement que ce qui s'apprêtait à suivre n'allait pas lui plaire.

– Nii-san ! C'est quoi ça encore ? s'exclama sa sœur avec indignation.

Les joues de Mairu devinrent rouges tandis que ses yeux lançaient des éclairs. Elle releva la tête et le transperça du regard.

– Tu ne sais vraiment pas t'alimenter ! Des pâtes et des plats surgelés ? Y'a que des boissons énergisantes dans ton frigo !

Sa sœur jumelle se trouvait sous elle, accroupit devant la porte ouverte du réfrigérateur, les mains dans les poches de sa veste chat, sa capuche remontée sur sa tête. Mairu, elle, paraissait en colère. _Elle m'en veut vraiment._

– C'est tout ce que tu manges la semaine ? Où sont les vitamines ? Et les nutriments ? Et après tu oses dire que tu n'as pas besoin de nous ?

Elle s'empara de toutes les boisons énergisantes qui se trouvaient là avec brusquerie et ouvrit la poubelle avec son pied. Elle jeta tout à l'intérieur d'un geste rageur.

– Nous partons faire les courses, tout de suite, lui dit-elle en le fusillant à nouveau du regard. Et je vais te faire une liste de tout ce que tu dois acheter chaque semaine. Tu es tout maigre, on dirait un épouvantail !

Izaya se tortilla sur place, les joues rouges. Lui n'avait pas vraiment l'impression d'être si mince.

– Je –

– Tu rien du tout ! On a accepté de partir dans cet internat si loin d'ici parce que _tu_ nous as affirmé que tu n'avais pas besoin de nous, et que c'était mieux ainsi. Pour tout le monde. Tu as dit que tu pouvais t'en sortir tout seul. Qu'il fallait d'abord qu'on s'occupe de nous avant de vouloir s'occuper de toi. Tu as toujours fait ça ! Depuis le début tu nous protèges comme si nous étions des bébés ! Tu penses vraiment qu'on ne sait pas pourquoi tu nous as envoyé à la campagne ? On était là aussi tu sais ?

Elle serra les poings et le brun vit ses yeux s'embrumer.

 _Elle culpabilise. Elle a peur. Elles ont peur._

 _Pour moi._

Il serra la mâchoire.

– A chaque fois qu'on vient, c'est la même chose. Avoir une mauvaise hygiène de vie peut être dangereux, nii-san... Et tu es tout ce qu'il nous reste, tu sais ?

Il se rapprocha en quelques pas et la prit dans ses bras. Il la serra fort.

– Désolé, Mairu. On va aller faire les courses, d'accord ? Et je vais faire des efforts. Je – je suis désolé.

 _Je veux juste être un bon frère. Vous aussi, vous êtes tout ce qu'il me reste._

Il voulait qu'elles aient une bonne éducation, qu'elles aient un avenir, qu'elles restent loin de Tokyo, de la mafia, des meurtres, du sang ainsi que tout le reste. Il voulait qu'elles soient en paix. Il voulait leur donner la liberté de poursuivre leurs vies.

Il voulait tuer de ses mains le meurtrier de sa mère et de son père, pour qu'elles et lui soient enfin en paix.

Kururi se glissa entre eux puis plaça ses bras autour de la taille de son frère. Ses yeux exprimaient bien plus de choses que sa bouche.

 _Elle nous aime. Elle nous aime si fort._

Il leur caressa les cheveux avec douceur.

Izaya aimait tellement ses sœurs – et la simple pensée qu'il puisse un jour leurs arriver malheur lui retournait l'estomac.

* * *

– _Jumping up and down the floor, My head, is an animal..._

Izaya recracha la fumée dans un lent soupir, sentant la nicotine passer à travers ses poumons, ses voix respiratoires, son corps tout entier, puis continua à fredonner, chuchotant doucement pour que cela n'appartienne qu'à lui seul. Son regard sombre et lointain embrassait le ciel véhément alors que ce dernier ne cessait de se déchirer encore et encore. Le volume de son casque audio était bien trop important pour qu'il puisse entendre le grondement du tonnerre, mais il pouvait malgré tout ressentir ses vibrations jusque dans ses os. Au loin, il pouvait apercevoir les nuages s'ouvrir légèrement quelques secondes avant que la foudre ne s'y faufile, s'abattant sur la ville – à moins que cela ne soit l'inverse ; c'était peut-être la foudre qui créait cette fissure au milieu de cette infinité de regroupement d'eau.

Izaya ne le savait pas vraiment, il n'avait pas la réponse à cette question, tout comme pour beaucoup d'autres d'ailleurs. Il porta de nouveau la cigarette à ses lèvres entrouvertes, observant avec désinvolture le papier et le tabac se consumer lentement pour finalement créer ce petit paquet de cendre qui s'apprêtait à s'envoler avec le vent.

– _Her dirty paws and furry coat, She ran down the forest slope..._

Il balança ses jambes dans vide, en rythme, ses cuisses serrées entre les barreaux en fer du parapet. Ses yeux regardaient le vide avec l'indifférence qu'apportait l'habitude, et un nouveau grondement résonna jusque dans son estomac. Le brun s'obligea à garder les yeux ouverts, à ne pas s'enfuir en courant, à ne pas pleurer, et souffla un bon coup.

Il aimait se trouver ici. En temps normal, cet endroit ainsi que le vent qui y soufflait emportaient petit à petit toutes les mauvaises pensées qui polluaient son esprit. Il avait depuis longtemps appris à forcer la serrure menant au toit de son immeuble, et il s'y rendait sans hésitation chaque fois qu'il en ressentait le besoin – lorsque ses pensées s'apprêtaient à s'engorger jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir, à effectuer un trop plein douloureux – _d'idées, de pensées, de haine, d'amour, de solitude._

Lorsqu'il avait besoin de respirer un grand coup avant de replonger la tête la première dans sa vie. Lorsque la sensation d'étouffer devenait trop importante, trop forte, trop obsédante.

– _They used to sing about the birds and the bees, The bees had declared a war, The sky wasn't big enough for them all..._

Et ce soir-là n'avait pas fait l'exception. Il se trouvait sur ce toit, seul, son casque sur les oreilles, le son monté au maximum, les pieds dans le vide et des larmes plein les joues. Son corps entier tremblait, et quelque chose de bien plus profond enserrait son estomac, ravivant une nausée dont il ne comprenait pas la provenance.

Lorsqu'une goutte de pluie froide tomba sur sa joue, il leva les yeux vers le ciel et son estomac se tordit davantage. Il fit son possible pour se réprimer.

 _Inspirer, expirer._

Nouveau grondement. Nouvelle déchirure dans le ciel.

Il pouvait le faire. Il devait le faire. Il ne pouvait pas continuer à posséder cette faiblesse, à se laisser dominer par elle, et pour cela il devait tout simplement vaincre sa peur.

Le brun s'était décidé au matin, lorsqu'il avait vu la présentation de la météo. Cela faisait maintenant trois jours que Kururi et Mairu étaient reparties en train dans leur internat, et s'il avait été honnête avec lui-même – quelques secondes auraient été suffisantes –, il aurait compris que la solitude l'avait étreignit au moment même où elles avaient passé le palier – malgré le fait que jamais il ne l'avouerait à voix haute.

– _The birds they got help from below, From dirty paws and the creatures of snow..._

Il n'avait pas vu Shiki et Vorona depuis plus de deux semaines, et l'odeur de cigarette qui imprégnait d'ordinaire les vêtements de cet homme le rendait nostalgique. Il connaissait Shiki Haruya depuis des années maintenant, et sa présence l'avait toujours étrangement apaisé. Il aimait être proche de lui, et avait depuis le début évité de se poser des questions sur la nature de ses sentiments envers lui. Un figure d'autorité ou de protection, mélangé à une certaine dose d'amour un peu étrange.

Izaya ne fumait pas. Sauf dans ces moments-là. Lorsqu'il avait besoin de respirer. C'était tout de même assez paradoxal et ironique, mais Izaya s'en foutait largement.

Nouvel éclair, et un grand frisson lui traversa l'échine.

L'eau tombait désormais drue sur le toit et la ville, et le brun pensa brièvement à son casque – l'eau et la technologie ne faisaient très certainement pas bon ménage. La nuit était tombée depuis quelques heures, et il observa les lumières avec une émotion grandissante.

La peur.

La panique.

Il secoua la tête et entreprit de se relever. La terre effectua un tour complet avant que sa vision ne se stabilise. _Expiration. Inspiration._

– _And for a while things were cold, They were scared down in their holes, The forest that once was green, Was colored black by those killing machines..._

Il essaya de monter à nouveau le volume, mais son MP4 était d'ores et déjà à son maximum.

Izaya déglutit puis s'avança vers la porte.

 _Un pas devant l'autre. Calme. Serein._

 _Crac._

Et le ciel se déchira à nouveau.

* * *

À peine trente minutes plus tard, Izaya se traitait mentalement de tous les noms d'oiseaux qu'il connaissait. Son corps était parcouru de violents spasmes alors que son esprit ne parvenait plus à faire la lumière sur les choses. La terre tournait – de plus en plus vite – et lui se sentait de plus en plus à l'étroit dans sa petite salle de bain. Le sol était glacé sous le tissu fin de son pantalon, et de nombreux frissons le faisaient trembler de la tête aux pieds.

Nouveau spasme, et il se pencha par dessus la cuvette. Il n'avait plus rien à vomir.

Sa gorge lui semblait être en feu – douloureusement serré et contracté sous l'effet de la panique qui l'étreignait –, ses joues étaient pleines de larmes séchées, et son cœur battait avec ardeur dans sa cage thoracique. Les murs semblaient se rapprocher de plus en plus, tandis que le sol penchait davantage encore.

Même à l'intérieur de son appartement, il pouvait entendre la pluie taper sur les vitres du salon avec fureur, et les éclairs et le tonnerre illuminaient et emplissaient la pièce d'une lumière éblouissante et de grondements insupportables.

Izaya ferma les yeux et de mordit la lèvre.

 _La porte de sa chambre demeurait_ _fermée – elle l'était toujours, il ne supportait pas de la laisser ouverte – et au dehors, le tonnerre grondait._

Il sentait un sanglot monter dans sa poitrine.

 _La première chose qu'il vit fut la main de sa mère sur le sol alors qu'un éclair traversait le ciel, illuminant le salon._

Ses tremblements s'intensifièrent alors qu'il tenta de se relever. Il avait été idiot ; il ne pouvait décidément pas le faire.

 _Ses grands yeux sombres regardaient le vide._

Il était seul, il entendait tout, et il se faisait littéralement engloutir par ses souvenirs.

Il ne pouvait pas.

Lorsqu'il sortit de la salle de bain, un goût de bile régnait dans sa bouche et son estomac était parfaitement vide. Il appuya sur l'interrupteur afin d'allumer la petite lampe du salon, mais rien ne se passa. Il réessaya. Rien.

 _Fétide. Déchirant._

Il eut à nouveau envie de pleurer et se força à prendre une grande inspiration. Elle fut tremblante.

Il n'était pas rare qu'une coupure de courant arrive lors de grands orages. Le loyer n'était pas cher et cet immeuble n'était pas très luxueux ; il ne s'en était jamais plaint, mais sur le moment il maudit intérieurement son propriétaire. Le noir envahissait désormais entièrement son petit appartement, et il ne pouvait échapper aux éclairs qui l'illuminaient alternativement la pièce.

Et lorsqu'il eut l'impression qu'une main imaginaire lui comprimait le cœur, Izaya ne put tenir une seconde plus.

Sans réellement pouvoir se contrôler, il tourna les talons et se rendit dans l'entrée, la respiration haletante. Il mit quelques secondes pour parvenir à enfiler ses chaussures, mais lorsque ce fut fait, il attrapa ses clés puis claqua la porte – oubliant par la même occasion son manteau, son téléphone et son portefeuille. Il descendit les marches menant au rez-de-chaussée quatre à quatre, trébuchant sur la dernière marche avant d'arriver dans le hall complètement désorienté. Sa vision se stabilisa assez longtemps pour qu'il puisse ouvrit les deux portes d'entrées et parvenir dans la rue.

Même alors qu'il faisait nuit, alors même que la pluie tombait drue sur la ville, des gens se trouvaient encore dehors, marchant sous leurs parapluies trempés d'un pas pressé.

Izaya tourna sur lui-même deux fois, puis commença à avancer. Il savait où il allait ; il aurait dû s'y rendre au moment même où il avait commencé à pleuvoir, au moment même où il avait aperçu le premier éclair. Il avait réussi à se persuader qu'il allait pouvoir le faire, qu'il ne s'était pas confronté à cette situation depuis longtemps et que cela appartenait désormais au passé, que cette peur incontrôlable était ridicule et qu'à présent, il pouvait l'affronter sans trembler.

 _Il avait été si bête, si irréfléchi._

Izaya aurait pu se rendre chez Shiki. Il aurait pu passer la nuit avec lui, se calmer, se retirer du monde. Il aurait pu se rendre à son appartement et tout simplement oublier tout cela. Il l'avait déjà fait durant son adolescence, et ce dernier l'avait aidé avec une gentillesse qui l'avait toujours étonné. Il semblait prendre sa peur au sérieux, alors que son expérience dans la mafia aurait du le rendre immunisé face à ce genre de terreur.

Mais c'était trop loin désormais. Il n'avait plus le temps.

Accélérant la cadence, il se cogna deux ou trois fois contre des passants sans même pouvoir murmurer des excuses. Il en était incapable. Sa bouche était pâteuse et engourdie, comme le reste de ses membres. Il continua de marcher de plus en plus vite, sans pouvoir s'arrêter, comme si même lui ne contrôlait plus ses jambes. Il perdit rapidement la notion du temps, se concentrant complètement sur sa marche.

 _Nouvel éclair, nouveau tonnerre._

Il continua. Marcher. Tête basse. Se rendre au bar.

Une fois là-bas, peut-être que les basses masqueraient le grondement du tonnerre. Peut-être que l'alcool le ferait tout oublier, et qu'il sera alors incapable de se souvenir de l'orage.

Il voulait tout oublier, jusqu'à la sensation de l'eau qui coulait dans son col et le long de son dos, de son pull trempé qui collait sa peau, et de ses cheveux collés contre son front.

 _Il voulait –_

Avant même qu'il comprenne ce qui lui arrivait, le monde se renversa – le ciel était restait toujours aussi sombre et il put apercevoir les nombreux nuages qui couvraient cette voûte céleste dépourvue d'étoiles – et il fut à terre. Izaya hoqueta, et lorsque son dos rencontra le sol, il serra la mâchoire et se mordit la langue. Son champ de vision vira au blanc, puis au noir, et durant l'espace d'un court moment, il ne vit plus rien.

Le brun eut pendant un instant l'impression de se noyer ; son souffle se bloqua dans sa gorge, et ses angoisses le rattrapèrent, s'accrochant à lui telles des sangsues, des algues ou des liens qui l'entraînaient vers le fond avec brusquerie. Il fut sur le point de se laisser happer tout entier lorsque de grandes mains lui attrapèrent les bras, le tirant hors de cet épais brouillard.

Izaya fut sur ses pieds avant même d'avoir l'occasion de comprendre quoi que ce soit, et ses yeux en croisèrent d'autres.

Pendant un très court instant – quelques secondes tout au plus – il oublia tout. Les éclairs, son apparence déplorable, son estomac vide, ses sœurs si loin de lui, le meurtrier de ses parents, le collier autour de son cou. Il fut seul, en face de cet homme. La rue se vida, le monde disparut, et ce fut tout.

Puis le temps reprit son court, et Izaya le reconnut. Il ne possédait pourtant que très peu de souvenir de cette nuit là, mais sur le moment, cela lui apparut comme une évidence. Des cheveux blonds et un regard doux comme du miel ; son inconnu de la dernière fois.

Il le fixa intensément sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, se demandant s'il s'était perdu sur le chemin, si ses pieds avaient fait fausse route et s'il s'était retrouvé à l'autre bout de Tokyo, seul, perdu, et terrifié.

Un nouvel éclair et il écarquilla les yeux au possible, enfonçant ses ongles dans la paume de ses mains. Il se mordit la lèvre et ses jambes se mirent à trembler.

Il fut sur le point de s'écrouler lorsque l'homme lui demanda :

– Vous ? Que faites-vous ici ?

Sa voix était toujours aussi rauque. La brume autour des yeux du brun s'estompa légèrement et il fut capable de voir son expression stupéfaite.

– Vous êtes trempé, murmura t-il. Que –

Mais il se stoppa pour le regarder de plus près et sembla remarquer quelque chose.

– Vous allez bien ?

Sa voix s'était faite hésitante, comme lorsqu'on parle à un enfant ou à un fou, avec attention et soin. Izaya ouvrit la bouche mais les mots ne sortirent pas. Il se fit vaguement la réflexion qu'il devait certainement ressembler à un poisson.

Il voulait oublier.

 _S'il vous plaît._

– _S'il vous plaît_ , chuchota t-il.

Sa voix était faible, presque inaudible, et il ferma les yeux, sachant que s'il ne l'avait pas entendu, jamais il ne serait capable de répéter. Il devait comprendre. Il voulait qu'il l'étreigne.

Izaya voulait de la chaleur et du calme ; il voulait que sa tête soit remplie de choses positives, de plaisir et d'amour, il ne voulait plus penser.

Alors il attrapa la cravate de son inconnu, les fourmillements de son bras envolés, et colla ses lèvres contre les siennes – il voulait ainsi faire passer son envie et son désir, ce qu'il voulait obtenir à travers lui. Il essaya de sentir le moindre signe de refus de sa part – _recule, réserve, dégoût_ – mais presque aussitôt le blond répondit à son baiser, avec une ardeur qui le surprit, pressant tout son corps contre le sien.

Le parapluie que ce dernier tenait auparavant dans sa main tomba au sol dans un _ploc_ , et ils s'arrêtèrent, essoufflés, pour se regarder dans les yeux. Front contre front, ils oublièrent une nouvelle fois le monde.

Izaya espéra que ses intentions étaient parfaitement claires. Il voulait qu'elle soient claires ; il voulait se libérer, il voulait que son inconnu le touche, il voulait _oublier_.

Alors avec tout ce qui lui restait, il réussit à murmurer :

– La dernière fois... Encore...

Sa voix se brisa, mais il sut qu'il avait réussi à se faire comprendre lorsque les grandes mains du blond se resserrent sur ses épaules. Il vit quelque chose passer dans ses yeux, quelque chose qu'il ne sut identifier – sa tête était bien trop vide, trop pleine, trop lourde –, mais lorsque l'homme ramassa le parapluie qui commençait à prendre l'eau sur le sol, la tension présente dans son corps s'évanouit légèrement durant quelques secondes.

Izaya sut alors qu'il faisait ce qu'il fallait.

Et alors que le brouillard de son esprit revenait de plus belle, il se laissa emporter à travers les rues, suivant les grands pas du blond comme il le pouvait, trébuchant parfois sur ses propres pieds et frissonnant sous son pull rendu lourd par l'humidité. Le brun concentra son regard sur le dos de celui qui lui tenait le poignet, essayant de faire abstraction de la pluie, du tonnerre et de tout le reste.

Avant qu'il ne comprenne réellement ce qui se passait, ce qui se déroulait devant ses yeux, il se trouvait dans l'ascenseur d'un hôtel, une bouche collée à la sienne, de grandes mains caressant son ventre.

Plus de bruit, plus de pluie ; simplement le silence et l'écho de leurs gémissements.

Un _bip_. Quelques pas. Un claquement de porte.

Puis la sensation d'un matelas et d'une couverture sous son dos. Le froid dû à ses vêtements trempés le prit par surprise, et il se mit à claquer des dents très fort. Sa peau se couvrit immédiatement de grands frissons que même les grandes mains brûlantes de son blond ne pouvaient stopper.

Il était glacé, et maintenant que son esprit commençait à s'éclaircir, il s'apercevait enfin que rester un bon moment sous des trombes d'eau n'était pas vraiment la chose la plus intelligente à faire.

– Ça va ? lui demanda t-il d'une voix douce.

Il ne put s'empêcher de gémir légèrement.

Le blond fronça les sourcils.

– Venez.

Izaya ne comprit pas tout de suite ; il crut tout d'abord que ce qui lui arrivait s'apparentait à un autre vertige car la terre se renversait à nouveau – mais ce n'était pas ça. Il pouvait sentir les muscles tendus de son inconnu sous la paume de ses mains, ses bras entourés autour de son ventre, sa peau chaude et légèrement moite même avec les températures négatives de l'extérieur. Il le portait, et semblait l'emmener tout droit dans la salle de bain.

L'eau chaude termina de le réveiller entièrement, et il sursauta dans un hoquet.

Presque aussitôt, après un rapide mouvement de la tête, ses yeux tombèrent sur le regard ardent du blond qui tenait le pommeau de la douche à ses cotés. Il regarda sa peau – légèrement halée –, sa chemise blanche – devenue presque transparente par l'humidité de la pièce –, ses cheveux en bataille – rendus ainsi après que le brun les ait tant décoiffés dans l'ascenseur –, et ses lèvres, semblant si attirantes dans l'instant présent. Il inspira, tremblant – mais plus d'un tremblement douloureux ; cela ressemblait d'avantage à de l'attente, à une expectation fébrile.

Izaya voulait que ce blond le touche, il voulait plus que quelques baisers échangés à la hâte dans l'ascenseur d'un hôtel miteux, il voulait faire l'amour, plusieurs fois. Et il désirait son inconnu plus que tout à présent, et il pouvait littéralement sentir la chaleur de la pièce augmenter.

La vapeur, la condensation, l'eau brûlante et le corps bouillant contre le sien ; tout cela lui retournait l'esprit de la plus exquise des façons.

Lorsque leurs peaux et leurs lèvres entrèrent en contact, Izaya se cambra avec délice et expira fébrilement. Il passa ses jambes autour des hanches du blond alors que ce dernier glissait ses mains sous ses cuisses ; ils annihilèrent tout espace entre eux et leurs respirations devinrent rapidement erratiques.

 _Ils voulaient plus. Tous les deux._

Ils s'embrassèrent, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que leurs vêtements ne soient plus que de l'histoire ancienne et que leurs corps nus entrent en contact.

 _Frissons._

 _Plaisirs._

 _Oublie._

Et ils firent l'amour une bonne partie de la nuit. Encore et encore.

Le lendemain matin, l'orage était terminé.

* * *

 _ **Donnez moi vos avis !**_

 _ **(Absolument aucun avis sur cette fic... Est-ce qu'elle vous plait ? Si vous la lisez, laissez juste un petit mot ?)**_


	14. 06 Shizuo

**0.6 – Shizuo.**

* * *

 **Quelques jours après le Déclin.**

Il pleuvait des cordes ce jour-là.

Des trombes d'eau s'abattaient sans répit sur la petite parcelle de terre où se tenaient les invités, mouillant le sol et inondant les caves souterraines. Des parapluies noirs et des habits noirs ; le thème de la journée ne semblait faire aucun doute.

Shizuo se tenait debout, la tête basse, les mains le long du corps et le regard vide, et ses pieds s'enfonçaient dans la terre meuble du cimetière. Devant lui se trouvait le cercueil de sa mère qui s'apprêtait à être mis en terre.

Simple, sans fioriture, bon marché ; ils n'avaient pas eu les moyens de lui offrir quelque chose de mieux.

À ses côtés, Kasuka regardait la scène d'un œil vide, semblant ailleurs, à des années-lumières de là. Lui non plus ne possédait pas de parapluie, et Shizuo regarda vaguement les autres personnes présentes les regarder avec peine et pitié.

 _Ils sont seuls maintenant._

 _Heureusement que l'aîné est majeur._

 _Vous pensez qu'on va quand même devoir s'occuper d'eux ?_

 _C'était à prévoir, elle a toujours eu une mauvaise vie._

Le blond inspira et expira doucement. Sa colère, encore si vive et si présente, menaçait de prendre le dessus à tout instant. Mais si cela arrivait, là maintenant, il doutait sérieusement d'un jour être capable de regagner la confiance de son frère.

Il se rapprocha de lui et tenta de lui prendre la main. Kasuka se dégagea immédiatement, les yeux écarquillés.

Shizuo ne réessaya pas.

Il baissa la tête.

Après des mois de lente agonie et d'ignobles souffrances, leur mère était finalement décédée. Et aujourd'hui, Shizuo récoltait ce qu'il avait semé ; la haine de son frère était entièrement méritée, et l'eau qui tombait du ciel ne suffisait pas à laver son dégoût de lui-même.

Lorsqu'une femme arriva derrière lui, il ne remarqua sa présence que lorsqu'elle ouvrit la bouche.

– Toutes mes condoléances.

Il la regarda avec colère, des mots tranchants sur le bout de la langue. Sa tante n'était qu'une hypocrite, et il ne risquait pas de changer d'avis de sitôt. Où avait-elle été pendant toutes ces années, alors que leur mère se battait pour élever deux enfants seule sans aide? Deux boulots, peu de temps, un vie qui partait de travers, et c'était aujourd'hui que sa sœur se montrait ? À son enterrement ? Où se trouvait-elle lors de la lente agonie de leur mère, alors qu'elle avait lutté contre le cancer pendant près de quatre mois?

Et à présent, elle osait venir vers lui pour lui dire ça ?

Il se retint de toutes ses forces et ses poings tremblèrent.

– Merci, répondit-il, les dents serrés.

Elle lui fit un sourire.

– Tu as dix-neuf ans, n'est-ce pas ?

Il vit rouge.

– Je m'occuperais de Kasuka, tu peux faire passer le mot. Nous n'avons besoin de personne, et surtout pas de vous tous.

Des larmes de rage coulaient sur ses joues, se mêlant à la pluie qui tombait du ciel.

– Où étiez-vous tous lorsqu'elle avait besoin de vous ? Lorsqu'elle s'est retrouvée seule avec deux enfants ? Lorsqu'elle a appris que sa putain de tumeur au cerveau ne lui laissait plus que quelques mois ? Lorsqu'elle a commencé à perdre les pédales ? Hein ? Vous étiez où ?

 _Personne n'était là. Il n'y avait que lui. Il était seul, avec elle, pendant que moi..._

Il tourna les talons puis prit la main de son frère. Ce dernier ne tenta pas de se dégager – il semblait amorphe, complètement à côté de la plaque –.

– Nous n'avons besoin d'aucun d'entre vous, répéta t-il. Alors partez d'ici, et ne revenez pas. Jamais.


	15. Chapitre 7

Vous allez m'en vouloir un peu, mais sachez que moi je vous aime ! Merci pour vos commentaires, c'est ce qui me permet le plus de savoir ce que vous pensez de cette fiction !

* * *

 _Lorsqu'un orage éclate, Izaya n'a plus d'autre solution que de fuir son appartement, poussé par l'angoisse que lui inspire cette catastrophe depuis la mort de ses parents. Il se perd alors dans les rues, et finit par s'échouer près du bar que Shizuo venait de quitter. Quand ils se retrouvent, l'attraction est si forte qu'ils ne résistent pas bien longtemps._

* * *

Lorsque le jour permit au soleil de percer à travers les nuages afin d' arriver par l'intermédiaire des fenêtres à l'intérieur de la chambre, Shizuo se réveilla lentement, les membres ankylosés. La luminosité de la pièce lui agressa les yeux et il grimaça, les refermant immédiatement.

Il mit tout de même quelques secondes à comprendre où il se trouvait, encore groggy du sommeil de plomb dans lequel il s'était perdu, puis il remarqua enfin que son bras reposait sur une surface chaude qui ne ressemblait décidément pas à un simple oreiller.

Il rouvrit aussitôt ses yeux, trop étonné pour oser effectuer le moindre mouvement, le corps tendu au maximum et les muscles bandés. Puis son regard tomba sur une touffe de cheveux noirs érotiquement ébouriffés, et les souvenirs de la nuit qu'il venait de passer surgirent les uns après les autres, détendant son corps et le laissant pantois. Il prit une grande inspiration avant de se repositionner doucement sans geste brusque.

Il ne désirait pas le réveiller, pas encore.

Posément, Shizuo le détailla – c'était la première fois qu'il pouvait l'apercevoir d'aussi près, et cela faisait si longtemps. Sa peau pâle, fine, douce – malgré le fait que ses lèvres étaient demeuraient très sèches –, qui offrait un contraste si saisissant avec sa chevelure sombre. Son visage ne présentait pas de réel défaut ; son nez était fin, ses yeux assez grands, ses lèvres pleines. Il était beau, très beau. D'une beauté rare et peut-être légèrement mixée ; ses yeux n'étaient pas entièrement bridés, l'un de ses parents devait être étranger.

Il était allongé sur le ventre, son bras gauche placé sous sa tête, et la couverture remontait jusqu'à la naissance de ses omoplates. La chaîne qu'il portait autour du cou brillait dans la lumière matinale.

Shizuo vit un frisson remonter le long de son échine, puis ses sourcils se froncèrent.

Le brun grogna, et tenta de se retourner. Il remua légèrement les doigts, se mordit quelque peu la lèvre, puis se plaça sur le dos. Il papillonna des yeux quelques secondes, puis fronça de nouveau les sourcils, sujet au même sort que Shizuo dû au fait de la lumière vive.

Le blond se recula – la dernière chose qu'il désirait était se faire surprendre de bon matin en train de littéralement le dévorer des yeux –, balança ses jambes hors du lit et des couvertures, puis attrapa son sous-vêtement afin de l'enfiler. Il régnait à l'intérieur de la pièce une agréable chaleur – provenant très certainement des activités qui les avaient tous deux tenu éveillés la nuit passée –, qui différait grandement de l'austérité ambiante qui semblait régenter son appartement.

Lorsqu'il lança un regard discret derrière lui, il s'aperçut non sans étonnement que le brun s'était légèrement relevé et regardait la pièce avec un air légèrement perdu.

 _Pitié – ne me dites pas qu'il ne se souvient de rien, s'il vous plaît._

Le blond retint un soupir de soulagement lorsqu'il vit la lumière se faire dans les yeux de son inconnu – _pourtant_ _pas si inconnu._ Il ne désirait pas l'appeler par son prénom, même dans sa tête, tant que ce dernier ne le lui aurait pas donné en personne et de vive voix.

– Quelle heure est-il ?

Sa voix sonnait extrêmement rauque, presque brisée, et Shizuo ne put s'empêcher de sentir ses joues brûler en pensant à ce qu'ils avaient fait la nuit dernière. Des images s'imposèrent devant ses yeux et il papillonna afin de les faire disparaître.

Le regarder dans les yeux allait apparemment être une tache bien plus compliquée que prévu.

– Six heures vingt-sept, répondit-il en bégayant légèrement sur le ''vingt''.

Il vit le brun pencher la tête sur le côté en haussant un sourcil, apparemment plus qu'au courant des raisons et choses qui embarrassaient tant Shizuo. Un rictus naquit sur ses lèvres et le cœur du blond loupa un battement.

 _Ses cheveux sont si emmêlés et ses yeux si rouges et cernés._

Il déglutit.

 _Bordel, il est si beau._

Lui offrant un sourire un peu hésitant, Shizuo enfila son t-shirt et ramassa le caleçon du brun. Il le lui tendit, et lorsque leurs mains se touchèrent, ses joues s'embrasèrent de nouveau.

– Je... je peux vous demandez votre nom ?

Il haussa de nouveau un sourcil, cette fois-ci réellement étonné.

– Mon nom ? Oh, oui.

Il sourit tandis que les muscles du blond se tendirent.

– Izaya. Orihara Izaya, mais tu peux m'appeler Izaya. Et je pense qu'on peut se tutoyer maintenant. Après tout on est devenu suffisamment proche pour ça, non ?

 _S'il-vous-plaît, faites que mes joues arrêtent de s'échauffer comme ça._

– Heiwajima Shizuo, réussit-il à répondre.

Izaya glissa ses mains sous les couvertures et sembla enfiler son sous-vêtement.

– Shizu-chan, donc ? Enchanté.

 _Shizu-chan ?_

Le blond essaya de garder un air neutre car en cet instant, ressembler à un poisson globe ne faisait clairement pas parti de ses objectifs.

Son amant pouffa de rire.

– On t'a déjà dit qu'on pouvait lire absolument toutes tes émotions sur ton visage mais que tes actions n'étaient pas en accord ?

 _Non, jamais._

Il sentit ses lèvres frémir malgré lui. Ce n'était pas vraiment ainsi qu'il s'était imaginé son brun – en tout cas son caractère. Peut-être plus calme, plus posé. Mais cela ne lui déplaisait aucunement, bien au contraire ; sa vivacité – même de si bon matin – était extrêmement rafraîchissante. Cela le mettait de bonne humeur.

Lorsqu'un grognement empli le silence de la pièce, les yeux de Shizuo s'ouvrirent en grand et il ne put s'empêcher de hausser un sourcil.

Izaya se racla la gorge avec un air gêné.

– Oui, bon bah j'ai faim quoi, grommela t-il.

Le blond ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

– Il est encore tôt, lui dit-il. Je prends une douche et je vais nous chercher à manger ? Si tu le veux bien sûr.

Son vis-à-vis pencha légèrement la tête, inexpressif, comme s'il tentait de deviner quelque chose. Ses intentions ? Qui il était ? Shizuo espérait sincèrement qu'il ne le découvrirait jamais ; ce garçon, pareil à un ange sortit du sommeil, ne méritait aucunement d'être lié à tout ça. Mais finalement, il hocha simplement la tête puis baissa les yeux sur son torse. Les marques rouges laissées par les dents et la bouche de Shizuo semblaient encore plus visibles que la nuit dernière sur sa peau laiteuse.

– Tu sais, en te voyant, on s'imagine pas, plaisanta t-il alors qu'un sourire entendu prenait place sur ses lèvres.

Et le blond pensa immédiatement qu'il préférerait mourir plutôt que voir ses joues le trahirent une nouvelle fois. Puis il alla s'enfermer dans la salle de bain.

Il ne savait pas vraiment comment interpréter les petits sauts agréables qu'effectuait son estomac, pas plus que ses lèvres engourdies qui ne voulaient plus se départir de leur sourire.

Il prit une douche froide.

* * *

Une fois qu'il fut seul dans la rue, Shizuo se demanda réellement comment il en était arrivé là. Hier encore, il s'apprêtait à rentrer chez lui, à deux doigts seulement de tout abandonner, de baisser les bras, et de sortir enfin ce beau brun de son esprit ; il n'était pas venu, et il ne comptait pas le faire, point à la ligne et fin de l'histoire. Le blond avait réussi à se convaincre que peut-être cela était pour le mieux ; certes il se sentait seul, très seul même, et cette nuit avait été un moment si chaud et lumineux dans l'obscurité de son quotidien. Il s'était, le temps d'une nuit, senti normal et aimé, aux commandes, et surtout chaud. Plus de froid glaçant son esprit ainsi que le reste de son corps, plus de radiateur éteint, plus de journée pluviale, et plus de sang – _tant de sang_. Il n'était plus que lui ; un gars dans un bar qui passait la nuit avec la plus belle personne qu'il n'ait jamais rencontré. Mais il avait réussi à se convaincre ; tout cela, c'était fini, terminé, et relégué au statut de souvenir.

Puis quelque chose – quelqu'un – lui était rentré dedans et pendant quelques secondes, il avait cru rêver – encore une fois. Ce n'était pas en train d'arriver, ce n'était qu'un produit de son imagination débordante, ses envies avaient surpassé sa raison et il se trouvait très certainement encore au bar, endormi sur le bar, saoul comme un coin. _C'était un rêve, ce n'était pas possible autrement._

Mais lorsque ses doigts avaient touché la peau froide – _si froide !_ – de son inconnu, il s'en était finalement rendu compte ; ce n'était pas un rêve, et il était réellement en train de le revoir. Pourtant, l'euphorie qui avait menacé de le submerger tout entier avait vite laissé sa place à une surprise glacée. Une peau pâle, des yeux vides et hagards, un pull bien trop fin et bien trop trempé pour la température extérieur ; quelque chose clochait, et au moment où Shizuo l'avait compris des lèvres avaient été sur les siennes. Son _s'il-vous-plaît_ résonnait encore à ses oreilles.

Mais très vite, il avait abandonné, et pas réellement comme il pensait le faire au premier abord. L'objet de ses désirs était devant lui, presque _contre lui,_ et ce dernier ne désirait apparemment qu'une chose ; le refaire encore une fois. Et le blond n'avait clairement pas été près à abandonner tout ce que cela impliquait à cause d'une rencontre quelque peu fortuite. Il lui poserait peut-être ses questions. Comment était-il arrivé ici ? Pourquoi dans cet état ? Pourquoi _l'orage_?

Mais plus tard. Car au moment même où le brun lui avait murmuré _encore_ , il avait simplement désiré profiter de l'instant. Ne plus penser, ne plus réfléchir, laisser sa force de côté et uniquement se concentrer sur le présent. Faire plaisir et en recevoir en retour.

Cette nuit avait encore une fois été merveilleuse, mais en se réveillant, il avait eu tellement _peur_. Peur que tout n'est été qu'un rêve, que tout ne se soit en fait passé que dans son esprit.

Mais également peur de se réveiller seul, encore une fois, dans un lit vide et froid.

Et désormais, il ne savait vraiment pas quoi lui ramener. Des viennoiseries ? Des gâteaux ? Quelque chose de sucré, de salé ? Il n'en avait aucune idée, et la peur de mal faire lui retournait l'estomac.

Shizuo se traita d'imbécile.

Depuis quand se souciait-il de choses comme ça ? Il avait passé toutes ses années de lycée à se battre avec n'importe qui, et avait finalement arrêté avant l'obtention de son diplôme. Sa mère était morte quelques mois après ses dix-huit ans. Puis il avait dû s'occuper de son petit-frère qui tombait de plus en plus profondément dans une dépression sévère – _par ta faute._ Donc, exception faite des quelques relations de deux ou trois semaines à peine, Shizuo n'était clairement pas un expert dans le domaine ; que devons-nous faire lorsqu'une personne nous plaît?

Le blond trouvait que ne pas lui ramener une nourriture dégoûtante au possible restait déjà un point plutôt positif.

Il inspira grandement puis entra dans la première boulangerie venue, les joues rouges lorsque le souvenir du brun revint devant ses yeux.

 _Ne pas penser à ça, pas maintenant._

Le blond avait pourtant toujours eu l'impression d'être plutôt inexpressif, mais depuis quelques heures, il semblait s'être transformé en machine à rougissements.

 _Shizu-chan._

– Bonjour, lui sourit la femme derrière le comptoir.

Les yeux de Shizuo se baladèrent sur les étalages. En cet instant, il n'avait jamais autant haï les boulangeries françaises. Beaucoup trop de choix.

– Bonjour.

Il se racla la gorge.

– Hum... –

– Nous venons de mettre en place un menu petit-déjeuner. Désirez-vous savoir –

– Oui !

Elle le regarda avec des yeux ronds.

– Oui, répéta t-il plus doucement. Ça c'est bien. Parfait. Je vais en prendre deux s'il-vous plaît.

Elle lui fit un sourire poli puis se retourna afin d'attraper des petits sacs en papier.

Shizuo fut soulagé. Un poids en moins.

* * *

Lorsqu'il passa devant la réception de l'hôtel, il fut tout de même soulagé et bien content d'en avoir choisi un aussi bas de gamme. La femme qui se trouvait derrière ne lui lança même pas un regard et enroulait une mèche de cheveux autour de ses cheveux avec air un concentré, son téléphone dans la main droite.

Il se glissa en silence vers les escaliers – il ne désirait pas vraiment remonter dans cet ascenseur, sous peine de rentrer dans la chambre avec une nouvelle érection.

Lorsqu'il arriva à son étage, ses petits sacs en papiers dans les bras, il commença – sans vraiment savoir pourquoi – à ressentir une légère angoisse. Qu'allait-il lui dire ? De quoi allaient-ils parler ? Si le blond l'invitait à un dîner, un jour, cela paraîtrait-il déplacé ? Il ne voulait surtout pas paraître lourd, mais il ne souhaitait pas non plus le perdre de vue. Certes, lui-même avait déjà eu plusieurs relations – d'un soir, toujours – mais cette fois-ci était différente, bien qu'il ne sache pas vraiment pourquoi.

Mais en réfléchissant bien, il était certain que si un jour l'une de ses anciennes amantes venaient le trouver pour commencer une relation, il serait bien embêté. Car cela n'avait jamais été ses intentions, et il ne le voulait décidément pas ; c'était justement là l'avantage des aventures d'une nuit, pas de sentiments, pas d'emmerdes.

Pourtant, ici, c'était lui qui se retrouvait dans le rôle de la personne éconduite, et Shizuo ne désirait pas plus que ça avoir le cœur brisé – pouvait-il réellement dire ça dans son cas ? Après tout il n'était pas fou amoureux. _N'est-ce pas ?_

Respirant un grand coup, il s'avança dans le couloir, préparant du mieux qu'il le pouvait son petit speech. _On gagne le cœur d'un homme en passant par son estomac, non ? J'espère que c'est aussi vrai dans son cas._

Il déglutit.

 _Faites qu'il aime les viennoiseries françaises._

Et Shizuo posa sa main sur la poignée de la porte puis l'abaissa le ventre noué.

Il faisait toujours aussi chaud à l'intérieur et il retira son manteau pour le poser sur une chaise, dans l'entrée. Aucun bruit ne venait troubler le silence de l'appartement.

Le blond fit quelques pas, enlevant ses chaussures par la même l'occasion.

Il fronça les sourcils en remarquant qu'il n'y avait plus personne sur le lit, puis alla jeter un coup d'œil dans la salle de bain.

Shizuo laissa tomber les sacs au sol.

Il était parti.

* * *

Shizuo ne savait pas ce qu'il était en train de faire. Et il doutait fortement que quoi que ce fut, c'était la chose à faire dans cette situation.

Alors qu'ils venaient tout juste de terminer leur ronde de la matinée et qu'il finissait de saluer une dernière fois Tom au coin d'une ruelle, ses pas s'étaient – sans que sa fierté, sa conscience, ainsi que sa morale ne puissent seulement émettre une seule protestation – d'eux même dirigés vers le campus universitaire ouest de la ville.

Le temps s'était à nouveau couvert et un vent froid et mordant soufflait dans les rues, glaçant ses joues qu'il tentait de cacher sous son épaisse écharpe. L'air se rafraîchissait de plus en plus et l'hiver était bientôt là. Il soupira, tandis qu'une brume gelée apparut devant son visage. Lorsque le blond glissa ses mains dans ses poches, le bout de ses doigts toucha brièvement le papier plastifié de la carte étudiante et une fois de plus, il se dit que c'était une mauvaise idée.

Lorsque Shizuo entra dans la rue de la faculté, ses pas ralentirent et pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait quitté Tom, il se demanda ce qu'il ferait si jamais il venait à le croiser. Car après tout, c'était son but ; sur la carte étudiante qui appartenait à Izaya, l'adresse de son université y était également indiquée, et l'idée de le revoir avait finalement germé dans son esprit jusqu'à devenir obsédante.

Cela faisait désormais un peu plus d'une semaine, et nous étions mardi.

Alors qu'il arrivait doucement devant la grande entrée, son ventre se tordit et il eut immédiatement envie de prendre ses jambes à son cou.

 _Qu'était-il en train de faire, nom de dieu ?_

Shizuo se laissa tomber sur un banc en bois sur le côté puis soupira, glissant une nouvelle fois sa main dans sa poche afin de sentir la carte. Ressemblait-il à un psychopathe ? Parce qu'après tout, en regardant les choses d'un point de vue extérieur, il pouvait très aisément ressembler à un stalker. Enfin, ils s'étaient rencontrés en tout et pour tout deux fois seulement, et à chaque fois, le brun s'était littéralement enfui par la porte de derrière. Cela aurait dû être un message assez explicite, non ?

Mais le blond ne parvenait pas à tourner la page – et il s'en voulait tellement de penser ainsi.

Tourner la page ? Mais pour qui se prenait-il ? Ils ne s'étaient vu que deux fois, non de non ! Ils n'avaient pas vécu ensemble une passionnante histoire d'amour dont il avait aujourd'hui du mal à se passer, mais simplement quelques heures dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Ce n'était pas grand-chose, il l'avait déjà fait auparavant, alors pourquoi cette fois-ci, tout semblait différent ? Parce qu'il était beau ? Tourmenté ? Parce que jamais dans sa courte vie, le blond ne s'était senti aussi bien et aussi aimé ?

Il serra la mâchoire, parfaitement conscient qu'il était ridicule à s'énerver ainsi, seul assis sur ce foutu banc.

Le blond se força à se détendre et réfléchit un instant. Qu'allait-il faire, à présent qu'il était ici ? Lui parler ? Il devait y avoir plus de quatre mille étudiants dans ces établissements, et en y repensant, les emplois du temps de l'enseignement supérieur n'avaient rien à voir avec ceux du lycée. Il avait entendu dire qu'ils devenaient bien plus légers et que les cours restaient plutôt aléatoires. Était-il seulement ici ?

Il était à présent quinze heures et Shizuo se sentit idiot. Encore une fois.

L'air était froid, et il ne portait qu'une légère doudoune par dessus la veste de son costume – ses missions avec Tom nécessitaient une tenue correcte. Il frissonna, et la vision du brun et de son pull trempé traversa son esprit.

Seules quelques personnes se trouvaient devant les bâtiments, et de temps à autre, des étudiants entraient et sortaient, en groupe ou à plusieurs, tenant des livres ou un ordinateur dans leurs bras.

Cet endroit lui rappelait ce qu'il n'avait pas eu, ce qu'il avait loupé à cause de son égoïsme – et tout ce que ses actions irréfléchies avaient engendré. Que ce serait-il passé si Shizuo avait terminé le lycée ? Si cette colère qui l'avait habité pendant toutes ses années l'avait laissé en paix, et qu'il avait pu tout simplement être là pour son frère et sa mère, puis terminer le lycée, comme elle l'avait voulu?

Les choses auraient pu être différentes. Son frère n'en serait pas là, et lui non plus.

Secouant la tête, il tenta de se reprendre. Il n'aimait pas retomber ainsi dans ses souvenirs.

Shizuo leva les yeux et se mit à fixer le ciel. Couvert, des nuages gris. Allait-il pleuvoir ? Certainement.

Le blond resta ainsi quelque temps, jusqu'à ce que dix-huit heures finirent par arriver.

Il se leva et rentra chez lui.

* * *

Lorsque le vendredi arriva, il se fit vaguement la réflexion que ce jour serait le dernier. Il était dix-sept heures trente, et les rues étaient d'ores et déjà sombres et toujours aussi froides. S'il n'arrivait pas à le revoir aujourd'hui, alors il abandonnerait ; faire le pied de grue devant une faculté n'allait clairement pas faire parti de ses habitudes. Il laisserait tomber.

Que comptait-il faire de toute façon ? Il ne savait _même pas_ ce qu'il attendait de lui.

 _Izaya_.

À chaque rencontre, tout cela se terminait de la même façon ; dans un lit. Et ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait. Pas seulement en tout cas. Il voulait plus. Et Shizuo ne pensait pas être capable de tourner la page sans tenter sa chance avant.

Soupirant, il ne remarqua pas tout de suite que quelqu'un venait de s'asseoir à ses côtés sur le banc.

– Shizu-chan ?

Il sursauta et ouvrit grand les yeux. Pourquoi semblait-il toujours apparaître au moment où il s'apprêtait à tout laisser tomber ?

– Je – Izaya ?

Il lui sourit.

– Que fais-tu ici ?

Il donnait une étrange impression de légèreté ; ses jambes se balançaient en rythme au dessus du sol et il semblait s'appuyer légèrement sur ses mains pour se surélever. Son sac à dos noir semblait presque vide.

Il hésita à répondre un instant, puis sentit une nouvelle fois ses joues rougirent. _Merde._

– Pourquoi es-tu parti ?

Le brun fit la moue.

– J'avais quelque chose à faire.

Shizuo le fixa. Paraissait-il si dupe ?

– Bon, d'accord. J'ai pas l'habitude des discussions au matin. Et je ne voulais pas que tu poses des questions.

– Je ne comptais pas le faire.

Il soupira.

– Et au risque de passer pour un mec bizarre, je voulais juste te revoir.

Le sourire d'Izaya ne semblait pas vouloir disparaître, et le blond se rendit compte que tous les sourires n'avaient pas forcément de signification.

– Pourquoi ?

Sa question le déstabilisa.

– Pourquoi, quoi ?

– Pourquoi tu voulais me revoir ?

De nouvelles rougeurs apparurent sur ses joues.

– Je ne sais pas.

Et c'était vrai, il n'en savait rien. De plus il avait vraiment du mal à croire qu'il lui parlait réellement, là maintenant.

Lorsqu'il releva la tête et encra ses yeux dans les siens, il eut le plaisir de le voir défaillir durant une milliseconde, presque imperceptiblement. Le blond remarqua également que sa respiration était laborieuse et que son nez était bouché. Était-il malade ? Cela n'aurait pas été étonnant.

– Alors, que veux-tu faire ?

Que voulait-il faire ? Sur le moment, il n'y avait qu'une seule chose qu'il désirait vraiment.

– Je veux t'inviter à sortir. Quelque part.

Il semblait légèrement surpris.

– Tu veux m'inviter à sortir, répéta t-il. Pourquoi ?

– Faut-il vraiment que je me justifie ?

Un rire franc éclata à coté de lui.

– Je ne te comprends pas, lui dit-il, et le cœur du blond se serra.

Était-ce la fin ?

– Mais c'est intéressant. D'accord.

Shizuo n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

 _D'accord ?_

– D'accord ?

Izaya hocha la tête.

– Je n'ai rien contre, et si ça se passe mal, alors je me réserve le droit de refuser à l'avenir.

Il n'en revenait pas. Venait-il réellement d'accepter ? Mais pourquoi ? Peu importait dans quel sens on retournait la situation, tout cela était _étrange_. Shizuo l'avait tout de même suivi jusqu'à son lieu d'étude – _il avait cherché l'endroit sur google , nom de dieu ! –_ , alors que sa fuite de la dernière fois aurait dû être assez significative. Si lui avait fait cela, il aurait aimé que la personne visée s'en rende compte toute seule.

Non décidément, si les rôles avaient été inversés, il aurait refusé et plutôt deux fois qu'une. Le blond s'accrochait à lui comme si sa vie en dépendait – _était-ce le cas ?_ – et il savait que tout cela n'avait aucun sens. Il était seul, et cette petite étincelle de chaleur que le brun lui avait offert durant ces nuits l'avait rendu accro.

Alors lorsque le brun se leva après lui avoir confié son numéro de téléphone, Shizuo resta immobile encore quelques instants, pas vraiment sûr de comprendre ce qui venait d'arriver. Il fallait vraiment qu'il voit Celty et sa bande ; il ne pouvait décidément pas garder tout cela pour lui, et dans ce cas précis, ils se rapprochaient tous de ce que le blond pouvait appeler des meilleurs amis.

* * *

 _ ** ** ** **Laissez********_ _ ** ** ** **moi vos avis !********_


	16. 07 Izaya

**0.7 - Izaya.**

* * *

 **Quelques mois après la Nuit. **

_**Partie 1.**_

Izaya posa la main sur son ventre avec une grimace. Ce dernier le faisait souffrir, depuis quelques semaines déjà, mais le brun ne pouvait rien faire pour arranger cela.

Il se libéra de l'épaisse couverture dans laquelle il s'était enroulé puis se leva. Dehors, la lune était ronde et pleine, et le ciel était dégagé.

C'était le moment.

Son estomac gargouilla et il ferma les yeux. Cela faisait vingt-quatre heures qu'il n'avait rien avalé, et son corps commençait sérieusement à fatiguer. Pourtant ce n'était pas ça qui allait l'arrêter ; il avait enfin réussi à mettre la main sur l'adresse de Kururi et Mairu, et il comptait y aller ce soir.

Tout ce qu'Izaya devait faire, c'était sortir discrètement par la fenêtre du salon, descendre les escaliers de secours, puis marcher jusqu'à l'extrémité de la ville. Il avait volé une carte de Tokyo au collège juste avant le début des vacances d'avril et préparé son sac à dos plus tôt dans la journée. Il jeta un coup d'œil aux autres enfants dans la pièce – sept en le comptant lui –, avant de sortir de la chambre sur la pointe des pieds.

Cela devait être sa troisième famille d'accueil, et il avait très vite compris que ce couple ne faisait cela que pour les aides qui allaient avec. Plus d'enfants à charge, plus d'aides, c'était ainsi que cela fonctionnait.

Une fois dans le couloir, il referma la porte puis soupira. Ne réveiller personne dans la manœuvre représentait la partie la plus compliquée, mais il fut soulagé de voir que la mère de la famille d'accueil dormait dans le canapé du salon, une bouteille vide posée sur la table basse.

Doucement, il se rendit dans l'entrée, attrapa ses chaussures – une vielle paire de baskets qui datait de plusieurs années – puis fit demi-tour pour se diriger vers la fenêtre. Lorsqu'il l'ouvrit doucement – c'était un de ses vieux modèles, ceux qu'on nommait fenêtre guillotine – un grincement le fit se figer et il retint son souffle.

Regard en arrière. Soulagement.

Il continua, puis enjamba l'embrasure en tenant toujours le dessous d'une main. Lorsqu'elle se referma, le brun put enfin relâcher son souffle.

Il était dehors.

Frissonnant de soulagement, il fut content que les températures aient remonté au début du mois ; il devait à présent faire une quinzaine de degrés la nuit, alors son léger sweat-shirt était bien suffisant.

Descendant les marches quatre à quatre, il eut un instant l'impression que sa tête tournait. Devait-il essayer de trouver de quoi manger sur le chemin ? Il n'avait pas d'argent, alors devait-il tout de même prendre le risque de voler ? S'il se faisait attraper cette nuit, il se ferait très certainement rediriger vers une autre famille d'accueil – ou pire, peut-être un centre de détention pour mineur. Mais sans nourriture et avec le ventre aussi vide, il ne pourrait clairement pas parcourir la distance qui l'attendait.

Soupirant, il sauta de l'escalier de secours afin de poser pieds à terre.

La ruelle était sombre et déserte, et il se remémora la carte ainsi que les prochaines intersections. Il fallait qu'il évite les grandes avenues ; il n'avait que treize ans et se ferait donc immédiatement remarquer par les policiers qui passaient par là.

Il mit les deux bretelles de son sac à dos, inspira une dernière fois, puis se mit en route. Il fallait qu'il se dépêche s'il voulait arriver avant l'aube.


	17. Chapitre 8

Toujours personne ? Je crois que le fandom Shizaya de est mort...

* * *

 _Après une nouvelle nuit torride, Shizu-chan se retrouve à nouveau seul. Ne voyant plus d'autre solution, il se rend alors à la fac d'Izaya où il décide de faire le pied de guerre une semaine durant. Le dernier jour, Izaya se montre enfin, et accepte un rendez-vous avec lui._

* * *

La pièce était silencieuse, uniquement troublée par le son des doigts de Vorona tapant sur le clavier de l'ordinateur posé sur ses genoux. Assise sur le canapé, droite comme un i comme à son habitude, la blonde semblait complètement captivée par le travail qu'elle était en train d'effectuer.

Izaya balaya la pièce du regard.

Shiki restait à son bureau, comme toujours, et remplissait des papiers avec un air concentré. Les jambes croisées, les sourcils froncés, le brun aimait bien le regarder lorsqu'il agissait ainsi. Installé dans un coin de la pièce, sur le grand fauteuil rouge, les jambes ramenées contre sa poitrine et la tête posée contre ses genoux, Izaya somnolait. Regardant ce qu'il se passait autour de lui d'un œil éteint, il essaya d'analyser légèrement.

 _Vorona est toujours si calme. Elle semble heureuse dans ce qu'elle fait, mais elle a une telle poker face que c'est difficile à dire. Ses cheveux sont toujours attachés avec beaucoup de soin, et malgré l'élégance de ses tenues elles sont toujours confortable au cas où elle aurait besoin de se battre. Ses muscles sont fermes, et sa peau très pâle. Elle est toujours droite, prête à se défendre, comme si elle était en permanence sur ses gardes. Peut-être son père était-il militaire ? Elle possède également un..._

Le brun dodelina de la tête puis sursauta. Ses yeux lui brûlaient et il les frotta pour se réveiller. Il était tard et il n'avait pas fait une véritable nuit depuis quelques jours.

Il lança un regard dans la direction de Shiki.

 _C'est comme si je n'étais pas là. Il me fait totalement confiance, ne se méfie pas une seule seconde de ma présence, comme si je n'étais qu'un fantôme. Il semble tout de même préoccupé, et j'ai l'impression que lui non plus n'a pas très bien dormi depuis un moment._

Le brun esquissa un sourire un peu effacé.

 _Il a toujours les sourcils froncés, on dirait qu'il est irrité en permanence, même si je sais que ce n'est pas le cas._

Sa tête partit sur le côté tandis que ses yeux se fermaient d'eux-même.

Il s'endormit.

* * *

 _« – Tu es toujours comme ça, gamin ?_

– _Comme quoi ? grogna t-il._

– _Grincheux, lui répondit Shiki avec un sourire irritant._

 _Izaya releva la tête et se retint de grogner. Cet homme lui tapait réellement sur le système ; il ne demandait rien de compliqué pourtant, juste un peu de calme._

– _Et vous ? Vous êtes toujours aussi bruyant ?_

 _Son rire le prit par surprise._

– _Les enfants ne sont pas censés courir dehors, s'amuser, crier ? Tu as quel âge, onze ans ?_

– _J'en ai treize, cracha t-il._

 _Il le sait, il se fiche juste de moi._

– _Bon, tu es peut-être un peu vieux pour ça mais... Tu ne veux pas jouer à... je ne sais pas, des jeux vidéos ? Je n'ai jamais vu un gamin avoir autant la tête dans un bouquin._

 _Izaya ne prit même pas la peine de répondre et se contenta de le fixer avec un air énervé._

 _Shiki sourit._

– _Très bien, joue avec moi alors._

 _Le brun haussa un sourcil._

– _J'ai une console de jeu dans le salon, joue avec moi._

– _Et vous, vous avez quel âge ?_

– _Il y a un âge pour jouer à des jeux vidéos ?_

 _Izaya fronça les sourcils._

– _Vous n'êtes pas censé être un yakuza ?_

– _Je ne vois toujours pas ce que ça a à voir là dedans._

 _Shiki se leva et lui attrapa la main. Elle était chaude, et Izaya ne chercha même pas à se dérober. Ses yeux s'arrondirent._

– _Viens, lui dit-il simplement._

 _Et le brun le suivit sans complainte. »_

* * *

Lorsqu'Izaya ouvrit les yeux, il comprit rapidement que peu de temps s'était écoulé. Vorona et Shiki se trouvaient toujours dans la même position, et la lune brillait toujours aussi haut dans le ciel.

Il se leva doucement, encore ensommeillé, avant d'attraper son sac à dos.

Il sortit de l'appartement sans un bruit et l'air froid de la nuit lui fit du bien.

* * *

Izaya soupira alors que l'homme attaché à la chaise devant lui toussait une nouvelle fois. Le silence de la pièce devenait assourdissant et il était presque capable d'entendre les battements de son cœur.

Il s'avança doucement, conscient qu'ils n'étaient plus que deux à présent, et que s'il avait besoin d'aide, Shiki était de l'autre côté de la porte. Il jeta un nouveau coup d'œil à l'homme mal en point qui se trouvait à quelques pas de lui, puis commença à retirer la chaîne autour de son cou.

Lorsque le brun fut devant lui, il lui mit le collier sous le nez et lui demanda d'une voix calme :

– Ça te dit quelque chose ?

Son vis-à-vis releva la tête avec difficulté, et Izaya put apercevoir son œil tuméfié ainsi que sa lèvre fendue.

Il plissa son œil valide pour regarder l'objet puis secoua la tête avec difficulté.

– Le nom de Katya Lomof te dit-il quelque chose ? demanda t-il d'une voix froide.

Cette fois, sa réponse fut presque immédiate.

– Non.

 _Mensonge._

Un grand sourire prit place sur les lèvres du brun.

– Oh ? Pitié, un petit effort. As-tu déjà entendu parler de Katya Lomof ? répéta t-il.

Il vit une certaine peur passer sur son visage.

– Je... ne sais rien. S'il-vous-plaît, je ne sais rien.

L'espoir le fit presque trembler. Izaya avait enfin une piste ; après toutes ces années, il tenait enfin quelqu'un capable de lui répondre.

– Qui est-elle ?

Sa voix était froide, et il devait se concentrer afin de ne pas laisser deviner ses intentions à travers son ton.

L'homme secoua la tête.

– Qui protèges-tu ? Qui est-elle ? répéta t-il.

Il l'étudia quelques secondes, affinant sa vision.

 _La trentaine, plutôt proche de quarante. Il prend soin de lui, ongles manucurés, cheveux coupés courts, dents droites. Son costume est de bonne facture, et il doit être d'un rang élevé._

Il essaya de se rappeler les paroles de Shiki avant qu'il n'entre dans la salle ; ce dernier lui avait simplement appris que l'homme devant lui avait été trouvé rodant dans les parages, près de l'immeuble où se trouvait le Parrain.

Cela fit tilte dans son esprit.

– Vous êtes un espion, souffla t-il.

 _Cheveux blonds, yeux clairs, accent dur et prononcé._

– Un espion russe.

Il pencha la tête d'un côté.

– Pourquoi la Russie viendrait-elle s'en mêler ? Vous avez reçu des ordres ?

Le brun plissa les yeux, semblant tout d'un coup se rendre compte de quelque chose.

– Non, _vous_ donnez les ordres. Vous essayez de brouiller les pistes, mais votre langage corporel vous trahit. Vous essayez de vous faire passer pour un simple agent, alors que vous êtes une tête.

Le regard qu'il lui renvoya le fit sourire.

– Vous pouvez me regarder ainsi autant que vous le désirez, mais vous savez tout autant que moi que vous ne ressortirez pas vivant d'ici.

Le visage de l'homme s'était brusquement fermé, et le brun se rendit compte que tout n'avait été que comédie jusqu'ici. Pour un peu, il serait totalement passé à côté. Il était bien trop distrait ces temps-ci.

– Alors, pourquoi êtes-vous ici ?

Izaya tourna les talons et alla attraper l'une des chaises au fond de la pièce. Lorsqu'il revint devant lui, l'homme n'avait toujours pas desserré les dents.

Il s'installa à califourchon sur son siège puis se mit à le fixer pendant plusieurs minutes. Le silence devint rapidement lourd.

 _Transpiration, respiration accélérée, léger tremblement._ Il était mal à l'aise et avait peur, cela se voyait comme le nez au milieu de la figure, mais il y avait une chose qu'Izaya ne comprenait décidément pas.

– Pourquoi vous êtes-vous rendu là-bas en personne plutôt que d'envoyer un sous-fifre ?

Izaya fit la moue devant son mutisme.

Il soupira.

– Artem ? Alexandre ? Mikhaïl ? Maxime ? Ivan ? Dimitri ?

Il tiqua.

– Oh ? Dimitri, donc.

– Comment vous pouvez –

– Je n'ai fait qu'énoncer les six prénoms les plus répandus en Russie. Pas très original.

Si un regard pouvait tuer, Izaya était certain qu'il serait d'ores et déjà mort en cet instant.

– Alors, Dimitri, résumons. Vous êtes un membre de la mafia russe venu dans le but de faire je ne sais quoi à je ne sais quel membre de Awakusu-kai – même si j'ai ma petite idée sur la question –, et vous vous êtes fait attraper comme un bleu, ce qui est un peu étrange si vous voulez mon avis.

Il plissa les yeux.

– Rien ne colle, et rien ne va.

Comment pouvait-il faire ? Il ne savait pas encore lire dans les pensées et comprenait de lui-même que la torture ne servirait à rien.

Il commençait à tomber dans une impasse.

– Tu es..., souffla l'homme, et Izaya se figea.

Ce regard, c'était comme s'il savait qui il était, qui il était vraiment, et cela était parfaitement impossible.

– Je suis quoi ? demanda le brun.

Devant le visage désormais inexpressif de l'homme, Izaya comprit peu à peu qu'il n'en tirerait rien. Rien ne collait, rien n'était logique, et pour la première fois depuis si longtemps, il ne comprenait pas. Il ne parvenait pas à lire en lui. Il ne parvenait pas à _l'étudier_.

Cet homme s'était rendu seul – à priori – dans un autre pays, afin de – d'après ce qu'on avait retrouvé sur lui, à savoir un pistolet automatique muni d'un système silencieux – assassiner l'un des membres de l'organisation mafieuse japonaise Awakusu-kai, dont Izaya faisait plus ou moins parti – à ses heures perdues tout du moins. Il n'y avait aucune logique dans ses actes.

Et il ne paraissait pas vraiment décidé à lui dire ce qu'il désirait savoir sur Katya Lomof.

Il dut s'efforcer à garder un visage impassible.

Trois coups retentirent à la porte et elle s'ouvrit dans la seconde. Un garde entra, suivit immédiatement par Shiki. Son expression demeurait lisse, mais Izaya fut tout de même capable de remarquer une légère irritation.

– Du nouveau ? demanda t-il, mais sa voix ne put cacher ses pensées.

 _Lui non plus ne comprend pas._

Le brun se retourna et encra ses yeux dans ceux presque translucides du russe.

 _Concentre toi._

 _Transpiration. Irritation. Peur. Barbe rasée, mais pas de trop près, il manque quelques poils sur le haut de sa joue droite. Sa chemise est froissée, tachée de sang, et toutes ses blessures sont dues à la torture des dernières heures. Il s'est laissé arrêter. Sa mâchoire est serrée, contractée de colère et de frustration. Pourquoi s'est-il laissé prendre aussi facilement ? Surtout ; pourquoi est-il toujours en vie ? Les russes sont connus pour mettre fin à leurs jours sitôt capturés. Pourquoi pas lui ? Il fait parti des gros bonnets, des dirigeants, pourquoi est-il venu ici lui même, pourquoi est-il venu se salir les mains ?_

 _Problème de confiance ?_

 _Mission secrète ?_

 _Il s'est fait renvoyé ?_

Izaya ferma les yeux, sentant un début de migraine poindre derrière ses pupilles.

Il se retourna vers Shiki, sans oser croiser son regard. Le brun sentait la honte s'infiltrer par tous les pores de sa peau et il dut serrer le poing pour ne pas se mettre à trembler.

– Je ne comprends pas, dit-il simplement. Je ne comprends ni ses intentions, ni ses objectifs. Je suis désolé.

Il le vit froncer les sourcils.

 _Il est choqué. Et déçu._

Le brun se leva puis sortit de la pièce sans un mot. Leurs regards lui brûlaient le dos, et il pouvait presque sentir le sourire satisfait de l'espion prendre place sur ses lèvres.

Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas été aussi irrité. Et honteux. Et si frustré d'avoir la solution à portée de mains, mais d'être pourtant si loin.

* * *

– Toi ? lui demanda Shinra, les yeux écarquillés.

Il semblait réellement étonné, bien plus que ne l'aurait cru Izaya, et son menton semblait sur le point de tomber au sol. Pour un peu, ce dernier se serait vexé. Il croisa les bras.

– Oui moi, Shinra, soupira t-il.

Il se doutait bien que dans quelques minutes et pendant plusieurs heures – et encore, il était optimiste – son meilleur ami allait exploser et lui casser les pieds. L'occasion était bien trop rare pour ne pas être soulignée.

– Toi ? répéta t-il. Attends, ça fait des années que je te connais, et je n'arrive même pas à me souvenir de la dernière fois où c'est arrivé.

Il lui lança un petit sourire goguenard.

– Alors, c'est quoi son nom ?

Le brun se retint de balancer sa tête contre le mur le plus proche. Pourquoi lui en avait-il parlé déjà ?

Ah, oui. Car il n'avait personne d'autre à qui en parler, et qu'il avait encore des doutes. Parce que lui non plus ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il était en train de faire.

– Shizu – o.

Il avait failli dire _Shizu-chan_ , mais quelque chose l'en avait empêché. Il ne parvenait pas à savoir quoi.

Shinra haussa un sourcil.

– Oh ? Et alors, où vous avez rendez-vous ? Il est beau ? Vous vous êtes rencontrés où ? Allez, ne me force pas à te tirer les vers du nez, tu sais très bien que je vais finir par le savoir à un moment ou à un autre !

Izaya aurait bien aimé le contredire à ce sujet, seulement il savait que ce qu'il disait était vrai ; Shinra avait toujours été – pour dire les choses crûment – un fouille-merde, et rien ne lui résistait à partir du moment où il désirait savoir la vérité.

Il soupira encore une fois et s'étira en arrière, faisant grincer la chaise sur laquelle il était assis. À cette heure-ci, la bibliothèque semblait vide, et il aurait bien aimé profiter de ce temps pour travailler.

– Je l'ai rencontré le mois dernier, durant l'orage.

Cela sembla faire tilt dans la tête de son ami.

– Donc, vous avez déjà couché ensemble ?

Il grogna. _Pour la discrétion et le tact, on repassera._

– Oui, on peut dire ça comme ça.

Même si pour être tout à fait honnête, il ne se souvenait pas vraiment de la première fois. Trop d'alcool.

Il regarda le châtain d'un œil discret.

Shinra avait été son meilleur ami à la minute où ils s'étaient rencontrés : à côté de la plaque et pas vraiment seul dans sa tête, il était également doté d'un cerveau extrêmement performant et d'une attitude parfois exécrable. Un peu comme lui dirait certains. Alors comme les chiens ne font clairement pas des chats, ils s'étaient immédiatement entendus. Le châtain était d'ailleurs l'un des seuls au courant pour son problème avec l'orage.

Son sourire en disait bien plus que ses mots ; tout cela lui faisait plaisir.

– Pourquoi t'es aussi heureux ? grogna t-il.

Son sourire doubla et Izaya trouva cela réellement inquiétant.

– J'ai passé le week-end avec ma délicieuse Celty, et en plus mon meilleur ami est enfin décidé à se sortir de sa longue période de célibat – et crois moi ''longue période'' c'est un euphémisme. Pourquoi ne serais-je pas heureux ?

Nouveau grognement, et Izaya referma son livre et le rangea dans la pochette de son ordinateur portable.

– Tu sais, normalement les amis s'inquiètent dans ce genre de situation. Je ne l'ai rencontré que trois fois, comment tu peux savoir que ce n'est pas un tueur en série ?

Shinra éclata de rire, s'attirant par la même occasion les regards noirs des autres élèves présents.

– Un tueur en série ? Pitié, t'aurais pu trouver mieux.

Izaya haussa un sourcil, presque vexé.

– Et puis, ajouta t-il, aux dernières nouvelles t'es un détecteur de mensonge humain. Si l'un de vous deux est susceptible d'être un meurtrier, ce n'est pas lui si tu veux mon avis.

Le brun n'avait jamais tué quelqu'un, même durant l'une de ses missions avec Shiki. _Pas encore_ , souffla une voix dans sa tête.

– Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai accepté ? souffla t-il, incertain.

Son ami sembla redevenir sérieux un instant. Il lui faisait presque peur lorsqu'il était ainsi – comme si tout d'un coup, Izaya n'était plus simplement un ami avec lequel il aimait parler et qu'il adorait embêter, mais également son meilleur ami qui avait besoin de lui. Et c'était le cas ; le brun avait réellement besoin de Shinra, il avait besoin de son seul et unique ami, et il était assez perdu pour lui demander conseil. Même si le châtain représentait parfois ce qu'on pouvait appeler un handicapé des sentiments ; il plaignait réellement Celty du plus profond de son cœur.

Décidément, ils faisaient la paire.

– Peut-être parce que tu t'es enfin rendu compte que tu n'avais pas besoin d'être seul ? Ou alors tu as vu quelque chose chez lui.

Il lui sourit.

– J'aimerais bien le rencontrer.

 _Shizu-chan et ses joues rouges._ Izaya lui offrit un sourire honnête et sincère, et Shinra parut légèrement étonné.

– J'espère juste que je ne vais pas tout gâcher.

Le châtain lui donna un petit coup de pied sous la table.

– S'il a été assez fou pour t'inviter à sortir même après t'avoir vu dans l'état le plus déplorable possible...

– Je te remercie, je viens de me souvenir pourquoi j'adore parler avec toi, railla t-il.

– ... alors je ne pense pas que quoi que ce soit puisse lui faire peur à l'avenir.

Le brun baissa les yeux. Peut-être avait-il raison ? Il ne le connaissait pas après tout, et peut-être ne pourraient-ils pas se voir en peinture après seulement quelques minutes de discussion. Izaya ne pouvait pas savoir, il n'était pas devin, et depuis le début il avait tenté par tous les moyens de ne pas l'analyser. Le brun avait également remarqué que ce blond était aussi facile à lire qu'un enfant, mais qu'il semblait également posséder quelques secrets qu'il n'était pas près de laisser échapper.

Ce qu'il savait en revanche, c'était que ce blond était la seule personne qui l'ai invité pour une quelconque raison ces vingt-deux dernières années. À chaque fois, ses nuits sans lendemain se terminaient de la même manière ; il s'enfuyait avant le réveil et ne les revoyait jamais. Il était resté, au départ, lorsqu'il était plus jeune et qu'il découvrait à quoi pouvait bien ressembler des relations charnelles. Il avait essayer de rester, d'attendre, de discuter quelques fois, mais le message avait été bien plus que clair ; ces hommes et ces femmes ne désiraient rien avec lui, et il les comprenait.

Après tout, il n'était pas aveugle ; il était étrange, sombre – certain dirait lugubre –, son corps n'était pas parfait, il était maigre, avait des cicatrices, et jusqu'à maintenant il avait horreur des contacts trop prolongés – pas de câlin. Pourtant, ce blond, _Shizuo_ , ne lui faisait pas le même effet. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à tout ce qui partait en cacahuètes dans sa vie, mais ne parvenait pas à trouver d'assez bonnes raisons de ne pas lui laisser sa chance. Il avait été là. Il avait été là lorsque le brun s'était perdu en lui-même cette nuit là, et sans poser de question, il l'avait réchauffé, enlacé et embrassé. Et si l'on omettait ses phalanges pleines de blessures et son regard hanté, ce blond lui avait apporté beaucoup de chose cette nuit-là. Même s'il s'était enfui comme un lâche le matin venu, encore une fois. Le brun avait ressenti tant de choses _– trop_ de choses – durant ces quelques heures et il avait pris peur ; littéralement, dès que son amant était sorti de la pièce, il s'était rhabillé et avait pris la poudre d'escampette.

Mais à présent il le regrettait presque. Que serait-il arrivé s'il était resté ? S'ils avaient pris ce petit-déjeuné ensemble ?

Alors que risquait-il à se laisser aller, au moins une fois ?

Plus de meurtrier, plus d'orage, plus de sang, et cela pendant une soirée.

Peut-être que cela pourrait le faire.

Il sourit.

* * *

Lorsqu'il ferma la porte de son appartement, Izaya sentit un poids disparaître de ses épaules. Sa tension s'évacua et il put soupirer librement.

Ces dernières semaines avaient été plutôt bien remplies, et le cerveau du brun commençait à saturer – ce qui n'était pas arrivé depuis des lustres. Il repensa à son rendez-vous avec Shiki et au fait qu'il n'avait plus donné de nouvelles depuis, ainsi qu'aux émotions qu'il avait lu dans son regard. Jamais, depuis leur rencontre, le brun ne l'avait déçu ; il était intelligent, doué, débrouillard, savait se défendre physiquement grâce à ses entraînements avec Vorona, la secrétaire de Shiki, et ne se laissait pas embrouiller par ses états d'âme. Ils étaient dans la mafia, et la loi du Talion régnait en maître. Izaya avait su à quoi s'attendre depuis le début, depuis qu'il avait passé cet accord avec lui, depuis que Shiki – qui s'apparentait à une figure de puissance et d'autorité pour lui – l'avait sorti du système de famille d'accueil et l'avait pris sous son aile. Il les avait sauvé, ses sœurs et lui, et le brun était désormais sous ses ordres directs ; son rôle était et avait toujours été de lire les traîtres ou les prisonniers, et de savoir si ces derniers disaient la vérité. Et il avait toujours excellé dans cette action.

Mais la dernière fois, il l'avait déçu, et Izaya faisait désormais ce qu'il pouvait pour ne pas y penser.

Soupirant, il posa son sac de cours sur le plan de travail à côté de la cuisine, puis s'étira le dos, faisant ainsi craquer ses articulations. Il lui restait ses devoirs et ses cours, mais il travaillait au restaurant ce soir, alors le brun devait tout de même se dépêcher.

Il fit volte face avant de sortir son ordinateur portable.

Dans sa poche, son téléphone vibra. Il fronça les sourcils puis le sortit, le cœur serré. Il n'était pas encore prêt à recevoir des nouvelles de Shiki, pas après qu'il se soit ainsi ridiculisé.

 **Shizu-chan [17H43] :** Bonjour. Êtes-vous toujours d'accord pour ce rendez-vous ?

Il ne put s'empêcher de pouffer. Ce message était tellement concis qu'il pouvait très aisément imaginer la mine hésitante et gênée du blond, ses joues rouges et son air légèrement boudeur. Il s'était même mis à le vouvoyer à nouveau.

Sans s'en rendre compte, la tension qui enserrait son cœur s'évapora légèrement et il s'assit en tailleur sur son lit.

Ses doigts pianotèrent sur le clavier alors qu'un sourire se dessinait sur ses lèvres. Il ne s'en rendit pas compte.

Il lui répondit presque immédiatement, mais n'appuya pas tout de suite sur envoyer. Devait-il le faire ? Il revoyait encore Shinra et son sourire entendu, et se dit qu'il devait essayer. Au moins essayer.

Et si tout cela se terminait mal, alors au moins, il aurait essayé, et ne pourrait pas se reprocher cela.

Il inspira. _Essayer._

* * *

 _ ** ** ** ** _Donnez_********_ _ ** ** ** ** _moi vos avis !_********_


	18. 08 Shizuo

**0.8 – Shizuo.**

* * *

 **Dans ses Songes.**

Un sourire mutin apparut sur ses lèvres et il pencha la tête d'un côté.

– Alors ? demanda t-il, et sa voix parut si séductrice à ses oreilles qu'un frisson le parcourut.

Le blond baissa les yeux vers son assiette tandis qu'il sentait ses joues rougir. Il n'avait pas écouté, trop absorbé par sa contemplation, et il ne savait que répondre. Il ne voulait pas passer pour un imbécile non plus, alors il s'excusa simplement

– Je suis désolé, je n'ai pas écouté...

Shizuo se mordit la lèvre, sûr et certain qu'il s'apprêtait à se faire engueuler. Pourtant, ce fut un éclat de rire qui le fit relever la tête. Ses yeux s'arrondirent de surprise.

– Tu es tellement..., souffla Izaya en souriant.

Il lui fit un vrai sourire.

– Amusant, termina t-il. C'est rafraîchissant.

Les joues du blond brûlèrent de plus belle alors que le regard de son vis-à-vis ne le quittait plus.

 _Un rendez-vous._ Pour l'instant, tout se passait si bien que Shizuo se sentait tendu. Le brun était si... envoûtant. Son regard le rendait nerveux, et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de frotter ses mains moites sur son pantalon.

Ils étaient dans un grand restaurant, et le blond n'en revenait toujours pas.

Il esquissa un sourire timide.

– Alors, Shizu-chan, que fais-tu dans la vie ?

Il fit son possible pour ne pas perdre ses couleurs, mais son hésitation dut paraître sur son visage car Izaya pencha la tête.

– Je...

Il hésita. Devait-il mentir ?

Shizuo s'apprêta à répondre quelque chose – quoi ? Ça, il l'ignorait – quand tout à coup, il eut l'impression que le temps s'arrêta. Le visage du brun restait figé dans une expression étrange, comme s'il venait juste de se prendre un coup de poing dans l'estomac.

Le blond écarquilla les yeux, pétrifié.

 _Sang._

Un liquide rouge suinta de ses yeux sombres et il toussa.

Ses lèvres articulèrent quelque chose alors que du sang coulait toujours, tachant la nappe blanche qui se trouvait en dessous.

 _De ta faute._

Aucun son n'était sorti pourtant sa voix semblait crier de plus en plus fort. Il ne parvenait toujours pas à bouger et sentait des larmes de panique monter.

 _Sang_ , encore et encore, de ses oreilles, de son nez, de sa bouche, de ses yeux. Bientôt, tout son visage fut rouge carmin.

La dernière chose que Shizuo entendit fut son cri de douleur, immédiatement suivit par un rire qui le glaça tout en entier.


	19. Chapitre 9

Merci infiniment aux deux personnes qui ont laissé une review ! Ca m'a fait très très plaisir ! Pour les autres, n'hésitez pas à m'en laisser une également, car ça me motive vraiment héhé

* * *

 **Chapitre 9**

* * *

Shizuo s'était rarement senti aussi fébrile ainsi qu'affreusement gêné. Cela faisait maintenant vingt minutes qu'il se trouvait assis là, sur les couvertures de son lit, agité comme jamais. Ses jambes ne cessaient de remuer en rythme et sa peau le démangeait sans aucune raison apparente. Son téléphone posé négligemment à ses côtés, il enfouit son visage dans ses mains tremblantes avec un gémissement de désespoir.

Que venait-il de faire ?

Rien n'allait dans ce foutu message, alors pourquoi son doigt si maladroit avait-il appuyé sur 'envoyer' par mégarde ? Il avait simplement voulu l'effacer, et voilà qu'à présent il se retrouvait presque mort de honte. Que devait-il faire ? S'excuser ? Renvoyer un nouveau message ?

 _Venait-il de tout rater ?_

Il avait, depuis le départ, l'impression d'avancer sur un fil très fin au dessus d'une falaise immense, et il savait au fond de lui que le moindre pas de travers le ferait chuter au fond du précipice. Lui ferait perdre toutes les maigres chances qu'il avait de construire quelque chose avec son inconnu, _Izaya_. Il lui suffisait de fermer les yeux pour de nouveau apercevoir derrière ses paupières son léger sourire mutin, ses cheveux ainsi que ses yeux sombres, sa peau blanche, sa voix si enjôleuse et à la fois railleuse. Il ne voulait pas que tout cela se termine ainsi, que leur histoire – ce mot le gênait terriblement – s'arrête aujourd'hui, si brusquement, avant même qu'elle n'ait réellement commencé. Il repensa à ses rêves, à combien il avait envie de le revoir, à tout ce qu'il pourrait lui montrer ou lui faire faire s'il passait quelques heures en sa compagnie. Enfin, pour une fois depuis si longtemps, Shizuo se sentait normal, et il n'était pas prêt à cela maintenant.

Son téléphone vibra et il sursauta. Un message s'afficha sur l'écran.

 **Izaya [17H44] :** Bonjour Shizu-chan ! Détends toi, même à travers l'écran je suis capable de sentir à quel point tu es tendu. Et je suis toujours d'accord, dis-moi simplement où et quand.

Le blond s'arrêta de respirer. Ses yeux lisaient et relisaient ces quelques phrases encore et encore, mais il ne parvenait réellement pas à y croire. _Je suis toujours d'accord._ Il acceptait. Il acceptait réellement. Izaya demeurait d'accord pour le revoir, pour qu'ils passent du temps ensemble, pour qu'ils se _voient_. Et en plus, il lui laissait le choix de la date et du lieu.

Il sauta presque sur ses pieds puis commença à tourner en rond dans la pièce.

Shizuo ne savait plus vraiment ce qu'il était en train de faire. Il se comportait réellement comme un adolescent et son cœur ne désirait clairement pas se calmer maintenant. Son premier rendez-vous.

Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

 **Shizuo [17H46] :** Je te recontacte.

Il fronça les sourcils. Cela faisait un peu froid, non ? Devait-il rajouter des smileys ?

Nouvelle vibration.

 **Izaya [17H47] :** J'ai hâte ~

Et alors qu'il posait son téléphone sur les draps afin de partir se préparer, ses joues brûlant plus que jamais, il se fit la réflexion que tout cela évoluait vraiment rapidement.

* * *

Lorsque le soir venu, Shizuo rentra du conbini, la nuit était déjà tombée depuis longtemps et son appartement lui parut plus confortable et accueillant que jamais. Épuisé, il vida ses poches sur le comptoir de la cuisine avant d'aller déposer ses vêtements trempés dans le bac à linges sales de la salle de bain. Dehors, la pluie tombait drue.

Frissonnant, il se rua sous la douche et soupira de bien-être lorsque l'eau presque brûlante atterrit sur sa peau. Son travail qu'il effectuait au magasin n'avait rien de compliqué, et rester derrière une caisse en encaissant des clients restait tout à fait dans ses cordes cela lui permettait de faire une pause, de ne plus se soucier du reste, de ce qu'il effectuait avec Tom, de ses mains pleines de sang, de son frère dépressif et suicidaire. Les images de sa tentative de suicide ne tournait plus dans sa tête et son ventre ne se retournait plus encore et encore jusqu'à ce que l'envie de vomir soit trop forte. Lorsqu'il se trouvait derrière cette caisse, il ne pensait plus qu'à son travail et cela lui convenait tout à fait. De plus, le patron était adorable.

Lorsqu'il fut aussi propre que détendu – et que sa tête se mit à tourner à cause de la chaleur ambiante –, il coupa l'eau avant de une serviette autour de sa taille. En passant devant le miroir, il se fit vaguement la réflexion qu'il allait bientôt être obligé de refaire une décoloration ses racines commençaient à être visibles. Il ouvrit la porte et la fraîcheur du couloir le força à rejoindre sa chambre au pas de course. Le blond attrapa son pyjama, puis l'enfila rapidement. Il alluma également le radiateur de sa chambre et se rendit dans le salon.

Arrivé là, muni de son pull préféré et d'épaisses chaussettes, il alluma le radiateur et la télévision puis se dirigea vers le frigo. À l'intérieur, un tupperware remplit des restes du dîner de la veille reposait sur l'étagère du haut, et il l'attrapa. Quelques minutes plus tard, le 'ding' du micro-onde lui indiqua que le plat était chaud et le blond retourna s'installer dans le canapé. Un épisode d'une série qu'il avait déjà vu passait à l'écran et il n'eut pas le courage de saisir la télécommande pour changer de chaîne. De toutes façons, il ne regardait les images que d'un œil éteint.

Lorsqu'il eut terminé son repas, Shizuo se leva de nouveau et déposa le récipient dans l'évier. Il ouvrit de nouveau le frigo, se frotta les yeux, puis s'empara de la bouteille de lait frais qui se trouvait là. Il but la fin cul-sec et s'autorisa un sourire. Cela faisait du bien. Depuis son enfance, cette boisson avait toujours été là pour calmer ses nerfs. Lorsque sa colère refaisait surface et qu'il n'arrivait plus à se calmer, son frère entrait dans sa chambre pour lui apporter du lait. Désormais, même s'il n'en avait plus besoin, le blond continuait toujours de boire au moins un verre par jour.

Il referma le frigo et fit volte face pour retourner dans le canapé.

Shizuo regarda l'horloge : une heure vingt-sept. Il soupira.

* * *

 **Izaya [01H39] :** Au fait Shizu-chan, comment tu as trouvé l'adresse de mon école ?

 **Shizuo [01H39] :** Encore une fois, je suis désolé d'avoir débarqué comme ça. Tu avais oublié ta carte étudiante la première fois où l'on s'est rencontré.

 **Izaya [01H40] :** Oh ? Tu ne dors pas ? Je ne m'attendais pas vraiment à avoir une réponse immédiate. Petit coquin ~ Ça veut dire que tu connaissais mon nom depuis le début ? J'espère que tu n'es pas un tueur en série aha

 **Shizuo [01H41] :** Vous ne dormez pas non plus. Je suis vraiment désolé. Je ne voulais pas vous faire peur, mais je ne savais pas ce qu'il fallait faire avec elle.

 **Izaya [01H42] :** Et bien, maintenant je n'en ai plus vraiment besoin je l'ai faite refaire. Tu as remarqué qu'à chaque fois que tu es gêné tu recommences à me vouvoyer ? C'est assez drôle je trouve. (Et tu devrais vraiment arrêter de t'excuser, ça me donne l'impression d'être un tyran).

 **Shizuo [01H42] :** Je suis content que tu aies accepté ce rendez-vous.

 **Izaya [01H43] :** Moi aussi, Shizu-chan. Moi aussi.

 **Shizuo [01H44] :** Bonne nuit Izaya.

 **Izaya [01H44] :** Bonne nuit Shizu-chan.

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, une porte s'ouvrit dans l'appartement. Le blond, profondément endormi, ne fronça même pas les sourcils. Le jour ne pointait pas encore dans la pénombre du ciel, et l'air frais recouvrait encore les rues.

Des pas discrets, sans grincement de porte ou des lames du parquet. L'ombre se rapprocha du blond, doucement, discrètement, sans un bruit. Elle était mince, pâle, les cheveux sombres et la mine fatiguée.

Toujours dans le plus grand silence, l'ombre déplia une grande couverture qu'elle avait amené sous son bras et la posa avec douceur sur son frère. Elle le regarda sans bouger pendant quelques secondes, puis murmura :

– Bonne nuit...

Elle s'en alla comme elle était venue discrète, presque irréelle, s'effaçant dans le silence de la nuit.

* * *

Shizuo frotta les phalanges de sa main droite avec son autre main puis soupira d'un air las. L'air demeurait frais, et il voulait se mettre au chaud le plus vite possible le blond avait oublié son écharpe en partant le matin même.

Il tourna les talons et commença à remonter la ruelle afin de rejoindre Tom. Il détestait travailler si tôt dans la journée, surtout lorsque l'homme qu'ils venaient voir tentait de s'échapper par la porte de sortie – la fenêtre en l'occurrence. Shizuo détestait courir.

Il fourra sa main dans la poche de son pantalon avant de s'emparer de son paquet de cigarette. Il en tira une puis la porta à ses lèvres. La grande flamme qui sortit de son briquet le captiva quelques secondes, et il ne put s'empêcher de fixer sa couleur ardente.

Le blond n'entendit pas l'homme se relever derrière lui et s'avancer dans sa direction. Il ne perçut son mouvement que quelques secondes avant qu'il ne dirige sa lame vers son estomac. Shizuo s'écarta de justesse et rencontra le regard furieux de l'homme qu'il venait juste de tabasser. Pas assez fort, apparemment.

Il laissa tomber sa cigarette au sol et l'écrasa avec son pied.

Les articulations de ses doigts craquèrent et il lança à l'homme un regard mauvais. Le blond ne se souvenait même plus de son nom. Sa mâchoire se serra alors qu'il avisait le court poignard qui se trouvait dans les mains de son adversaire. Elles tremblaient.

– Pose ça avant de te couper, déclara t-il d'une voix qui se voulait calme.

L'homme trembla davantage encore en resserrant sa prise. Ses pieds bougèrent de quelques millimètres et Shizuo sut qu'il s'apprêtait à se jeter sur lui une nouvelle fois. Il banda les muscles.

Lorsqu'il le fit, le blond n'eut qu'à bloquer son bras pour le faire lâcher prise, puis le faire chuter au sol. Il soupira.

– Je suis désolé.

Et l'homme hurla lorsque Shizuo lui luxa l'épaule. Quelques secondes plus tard, la ruelle redevint calme et le blond rejoignit Tom qui l'attendait sur l'avenue principale.

– Tu as eu un problème ? lui demanda t-il.

Ce dernier lui tendit son paquet de cigarette pour lui en offrir une, ce qu'il accepta avec un hochement de tête reconnaissant.

– Je crois oui, répondit-il en recrachant une épaisse fumée opaque. Mais c'est réglé.

Tom pencha la tête mais ne demanda rien de plus. Il se contenta de commencer à marcher en direction du nord d'Ikebukuro et le blond le suivit sans discuter.

Les mains dans les poches et les joues rouges, il se perdit rapidement dans ses pensées alors que ses pieds le menaient d'un pas assuré vers leur destination.

Il devait encore chercher un lieu pour le rendez-vous – la date n'étant pas réellement importante car, après tout, n'importe quand ferait l'affaire – et pour l'instant il n'en avait décidément aucune foutue idée. Bizarrement, depuis son cauchemar de la nuit derrière, il n'était pas réellement partant pour un restaurant – quand bien même il aurait eu autant d'argent à dépenser car il ne roulait clairement pas sur l'or – et la vision de lui et de son brun autour d'une table dans le plus grand silence qui soit l'angoissait tant que son estomac se serrait douloureusement d'appréhension. Il devait trouver quelque chose à faire, une activité dont ils pourraient tous deux parler par la suite. Le silence restait sa plus grande expectation, pourtant cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'il se retournait les neurones encore et encore pour trouver quelque chose. Car il savait pertinemment qu'Izaya n'allait pas l'attendre indéfiniment.

– Shizuo, tu m'as entendu ?

Il sursauta et la cendre de sa cigarette tomba au sol.

– Pardon Tom, j'étais ailleurs. Tu disais ?

Ce dernier lui offrit un petit sourire étrange dont il ne comprit pas réellement le sens.

– Parfois j'aimerais bien savoir ce qui se passe là dedans, lui dit-il en pointant le front du blond.

Les yeux de Shizuo se firent vagues quelques instants puis il sembla se reprendre.

– Rien d'intéressant, je t'assure.

Sa voix semblait lasse. Tom se racla la gorge.

– Donc, reprit-il, je disais que notre patron souhaitait te rencontrer. Celui qui se trouve au dessus du gars qui t'a engagé.

Le blond se souvenait seulement de la grande cicatrice qui barrait l'un de ses yeux. Ainsi que son sourire particulièrement irritant.

– Pourquoi ? demanda t-il, méfiant.

La dernière chose qu'il souhaitait, c'était tomber encore plus profondément dans cette organisation qui le dégoûtait au plus haut point. Il ne désirait pas plus que ça rencontrer l'un des chefs de la mafia qui régnait d'une main de maître sur la ville une fois que l'on était impliqué, c'était à vie, telle était l'une des règles qu'il avait appris au fil des années. Au départ, il avait simplement commencer ce travail pour aider son frère. Pour le sauver. Et peut-être également pour se donner bonne conscience, même s'il refusait de se l'avouer.

– Tu fais du très bon travail, et Shiki-san est curieux.

Tom lui tapota l'épaule dans un geste qui se voulait très certainement réconfortant. Cela ne fonctionna pas vraiment.

– Il m'a simplement demandé de te prévenir, ne t'inquiète pas. Moi même je l'ai déjà vu quelques fois, et comme tu peux le voir, je suis toujours vivant.

Il partit dans un grand rire avant de reprendre sa marche. Shizuo ne se sentait pas réellement rassuré. Rencontrer l'une des têtes d'Awakusu-kai ? Il n'y tenait pas vraiment. Dans quelques années – quelques mois peut-être ? – la dette qu'il tentait d'effacer arriverait à son terme, et il pourrait alors enfin commencer une nouvelle vie. Sauf s'il s'enlisait jusqu'au cou dans ces manigances qui régentaient la ville.

Il soupira puis leva les yeux au ciel. Il demeurait aussi terne que le gris qui le caractérisait.

– Tu veux qu'on aille manger quelque part, après ? lui demanda Tom.

Shizuo tourna la tête pour le regarder, et lui offrit une mine contrite.

– Désolé, mais je dois me rendre quelque part cet après-midi.

Son camarade haussa un sourcil, quelque peu surpris.

– Oh ? Très bien, peut-être une prochaine fois, alors.

Et le blond écrasa sa cigarette sous la semelle de sa chaussure, puis la déposa dans la poubelle la plus proche.

* * *

De l'extérieur, le magasin des Karisawa paraissait être un endroit calme et tout à fait ordinaire. La petite devanture commençait légèrement à perdre de ses couleurs et le blond savait bien évidemment qu'il allait être réquisitionné pendant l'été pour repeindre la façade. La porte en verre laissait apparaître une pancarte en carton blanc où il était inscrit _Open_ , et tandis que la grande vitre sur le côté droit exposait toute sorte de bibelots en tout genre.

Les mains dans les poches, Shizuo regardait la boutique avec des yeux légèrement hésitant. Il savait qu'à l'intérieur, ses amis seraient bien évidemment heureux de le voir, mais la raison pour laquelle il hésitait était tout autre il venait aujourd'hui leur parler afin de leur demander conseil, mais doutait à présent fortement du bien fondé de son action.

– Shizuo-san !

Une voix aussi douce qu'enthousiasme le fit se retourner. Au loin, une petite forme courait dans sa direction, ses cheveux sombres volant autour de son visage enfantin. Son sourire fut communicatif, et lorsqu'elle sauta dans les bras grands ouverts du blond il ne put empêcher ses lèvres de frémir également.

Son shampoing sentait la lavande, et lorsqu'elle passa ses mains froides sous l'épaisse écharpe qu'il portait autour du cou, un grand frisson traversa son échine. Il ricana.

– Akane, dit-il d'une voix si douce que cela le surprit lui-même. Toi aussi tu allais les voir ?

Elle hocha la tête.

– Allons-y ensemble alors.

Akane passa ses jambes autour de son buste en le serrant davantage encore. Elle hocha de nouveau la tête, un grand sourire fendant son visage. Ses oreilles étaient toutes rouges.

Lorsque le feu du passage piéton passa au vert, Shizuo s'avança sur la route d'un pas rapide puis trottina presque jusqu'à la porte de la boutique. Lorsqu'il la poussa, un ' _ding_ ' retentit et la douce chaleur de la pièce lui brûla les doigts. Il la déposa au sol au moment où la porte du fond s'ouvrit.

– Bienvenue ! claironna la voix d'Erika.

Sa robe noir moulait toujours autant ses courbes, et son visage si avenant s'éclaira encore davantage lorsqu'elle les aperçut. Ses bras s'ouvrirent et elle se jeta sur lui.

– Shizuo !

La réception fut légèrement bancale, mais il ne put retenir le sourire qui apparut sur ses lèvres.

– Salut, Erika, dit-il dans un rire.

– C'est Eri-chan pour toi, imbécile !

Elle se mit à frotter douloureusement ses cheveux blonds et Shizuo ne put qu'implorer grâce.

– Shizu ~ o, claironna Walter en passant sa tête dans l'embrasure de la porte. Ça fait un bail mon vieux !

Lui aussi semblait plutôt content de le voir, mais le blond ne put s'empêcher d'être légèrement décontenancer par les grandes oreilles de chat rouges qui se trouvaient sur sa tête. Il haussa un sourcil interrogatif, mais ce fut Erika qui répondit.

– On vient d'aller faire un tour à Akihabara et on a fait un petit détour par Animate, dit-elle avant de sortir un serre-tête identique de sa poche.

Ils se mirent à côté l'un de l'autre puis lui firent un grand sourire.

Shizuo n'y tint plus et éclata d'un grand rire qui le plia en deux. Akane rit avec lui, sa petite robe se soulevant au rythme de ses mouvements. Lorsqu'il releva la tête, les deux comparses lui souriaient d'un air entendu.

– Bon, commença Walker.

– Tu ramènes tes fesses à l'arrière ? finit Erika.

Elle tendit la main vers Akane et cette dernière l'accepta immédiatement.

L'intérieur de leur petit salon restait comme à l'ordinaire un canapé usé couvert d'une couverture dans le coin de la pièce, une table basse pleine de mangas et de figurines posée devant, un grand fauteuil qui semblait être devenu depuis des années celui de Celty, et juste à côté de la porte...

– Vous avez piqué le présentoir ? demanda t-il, abasourdi.

Akane, elle, semblait ravie, car elle fonça dans sa direction et se mit à l'admirer avec des étoiles dans les yeux. L'objet fait de carton était à effigie d'un personnage d'animé que le blond ne connaissait pas, et il semblait être de très bonne qualité – presque neuf à vrai dire – malgré le fait que ces deux imbéciles avaient dû le balader dans tout Tokyo.

– On ne l'a pas volé, abruti, le gronda la brune. Ils nous l'ont donné.

Il les dévisagea.

– Ils vous l'ont donné ? répéta t-il.

Ils hochèrent la tête avec synchronisation, semblant très fier d'eux.

– Vous passez vraiment trop de temps là-bas, ne put-il s'empêcher de faire remarquer. Bientôt, ils vous demanderont de faire le service à leur place.

Grands sourires. Aucun commentaire ne fut nécessaire. Il soupira.

Balayant la pièce du regard, Shizuo remarqua enfin deux choses. La première, c'était que Kadota n'était pas présent. La seconde, qu'un petit brun très bruyant se trouvait juste à côté du siège de Celty. Où elle-même était assise.

Il haussa un sourcil.

– Kadota n'est pas là ? Je pensais qu'il ne bossait pas aujourd'hui.

Puis il lança un regard appuyé en direction du petit nouveau.

– Oh, lui répondit Walker. Il remplace un mec du resto apparemment. Ils étaient ensemble au lycée.

– D'accord, acquiesça le blond. Et lui ? dit-il plus bas en le désignant d'un coup de tête.

Walker tourna la tête dans sa direction, puis sembla enfin comprendre.

– Ah, Shinra ?

Il ricana.

– Ça va faire quelques mois qu'il traîne souvent par ici, mais j'ai l'impression que vous vous êtes souvent loupés d'un cheveu.

Nouveau sourire que Shizuo trouva légèrement effrayant.

– Tu ne vas peut-être pas le croire, mais il est à fond sur Celty.

Cette déclaration le laissa coi.

– Hein ?

Il tourna la tête dans sa direction, les yeux grands ouverts comme des soucoupes. Il la regarda elle, son visage de poupée fermé comme une porte de prison, son corps tout en muscles, ses jambes ainsi que ses bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Celty paraissait effrayante au premier abord, elle l'avait toujours été dirigeante du plus grand gang de motard de Tokyo, c'était une femme forte et impressionnante. Et surtout, incroyablement indépendante elle tenait sa liberté comme à la prunelle de ses yeux, et Shizuo pouvait parfaitement se rappeler du sort des hommes qui avaient essayé de la draguer. Il grimaçait encore au souvenir de son genou rencontrant de très près leurs testicules.

Alors forcément, ce petit châtain a l'air si innocent était bien la dernière personne qu'il aurait pu imaginer dans les pattes d'une femme comme Celty. Il semblait si énergique et enthousiaste que cela lui donnait presque mal à la tête.

En revanche, il fut légèrement intrigué par la veste de médecin qu'il portait par dessus ses vêtements. En était-il un ? Il paraissait bien jeune.

Le châtain sembla choisir cet instant pour remarquer leur présence. Il se redressa et se mit au garde à vous.

– Bonjour ! Je suis Shinra, enchanté de faire votre connaissance !

Celty grimaça d'agacement et lui frappa le haut du crâne. Il s'écoula à ses pieds en gémissant.

– Celty ! Pourquoi ?

Elle tapa quelque chose sur le clavier de son téléphone et le lui montra. Il lui fit un grand sourire et commença à gesticuler dans tous les sens en lui déclarant une nouvelle fois son amour. Le blond lança un regard septique en direction de Walker mais ce dernier était d'ores et déjà assis sur le canapé en compagnie d'Erika, et tous deux semblaient débattre sur l'importance du terme « moe ».

Shizuo se demanda réellement pourquoi il persistait à revenir à chaque fois.

Lorsque Celty tourna enfin son attention entière sur lui, son regard fut suffisamment éloquent pour qu'il comprenne qu'elle lui demandait quel bon vent l'amenait ici. Il se dandina sur place, et lança un nouveau regard en direction du duo. Ils étaient en train d'habiller Akane d'une très belle robe victorienne.

Il se racla la gorge, les oreilles rouges, puis déclara d'une petite voix :

– Je... à vrai dire j'ai un rendez-vous, et j'aurai voulu avoir quelques conseils.

La pièce devint si calme que sa gêne devint presque audible. Le visage profondément choqué de Celty lui fit presque mal. Il s'apprêtait à leur dire que ce n'était rien, qu'il n'avait rien dit et qu'il trouverait bien tout seul lorsqu'à sa grande surprise, Shinra fut le premier à prendre la parole.

– Pourquoi vous faites tous ces têtes ? C'est plutôt une bonne nouvelle, non ? On dirait qu'on vient de vous annoncer la fin du monde. Surtout à vous, termina t-il en pointant Erika et Walker qui s'étaient tous deux figés dans leurs mouvements.

Ce fut elle qui se reprit la première. Elle se racla la gorge.

– Et bien en fait, je soupçonne cette annonce d'être le début d'une apocalypse imminente, alors on peut dire que tu n'es pas si loin de la vérité.

Il regretta de ne rien avoir dans les mains à lui lancer.

– Je suis là, je vous signale. Et vous pouvez faire les choqués, mais en attendant vous êtes tous célibataires si je ne m'abuse.

Il entendit Shinra chuchoter quelque chose à l'oreille de Celty, puis elle le frappa de nouveau en retour.

– Peut-être, lui répondit Walker. Sauf que je crois que tu ne t'es jamais vu recalé une fille, toi. C'est à mourir de rire, et on avait pris les paris sur le temps que tu mettrais à comprendre que tu finiras vieux et seul.

 _Je suis toujours là, et c'est légèrement vexant._ Il croisa les bras.

– Et bien comme vous pouvez le constater, je vais peut-être avoir un rencard avant de finir vieux et seul comme tu dis. Alors j'aimerais bien un peu d'aide, sauf si c'est trop vous demander bande d'amis indignes.

Erika et Walter éclatèrent de rire, et Shizuo sentit une légèrement pression sur son épaule. Lorsqu'il se retourna, Celty lui montrait son téléphone.

– _On est désolés,_ écrivit-elle. _Bien sûr que nous allons t'aider. Comment s'appelle t-elle ?_

Les joues du blond se mirent à brûler de plus belle, et sa réaction sembla rabattre le caquet des deux comparses.

Il hésita.

– C'est un garçon, finit-il par répondre.

Mais la réaction de Celty ne fut pas celle qu'il avait attendu. Elle baissa la tête et tapa quelque chose.

– _Oh, d'accord. Comment s'appelle t-il ?_

Il ne put s'empêcher de la regarder avec des yeux ronds. Derrière elle, Shinra souriant doucement dans le vide, comme si le blond n'avait rien dit d'étrange ou d'un tant soit peu intéressant. Il était dans son monde, et regardait la jeune femme avec un air contemplatif.

Lorsqu'il se retourna, Erika et Walker le regardaient également, semblant attendre la suite. _Cela ne les dérange pas._ Il sentit son cœur se gonfler et souffla :

– Izaya.

Shinra émit un étrange bruit de gorge, mais personne ne fit attention à lui.

– On a rendez-vous, et je ne sais pas quoi faire. Je ne veux pas faire quelque chose de trop cher, ni de trop ennuyeux, ni l'emmener quelque part où il risque d'y avoir un blanc entre nous.

Il se dandina.

– Je me suis dit que vous pourriez peut-être m'aider à trouver quelque chose.

Il sentit un bras l'attraper par la droite, puis un autre par la gauche.

– Bien sûr qu'on va t'aider, lui répondit Erika.

– Et tu vas finir avec ton beau gosse plus vite qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, finit Walker.

Il le regarda dans les yeux.

– Il est beau ?

Shizuo hocha la tête. Celty lui tapota la main.

– _Raconte nous. Parle-nous un peu de lui, et on verra._

Et le blond ne put refréner le grand sourire qui lui fendit le visage en cet instant.

* * *

Étrangement, lorsque Shizuo sortit de la boutique à la tombée de la nuit, il se sentait bien plus léger et apaisé qu'il ne l'avait été depuis des mois. Akane s'était endormie sur le canapé, et Celty avait dit au blond qu'il pouvait partir car elle allait elle-même ramener la petite chez elle.

Il resserra l'écharpe autour de son cou et fourra sa main dans son manteau afin d'attraper son paquet de cigarette. La flamme du briquet le réchauffa quelques secondes.

À sa plus grande surprise, c'était finalement Shinra qui leur avait apporté la solution. Lui, qui s'était fait si discret durant les dernières heures, avait fait une proposition qui avait plutôt bien plu au blond le théâtre.

Izaya était en étude de lettres, alors il y avait fort à parier qu'il puisse s'intéresser à cela. Pas qu'il fasse l'amalgame, loin de là – le blond restait bien sûr parfaitement conscient que certains étudiants passaient complètement à côté du théâtre et il ne jugeait personne chacun avait ses goûts, et il respectait cela. Mais il avait enfin trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant à lui proposer, et rien que cela lui avait retiré un grand poids des épaules. D'autant plus que Shizuo avait toujours adoré cela lorsqu'il était petit, sa mère les avait une fois emmené, lui et son frère, dans un grand théâtre grâce à des places qu'elle avait reçu d'une collègue de travail. Cela avait été fabuleux.

Soupirant de fatigue, il prit le chemin de son appartement. La nuit demeurait fraîche, et il prit conscience que novembre se terminait bientôt. Il resserra son écharpe encore plus.

* * *

 **Donnez moi vos avis !**


	20. 09 Izaya

**0.9 – Izaya.**

* * *

 **Quelques mois après la Nuit.**

 _ **Partie 2**_

Il avait passé la nuit dehors, à marcher sans cesse, le ventre vide et les jambes en coton. Son endurance était devenue quasiment inexistante au cours des derniers mois, et son nouveau style de vie – à savoir changer de famille d'accueil tous les deux mois environ – n'était pas réellement propice à une activité physique quotidienne. Seule la pensée de ses sœurs qui l'attendaient quelque part lui donnait le courage et l'envie de continuer.

Il était passé par toutes les petits ruelles possibles, par tous les chemins détournés, et avait finalement atteint son objectif aux abords de l'aube.

Lorsqu'Izaya arriva dans la zone pavillonnaire, son estomac gronda une nouvelle fois alors que des sueurs froides lui coulaient dans le dos. Son front était trempé et il devait se forcer – se pincer le bras – afin de garder les yeux ouverts. Il fourra sa main dans la poche arrière de son jean afin de saisir le petit papier qui se trouvait là. Bien qu'il avait appris ce qui y était écrit par cœur, l'avoir sur lui lui donnait l'impression que tout était bel et bien réel. Il inspira pour se donner du courage et commença à arpenter les rues. Toutes les maisons semblaient identiques jardins bien entretenus, portails peints récemment, murs unis et propres, mais il régnait pourtant une atmosphère qui lui faisait froid dans le dos. Lorsqu'il passa devant l'une des habitations, le brun n'eut même pas besoin d'essayer de se souvenir du numéro pour savoir qu'il était arrivé.

Des mauvaises herbes, une pelouse haute de plus de cinquante centimètres, des murs défraîchis et des objets abandonnés dans le jardin Izaya s'approcha, la boule au ventre. Il fit le tour, passant au dessus du grillage, retombant lourdement de l'autre coté. Des orties lui piquèrent les jambes et il grimaça. En levant la tête, il vit qu'une fenêtre restait accessible depuis l'arbre d'en face. Il aurait pu essayer de pénétrer par le bas – après tout, il était parfaitement capable de déverrouiller une porte de l'extérieur – mais il avait fini par apprendre que souvent, les gens ne plaçaient pas d'alarme aux fenêtres de l'étage.

Se frottant les mains, il commença à grimper à l'arbre en grimaçant décidément les activités extérieurs n'étaient pas son point fort. Il lui fallut plus de dix minutes pour arriver en haut, et même assit sur sa branche, le souffle court, il transpirait tellement que le brun avait l'impression que l'évanouissement lui pendait au nez. Il s'essuya le front avec sa manche et débuta sa progression en équilibre sur le petit bout de bois qui s'arrêtait à quelques mètres de la fenêtre. Étrangement, il n'avait aucun doute quant au fait d'être assez léger pour ne pas briser la branche.

Une fois au bout, il sauta afin d'arriver sur le garde corps, les muscles douloureux, et blanchit lorsqu'il réussit à se réceptionner de justesse. Izaya grogna sous l'effort, puis se pencha afin d'arriver à voir à travers la vitre. À l'intérieur, il arriva à distinguer deux lits placés côte à côte, des meubles, une porte fermée, puis deux formes indistinctes sous les couvertures...

Il toqua à la fenêtre et pria pour ne réveiller que ses sœurs.

Izaya les vit bouger, remuer, puis il recommença.

Cette fois-ci, la tête de Kururi se releva et il la vit écarquiller les yeux. Presque aussitôt, elle rabattit les couvertures et se leva en trébuchant. La brune alla réveiller sa sœur, agitée comme Izaya l'avait rarement vu, puis se précipita vers lui afin d'ouvrir la fenêtre.

Sa bouche s'ouvrit en grand et elle s'écria – ce devait être la première fois qu'il entendait aussi nettement le son de sa voix – :

– Nii-san – !

Il posa sa main sur la bouche de sa sœur, les yeux écarquillés.

– Chuut ! Moins fort sœurette, il ne faut pas qu'ils nous entendent.

Il la regarda quelques secondes, puis retira sa main. Elle le tira par le bras afin de le ramener à l'intérieur, puis le serra contre elle. Le brun fut sur le point de pleurer lorsqu'une voix ensommeillée résonna dans la pièce.

– Nii...

Deux bras l'enserrèrent et il tapota la tête de Mairu.

– Je suis content de vous voir, les filles.

Il vit des larmes couler sur les joues de sa sœur et il les essuya du bout des doigts. Leurs cheveux étaient exactement de la même couleur – une teinte de miel –, bien plus clairs que les siens, et leur douceur faisait remonter en lui un sentiment agréable et nostalgique.

Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, il parvenait à peine à croire qu'ils les avaient enfin retrouvé.

– Comment tu as fait ? murmura Mairu.

– Peu importe, je suis là maintenant.

Il lança un regard dans la pièce.

– Vous êtes seules ? Il y a d'autres enfants, ici ?

Elles secouèrent la tête en rythme.

– Il n'y a que nous. Et eux.

Izaya soupira de soulagement.

– Comment sont-ils ? demanda t-il en les regardant dans les yeux.

Kururi détourna le regard.

– La femme est très gentille. Elle est douce et nous achète souvent des bonbons sans que son mari le sache. Mais lui...

– Il ne nous a jamais rien fait, précisa sa sœur. Mais il la bat quand il s'énerve. Il ne boit pas, mais il est très colérique. Et s'emporte facilement.

Elle baissa la tête.

– Et elle l'aime, même nous on peut le voir. Elle nous dit sans arrêt de ne pas nous en faire mais...

Mairu prit la main de sa sœur et cette dernière se rapprocha, collant son épaule contre la sienne.

– Et toi, lui demanda Kururi. Tu es tout mince. Encore plus que d'habitude.

Elle posa sa main contre sa joue froide.

– Tes pommettes sont saillantes, lui dit-elle de sa petite voix.

Le brun les regarda, ses petites sœurs jumelles, et se demanda ce qu'il pouvait bien faire pour les sortir de là, pour qu'ils soient réunis, ensemble tous les trois. Comme avant.

Mais alors qu'il touchait distraitement le collier autour de son cou, il vit sous le chambranle de la porte une lumière s'allumer dans le couloir.

Izaya eut à peine le temps de sursauter et ses sœurs de se retourner que déjà elle s'ouvrait avec fracas et qu'une voix cria :

– Qu'est-ce que vous faites – Tu sors d'où toi ?

Le brun se releva immédiatement, les muscles tendus. L'homme était grand et large, et il pouvait apercevoir ses muscles saillants à travers le fin tissu de son t-shirt. Izaya frissonna.

– Qu'est-ce que tu fous là, morveux ?

Il voulut répondre quelque chose mais rien ne sortit il ne pouvait que regarder le géant s'approcher de lui avec un visage peu avenant, des sueurs froides lui coulant dans le dos.

Il déglutit avec difficulté et bégaya quelque chose. Mais presque immédiatement, le poing de l'homme entra en contact avec sa joue et il gémit. La terre se mit à tourner et du sang coula le long de son menton. Le brun soupçonna que cela avait un rapport avec la douleur qu'il ressentait dans sa lèvre.

Il tenta d'éviter le coup de pied qui s'apprêtait à suivre, mais alors qu'il fermait les yeux d'expectation, il entendit un gémissement qui résonna à ses oreilles avec horreur.

Kururi s'écroula au sol en toussant très fort.

– Arrêtez, s'écria Mairu en se jetant auprès de sa sœur. C'est notre frère. Il est avec nous.

Mais l'homme ne semblait même pas l'entendre.

– Dégage de chez moi, morveux !

Il tenta de lui envoyer son pied dans le visage, mais Izaya recula au dernier moment et il atterrit dans son estomac. Une pique de douleur remonta le long de son corps et il eut envie de vomir.

La terre tourna de plus belle puis il entendit la voix de Mairu crier :

– Nii-san, vite pars d'ici !

Il releva la tête et vit qu'elle s'accrochait de toutes ses forces aux jambes de l'homme. Derrière lui, sa femme se tenait devant le chambranle de la chambre, les mains plaquées son expression horrifiée.

Izaya planta ses yeux dans l'expression si triste de Kururi, puis dans celle de Mairu.

Il fit volte-face, s'appuya sur l'embrasure de la fenêtre, puis sauta à l'extérieur. Sa chute ne dura quelques secondes, mais l'arrivée fut brutale. L'air se bloqua dans ses poumons, et il sentit une craquement effrayant remonter de sa cheville. Des larmes lui montèrent aux yeux, et il mit quelques secondes avant de pouvoir bouger à nouveau.

Mais lorsqu'il entendit une porte s'ouvrir au rez-de-chaussé et des pas venir vers lui, le brun prit sur lui et détala aussi vite que sa cheville le lui permettait.

Il devait sortir ses sœurs de là, et le plus vite possible.

C'est avec cette pensée tournant en boucle dans son esprit qu'Izaya disparut dans la faible lumière du soleil levant, blessé et tremblant.


	21. Chapitre 10

**Chapitre 10**

* * *

 **Shiki [06H07] :** Izaya, il faut qu'on parle, arrête de m'ignorer.

 **Shiki [06H10] :** C'est important imbécile, arrête de faire l'enfant.

 **Shiki [06H12] :** Rappelle moi quand tu seras décidé. Et je répète c'est important.

Allongé dans son lit, pelotonné sous trois couches de couvertures, Izaya regarda le dernier message et grogna. Pour le coup, il voulait bien reconnaître qu'il était lâche. Très lâche même. Et un peu enfantin. Il connaissait Shiki depuis des années, et avait acquis avec ces dernières une arrogance qui ne l'avait pas quitté il savait qu'il était plus que conscient d'être intelligent parfois, et cela allait finir par le mener à sa perte. La dernière fois, cela avait mal tourné. Il n'avait pas été blessé, et personne ne lui avait rien reproché, mais son ego en avait pris un coup, et il n'osait même plus répondre à ses messages. Il était payé pour ce qu'il faisait, et Shiki l'avait littéralement sauvé, lui ainsi que ses sœurs, des années auparavant. Alors il s'était mis dans la tête qu'il n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur.

Et c'était le cas son existence n'avait de sens que parce qu'il était capable de tout cela, que parce que ses capacités étaient hors normes. Il avait survécu toutes ces années grâce à cela. Il avait sauvé ses sœurs grâce à cela. Il avait rencontré Shiki grâce à cela.

Il soupira puis lança son téléphone hors de la couette.

Izaya ne travaillait pas aujourd'hui, et ses cours ne commençaient que dans plusieurs heures. Pourtant, il était parfaitement éveillé et savait d'ores et déjà que le sommeil n'allait pas le faucher de si tôt. Il se retourna dans son lit en grognant. Cela faisait bientôt un mois que ses sœurs étaient parties, et elles lui manquaient déjà. Les prochaines vacances n'étaient qu'en décembre, et il se sentait maussade à cette pensée.

Soupirant encore une fois, il se tortilla afin d'aller récupérer son téléphone.

Il avait téléchargé un livre la veille au soir et puisqu'il n'avait rien à faire et, décidément, il n'allait pas se rendormir tout de suite, il décida de le continuer.

Le téléphone vibra dans sa main, le faisant sursauter.

 **Shizu-chan [06H32] :** Bonjour. Tu vas bien ?

Il haussa un sourcil. C'était assez étonnant que le blond se décide à lui envoyer un message. De lui-même en plus.

 **Izaya [06H32] :** Bonjour, Shizu-chan. Je vais très bien et toi ? Il t'arrive de dormir, parfois ? Que me vaut ce plaisir ?

Il s'imagina la teinte cramoisie des joues de son interlocuteur et un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres.

 **Shizu-chan [06H34] :** Je vais bien aussi. Tu peux parler, tu réponds toujours à n'importe quelle heure de la nuit je te signale tu n'es pas censé être étudiant ? Le sommeil, c'est important pour le cerveau, non ? Je voulais te demander si tu étais toujours d'accord pour le rendez-vous ?

Même avec ce ton légèrement sec et autoritaire, le brun savait bien évidemment que Shizuo devait se trouver embarrassé au possible derrière son écran et que chaque mot lui coûtait bien plus qu'il ne pouvait lui-même se l'imaginer. Ce petit jeu lui plaisait bien plus qu'il ne voulait se l'avouer.

 **Izaya [06H35] :** Les étudiants étudient, non ? Adieu le sommeil, bonjour les révisions ! Et toi Shizu-chan, tu ne fais pas d'études ? Tu travailles déjà peut-être ? Quel homme indépendant ~ Et bien sûr que je suis toujours d'accord mais tu sais, si à chaque fois tu me reposes la question je vais finir par te répondre non. Tu me donnes beaucoup trop d'occasion de changer d'avis, aha.

 **Shizu-chan [06H36]** : Les études, ce n'était pas vraiment mon truc. Oui je travaille à temps-partiel dans un magasin en face de la gare. Et je veux simplement être sûr et certain que tu ne te forces pas. Je veux dire, un rendez-vous ce n'est rien, mais je n'en ai pas eu beaucoup alors...

Le brun gloussa comme une fillette, la tête sous la couche de couverture. Il s'en était douté, effectivement le blond paraissait si innocent que cela en était presque inédit. Il avait l'impression de goûter aux premiers béguins d'école primaire, et la sensation était plus qu'agréable, comme si au fond, il restait normal, un garçon comme les autres...

Presque aussitôt, le regard ardent qu'il avait aperçu dans les yeux de son blond cette nuit-là lui revint en mémoire et il frissonna. Comment un homme si doux au premier abord pouvait se montrer si sauvage une fois la lumière éteinte ?

Izaya enfuit son visage écarlate dans les draps il ne devait pas penser à ça maintenant au risque de se retrouver avec une érection matinale encombrante dont il se passerait bien.

 **Izaya [06H37] :** En face de la gare, hein ? Ce n'est pas loin de chez moi, on pourra se retrouver là lorsque tu auras décidé de ce que tu voulais faire ~

 **Izaya [06H37] :** Et tu es trop mignon Shizu-chan.

Le brun se retourna en frissonnant. Même s'il essayait de s'en empêcher, les souvenirs arrivaient dans son esprit sans qu'il ne puisse y faire quelque chose. Et décidément, cette nuit-là s'était encrée dans son corps d'une manière qui lui était difficile d'oublier. L'une des meilleures de sa vie, sûrement.

Il se racla la gorge.

 **Shizu-chan [06H39] :** Justement en parlant de ça, j'avais une proposition. Il y une pièce de théâtre intéressante qui va être jouée tous les soirs de la semaine prochaine. Aimes-tu le théâtre ?

Izaya ricana. Il n'avait pas répondu à son compliment.

Mais cela le surpris tout de même. Étrangement, il ne s'était absolument pas attendu à cela. Et ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire.

 **Izaya [06H40] :** J'adore le théâtre, et je serais ravi d'aller voir une pièce avec toi. Je serais libre le vendredi et samedi soir.

Il ne comptait pas reparler à Shiki de si tôt – pas tant que sa fierté ne s'en serait pas remise – alors techniquement, il avait son vendredi soir. Et tout son week-end pour préparer ses cours et ses révisions pour les examens de mi-décembre. Même s'il ne se faisait pas trop de soucis là dessus.

En bref, il était libre. Et bien trop impatient à son goût. Ce n'était qu'un petit rendez-vous avec une personne qu'il avait déjà vu entièrement nue, nom de dieu ! Il n'y avait pas de quoi en faire un fromage, alors pourquoi ses lèvres ne pouvaient-elles s'empêcher de s'étendre ?

 **Shizu-chan [06H42] :** Très bien, à vendredi prochain alors.

Et Izaya lança une nouvelle fois son téléphone hors du lit, les joues écarlates, grognant de mécontentement pour faire bonne mesure.

* * *

 **Shiki [14H32] :** Izaya, je déconne pas. Rappelle moi.

* * *

– _Oui ?_ répondit une petite voix au bout du fil.

Izaya ne put s'empêcher de sourire tendrement.

– Kururi ? Tu vas bien ?

– _Nii-san.._

Elle semblait étonnée de l'entendre.

– Tu sais, tu devrais regarder le nom qui s'affiche avant de décrocher. On sait jamais.

– _Tu nous manques,_ déclara t-elle de but en blanc.

Il sentit son cœur faire un petit bon et il toucha son collier par réflexe.

– Vous aussi vous me manquez, les filles.

Il fronça les sourcils.

– Au fait, c'est le téléphone de Mairu, non ? Pourquoi c'est toi qui répond ?

Il y eu un petit silence, et Izaya en profita pour fermer son ordinateur portable. Il venait juste de rentrer de la fac, et recopier ses cours ne lui avait demandé pas plus de quelques minutes. Aujourd'hui, il pleuvait des cordes, et il avait mis ses vêtements à sécher – son parapluie était resté à l'appartement, et il avait fait presque tout le chemin en courant car le prochain bus avait été dans bien trop longtemps. Il remplaçait Mika au restaurant ce soir – elle avait eu quelques problèmes familiaux, ce qu'il pouvait parfaitement comprendre – et avait décidément besoin de lancer une machine les vêtements se faisaient rares dans son placard.

– _Elle est en colle,_ répondit finalement sa sœur, et le brun ne put retenir son soupir.

– Encore ? demanda t-il. Pourquoi cette fois ?

Parfois, il s'étonnait vraiment du fait que la principale de leur lycée ne l'appelait pas plus souvent. Une fois toutes les deux semaines était une fréquence plutôt raisonnable d'après lui.

– _Je crois qu'un garçon l'a sifflé à la cantine ce midi. Et elle lui a lancé son poulet dans la figure. Et après, ça a démarré une bataille de nourriture._

Izaya grogna. Pourquoi cela partait-il toujours en cacahuètes avec elle, et pourquoi se sentait-il si fier malgré tout ? Lui-même au lycée s'était attiré quelques ennuis, mais il avait toujours fait cela en toute discrétion, et ne s'était jamais fait prendre.

– Mettre des lasagnes dans ses sous-vêtements aurait été plus discret, ne put-il s'empêcher de faire remarquer.

– _Nii-san... Tu sais que tu es censé être la figure d'autorité ?_

– Je suis votre tuteur légal, ça s'arrête là. Et je suis aussi votre frère.

Il sourit.

– Et d'après de nombreux livres, cela signifie vous encourager dans vos conneries. Et vous conseiller d'être un peu plus discrètes.

– _Je lui dirais,_ répondit-elle, et il put discerner une teinte de sourire dans sa voix. _Et toi, nii-san ?_

Il haussa un sourcil.

– Quoi, moi ?

– _Du nouveau ? Ton frigo est plein, n'est-ce pas ?_

Même à travers sa voix si douce et calme, il put tout de même entendre une note de mise en garde il n'avait pas intérêt à oublier de se nourrir ou bien ses sœurs allaient lui tomber dessus aux prochaines vacances.

Il ricana.

– Ne t'inquiète pas Kururi, tout va bien pour moi.

Il hésita.

– Et..

– _Et quoi ?_

Izaya se racla la gorge. Autant se jeter à l'eau maintenant.

– J'ai un rendez-vous.

Pourquoi avait-il encore une fois tant l'impression d'en faire toute une histoire ?

Pourtant, il entendit sa sœur s'étouffer au bout du fil.

– Kururi ? Ça va ?

– _Nii-san !_

Sa voix avait augmenté de quelques octaves.

– Euh, Kururi ?

– _Nii-san ! répéta t-elle. Vraiment ?_

– Oui ?

– _Avec qui ? Quel âge ? Nom, prénom ? Profession ?_

Il haussa un sourcil et remonta ses genoux contre sa poitrine. Son fauteuil grinça.

– C'est un interrogatoire ?

– _Oui._

Au moins, cela avait le mérite d'être clair.

– Bon. Très bien. Je ne sais pas quel âge il a. Il s'appelle Shizuo, et il travaille dans un petit magasin en face de la gare.

– _Il ?_

Izaya se figea. Une peur étrange s'insinua en lui, de telle sorte à ce que plus qu'une seule pensée puisse traverser son esprit. _Et si elles m'en voulaient ?_ Après tout, il avait toujours pris soin de garder toutes ses aventures sans lendemain pour lui ses sœurs ne savaient rien, et il savait même qu'elles aussi avaient légèrement du mal avec les orages, mais lorsque cela arrivait, elles restaient ensemble. Lui était seul.

Il attendit la suite, son cœur battant à ses oreilles, retenant son souffle sans même s'en rendre compte.

– _Oh, d'accord. Je pense que dans cette situation, Mairu te dirait quelque chose comme ''J'espère qu'il est canon, hein !''. Vous avez rendez-vous quand ?_

Le brun fut tellement brusqué qu'il dut presque empêcher sa mâchoire de se fracasser au sol.

– Je – ça ne te dérange pas ?

– _De quoi ? Que tu sortes avec quelqu'un ? On ne veut pas te monopoliser à ce point, nii-san._

– Que ce soit un garçon, précisa t-il.

Il y eu un silence. Puis la voix froide sa sœur :

– _Je pensais que tu nous connaissais mieux que ça quand même._

Il déglutit.

– Désolé Kururi, mais je...

Il resserra ses bras autour de ses jambes. Ce n'était pas qu'il avait peur de l'homophobie il était capable de se défendre, que cela soit physiquement ou oralement, et le regard ou l'avis des autres ne lui importait pas plus que ça. Il était fort, et il avait déjà vécu bien pire que quelques jugements extérieurs, malgré le fait qu'il comprenait parfaitement que certaines personnes ne puissent pas passer outre ou encore le vivent très mal. C'était humain après tout.

Mais ses sœurs étaient tout ce qu'il lui restait et il ne voulait pas risquer de les perdre, peu importe le moyen.

– _Nii-san,_ lui dit doucement sa sœur. _On t'aime. Et tu sais très bien que ça a toujours été nous trois. On a besoin de toi, et on sait très bien que tu as besoin de nous. Comment tu... comment tu peux imaginer que le fait que tu sortes avec un garçon nous dérange ? Je veux dire, on t'aime, et normalement l'amour passe au dessus de ça. Et puis ces idées, ces discriminations... nous avons été suffisamment dénigrée pour savoir que personne ne mérite d'être traité différemment pour une différence aussi ridicule. Une différence ? Je ne sais même pas si on peut appeler ça comme ça. On est ce qu'on est, alors pourquoi vouloir que cela change ?_

Sa voix s'était faite encore plus faible.

– _Nous t'aimons, et le fait que tu puisses en douter me blesse._

Le brun avait la gorge serrée, s'imaginant le visage peiné de sa sœur derrière le téléphone.

– Je suis vraiment désolé, Kururi.

Il ne pouvait pas vraiment dire autre chose.

– Je... vous me manquez, et je n'ai que vous.

Il chuchotait à présent, comme si le fait qu'on puisse l'entendre avouer ses faiblesses à haute voix le terrifiait.

– _On le sait, nii-san. C'est pour ça que je suis contente que tu vois d'autres personnes. En dehors de Shinra, je veux dire. Il m'a toujours fait un peu peur._

Izaya renifla en ricanant. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu une réelle conversation avec sa sœur. D'ordinaire, c'était toujours Mairu qui décrochait le téléphone, et qui parlait pour elle. Cela leur convenait, il en était certain, mais parfois, il aurait vraiment aimé entendre davantage la voix de Kururi, l'entendre le gronder, comme aujourd'hui.

Il sourit.

– Je t'aime, sœurette.

– _Je t'aime aussi, nii-san._

Et ce devait être la première fois qu'il l'entendait parler au singulier.

* * *

Izaya effectua une petite pirouette pour éviter un client qui se rendait aux toilettes puis fit trois pas afin de stabiliser son plateau. _Pourquoi, nom de dieu, y a t-il autant de monde ce soir ?_ Les jours de la semaine ne remplissaient, en général, pas vraiment la salle, mais aujourd'hui les clients se pressaient et la pièce semblait noire de monde. Il était difficile d'y circuler, et le brun commença à s'imaginer à quel point le fait d'avoir les boissons ainsi que les plats collés à son plateau serait bien.

Il disparut en cuisine afin d'aller attraper les commandes, fit un clin d'œil à l'une des cuisinières qui le fixait, puis retourna en salle.

Quelqu'un lui marcha sur le pied mais il s'empêcha de grogner. Il fit même un sourire d'excuse à la personne qui venait de transformer son pauvre membre en steak haché façon tartare. Cette journée était définitivement trop longue, et il commençait sérieusement à en avoir plein de dos – la fatigue s'accumulant sur ses épaules alors qu'il tentait de tout faire pour garder un sourire de façade. Une migraine douloureuse commençait à s'installer derrière ses orbites, et il devait réellement se contrôler afin de ne pas froncer les sourcils il avait besoin de sommeil et de repos, mais il ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à lui.

Une cliente lui demanda un renseignement, et il lui répondit avec un ton poli et professionnel.

Son plateau en équilibre au bout de ses doigts, il se rendit vers une table d'un pas léger, évitant Kadota au passage alors que celui-ci accompagnait un client à une table libre. Un petit couple de retraité l'attendait calmement, et il leur jeta un petit regard à la dérobée en apportant leurs plats.

 _Ils ont perdu leur fille il y a des années. Ils vivent encore seuls dans une petite maison, ils ont un chat et..._

Il fronça les sourcils et ses traits s'adoucirent. La femme le remercia avec un sourire charmant, et elle lui fit un compliment qui manqua de le faire rougir.

… _et l'homme est atteint d'un cancer. Il n'en a plus pour longtemps._

Il leur rendit leurs sourires, la gorge serré, et il ne put s'empêcher d'entendre la conversation de la table d'à côté. La voix du garçon lui disait quelque chose.

– Et là il m'a demandé si j'allais bien alors que c'était lui qui avait les poings en sang. Il paraissait assez effrayant au premier abord, et j'ai vraiment eu peur lorsqu'il m'a surpris mais... Grâce à lui, ça va faire des semaines qu'ils ne m'embêtent plus.

Izaya haussa un sourcil et se dirigea vers les deux garçons. L'un avait des cheveux teint en blond, des piercings aux oreilles, et encore un visage assez juvénile. Pour l'autre, c'était encore pire tout chétif et le visage pâle, on aurait dit un collégien. Mais Izaya le connaissait, et savait bien qu'il se trouvait au lycée Raira, celui là où lui même avait été.

– Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit, enfin ? On traîne ensemble tous les jours, et il suffit que je te laisse après les cours pour que tu te fasses harceler ? Tu sais très bien que je m'en serais occupé, moi, de ces mecs.

Il semblait réellement vexé.

– Bonjour, sourit Izaya en les interrompant.

Il vit les yeux de Mikado, le petit brun, s'écarquiller au possible et son visage pâlir de quelques teintes encore. Apparemment, il ne tenait pas plus que ça à ce que son ami comprenne qu'ils se connaissaient.

– Je pourrais prendre votre commande ? demanda t-il avec un nouveau sourire.

Il pencha la tête d'un côté et sortit son calepin. Le brun vit le lycéen soupirer de soulagement.

Et lorsqu'Izaya s'éloigna dans la salle, il en profita pour lui faire un clin d'œil discret, puis ricana en voyant une certaine rougeur s'étaler sur ses joues.

Une trentaine de minutes plus tard, la salle commençait enfin à désemplir et le brun fut soulagé de voir l'heure de pointe se terminer. Le brouhaha de la pièce se faisait doucement replacer par le petit bourdonnement des conversations, et circuler afin d'apporter les desserts et les boissons se faisait désormais bien plus aisément.

D'un pas léger, sa migraine commençant doucement à perdre du terrain, il servit un couple près de la porte d'entrée au moment même où cette dernière s'ouvrait. Un vague regard dans cette direction lui permis d'identifier la personne qui venait d'entrer : l'inconnue qui venait d'ordinaire le soir, lorsque le restaurant était désert. Il haussa les sourcils.

– Bonjour mademoiselle, déclara t-il en se plantant devant elle avec un sourire. Puis-je vous conduire à une table libre ?

Il y avait comme quelque chose de changé chez elle. Peut-être était-ce son visage ? Plus avenant, reposé, souriant, maquillé. Ou alors sa tenue ? Une petite robe colorée par dessous un léger gilet, quand bien même il faisait si froid dehors. Ses gestes semblaient différents, plus ouverts, plus significatifs.

Les quelques mètres qu'ils parcoururent ensemble furent assez étrange, et Izaya ne put s'empêcher de remarquer à quel point elle tentait d'attirer son attention. Elle le draguait, lui, alors qu'une semaine plus tôt il l'avait encore revu, le regard vide, les vêtements si lâches et évasifs, les lèvres sèches et une aura si... sombre.

C'était effrayant.

Lorsqu'il s'arrêta devant un box vide et le lui désigna, elle lui fit un sourire étrange puis s'assit sur l'un des sièges.

Il pencha la tête d'un côté et lui demanda d'une voix incertaine :

– Vous désirez quelque chose ? Une boisson ? Je pense qu'il sera bientôt trop tard pour manger, mais je peux toujours aller voir si vous le désirez.

Elle lui fit un nouveau sourire puis... pouffa ? Il écarquilla les yeux.

– Un thé à la menthe serait parfait, merci beaucoup.

Et alors qu'il hochait doucement la tête et s'apprêtait à tourner les talons, Kadota arriva dans son dos et posa une main sur son épaule. Il se retourna.

– Namie te demande dans son bureau, à l'étage. Pour ton emploi du temps apparemment.

Il fronça les sourcils.

– Et elle veut me parler... durant le service ?

Il hocha la tête, et Izaya fit la moue. Certes, c'était étrange, mais lorsque Namie avait une idée en tête, elle se débrouillait toujours pour l'exécuter le plus rapidement possible.

– Très bien alors, j'y vais.

Il se retourna vers sa cliente.

– Je vous prie de m'excuser, je –

Mais il s'interrompit immédiatement. Devant lui, le visage de la jeune fille s'était tourné vers son camarade et le regardait d'une façon qui le fit frissonner. _Colère, dégoût, haine_. Elle observait Kadota comme si la seule chose qu'elle désirait désormais était de le voir être réduit en cendres, de le voir disparaître de la surface de cette planète. Son regard était sombre comme la nuit, ses sourcils légèrement froncés, et le reste de son visage était entièrement lisse.

C'était comme si une personne tout à fait différente avait pris la place de la gentille jeune fille qui se trouvait là quelques secondes plus tôt.

Il déglutit, et se plaça entre elle et Kadota.

– Vas-y, je vais y aller dans quelques minutes.

Il jeta un coup d'œil derrière lui.

– Je vais tout d'abord m'occuper de cette demoiselle, puis j'irais la voir ensuite.

Le garçon hocha la tête avant de tourner les talons. Il semblait ne rien avoir remarqué.

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, alors qu'il se rhabillait dans les vestiaires, l'expression de cette fille hantant encore ses pensées, il fut surpris de recevoir un message de son blond. Étrangement, cela le fit sourire.

* * *

 **Donnez moi vos avis !**


	22. 010 Shizuo

**0.10 - Shizuo**

* * *

 **Quelques années avant le Déclin.**

Lorsque Shizuo se réveilla ce matin-là, il eut l'impression de n'avoir fermé l'œil que quelques secondes à peine. Ses cheveux brun étaient tout emmêlés, sa bouche était pâteuse ainsi qu'ankylosée, et ses yeux le brûlaient douloureusement. Il bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, puis remua sous ses draps afin d'essayer de s'en extraire.

Soupirant, il se frotta les yeux puis s'extirpa de son lit, se demandant réellement s'il allait arriver à faire la grasse matinée avant la fin des vacances. Son frère et lui avaient pourtant joué à un jeu vidéo en réseau pendant une bonne partie de la nuit, mais apparemment cela n'avait pas été suffisant pour épuiser ses batteries.

Il attrapa un des t-shirts qui traînaient au sol, le passa, puis ouvrit la porte de sa chambre avant de sortir dans le couloir. L'air y était légèrement plus frais, et il fit demi-tour afin d'aller enfiler un pantalon de jogging.

Lorsqu'il arriva dans la salle de bain, il fit la grimace en voyant son reflet dans le miroir. Depuis quelques temps, sa peau devenait sérieusement inquiétante, et quelques poils émergeaient autour de sa bouche. Il fit la moue et se nettoya le visage avec de l'eau. Il détestait l'adolescence, et n'avait jamais vraiment eu hâte d'en arriver à cette période. Allait-il bientôt se mettre à claquer les portes ?

Il ricana, puis retourna dans le couloir afin d'accéder au salon. Au moment où il entra dans la pièce, il s'apprêta à saluer sa mère d'un grand _bonjour !,_ mais sa voix se bloqua dans sa gorge.

Assise sur une chaise, dos à lui, les épaules tremblantes et laissant échapper de grands sanglots, Namiko semblait se laisser aller durant quelques instants. Devant elle, se trouvait une photo, et Shizuo n'eut pas besoin d'aller vérifier pour savoir de qui il s'agissait. Il serra les poings puis s'avança dans la pièce.

Lorsqu'il arriva près de sa mère, il passa ses bras autour de ses épaules et la prit contre lui.

– Maman..., dit-il simplement.

Elle se blottit contre lui, les joues baignées de larmes, et le brun put confirmer ce qu'il savait déjà ; une photo de son père se trouvait posée sur la table.

Il la serra plus fort, lui chuchotant des paroles réconfortantes à l'oreille en la berçant. Il avait eu douze ans quelques mois plus tôt, et ils faisaient désormais la même taille, même si dernièrement, le brun avait l'impression qu'elle ne mangeait pas autant qu'elle le devrait. Kasuka aussi semblait tout mince, mais il pensait que cela était davantage dû au fait que ce dernier tenait plus de leur mère, et Shizuo de leur père. Malheureusement.

Leur paternel s'était tiré à la naissance de son frère par la porte de derrière – il avait littéralement abandonné leur mère à l'hôpital, seule et perdue. Elle les avait tous deux élevé seule à la sueur de son front, et Shizuo s'était promis que si un jour cet homme osait remettre un pied chez eux, il lui botterait les fesses dans les règles de l'art.

Il posa sa tête sur le haut de celle de sa mère, sentant ses cheveux chatouiller son nez.

 _Jamais il n'aurait cru l'abandonner un jour, à son tour._


	23. Chapitre 11

**Chapitre 11**

* * *

Shizuo se regarda une nouvelle fois dans la glace, torse nu, inspectant chaque parcelle de son visage pour s'assurer qu'il n'avait rien oublié – pas de coupure, pas de poils, _pas de boutons_ , sourcils épilés, peau hydratée, tout était ok. Il n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur, et la dernière chose qu'il souhaitait c'était bien de paraître négligé pour son premier rendez-vous.

 _Rendez-vous._

Ses lèvres s'étirèrent d'elles-mêmes et il sentit une agréable sensation prendre naissance dans le creux son ventre et remonter jusque dans sa gorge. Il était heureux sur le moment, maintenant, alors qu'il se sentait aussi nerveux qu'agité, le blond sentit réellement qu'il touchait un certain bonheur du bout des doigts. Il pouvait – il _allait_ – reprendre sa vie en main, recommencer à zéro, peut-être même reprendre ses études, qui savait ? Il lui faudrait pour cela repasser le bac, et ce n'était pas chose aisée car cela faisait déjà plusieurs années, mais il pouvait prendre des cours à distance et s'inscrire en candidat libre. Il pourrait ainsi trouver un vrai travail – l'appartement était désormais entièrement payé – et dans quelques mois, il aurait remboursé la dette que Kasuka s'était crée auprès de la pègre.

Il pourrait s'envoler, s'épanouir. Vivre pour lui et aider son frère en même temps. Peut-être même pourrait-il débuter une relation...

Il inspira un grand coup, se regarda dans les yeux, puis attrapa le sèche-cheveux. La chaleur lui fit monter le rouge aux joues, et il se fit réflexion qu'il devrait bientôt refaire sa décoloration. Ses racines commençaient à être apparentes, et cela lui donnait un air... étrange.

Lorsqu'ils furent secs, il rangea l'appareil puis sortit dans le couloir afin de regagner sa chambre. Il enfila la chemise blanche qu'il avait repassée et pendue quelques heures plus tôt, puis le pantalon noir qui allait avec. Il possédait beaucoup de chemises et était souvent obligé de revêtir une tenue convenable pour son travail, alors cela ne le brusqua pas plus que ça. Il se trouva même plutôt convenable. Certes, il n'était pas mannequin, mais pour le coup, il devait bien admettre qu'il se sentait bien. Bien dans sa peau.

Il inspira une nouvelle fois, puis se rendit dans le salon il avait encore pas mal de temps devant lui, étant donné qu'ils devaient se retrouver à vingt heures devant la gare. Dans le couloir, le blond se mit à siffloter, et ce n'est qu'en débouchant dans la pièce principale qu'il remarqua que son frère était sorti.

Il se stoppa net et écarquilla les yeux. Cela faisait plusieurs semaines qu'il ne l'avait pas vu, et il semblait étrangement de bonne humeur lui aussi. Il avait même allumé le son de la télévision.

– Kasuka ?

Shizuo s'assit à ses côtés, se sentant légèrement tendu. La dernière fois qu'ils avaient parlé, cela ne s'était pas vraiment très bien terminé, alors il avait cette fois-ci fait très attention à ne pas s'approcher trop près.

– Tout va bien ?

Son frère haussa un sourcil avec un sourire.

– Oui, pourquoi ?

Il le détailla.

– Tu sors quelque part ?

Sa voix paraissait parfaitement normale, ses cheveux étaient propres et il sentait bon. Pourtant, il ne l'avait pas vu sortir de sa chambre et il avait été présent depuis quelques heures déjà. Malheureusement, son pull trop lâche laissait encore une fois apparaître ses clavicules bien trop apparentes.

Shizuo hocha la tête doucement tandis que son frère penchait la tête d'un côté, en attente de détails.

Le blond hésita.

– Un.. un rendez-vous.

Kasuka sourit.

– Oh, d'accord. Tu me raconteras.

Cette fois, ce fut son tour de froncer les sourcils. Lui _raconter_? Quand ? Son frère n'était jamais là quand il rentrait le soir, et il ne le voyait qu'une fois toutes les deux semaines, lorsqu'il avait de la chance. Il ne voulait pas lui en vouloir, ou même lui reprocher quoi que ce soit, parce qu'après tout il savait très bien que l'état de Kasuka était sa faute. Pourtant, cela l'énerva légèrement. Il disparaissait pendant des jours, puis réapparaissait en faisant comme s'il ne s'était rien passé, comme s'il n'y avait pas de problème, comme si tout était parfaitement normal et qu'ils étaient demeuraient encore les deux frères insouciants de l'époque. Mais ce n'était _pas vrai_. Il y avait un problème, et le blond en avait marre de faire la sourde oreille.

– Kasuka ?

Sa voix était décidée.

– Oui ? répondit-il en ne détournant même pas ses yeux de l'écran.

Il fit une pause pour se donner un peu de courage.

– Je pense que tu devrais aller voir un psychologue.

Le blanc qui suivit fut annonciateur de la suite, pourtant le blond n'osa pas relever la tête. Au bout d'un moment, il commença réellement à regretter ses paroles.

– Je...

– Non, l'interrompit son frère.

Shizuo releva la tête. Si cela était possible, il paraissait encore plus blanc que d'habitude, et les phalanges de ses doigts étaient blanches. Même s'il regardait dans le vide, le blond pouvait voir que ses yeux lançaient des éclairs.

– Non, répéta t-il plus fermement. Je n'irais pas.

Il se tourna vers son frère et décidément, Shizuo regrettait d'avoir engager la conversation. Toute la bonne humeur de Kasuka semblait avoir disparu.

– Tu as rencontré une femme qui trouvait que s'occuper de moi, c'était trop chiant ?

L'information mit du temps à lui parvenir, et lorsque le blond ouvrit la bouche pour le démentir, il ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

– Je me disais aussi que ça mettait longtemps à venir. Bien évidemment que même toi tu as fini par en avoir marre. Je dois partir c'est ça ? T'es fatigué de devoir t'occuper d'un pauvre dépressif ?

– Quoi? –

– Peut-être même que tu t'es dit que finalement, t'aurais pas dû m'en empêcher, hein ? Après tout ça t'aurais fait un poids en moins, et –

– Kasuka !

Il se tut.

Shizuo serra les poings pour s'empêcher de trembler, s'enfonçant ses ongles dans la paume de ses mains. Sa mâchoire lui fit mal à force de contracter et il dut vraiment empêcher les larmes de monter. Repenser à ce jour – _ce foutu jour_ – où il avait trouvé son frère inconscient dans la salle de bain, blanc comme un linge et la respiration presque inexistante, le mettait toujours dans tous ses états, alors imaginer que lui pensait comme ça... Était-ce ainsi qu'il voyait les choses, leur situation ? Il pensait réellement qu'il le _supportait_? Que _tout ça_ , c'était pour ça ? Qu'il travaillait avec la mafia simplement pour se donner bonne conscience ? Était-ce de sa faute, parce que pendant toutes ces semaines, il n'avait pas essayé de le voir, de forcer la porte, de le faire manger avec lui à tous les repas ?

– Je...

Sa gorge se serra.

– Bien sûr que non. C'est vraiment ce que tu penses ? Tu es mon petit frère bordel, et tu penses que..

Sa voix se brisa.

– Que j'aurai préféré que tu sois...

Une larme roula sur sa joue et il ne put la retenir. Il désirait le prendre dans ses bras, de le serrer fort contre lui. De lui crier encore et encore qu'il l'aimait, qu'il restait sa dernière famille et la personne qui comptait le plus pour lui. Mais il ne pouvait pas.

Et c'était de sa faute, car des années plus tôt, au pire moment possible, il les avait abandonné, lui et leur mère. Désormais, c'était Kasuka qui en payait le prix, et il avait envie de hurler.

– Je suis désolé, réussit-il à souffler. Je sais que c'est ma faute, mais... je veux juste que tu ailles mieux. Que tu puisses te sentir bien, et pas seulement par période. Que tu puisses sortir, voir du monde, faire des voyages.

Il ravala ses larmes avec difficulté c'était son frère qui devait pleurer, pas lui. Il ne faisait que s'apitoyer sur son sort sans jamais rien faire, et n'essayait même pas de se mettre à sa place. Il était égoïste, mais pour le moment, ce n'était pas lui qui importait.

– Kasuka, je veux réellement que tu ailles bien. Je veux que tu te sentes bien, et si tu me dis que cette situation te convient, alors très bien, je n'insisterais pas. Sache simplement que tu es mon frère, que je t'aime, et que jamais, au grand jamais, je ne voudrais que tu partes d'ici.

Il avait tellement envie de prendre sa main dans la sienne, de la serrer pour sentir sa chaleur.

– Tu n'as qu'un mot à dire, c'est toi qui décide, mais je pensais simplement que c'était important d'en parler.

Son frère ne relevait pas la tête, le visage impassible, les yeux dans le vide. Le blond espérait qu'il l'ait entendu.

– Je suis heureux que tu sois en vie, chuchota t-il.

Et comme s'il avait attendu ce moment précis pour réagir, le brun se leva doucement, comme un robot, puis retourna à sa chambre d'un pas lent, épuisé.

Il ne claqua même pas la porte.

Shizuo laissa une nouvelle larme rouler sur sa joue. Une seule. Une dernière.

* * *

La nuit était tombée depuis un bon moment maintenant, et des lumières multicolores illuminaient chaque ruelle de la ville. L'air, quant à lui, restait frais – il n'y avait pas vraiment de vent, pourtant ses bras se couvrirent immédiatement de chair de poule –, et Shizuo alluma une cigarette en sortant de son immeuble. La flamme lui réchauffa le bout des doigts et il fut, quelques secondes durant, captivé par le bout de papier blanc qui brûlait sous la chaleur du briquet. Une fumée opaque s'échappa d'entre ses lèvres et il leva la tête.

Le ciel, couleur jais, demeurait encore une fois sans étoile. Parfois, il détestait vraiment la pollution lumineuse qu'émettait Tokyo.

Se mettant en route, il resserra son manteau autour de son corps en frissonnant décembre était arrivé sans même qu'il ne s'en rende compte, et le thermomètre affichait désormais des températures à la limite du négatif. En temps normal, il aurait espéré que son frère soit assez bien pour laisser les radiateurs allumés, mais présentement, il n'en avait pas la force. Il ne voulait pas penser à lui maintenant. Il avait sa soirée, et comptait bien la passer sans se préoccuper de ses problèmes, ni des problèmes des autres. Et le fait que cela soit particulièrement égoïste lui importait peu.

À pied, il ne se trouvait pas si loin de la gare – une quarantaine de minutes tout au plus – mais il avait depuis longtemps prit l'habitude de s'y rendre par le biais du métro. À cette heure, les rames paraissaient le plus souvent déserte et prendre le métro à Tokyo – lorsque l'heure de pointe était passée depuis longtemps – n'était au final pas réellement difficile ou déplaisant. Il pouvait même y trouver quelques bons côtés, parfois.

Lorsqu'il arriva devant l'un des grands escaliers qui menaient aux sous-sols de la ville, il éteignit sa cigarette sous la semelle de sa chaussure puis jeta le mégot dans la poubelle la plus proche. Il descendit ensuite les marches rapidement et fut soulagé lorsque le vent cessa enfin de l'infiltrer sous son manteau.

Comme il s'y était attendu, la rame était presque vide, à l'exception de deux ou trois employés de bureau, un lycéen, et une veille dame qu'il avait aidé avec son sac pour monter. Lorsqu'il put enfin s'asseoir sur l'un des sièges, il sortit son téléphone portable. Pas de nouveau message, mais il relut tout de même les anciens. Parler avec Izaya paraissait si.. naturel. Certes, il était toujours gêné et timide au premier abord– il l'avait toujours été avec certaines personnes, celles pour qui l'avis comptait –, mais ils finissaient toujours par rire d'un sujet ou d'un autre. Ils s'étaient même appelés, une fois.

Souriant bêtement, il tâcha de se remémorer ce qu'il avait prévu pour la soirée ainsi que quelques sujets de conversation. Ce qu'il redoutait le plus, c'était les blancs, même s'il savait d'ores et déjà qu'Izaya aimait bien parler pour rien dire – ce qu'il trouvait parfois charmant, soit dit en passant. Il voulait en savoir plus sur lui, sur ce qu'il aimait faire, sur ce qu'il n'aimait pas manger. Ce soir, c'était sa chance, et il ne comptait pas la gâcher.

Il descendit lorsque la rame s'arrêta à son arrêt, offrit un sourire à la vielle dame, puis s'avança dans les sous-sols en direction de l'escalier le plus proche. L'air froid lui coupa presque le souffle, et il sortit de nouveau son téléphone pour regarder l'heure. Il lui restait quinze minutes avant d'arriver à la gare, et trente avant l'arrivée du brun. Il était parfaitement dans les temps.

Marchant un peu plus rapidement pour se réchauffer, le blond ne pouvait plus s'empêcher de sourire. Son ventre effectuait régulièrement des petits sauts, et il touchait sans cesse la carte étudiante au fond de sa poche pour s'assurer qu'elle était bien réelle. Il lui arrivait souvent de se réveiller en pleine nuit, certain que tout cela n'était qu'un rêve et que rien n'avait changé, alors désormais, il voulait être sûr de ne pas oublier.

Lorsqu'il arriva sur la place de la gare, il ne put s'empêcher de lancer un regard vers le conbini. L'enseigne était allumée, comme toujours, et il pouvait apercevoir certains rayons à travers les fenêtres.

Un coup d'œil en direction des murets devant l'entrée de la grande gare permit de lui apprendre qu'il n'y avait encore personne, et que le brun n'était pas encore arrivé. Sortant son portefeuille, il alla au distributeur le plus proche et se prit un café en canette pour se réchauffer un peu. Devait-il en prendre un pour lui également ? Peut-être aurait-il froid en arrivant, et même s'il n'aimait finalement pas ça, il pourrait toujours s'en servir comme chaufferette.

Il en prit donc un deuxième, juste au cas où, et la mit dans la poche de son manteau.

Tournant les talons, il alla s'asseoir au bout du muret, les mains autour de sa canette. Il s'alluma une nouvelle cigarette et leva une nouvelle fois sa tête vers le ciel. Toujours pas d'étoile, mais cela lui importa peu. Il allait revoir Izaya, en vrai, pour une soirée entière. Rien ne pouvait ternir sa bonne humeur.

La tête désormais basse, perdu dans ses pensées, il ne remarqua pas tout de suite la silhouette qui s'approchait doucement de lui. En fait, il ne la remarqua que lorsque ses chaussures furent dans son champ de vision, et qu'un léger rire se créa un chemin jusqu'à ses oreilles.

– J'arrive trop tard ? Tu t'es déjà transformé en glaçon ?

Shizuo releva la tête, les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes. Izaya se tenait devant lui, blanc comme la neige, un léger sourire aux lèvres, les yeux brillants et les joues rouges. Il était enroulé dans un grand manteau noir et une épaisse écharpe de la même couleur, et portait un bonnet rouge qui couvrait ses cheveux d'une manière adorable.

Ses joues rosirent légèrement et il se leva immédiatement.

– Bon-bonjour, bégaya t-il.

Devait-il lui serrer la main ? Cela faisait trop 'copain', non ? Ou alors s'incliner ? Était-il plus vieux que lui ? Il n'avait pas fait attention en regardant sa date de naissance, mais il ne semblait pas...

– Shizu-chan, l'interrompit-il. Tu penses trop. On y va ?

Le blond hocha la tête et lui emboîta le pas, se plaçant à ses côtés. Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, il s'adapta à son rythme, et il remarqua bientôt que leurs jambes faisaient les mêmes mouvements.

Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

Pourtant, très rapidement, alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le grand théâtre, Shizuo remarqua qu'un étrange silence s'était installé. Devait-il lui demander comment il allait ? Le blond coula un regard dans sa direction, et remarqua presque aussitôt que les os de son visage étaient bien plus saillants que la dernière fois. Ce n'était pas alarmant, mais tout de même remarquable.

Il n'osa rien dire, le visage de son frère s'infiltrant dans son esprit.

Izaya tourna soudainement sa tête vers lui, et la pencha légèrement.

– Alors, quel est le programme ?

Shizuo déglutit.

– Nor-normalement, la pièce commence à vingt heures. Et elle dure trois heures et demie, je crois.

Il prit soudainement conscience que si pour lui, rester assis sur un siège pendant plus de trois heures n'était pas un problème, ce n'était pas forcément le cas de tout le monde.

Mais avant qu'il ne puisse s'excuser et lui dire que s'il le désirait, ils pouvaient très bien aller faire autre chose, le brun lui demanda avec intérêt :

– Et quel est le nom de la pièce ? Je ne voulais pas trop me renseigner pour garder la surprise mais peut-être juste le nom...

– _Karamazov_ , lui dit le blond. Apparemment, elle a été crée en France et a plutôt bien marché. Elle reprend l'histoire d'un livre d'un auteur célèbre... russe, il me semble.

Izaya fronça les sourcils, comme en pleine réflexion.

– Dostoïevski ? demanda t-il soudain.

– Oui, c'est ça ! C'est lui.

Il hocha la tête, impressionné.

– Heureusement que tu m'as dit que tu n'avais pas fait de recherche, rit-il. C'est assez...

– Époustouflant ? proposa t-il. Je sais, je fais souvent cet effet-là.

Ils se mirent à rire de concert.

Le chemin se passa sans accroche, dans un calme entrecoupé de petites discussions sans importance, rythmé par la cadence de leurs pas. Ils se tenaient à seulement quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, et plusieurs fois, Shizuo s'imagina leurs épaules se rencontrant malencontreusement, leurs regards gênés, leurs petits sourires d'excuses. Il sentait ses joues se colorer d'elles-mêmes, ses lèvres s'étirer petit à petit, et parfois, lorsqu'il lui lançait un petit coup d'œil à la dérobé, il sentait son cœur se serrer dans une agréable sensation qu'il ne comprenait pas. Avec le brun, il avançait en aveugle, dans un terrain inconnu qu'il n'avait jamais essayé d'atteindre. Il n'était jamais sorti avec personne, pas comme ça. Des expériences sexuelles, oui – durant son adolescence –, mais la volonté de commencer quelque chose, de passer du temps avec quelqu'un, ça, c'était nouveau.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant le théâtre, ils avaient encore une bonne demi-heure avant le début de la pièce, alors Shizuo demanda au brun d'attendre quelques minutes, puis alla chercher les places qu'il avait préalablement réservées. Il y avait un peu de monde, et une queue de quelques personnes s'était formée.

 _Cela fait si longtemps que je ne suis pas venu dans un endroit comme celui-ci,_ pensa le blond en levant les yeux pour regarder le grand hall. Il savait qu'il avait ici trois salles une grande, une petite, et une qui servait exclusivement pour les concerts. Shizuo n'avait pas vraiment le temps de venir ou même de pratiquer une activité extérieur – entendons extérieur à ses deux boulots – mais il appréciait réellement ces moments calmes où il pouvait se détendre.

Ce soir, il allait tout laisser chez lui ses problèmes, son travail, la pègre, ainsi que son frère. Il allait tout simplement profiter de sa soirée, en compagnie de ce beau brun, qui était très certainement la première personne – en dehors de son frère – à l'intriguer autant et à lui donner à ce point envie de le connaître. Il ne voulait pas aller trop vite – _et il avait tellement l'impression que tout allait trop vite_ – mais en même temps, leur relation avait tout de même débuté par... une nuit de débauche.

Alors qu'il souriait doucement à la réceptionniste en récupérant ses deux places, il sentit ses joues rougir à cette pensée. Il la remercia poliment, puis tourna les talons pour retrouver Izaya.

Le blond l'aperçut près d'un grand poteau en pierre, appuyé contre ce dernier, son téléphone dans la main et un air contrarié sur le visage. Il fixa l'écran quelques instants, puis sembla l'éteindre et le ranger dans sa poche. Lorsqu'il releva la tête, leurs regards se croisèrent et le brun lui fit un petit sourire.

Shizuo ne put que le lui rendre, timidement. Il s'approcha de lui, puis lui tendit sa place.

– Il nous reste encore dix minutes avant l'ouverture des portes, je vais en profiter pour aller nous acheter une bouteille d'eau.

Izaya hocha la tête.

– Je vais aller aux toilettes en attendant, alors.

Il passa à côté de lui afin de remonter de grands escaliers blancs, et Shizuo ne réagit que lorsqu'il disparut de sa vue. Il secoua la tête puis se dirigea vers le distributeur le plus proche.

La pièce allait être longue – et intéressante – et cela leur donnerait très certainement matière à discuter après. Le blond voulait en apprendre plus sur Izaya – de manière discrète si possible, il ne voulait pas le faire fuir après tout –, et voulait réellement faire avancer les choses, les faire passer à l'étape supérieur. De ''ancien plan-cul'' à ''potentiel _love interest_ '', ça serait déjà pas mal.

Souriant tout seul, il attrapa sa bouteille d'eau, récupéra sa monnaie, puis monta les escaliers à son tour. Les deux salles de théâtre se situaient en haut, au premier étage, et il fut quelques minutes impressionné par la beauté des lieux – le haut plafond, les sculptures artistiques, les rideaux rouges aux fenêtres et les grandes doubles portes qui commençaient à s'ouvrir... Tout à coup, une sonnerie retentit, et Shizuo interpréta cette dernière comme l'ouverture de la salle. Une petite foule apparut de nulle part avant de commencer à s'amasser devant l'entrée, et il fut obligé de se reculer afin de ne pas se faire marcher dessus.

– Je ne savais pas que les théâtreux étaient si violents, déclara une voix derrière son épaule. Et qu'ils étaient si longs à se vider la vessie, j'ai bien cru que le petit vieux devant moi n'allait jamais arriver au bout.

Une sourire amusé naquit sur les lèvres du blond lorsqu'il se retourna en haussant un sourcil.

– Oh, vraiment ? Tu es sûr que tu ne te trouves pas d'excuse pour avoir mis plus de temps à toi tout seul qu'un groupe de filles ?

Il vit un éclair de surprise passer dans le regard du brun, puis un nouveau sourire éclairer son visage.

– Mais je ne comprends tout de même pas bien pourquoi ils se dépêchent tous ainsi, alors que nos places sont numérotées et placées, continua t-il.

Izaya haussa les épaules.

– Que veux-tu ? Certaines personnes sont étranges.

Quelques secondes passèrent, et petit à petit, Shizuo finit par remarquer les coups d'œil étranges que lui lançait le brun. Il semblait se retenir de regarder la bouteille qu'il tenait dans sa main.

Il se racla la gorge.

– Hum, tu veux de l'eau ? Ou quelque chose d'autre à boire ? Il y a un distributeur juste en bas et...

– Je veux bien un peu d'eau, le coupa t-il. J'avais vraiment soif, mais l'eau des toilettes n'est pas potable et je ne voulais pas...

Shizuo lui offrit un petit sourire amusé en lui tendant la bouteille d'eau.

– Je crois qu'on n'est plus à ça près, on peut bien partager une pauvre bouteille.

Il y eu un instant de flottement où le brun le regarda avec étonnement, puis Shizuo prit enfin conscience de ce qu'il venait de dire – _à quoi il venait de faire référence_ – et il sentit lentement, _très lentement_ , ses joues s'échauffer, brûler, pour finir enfin par lui dévorer l'intégralité du visage. Venait-il réellement de dire ça ? Venait-il réellement de faire allusion à cette nuit – _ces nuits_ – qu'ils avaient partagées ? Il avait déjà du mal à le regarder dans les yeux sans être intimidé, alors venait-il réellement de faire une allusion sexuel ?

Comme ce soir-là, au bar, lorsqu'il avait été pris d'un accès de folie – ou de courage, dépendamment de la vision – lorsqu'il avait posé ses yeux sur le brun. Il n'avait jamais été très branché mec, mais sur le moment, cela n'avait eu aucune importance, et le fait que son vis-à-vis était peut-être complètement hétérosexuel ne lui avait absolument pas traversé l'esprit. Ce souvenir le mortifiait à chaque fois.

Apparemment, Izaya également ne s'attendait pas à une réponse comme ça, car un sourire que le blond n'avait encore jamais vu naquit sur ses lèvres. Ses épaules tremblèrent, et quelques secondes plus tard, il explosa de rire et dû se tordre en deux pour tenir debout.

– Shizu-chan –, réussit-il à dire entre deux éclats. Vraiment tu es... si intéressant.

De nombreuses personnes s'étaient retournées pour les regarder d'un air désapprobateur, et cela ne fit qu'accentuer encore davantage la gêne du blond qui enfouit son visage dans le doux tissu de son écharpe. Il gémit de frustration, le visage brûlant, puis osa enfin lancer un regard vers le brun lorsque son rire se calma quelque peu.

– Désolé, souffla t-il d'un air penaud. Ce n'était pas très.. fin. Enfin, je veux dire, je ne voulais pas vraiment y faire allusion de cette façon et …

– Shizu-chan, y'a pas de problème, le coupa Izaya. On est des adultes, non ? On a eu une relation physique entre adultes, et t'as bien le droit de blaguer dessus de temps en temps.

Il lui sourit.

– Je préfère ça que d'avoir l'impression de te martyriser, finit-il en lui tapotant l'épaule. Maintenant viens, il n'y a plus personne.

Et effectivement, la queue avait presque entièrement disparu, et les employés placés là pour prendre les billets et placer les gens leur lançaient des regards étranges, comme s'ils ne savaient pas vraiment s'ils étaient censés dire quelque chose.

Finalement, ils s'avancèrent ensemble vers les grandes portes, donnèrent leurs tickets avec un petit sourire d'excuse, puis rentrèrent dans la grande salle. La scène était en contre bas, et il devait y avoir un peu plus de deux mille sièges, rétablis sur trois rangées – une à droite, une au milieu, et une à gauche. Le grand rideau rouge était fermé, et la salle n'était pas entièrement remplie, loin de là.

Ils s'avancèrent dans le couloir de gauche, descendant les petites marches qui menaient aux rangées du bas.

– Nous sommes à côté, mais je ne me souviens plus vraiment de la signification de tous ces nombres...

– La lettre indique la rangée, le chiffre la place. Tiens, nous sommes en K. Et d'après le chiffre, nous nous trouvons plutôt vers le milieu.

Il le suivit docilement, s'excusant auprès des personnes assises pour pouvoir passer, puis enfin, lorsqu'ils atteignirent leurs places, ils s'y laissèrent tomber de tout leurs poids, et lâchèrent un soupir de concert.

– Je vais peut-être passer pour un fainéant, souffla le brun. Mais ça fait du bien de s'asseoir.

Shizuo ricana. Il ne pouvait pas être plus d'accord.

Tout à coup, les lumières s'éteignirent, et le silence se fit petit à petit dans la salle. Ils se lancèrent un dernier regard avant de se focaliser sur la scène.

Et Shizuo eut pendant un instant l'impression que ce regard signifiait bien plus de choses que leurs bouches ne pouvaient exprimer.

* * *

Lorsque les lumières se rallumèrent, Izaya étendit ses bras au-dessus de sa tête pendant que Shizuo tentait d'enlever la tête de la vielle dame qui s'était endormie sur son épaule – il était pratiquement certain de l'avoir entendu ronfler dans la deuxième partie. Son mari lui offrit un petit sourire d'excuse et tenta de réveiller sa femme. Pendant ce temps, le blond se retourna et pencha la tête d'un coté.

– Alors, tu as trouvé ça comment ?

Il espérait tellement qu'il ne s'était pas ennuyé. À la moitié de la pièce, il y avait eu une petite entracte de dix minutes, et ils s'étaient tous deux lancés un petit regard avant de courir en dehors de la salle vers les toilettes – ils s'étaient enfilés un litre d'eau à deux en quelques minutes au début du spectacle, et apparemment cela avait eu le temps de descendre. Il y avait déjà un peu de queue, et à un moment, Izaya lui avait tapoté l'épaule pour lui montrer quelqu'un. Un vieil homme, qui apparemment avait beaucoup de mal à enlever sa ceinture, s'accrochait aux rebords de l'urinoir comme si sa vie en dépendait. Le blond avait haussé un sourcil, puis Izaya avait exagérément formé avec ses lèvres _''c'est lui, le vieux monsieur''._ Et le blond avait bien dû mettre onze secondes avait de comprendre qu'il parlait de _ce vieux là_ , celui des toilettes. Ils s'étaient regardés dans les yeux quelques minutes, puis lorsque le papi avait commencé à essayer de remettre sa ceinture au ralenti, ils avaient littéralement explosé de rire au milieu de la pièce, comme deux gamins. Ce n'était pas vraiment politiquement correct de se moquer d'une personne âgée, mais sur le moment, c'était vraiment la dernière de leurs préoccupations.

À présent, maintenant que la pièce était terminée – pièce qu'il avait adoré, soit dit en passant – il commençait à appréhender. Et si le brun s'était ennuyé ? Il ne l'avait pas vu dormir, mais cela ne voulait rien dire. Shizuo n'était pas un spécialiste, il ne comprenait pas tout, et était incapable de décrire en des termes précis ce qu'il venait de voir. Si Izaya commençait à utiliser des mots qu'il ne comprenait pas, le blond était certain qu'il en serait mortifié. Le brun était en licence de lettres, et lui n'avait même pas terminé le lycée pour lui, la différence semblait flagrante, et cela influençait grandement la vision qu'il avait de lui.

Ils remirent leurs manteaux – et encore une fois, le blond put contempler la fine silhouette de son vis-à-vis, son pantalon noir qui lui retombait sur les hanches et sa chemise grise qui moulait son torse d'une manière bien trop... obscène – et Shizuo attendit sa réponse avec appréhension.

– C'était génial, dit-il avec un sourire de satisfaction. L'atmosphère, la scénographie, leur _jeu_ , non sérieusement les acteurs étaient incroyables. C'était...

Il se retourna vers lui, et le vieux monsieur d'à côté leur sourit en proposant :

– Très intéressant ? Vous avez de bons goûts jeunes gens.

Sa femme leur fit également un sourire, puis attrapa le bras de son mari pour s'y accrocher.

Lorsque le blond se retourna vers Izaya, ce dernier s'éloignait déjà à travers les sièges. Il le rattrapa rapidement.

Il avait aimé. _Il avait aimé._ Shizuo l'avait emmené au _théâtre_ , voir une pièce qu'il avait _aimé_. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire à son tour comme un idiot. Leur rendez-vous était pour l'instant une réussite – une vraie réussite –, et le blond était aux anges.

Il dut même s'empêcher de fredonner.

– Il est quelle heure ? lui demanda le brun en sortant dans la rue.

L'air était réellement froid, et un vent vraiment pas agréable soufflait dans leurs cheveux. Il vit Izaya resserrer son manteau en plissant des yeux.

– Vingt-trois heures quarante, dit-il en regardant son téléphone.

Son ventre gronda à ses paroles. Mais avant même que ses joues aient le temps de commencer à brûler de nouveau, celui du brun suivit le mouvement, un octave plus fort.

Ils se regardèrent avec étonnement avant d'éclater de rire.

– C'est vrai qu'on n'a pas mangé, du coup, fit remarquer Shizuo. Je crois qu'il y a un fast-food pas très loin, tu veux... ?

– Shizu-chan, je suis à deux doigts de manger le premier pigeon qui passera, alors _oui_ , je veux.

Ricanant, le blond se mit en route pour lui montrer le chemin.

 _J'aimerais que cet instant continu,_ pensa t-il. _Encore un peu plus longtemps._

* * *

– Le dernière acte était incroyable, s'exclama Izaya en terminant de mâcher sa bouchée. Son monologue était tellement profond, moderne, alors même que cela a été écrit il y a plus de deux siècles ! L'acteur était vraiment très bon pas une hésitation, pas un bafouillage, rien.

Il prit une nouvelle bouchée de son hamburger et Shizuo ne put que hocher la tête avec vivacité. Lui aussi avait été impressionné.

– Et le dernier frère, Aliocha, celui avec les cheveux blancs, il était vraiment trop mignon.

Il hocha la tête, comme d'accord avec lui-même.

– D'habitude, je n'aime pas vraiment les personnages comme ça, ceux qui essayent par tous les moyens de faire le bien, mais lui... Il était _vraiment_ adorable. Et l'acteur était doué également.

Ils étaient là, assis sur l'une des banquettes du _Mcdonald_ le plus proche, habillés de leurs petites chemises et pantalons à pince, à parler activement d'une pièce de théâtre. La vision était drôle, et Shizuo s'était rarement senti aussi bien, aussi à l'aise. Izaya était content, passionné, et il découvrait un aspect de sa personnalité qui le rendait plus humain.

– Non, vraiment, c'était magnifique. Merci, Shizu-chan.

Relevant la tête à l'entente de son nom, le blond osa lui sourire timidement.

Non, décidément, ce n'était pas que dans sa tête son cœur effectuait bien ses petits bons agréables chaque fois que le brun le regardait.

* * *

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant l'appartement du brun, ils se stoppèrent de concert et il y eu un petit instant de flottement.

Shizuo sentit ses mains devenir moites et il déglutit.

Voilà, ils y étaient, c'était la fin. La soirée arrivait à son terme, et il devait bien être une heure du matin au bas mot. Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, en sortant du fast-food et prit dans leur conversation, le blond avait commencé à raccompagner Izaya chez lui. À présent, c'était le moment des aurevoirs, et Shizuo ne savait absolument pas comment s'y prendre.

Devait-il lui serrer la main ? Il n'était pas ami en tout cas là n'avait pas été le but de cette soirée. Un câlin ? C'était un peu étrange, non ?

Izaya se racla la gorge.

– Bon... C'est ici.

Il lui lança un petit regard, et le blond commença à se demander s'il n'attendait pas quelque chose. Pourtant, il n'osa pas bouger.

– Hum, merci beaucoup pour ce soir, Shizu-chan. C'était vraiment sympa.

Devant son silence, le brun ne put que souffler :

– A plus tard.

Et alors qu'il commençait à s'éloigner vers les portes d'entrées de l'immeuble, Shizuo attrapa son poignet et le tira vers lui. La légèreté d'Izaya le surprit, et ce dernier tomba littéralement dans ses bras.

– Shizu – ?, commença t-il.

Mais le blond colla ses lèvres contre les siennes pour le faire taire.

Il n'était pas bon avec les mots, il ne l'avait jamais été. Durant son adolescence, il avait plutôt fait parler ses poings, ses jambes, et son corps tout entier. Il n'aimait pas les longues phrases, les grands discours il préférait les gestes, les démonstrations.

Alors il pressa encore davantage ses lèvres contre celles du brun, chaudes, douces, humides. Il ferma les yeux et le sentit se détendre également. La douceur qu'il insuffla dans ce baiser lui retourna l'estomac, et durant quelques secondes – quelques secondes seulement – il eut l'impression de ne plus être là, dans cette rue sombre et déserte, mais dans un endroit qui n'appartenait plus qu'à eux, et à eux seul. Il sentit le brun se coller à lui, contre son torse. Il sentit ses mains s'accrocher à son manteau, les siennes passer dans les cheveux sombres de l'homme qu'il avait appelé son inconnu.

Il se sentit fondre, littéralement, et se déchirer lorsqu'ils durent se séparer.

La douceur dans les pupilles du brun le prit par surprise et il ne sut que dire.

Izaya fit un pas en arrière tandis que le blond vit doucement ses joues rougir.

– Bonne nuit, Shizu-chan, chuchota t-il avant de tourner les talons et de rapidement regagner l'intérieur de son immeuble.

* * *

 **Donnez moi votre avis !**


	24. 011 Izaya

**0.11 – Izaya**

* * *

 **Quelques mois après la Nuit.**

Lorsqu'Izaya atteint enfin de nouveau les hauts bâtiments de Tokyo, le soleil s'était presque entièrement levé et il se sentait véritablement épuisé. Son ventre se tordait douloureusement et de grosses goûtes de sueurs coulaient le long de son échine. Il sentait sa lèvre enfler petit à petit, amenant avec elle une douleur lancinante, comme un battement de cœur.

Et chaque pas lui faisait si mal aux côtes, comme si un morceau cassé tentait de se frayer un chemin vers l'extérieur.

Gémissant, il s'engagea dans une petite ruelle déserte pour ne pas trop attirer l'attention. Il devait se forcer à ne pas oublier qu'un gamin en sang dans les rues ne passaient pas vraiment inaperçu. Cette dernière sentait l'urine et les poubelles, et un chat lui feula dessus avant de prendre la fuite. Sa bouche était si sèche qu'il avait l'impression d'avoir du papier de verre sur la langue, et chaque déglutition lui arrachait la peau de l'intérieur. Il avait soif et réellement besoin de se reposer quelques instants.

Relevant la tête, ses yeux tombèrent presque immédiatement sur une fenêtre étroite, et il n'hésita que quelques secondes. Utilisant la poubelle la plus proche, il se hissa avec difficulté jusqu'à l'embrasure, et plissa les yeux pour distinguer ce qui se trouvait à l'intérieur.

Des toilettes.

Une vague de soulagement traversa son corps et il tenta de l'ouvrir. Elle semblait fermée. Soupirant, il descendit de son perchoir avec la respiration sifflante, et tituba presque jusqu'à une barre de fer étrange qui se trouvait au sol, non loin de là. Ses pensées étaient embrouillées et en désordre, et il avait réellement du mal à juger du bien ou du mal de ses actions. Il n'arrivait plus à réfléchir.

Regardant de nouveau la fenêtre, il se demanda vaguement si même en cassant la vitre, il arriverait à passer.

Ne prenant pas davantage de temps pour y penser, il utilisa le reste de sa force pour briser le verre, et grimaça lorsque le bruit remonta à ses oreilles, réveillant par la même occasion un mal de tête qu'il n'avait jusque là même pas remarqué. L'entrée était étroite, même pour lui, et il se sentait toujours à deux doigts de s'évanouir, alors lorsqu'il poussa de nouveau la poubelle pour la mettre juste en dessous, il eut tout juste de le temps de monter dessus puis de se glisser à l'intérieur, avant de s'écrouler sur le sol froid de ces toilettes.

Il resta au sol pendant quelques minutes, la tête lourde et les yeux brûlants, puis finit par tenter de se relever il ne savait pas si c'était des toilettes publiques, mais en tout cas il n'avait aucune envie de se faire découvrir dans une si mauvaise posture. Forçant, implorant ses muscles et faisant quelques instants fi des douleurs qui parcouraient son corps, il se releva lentement, petit à petit, puis vacilla finalement lorsqu'il fut enfin sur ses pieds. Il s'appuya sur les grands lavabos qui bordaient un des murs, face aux trois portes qui devaient sans aucun doute mener aux toilettes.

Face à lui, le miroir lui renvoyait une image très peu reluisante sa lèvre était fêlée, sa joue violette, et lorsqu'il releva son t-shirt, il dut littéralement se retenir de grimacer. Sa cheville également avait triplée de volume, et le bas de son jean était plein de sang.

Un sanglot remonta dans sa poitrine mais il le ravala. Il fallait qu'il sorte ses sœurs de là, et le plus vite possible. Le seul fait de les imaginer présente lors des crises de colère de cet homme le rendait malade.

Il serra les poings, mais grimaça bien vite au vu de la douleur qui l'assaillir alors. Devait-il aller à l'hôpital ? Mais dans ce cas-là, sa famille finirait par savoir qu'il avait fait le mur, et il allait très certainement être redirigé chez d'autres personnes – mais il ne pouvait pas, il avait mis tellement de temps avant d'arriver chez des gens assez proche de ses sœurs pour pouvoir y aller à pied, qu'il ne pouvait décidément pas tout abandonner maintenant, pour quelques blessures.

Soupirant, il eut tout à coup envie de s'allonger dans son lit, chez lui, dans l'appartement de ses parents. Cette envie lui prenait de plus en plus souvent ses derniers temps, et cela commençait à devenir inquiétant il fatiguait, s'épuisait, et ne parvenait pas à récupérer de l'énergie.

Mais tout à coup, coupant le fil de ses pensées qui s'apprêtait à partir dans tous les sens, un grand bruit – une porte qui s'ouvrait – le fit sursauter et il regarda la porte des toilettes avec des yeux ronds. Ils venaient du couloir, et s'il se fiait aux bruits de pas qu'il entendait, des gens – vivants, _dangereux_ – venaient par ici, et ils étaient minimum deux.

Se retournant rapidement, sa cheville lui envoyant de douloureuses contestations dans tout son corps, Izaya tenta de se calmer. _Réfléchis, réfléchis, réfléchis_. Mais ses pensées étaient trop embrouillées, et il ne parvenait plus à faire quoi que ce soit. Il fallait qu'il sorte de là, mais c'était impossible. Infaisable. Il était bloqué, fait comme un rat, et il allait très certainement se faire buter avant même d'avoir put aider qui que ce soit –

– Hé, gamin.

La voix le fit sursauter.

– Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

 _Grave, surprit, légèrement énervé peut-être, mais pas encore à cause de lui_. Izaya lui lança un léger coup d'œil. _Il est père._ Sa tête lui faisait si mal. _Et il aime les enfants._

– Comment est-ce que t'es rentré ?

Il y eut un instant de silence, puis l'autre continua :

– C'est toi qui as cassé la vitre ? Tu t'es glissé ici ?

Le brun se contenta de les fixer, les sens en éveil, sur ses gardes, prêt à se défendre en cas de problème. _Je crois berner qui comme ça ?_ se demanda t-il à lui même. _Je suis incapable de me défendre tout seul, putain._

Pourtant, il ne détourna pas le regard, le corps douloureux, une souffrance lancinante résonnant dans tous ses membres.

– Viens par là, gamin, lui dit celui de droite, le premier.

– Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire de lui ? lui demanda l'autre discrètement.

Il fronça les sourcils, semblant en pleine réflexion, puis :

– Amenons-le au patron, il décidera.

* * *

– C'est qui, ça ?

L'homme devant lui l'impressionna quelque peu. Il n'était pas si grand, mais pourtant, l'espace d'un instant, il se sentit ridicule à côté de lui. Tous les hommes de la salle semblaient le craindre, tous droits comme des i, et même celui qui était attaché sur une chaise, le visage en sang, se tenait sans le savoir dans une position défensive par rapport à lui.

Ses yeux semblaient paraissaient le sonder entièrement, du plus profond de son âme jusqu'à la plus petite parcelle de sa peau.

– Nous sommes désolés patron, nous l'avons trouvé dans les toilettes et on ignorait quoi faire avec lui.

L'autre fit une moue étrange.

– Il semble blessé, se sentit-il obligé de préciser.

 _J'ai des bleus et du sang plein le visage abruti, évidemment que je suis blessé._

L'homme continuait simplement de le fixer, ses yeux sombres le mettant particulièrement mal à l'aise.

– Comment tu t'appelles, petit ?

Izaya se répondit rien, et serra la mâchoire pour tenter de garder les idées claires. Garder les brumes de l'inconscience loin de lui se révélait être bien plus compliqué que ce à quoi il s'était attendu.

L'homme fronça les sourcils, et Izaya réussit enfin à analyser quelque chose.

 _Ils sont de la mafia, c'est évident. Mais lui... lui c'est une tête, et pas simplement le patron du coin. Cet homme assit là-bas, il les a trahi. Ils étaient en train de l'interroger et..._

Il était clairement dans la merde.

– Izaya, souffla t-il finalement.

Mais quelques gouttes de sang tombèrent de sa bouche, et sa vision s'assombrit. Ses genoux tremblèrent et il essaya de s'appuyer le plus possible sur sa jambe encore valide.

– Comment tu t'es fait ça ? demanda t-il, soudainement.

Izaya inspira une bonne fois c'était sa seule chance.

– L'homme derrière vous, commença t-il. Non pas celui qui est assis, l'autre à côté.

Le concerné fronça les sourcils, et le brun ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper un rictus. _Cette sensation est tellement grisante._

– Vous pensez que l'homme assit sur cette chaise vous a trahi, n'est-ce pas ? Qu'il a dû vous voler de l'argent, ou alors vous espionner pour le compte d'une autre pègre. Ce n'est pas lui. Par contre, celui derrière...

Sa tête tourna, et encore une fois sa vision s'assombrit. _Respire._

– Il a peur de vous. Enfin, ils ont tous peur de vous, mais lui, il y a un petit mélange de culpabilité, et d'appréhension. Il a peur que vous ne le découvriez, et compte mettre les voiles dès qu'il le pourra.

L'homme le regardait après des yeux écarquillés, les membres tremblants, et alors même que le brun s'apprêtait à continuer, à donner les raisons, les explications, et le pourquoi du comment, ce dernier se précipita vers lui en criant quelque chose qu'il ne comprit pas – une insulte sûrement – puis se surprit à penser : _c'est la fin ?_

Mais non quelqu'un l'attrapa par derrière, le jetant au sol hors de sa portée, et une décharge électrique parcourut son corps.

Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, le patron était haut dessus de lui.

– Tu t'es évanoui, dit-il simplement. Et tu es plutôt bon, comment tu savais cela ? Tu le connaissais ?

Le brun réussit à articuler :

– Vous n'observez simplement pas assez.

Il crut voir un sourire naître sur les lèvres de l'homme.

– Où sont tes parents ? demanda t-il.

– Morts.

Son cœur se serra, au milieu de la douleur permanente qui l'assaillait.

– Tu es intéressant, gamin. Je m'appelle Shiki. Haruya Shiki. Et j'aimerai beaucoup que tu travailles pour moi.

Et ce fut là, à cet instant, au milieu des vapeurs brumeuses de son esprit, qu'Izaya se fit la réflexion que oui, enfin, peut-être avait-il trouvé une porte de sortie. Que ses sœurs n'allaient pas rester avec cet homme encore très longtemps. Et que lui-même ne resterait peut-être pas plus longtemps le ventre vide.


	25. Chapitre 12

**Partie 2 : Déchirement.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 12**

* * *

Penché sur son bureau, sa petite lampe éclairant faiblement la petite pièce toute entière, Izaya écrivait, raturait, relisait, encore et encore. Un petit carnet rouge ouvert devant lui, il s'étendit finalement de tout son long sur son siège, fit craquer sa nuque avec une grimace, puis se réinstalla correctement.

Il se frotta les yeux, puis reprit ce qu'il avait écrit aujourd'hui depuis le début.

Voilà maintenant presque onze ans qu'il faisait ses recherches, qu'il avançait ridiculement lentement, en aveugle. Depuis le début, il notait ses avancées dans un petit carnet qu'il cachait habituellement sous son bureau, scotché sous le tiroir. Des noms, des lieux, des remarques, des observations tout était important et rien ne devait être laissé de côté.

Lorsqu'il s'était retrouvé seul, devant les cadavres de ses parents, il avait mis quelques minutes avant de réussir à esquisser un geste afin d'appeler les secours. Obligé de s'enfermer avec ses sœurs – qui avaient fini par se réveiller – dans leur chambre pour ne pas qu'elles voient cela, le brun n'avait pu s'empêcher de se répéter les événements encore et encore dans sa tête. _Sang, main, odeur, mort._ Tout était allé très vite, mais il avait tout de même eu le temps d'assimiler les moindres détails. Et son cerveau légèrement plus développé que la moyenne ne pouvait s'empêcher de chercher les erreurs, d'évacuer le traumatisme en se repassant la scène.

À la morgue, alors qu'il avait laissé ses sœurs seules en salle d'attente et qu'il s'était avancé d'un pas raide vers la pièce qui contenait les corps de ses parents, il n'avait pas encore bien pris la mesure de ce qu'il s'était passé. Ils étaient seuls, sa mère était morte, son père également, il n'avait que douze ans, et très clairement, la situation lui glissait entre les doigts.

Il ne se souvenait plus réellement de la suite, elle était floue, incomplète simplement d'une femme qui lui remettait les effets personnels de ses parents – et parmi eux, un collier, gravé d'un nom qu'il ne connaissait pas –, puis d'une crise de larmes alors qu'un homme le tenait pendant qu'un autre emmenait Kururi et Mairu avec lui, sans un regard en arrière. _Nii-san !_

Secouant la tête pour se sortir de ses souvenirs, le brun se mordit la lèvre et toucha distraitement le collier qui se trouvait autour de son cou. Le même. Ses doigts suivirent la chaîne avec habitude, puis la détachèrent afin de laisser le pendentif tomber dans la paume de sa main.

 _Non attendez ! Nii-san !_

Sa gorge se serra tandis qu'il plissait les yeux. Ce collier était tout ce qui lui restait de sa mère, de cette époque où ses parents n'étaient jamais à la maison, mais pourtant bien en vie. Bleuté, discret, et en argent, ce pendentif portait à son dos une inscription qui avait donné un objectif à sa vie. _Katya Lomof._ Sa mère s'appelait Kyouko, et n'aurait de toutes façons jamais fait graver un collier à son nom. Alors qui était cette femme ? Qui était cette personne qui ne semblait pas étrangère à ce Russe – Dimitri – et qui semblait lier tout ce qu'il cherchait à comprendre depuis toutes ces années ? Elle avait un lien avec sa mère, un lien avec la mort de ses parents, avec ce qu'il s'était passé cette nuit là.

Et cela faisait des années qu'il faisait des recherches, qu'il notait, retenait, se souvenait de tout ce qu'il voyait et entendait, qu'il tentait – par lui-même – de rassembler tous les morceaux de cette affaire.

Pour lui, pour Mairu, pour Kururi. Pour commencer une nouvelle vie, comprendre pourquoi, pouvoir tourner la page. Il en avait besoin, et depuis lors, c'était devenu sa raison de vivre.

Soupirant une nouvelle fois, il tenta de se repasser à nouveau la discussion de l'autre jour, celle qu'il avait eu avec ce Dimitri, et de trouver des choses qu'il aurait éventuellement manqué, des choses qui lui avait échappé. C'était le premier pas en avant qu'il effectuait depuis des années. Le seul. Cette conversation lui en avait appris bien plus en quelques minutes que depuis qu'il avait commencé. Mais encore une fois, il tombait dans une impasse sa tête était pleine et fatiguée, et il ne parvenait pas à trouver quelque chose de différent, quelque chose qui aurait pu l'aider.

Il ne savait qui était Katya Lomof, simplement qu'elle avait des relations avec les Russes, et qu'elle connaissait sa mère. Il n'était pas difficile de comprendre que c'était eux, les responsables, les instigateurs. Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'était pourquoi, et qui, précisément. Car il n'était pas bête, Izaya ne pouvait rien faire contre la pègre Russe, il le savait, mais peut-être pouvait-il au moins se venger directement à celui qui leur avait enlevé la vie.

Grognant, il posa finalement son stylo avant de fermer son carnet. Il pouvait sentir son cœur derrière ses paupières clauses et il se demanda si cette nuit serait enfin la nuit réparatrice qu'il attendait avec impatience.

Son estomac grogna et il grimaça. Il avait encore une fois oublié de manger.

Cela faisait longtemps qu'il était comme ça, qu'il possédait ce rapport étrange avec la nourriture. Il avait connu la faim, la vraie faim, et cela n'avait rien arrangé. Chez cette famille d'accueil, alors que bien trop d'enfants comme lui s'entassaient dans une seule et unique chambre, il y avait eu pendant un temps de nombreux problèmes comme cela les parents n'acceptaient ces enfants chez eux que pour les aides financières qui allaient avec, et les repas se faisaient la plupart du temps très rares. Mais même avant cela, il n'avait jamais réellement éprouvé le besoin de manger simplement pour la gourmandise. Seule la cuisine française lui donnait peut-être un peu envie, mais il estimait cela différent ce pays était l'un de ceux qu'il désirait le plus visiter, alors il devait bien avouer qu'il ne se montrait pas totalement impartial à ce niveau-là.

Mais là, il avait faim, et il savait qu'il était trop maigre. Au matin, lorsqu'il s'était par hasard regardé dans le miroir, la vision de ses côtes apparentes, de ses muscles fondus – qu'il avait mis tant de temps à construire ! – de ses os si saillants, l'avait totalement refroidi. Il s'était demandé, l'espace d'un instant, comment il avait pu se laisser aller à ce point. Lui qui s'était obligé à se reconstruire une santé, une force physique qui pouvait enfin le protéger tout cela c'était du passé.

Il ferma son carnet, le replaçant sous le tiroir de son bureau, scotché au bois, puis se leva, faisant racler sa chaise contre le sol, avant de se diriger vers la cuisine. Il avait réellement besoin de manger – quoi que ce soit –, et il décida, dans l'instant qu'aujourd'hui était le jour où il recommencerait à faire attention. Pas question de perdre un gramme de plus.

Il lâcha donc enfin son cahier, pour la première fois depuis presque vingt-quatre heures.

* * *

 **Shiki [00H42] :** Izaya, ça suffit maintenant, arrête de faire l'enfant. Vorona est en colère parce que tu lui as posé un lapin sans la prévenir. Je sais que tu es chez toi alors réponds.

 **Shiki [01H27] :** Bon, fini de jouer. Je viens de te chercher chez toi après demain. Et ne pense même pas à m'éviter parce que je te jure que tu ne veux pas que je vienne réellement te ramener par la peau du cul.

* * *

Le ventre d'Izaya gargouilla bruyamment et il ne put s'empêcher de soupirer. Ses cours du matin venaient de se terminer, et il n'avait clairement pas le temps de rentrer chez lui avant le début de ceux de l'après-midi. Et il ne pouvait décidément pas commencer à sauter des repas, pas alors qu'il avait pris ses bonnes résolutions tout juste la veille. D'autant plus que ses examens débutaient bientôt, alors il se devait d'être autant en forme qu'attentif.

Grognant, il passa à travers un petit groupe d'étudiants qui s'étaient installés devant l'entrée de la cafétéria, et bouscula accidentellement une jeune fille au passage. Il se retourna, la stabilisa, puis lui fit un joli sourire pour s'excuser. Elle rougit.

 _Bon, je ressemble peut-être à un épouvantail mais au moins je plais toujours apparemment._

Des cheveux blonds s'infiltrèrent discrètement dans ses pensées et il secoua la tête, sentant ses joues s'échauffer. Pas maintenant.

Il entra dans la grande salle de la cafétéria – presque entièrement remplie par de nombreux élèves de l'établissement –, et sentit son ventre gronder une nouvelle fois. Fourrant sa main dans la poche de son manteau afin d'attraper son porte-feuille, il vérifia tout de même qu'il avait pris assez de monnaie. Rassuré, il commença à se diriger vers l'un des comptoirs, mais remarqua presque immédiatement Shinra et Kadota assis ensemble à l'une des tables du coin. Il haussa un sourcil, partit s'acheter un repas, puis décida de les rejoindre.

Il les connaissait tous les deux depuis des années maintenant : en seconde, ils s'étaient tous les trois retrouvés dans la même classe. Mais alors que Kadota semblait se faire un devoir de parler avec la quasi entièreté de la classe, Izaya et Shinra s'étaient quant à eux reclus dans un coin, préférant une tranquillité plus discrète. Enfin cela, c'était surtout valable pour le brun, car dans le cas du petit scientifique, il n'avait pas réellement eu le choix : ses bizarreries avaient effrayé et dégoûté la plupart de ses camarades et il s'était rapidement retrouvé seul.

En première, lorsqu'un choix d'orientation avait été demandé, ils avaient chacun choisi une filière différente, et leurs chemins s'étaient quelque peu séparés. Ils ne s'étaient réellement revus et reparlés qu'en arrivant à la fac, et c'était à ce moment là que Kadota l'avait recommandé pour travailler ' _Chez Finnegan_ '.

Passant habilement entre toutes les personnes présentes – l'habitude de servir dans la salle bondée du restaurant – il rejoignit ses amis et s'écroula littéralement sur l'une des chaises.

– Lut', se contenta t-il de lancer avant de s'attaquer à son plat.

Comme d'habitude, il n'était pas spécialement bon, mais au moins cela lui remplissait l'estomac.

– Regardez qui voilà ! s'exclama Shinra avec un grand sourire. Un revenant !

Izaya releva la tête et haussa un sourcil. Kadota, lui, avala le reste de son plat puis se leva rapidement.

– Désolé, j'aurais aimé rester, mais j'ai des cours à préparer.

Il lui lança un petit sourire d'excuse et Izaya hocha la tête. En partant, il posa une pomme verte sur son plateau en soufflant :

– Mange ça.

Nouveau hochement de tête.

– Bon, déclara Shinra une fois que leur ami fut parti. Ça t'aurait dérangé de me donner un petit signe de vie depuis la dernière fois ? C'est ton nouveau truc d'ignorer les messages ?

– Désolé, grogna le brun en avalant une nouvelle bouchée de son repas. J'ai eu pas mal de trucs à faire.

– Oui, j'imagine...

Fronçant les sourcils, Izaya releva la tête. Son ton avait été tellement suggestif que cela l'avait interpellé.

– Hum, et sinon, tout va bien par chez toi ?

Le châtain lui offrit un immense sourire.

– Très bien, merci. J'ai vu ma délicieuse Celty la dernière fois, et...

Il continua à disserter longuement sur sa relation – _oh combien merveilleuse, Izaya si tu savais !_ – avec sa désormais petite amie – _comment cette femme a t-elle pu accepter de sortir avec un déjanté pareil ?_ – et les oreilles d'Izaya se mirent automatiquement sur off. Il se concentra sur sa nourriture, tentant de réviser un tant soit peu dans sa tête avant la prochaine heure. Il savait qu'il n'aurait aucun problème à réussir ses partiels. Depuis sa plus tendre enfance, il avait toujours obtenu des notes presque parfaites, et cela n'avait pas changé en grandissant. Les études, c'était pour lui quelque chose de simple, de défini, qui pouvait même, par moment, lui permettre de relâcher la pression. Il avait son boulot au restaurant, ses missions avec Shiki, ses recherches du meurtrier de ses parents, et parmi tout ça, sa licence se trouvait bien être le dernier de ses soucis. Il travaillait, faisait des efforts, mais ne s'était jamais tué à la tâche non plus.

– … peut-être que moi aussi je devrais l'emmener au théâtre. C'est une femme incroyablement cultivée, tu sais ? Elle ne parle pas beaucoup – enfin techniquement, elle ne parle pas du tout, mais je veux dire à travers son téléphone, quoi – mais parfois elle fait de petite réflexions anodines sur un sujet et là je comprends que –

– Attends, quoi ?

– Quoi ?

Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux pendant quelques secondes, tous deux figés, puis le brun vit clairement son ami prendre conscience de sa bourde.

– Comment ça 'toi aussi' ? Comment tu peux le savoir ?

Il plissa les yeux. _Intelligent. Fait déjà quelques activités – parfaitement illégales – dans le cabinet médical de son taré de père. Il a déjà tué quelqu'un, par accident. Quelqu'un vit avec lui de temps en temps – une femme – mais elle est bien plus vielle que Celty. Il l'a vu il n'y a pas longtemps et..._

– Bon, d'accord, d'accord ! Je vais te le dire, je suis désolé, alors arrête de m'analyser ça me fout les jetons ! gémit son ami en enfonçant sa tête dans ses bras croisés, sur la table.

– Tu le connais ?

Il n'en revenait pas. Shinra était censé être son meilleur ami – autant que cela était possible pour eux – et il avait osé lui cacher quelque chose comme ça.

– Je ne le connais pas vraiment, mais apparemment, c'est l'un des meilleurs amis de Celty. Il y a ce petit magasin, là, où elle a accepté de m'emmener la dernière fois et... Il était là, quoi. Au départ, j'avais pas compris qu'il parlait de toi, mais à un moment il a dit ton nom. Et il était là, tout gêné, à se demander où il pourrait bien t'emmener pour te faire plaisir, alors je lui ai conseillé... le théâtre.

Il se racla la gorge.

– Désolé de pas te l'avoir dit, mais je voulais pas que tu penses qu'il t'avait menti ou je ne sais quoi. Il ne sait pas que je te connais, hein. Et en plus, je le trouvais plutôt gentil. Il avait l'air de vraiment vouloir passer une bonne soirée avec toi, et quand il disait ton prénom ses yeux –

– Oh putain, tais-toi.

Il enfouit sa tête dans son bras, gêné au possible. Son cœur effectuait des petits bons dans sa poitrine tandis qu'il sentait ses joues rougir de plus en plus. Il ne voulait pas autant de détails. Il savait que Shizu-chan l'appréciait, même s'il ne comprenait pas tout à fait pourquoi car après tout, lors de leur première rencontre, il était torché comme un coing, mais peut-être pas à ce point là.

– Izaya ?

– Quoi ? grogna t-il.

Shinra fit une pause, de quelques secondes, et quand il reprit, sa voix paraissait hésitante.

– Je sais que je peux paraître un peu à côté de la plaque parfois, et que les relations tout ça, c'est pas vraiment ma spécialité, mais si tu veux mon avis, ce gars t'aime vraiment bien. Et c'est un ami de Celty. Alors si tu veux simplement t'amuser, tu pourrais peut-être prendre quelqu'un d'autre ? Parce que je ne t'ai jamais vu t'intéresser à quelqu'un, même au lycée, et lorsque tu finissais par accepter de sortir avec eux, souvent, à la fin, c'était pas beau à voir.

Le brun ne put qu'être d'accord avec lui. Au lycée, il avait voulu tester, et la plupart du temps, cela s'était terminé en crise de larmes. Affreusement gênant.

– Je ne sais pas trop comment tu vois les choses, toi, mais tu as l'air de tenir un peu à lui, parce que – soyons honnêtes –, ça fait combien d'années que t'as pas rougi comme ça ? Sérieux mec, on dirait un néon.

 _Ta gueule, abruti._

– Alors je te demande simplement d'y réfléchir. Je sais que les orages, c'est pas ton truc et que tu préfères les passer avec une bonne partie de jambe en l'air.

 _Non mais je rêve !_

– Mais si c'est juste comme ça avec lui, alors laisse tomber.

– Ça ne l'est pas.

 _Hein ?_ Izaya écarquilla les yeux. _Ça ne l'est pas ?_ Et depuis quand pensait-il ça ? Shizuo n'était qu'un homme comme un autre, un peu timide devant lui, et étrangement gentil à son égard, mais rien d'exceptionnel. Il savait s'y prendre au lit, ça c'était sûr, mais étrangement, lorsqu'il pensait à lui, ce n'était pas ça qui lui venait en premier. Ses yeux, son regard si doux, comme du miel. À chaque fois qu'il posait les yeux sur lui, c'était ainsi. De la douceur. Quand est-ce que cette relation avait commencé à être différente à ses yeux ? Il l'avait dit comme ça, sans réfléchir, mais désormais, il se demandait vraiment si c'était le cas.

Shinra sourit.

– C'est bizarre, mais j'ai l'impression que tu as changé. Depuis le lycée je veux dire. Tu parais plus... réveillé ?

Et le brun ne sut quoi répondre, trop occupé à garder la tête hors de l'eau, hors de la vague d'émotions qui l'asseyait sans répit.

Pour la première fois depuis tellement longtemps, il se sentait perdu dans ce qu'il ressentait. Et il finit même par se demander s'il avait déjà été perdu ainsi un jour.

* * *

Allongé dans son lit, grelottant sous trois couches de couverture, Izaya pensait. Il était épuisé, mais n'arrivait étrangement pas à trouver le sommeil, se tournant et retournant encore et encore dans son lit. Ces dernières semaines avaient été plutôt chargées, et il sentait désormais plus que jamais qu'il avait réellement besoin de faire une pause, de prendre deux minutes pour réfléchir, pour penser, pour faire un point. Cela faisait des années qu'il stagnait, que rien ne changeait, et il avait fini – sans vraiment s'en rendre compte – par s'installer dans une routine dont il était difficile de se sortir. Il avait commencé à vivre avec Shiki au début de son adolescence et, depuis, ses recherches n'avaient pas avancé, pas plus que ses relations humaines. Puis tout d'un coup, il était mis en difficulté, forcé de revoir son mode de fonctionnement : ses observations ne semblaient plus aussi précises, son cœur commençait à battre pour quelqu'un, et il avait enfin quelques informations sur l'affaire de ses parents.

Tout arrivait en même temps, et il devait bien avouer qu'il commençait à fatiguer.

Se retournant encore une fois, il toucha ses lèvres du bout de ses doigts et se mit à rougir. Pourquoi ce simple baiser le mettait-il à chaque fois dans un tel état ? Ils avaient fait bien pire, après tout. Il pouvait se rappeler de cette nuit partagée sans sourciller, par contre un pauvre bisou le faisait se sentir comme une adolescente amoureuse.

 _Ses cheveux blonds, ses joues rouges, ses yeux couleurs miel, ses lèvres – douces et humides._

Cette soirée avait été parfaite, de A à Z. La pièce avait été fantastique – et le fait que ce soit Shinra qui ait suggéré l'idée ne changeait rien à cela –, leur petit repas au fast-food amusant, et ils avaient au final passé la soirée à rire comme des gamins pour tout et pour rien. Son Shizu-chan était drôle, gentil, et beau par dessus le marché.

 _Pourquoi moi ?_

Lorsqu'il y pensait, Izaya ne comprenait décidément pas ce que ce dernier pouvait bien lui trouver. Il était mignon, il le savait, et avait un beau visage, c'était vrai, mais cela s'arrêtait là. Il était névrosé, traumatisé par la mort de ses parents, et s'était enrôlé dans la mafia japonaise à même pas quatorze ans. Il n'était décidément pas ce qu'on pouvait appelé un bon parti, alors pourquoi ce blond avait-il tout fait pour le retrouver et pour l'inviter à un rencard ? D'après ce qu'il en avait vu, il avait eu de nombreuses relations physiques – assez pour se créer de l'expérience – alors ce n'était très certainement pas dans ses habitudes de retrouver ses aventures d'une nuit pour leur proposer un rendez-vous. Qu'avait-il vu en lui ?

Le brun, lui, avait vu pas mal de choses. Lorsqu'ils regardaient la pièce, et que le blond avait semblé totalement captivé par ce qu'il voyait, il s'était permis de lui lancer quelques regards et avait simplement observé. Un frère, pas de famille plus proche, habitué à porter des costumes. Il n'avait pas voulu aller plus loin car cela lui avait suffi pour être rassuré : ce n'était pas un tueur en série.

Au fond, il avait légèrement espéré que toutes ses actions, tous ses sourires, tous ces _rougissements_ , n'avaient été que mensonges et façade, et qu'en réalité, ce blond était réellement un tueur en série ou tout simplement un menteur. Cela lui aurait permis de ne pas avoir à y réfléchir : si le problème venait de Shizuo et non de lui, alors tout était réglé. Pas de sentiments. Pas de possibilité de relation. Et donc, par extension, il n'aurait pas eu besoin de penser à un homme – _et à ses yeux, bordel de merde_ –, seul dans son lit à trois heures du matin, alors qu'il se trouvait physiquement et mentalement épuisé.

Soupirant, il se retourna une nouvelle fois, sentant ses yeux lui brûler. Il était si fatigué, qu'il se demanda très sérieusement si la pharmacie du coin restait ouverte la nuit, histoire d'aller chercher quelques somnifères.

Il ferma ses paupières et tenta d'arrêter de réfléchir. Pas de pensées. Pas de réflexions. Pas de Shiki. Pas de mafia. Pas de morts. Et pas de yeux couleurs miels. Simplement lui et sa tête vide.

Izaya sentit son corps se détendre quelque peu, son esprit se vider petit à petit, et finalement, il commença à tomber dans les limbes du sommeil.

Quand tout à coup, un clic lui fit ouvrir les yeux en grand, le corps tendu comme une arbalète.

 _Quoi ?_

Il entendit la porte s'ouvrir en un léger – très léger – grincement, puis des pas s'avancer dans la pièce. Izaya se mit à réfléchir à toute vitesse, se réveillant complètement. Quelqu'un était en train d'entrer chez lui par effraction, à plus de trois heures du matin, silencieusement. Il avait fermé sa porte à clé, il en était plus que certain, alors comment cette personne était-elle rentrée sans faire de bruit ? Sans même crocheter sa serrure ?

Le brun fronça les sourcils, et tenta de ne surtout pas bouger. Contrôler sa respiration ainsi que ses mouvements était primordial s'il le voyait faire un geste, l'intrus saurait immédiatement qu'Izaya était réveillé et bien conscient de sa présence. Il devait d'abord comprendre ses intentions, analyser son comportement, savoir ce qu'il était venu faire ici, et...

Il eut le temps d'apercevoir un éclat brillant avant qu'un bras ne s'abatte sur lui, déchirant son oreiller au passage avec la grande lame de son couteau. Izaya laissa échapper un glapissement, s'écartant tout juste à temps, puis tomba au sol dans un grand bruit. Une pointe de douleur remonta le long de son échine et il ne put s'empêcher de grimacer.

Relevant immédiatement la tête, il écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'une grande silhouette le surplomba de toute sa hauteur. _Un homme, probablement plus d'un mètre quatre-vingt, cheveux blonds, naturels. Un russe._

Il plissa les yeux, sentant du feu liquide répandre dans ses veines. Dans ces moments-là, l'adrénaline était comme un fortifiant naturel : il rendait sa vue et toutes ses perceptions plus aiguisées, ses pensées plus claires et dégagées, et surtout son instinct de survie plus fort et plus important. Izaya fixa l'homme devant lui, alors que ce dernier semblait analyser également la situation. Son meurtre surprise était définitivement compromis, alors ce n'était qu'une question de secondes avant qu'il ne parvienne tout naturellement à la conclusion qu'il devait l'attaquer, le maîtriser, et le tuer rapidement. Et pendant ce temps, c'était au brun d'agir.

Immédiatement, il analysa l'environnement et l'espace qui les entourait : c'était étroit mais rangé, il n'y avait pas d'arme à proximité – ce qui voulait dire que la seule personne armée se trouvait face à lui –, et surtout : ils étaient dans le noir. Izaya connaissait les lieux, et pouvait s'y déplacer les yeux fermés, tout le contraire de son vis-à-vis.

 _Respirer lentement, se calmer : s'agiter et paniquer ne fera que baisser mes capacités physiques et mentales._

Le brun releva la tête et s'élança vers l'homme. Il le vit se placer en position défensive, les mains devant son visage, mais il faisait trop sombre pour qu'il puisse réellement voir son couteau. Une fois assez proche, il tenta de le déséquilibrer – en se rappelant des conseils de Vorona – et se baissa pour lui lancer un coup de pied dans le genoux droit. Il y eut un craquement sinistre, suivit immédiatement d'un grognement, mais presque aussitôt, Izaya sentit une grande pression sur sa tête et le russe l'envoya voler à travers la pièce. Il se cogna violemment contre le coin de son bureau et vit des étoiles.

Le brun gémit.

Il n'eut pas le temps d'essayer de se relever car l'homme s'assit sur son bassin, le stabilisant et l'empêchant ainsi de bouger, puis lui envoya son poing dans la figure. Son nez craqua et sa lèvre explosa. Du sang emplit sa bouche et il ne put s'empêcher de gémir.

 _Quoi ? Alors c'est comme ça ? Je vais mourir ici ? Tué par un putain de russe sans même comprendre pourquoi ?_

Il aperçut un nouvel éclat, et son bras bougea sans même qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Ses doigts attrapèrent le poignet de l'homme, contractèrent un muscle, puis le lui tordit. Le couteau tomba au sol dans un bruit sourd qui fit écho dans la pièce, et son agresseur cria quelque chose en russe. Izaya comprit quelque chose comme _putain de salope_ , mais il devait très certainement être un peu rouillé.

En profitant pour se dégager quelque peu, il attrapa l'arme, tenta de renverser l'homme toujours assis sur lui, puis lui envoya son poing dans la mâchoire.

Sa tête lui tournait toujours, et lorsqu'il se retourna contre sol pour tenter de se relever, il sentit une main lui agripper les cheveux. Presque immédiatement, son front entra brutalement en contact avec le parquet de son salon, et il sentit des gouttes de sang couler de long de sa peau.

Il serra les dents, et envoya son bras derrière lui pour se dégager, étourdi.

Ce ne fut qu'à l'entente d'un bruit mouillé puis d'un gémissement plaintif qu'il se souvint que dans sa main droite se trouvait le couteau qu'il avait ramassé quelques secondes plus tôt. Quelque chose coula sur lui, et alors que le brun était figé, les yeux écarquillés, la bouche grande ouverte et le regard fixé au sol, une image se superposa à sa vision.

 _Le salon sentait le sang et le macchabée. L'odeur était forte et rance, prenait à la gorge et lui retournait l'estomac comme jamais._

Il tenta de se retourner mais le corps au dessus de lui pesait bien trop lourd et le clouait littéralement sur place. L'odeur du sang parvint jusqu'à ses narines et son estomac se retourna.

 _Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?_

L'homme ne bougeait plus, ne respirait plus, et plus le temps passait, plus Izaya pouvait sentir ce liquide chaud et poisseux couler sur lui, traversant ses vêtements et se collant à sa peau.

 _Elle trempait dans une flaque de sang, sa peau pourtant si blanche était désormais teintée de rouge, et ses veines si apparentes remontaient jusqu'au bout de ses doigts. Son alliance reflétait les éclairs de l'extérieur._

Il renifla, sentant la panique monter en lui sans qu'il ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit, et tenta de s'extirper plus violemment. Sa tête lui tournait tant qu'il sentait de la bile remonter rapidement dans sa gorge et sa mâchoire lui lançait terriblement.

Lorsqu'il réussit à se glisser hors de sa prison morbide, ses jambes étaient tremblantes et il ne put se relever. Il avait l'impression que sa tête était vide.

Sans vraiment réfléchir plus de quelques secondes, Izaya se dirigea vers son lit, rampant presque sur le sol et faisant de son mieux pour ne pas regarder l'homme étalé dans une mare de sang au milieu de son salon.

Lorsqu'il eut son téléphone dans ses mains, il tapa le premier numéro qui lui traversa l'esprit.

– _Izaya ?_

– Shiki ?

Sa voix tremblait et il semblait à deux doigts de pleurer. Il déglutit.

– Je crois que j'ai besoin de toi.

Une larme roula sur sa joue et il n'eut pas la force de l'essuyer.

– S'il-te-plaît.

* * *

 **Début de la seconde partie ! L'action arrive =)**


	26. 012 Shizuo

**0.12 – Shizuo**

* * *

 **Quelques mois avant le Déclin.**

Shizuo tourna la page du manuel qu'il tenait entre les mains et fronça les sourcils. Décidément, il détestait la physique-chimie, et ce mystère de chiffres et de formules commençait sérieusement à lui mettre les nerfs en pelote. Il se mit à mordre le bout de son crayon et retint un grognement.

La nuit était tombée depuis quelques minutes et il commençait à sentir la fatigue de la journée. La chaleur de l'été l'assommait et il se décida à aller prendre une douche avant d'aller dormir.

Il se recula, passa une main lasse sur son visage, puis s'étira de tout son long en faisant craquer ses articulations.

Tout à coup, quelqu'un toqua à sa porte. Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres alors qu'il lui donnait la permission d'entrer, s'attendant à voir son frère. Pourtant ce fut sa mère qui passa timidement l'embrasure. Elle s'avança dans la pièce d'un pas hésitant puis alla s'asseoir sur le lit défait de son fils. Sur le moment, il regretta de ne pas l'avoir fait en partant le matin.

Elle resta là sans dire un mot pendant quelques instants, et Shizuo prit cela pour une invitation à commencer.

– Maman ? Tout va bien ?

Elle faisait une tête étrange, le visage froissé et les yeux ternes, et ses dents se plantaient régulièrement dans sa lèvre inférieur, la faisant saigner.

Devant son silence, il se leva et alla la rejoindre, s'asseyant à ses cotés.

– Maman ?

D'un geste vif, elle lui attrapa la main. Il remarqua qu'elle tremblait.

– Je...

Ses cheveux lui tombaient sur le visage, lui cachant expression. Une appréhension grandissante commençait à naître en lui.

– Shizuo, je...

Il vit une larme rouler sur sa joue et ne put s'empêcher plus longtemps de l'attraper par les épaules pour qu'elle puisse lui faire enfin face. Ses yeux brillaient d'une tristesse infinie et il vit son corps être parcouru par une nouveau sanglot. Elle se jeta dans ses bras, enfouissant sa tête contre son torse.

– Shizuo, je suis désolée mon grand, tellement désolée. J'aurais voulu avoir plus de temps, je croyais que j'en avais plus !

Les yeux grands ouverts, figé devant cette situation qu'il ne comprenait pas, le brun posa doucement sa main dans le dos de sa mère.

– Je sais que ça va être dur, chéri. Mais je...

Nouveau sanglot.

– J'ai une tumeur.

Il mit quelques secondes à réaliser, à comprendre. Les mots rebondirent tout d'abord sur lui et son corps se figea tout entier. Seuls les pleurs de sa mère comblaient le silence horrifié de la pièce.

Puis il sentit sa gorge se serrer et une voix résonner en lui.

 _Tumeur._

Sa main attrapa d'elle même le t-shirt de Namiko, et il la serra contre lui encore plus fort.

– Le médecin m'a dit que ce n'était pas opérable. Qu'elle se trouvait dans une zone du cerveau inatteignable et qu'il... qu'il n'y avait rien à faire.

 _Tumeur. Tumeur. Tumeur._

Il sentit ses yeux s'embrumer.

 _Mort._

– Prends soin de Kasuka, d'accord chéri ?

 _Mort. Mort. Mort. Mort._

Shizuo se mordit la lèvre. Comment était-ce possible ?

Elle lui avait toujours semblé si forte, si souriante et autonome.

Et désormais, elle allait mourir.

* * *

Quatre mois plus tard, tout était terminé, et le Déclin avait commencé.


	27. Chapitre 13

**Chapitre 13**

* * *

Shizuo n'adoptait que rarement cette démarche tranquille et légère. Ses pieds semblaient glisser dans l'air, flottant à quelques centimètres du sol, alors qu'un sourire idiot ne pouvait désormais plus quitter ses lèvres. Il se sentait si léger, si bien dans son corps et dans sa tête : sa fatigue n'était ni pesante ni dérangeante, et ses pensées étaient claires, remplies d'images colorées et joyeuses.

Il l'avait embrassé.

Vraiment embrassé.

Ce rendez-vous avait été si bien, si agréable, qu'il en avait encore des papillons dans le ventre. _Il m'a embrassé. Je l'ai embrassé._

Il s'arrêta soudainement, les joues brûlantes. _Oh putain, on s'est vraiment embrassé._

Certes, ils avaient couché ensemble il n'y a pas si longtemps, mais ce moment avait été totalement différent, il l'avait senti. Il y avait eu quelque chose en plus, quelque chose de doux, d'agréable, quelque chose qui lui avait retourné les tripes jusqu'à ce que sa tête et tout son être ne soient plus remplis que par des pensées douces et sentimentales. Il y avait eu des émotions, une volonté de créer quelque chose : Izaya n'était désormais plus seulement son inconnu du bar, il était devenu une possibilité, un avenir, une relation. Le blond ne se suffisait plus simplement que le désirer, comme cette nuit là : il voulait le voir rire, sourire, il voulait l'emmener manger des glaces, il voulait passer noël avec lui, il voulait voir ses yeux briller, s'illuminer, comme il les avait vu faire lorsque le brun parlait de la pièce qu'il venait de voir ensemble.

Il voulait sortir avec lui, réellement.

Peut-être était-ce légèrement prématuré de parler d'amour : Shizuo était d'avis que le sentiment amoureux venait avec le temps, et il ne croyait pas réellement au coup de foudre immédiat. Il était attiré par Izaya, par son corps et par son âme, et il voulait en apprendre plus, voilà tout.

Tournant au coin d'une rue, il resserra son manteau autour de son corps en frissonnant et se mit à nouveau à sourire comme un imbécile.

C'était un pas en avant : un petit, certes, mais un pas tout de même. Shizuo tentait de se reconstruire, se refaire sa vie d'une autre manière, de combler tous les vides qu'il avait crée durant son adolescence. Il voulait aider son frère, approfondir ce petit truc qui était né entre lui et le brun, retrouver un autre travail.

Il sentait que c'était possible – peut-être pas tout de suite, mais un jour. Il entrapercevait enfin un avenir dans toute cette brume sombre, et cela lui faisait du bien. Un espoir depuis longtemps éteint commençait à se rallumer dans son cœur, et tout cela était grâce à lui. À son inconnu. À cette nuit qu'ils avaient passé ensemble. À tout ce qui en avait découlé.

Le vent était froid, presque glacé, et la nuit – qui était tombée depuis plusieurs heures déjà – l'enveloppait tout entier dans un voile presque rassurant qui l'étonna. Le blond était bientôt rentré chez lui, s'approchant pas à pas de son immeuble, et la sensation des lèvres d'Izaya sur les siennes ne semblaient pas vouloir disparaître.

Quand il passerait la porte de son appartement, Shizuo avait prévu d'aller directement voir Kasuka pour lui parler. La conversation qu'il avait eu avec lui juste avant de partir hantait encore ses pensées, et chaque fois qu'il y repensait sa peau se couvrait de chair de poule et il avait envie de pleurer. Son frère, son petit frère, le dernier membre vivant de sa famille, était non seulement en lutte contre une sévère dépression, mais en plus pensait réellement que le blond ne voulait plus de lui chez eux, qu'il le voyait comme un _problème_.

Et ce n'était pas le cas, bien évidemment. Pourtant, effectivement, il voyait sa maladie – car s'en était une – comme un problème : elle le faisait souffrir, le détruisait petit à petit et lui faisait perdre complètement les pédales. Il avait mal, à cause d'elle, et Shizuo voulait simplement l'aider. Il voulait que son petit frère puisse reprendre sa vie, et si cela entraînait par la même occasion la fin de leur relation, alors tant pis : la santé mentale de Kasuka passait avant tout.

Il baissa la tête en arrivant dans son quartier, frissonnant une nouvelle fois sous le vent glacé qui se levait. Le blond tenta de s'imaginer ce qui allait suivre, ce qu'il allait lui dire, comment le brun pouvait éventuellement réagir : il devait se préparer correctement, car il avait bien vu que partir en aveugle dans une conversation avec son frère était bien trop risqué.

En arrivant devant son immeuble, Shizuo tapa machinalement le code d'entrée, et sursauta lorsqu'une voix se fit entendre dans son dos.

– Pourquoi ?

Il se retourna immédiatement, les yeux grands ouverts. Une jeune femme aux longs cheveux noirs se tenait à un mètre de lui à peine ; ses yeux sombres étaient écarquillés, et sa peau pâle reflétait la lumière de la lune.

Le blond fronça les sourcils, posa une main sur son cœur, puis se mit à ricaner faussement.

– Vous m'avez fait peur, lui dit-il en soupirant.

Elle ne bougea pas, son regard fixé sur lui. Sa robe semblait bien légère pour la saison.

– Mademoiselle ? Vous allez bien ?

Elle murmura quelque chose qu'il n'entendit pas.

– Pardon ? Vous avez dit quelque chose ? Hum – votre peau est très pâle, vous n'avez pas froid ?

– Pourquoi toi ?

Cette fois-ci, il l'avait entendu. Mais ne sut pourtant pas quoi répondre. Avait-elle prit un coup sur la tête ?

– Vous allez bien ?

– Pourquoi toi ? cria t-elle soudain.

Il ne put s'empêcher de reculer d'un pas. Cette fille était bien trop étrange et son comportement sans queue ni tête commençait réellement à devenir inquiétant. Elle ne risquait pas de lui faire grand mal car au vu de sa taille, Shizuo pourrait la maîtriser sans problème, mais si elle continuait comme ça ils risquaient tous les deux d'attirer l'attention. Étrangement, les vielles dames de l'immeuble avaient l'ouïe fine.

– Pourquoi toi ? Alors qu'il ne m'a jamais accordé plus de quelques secondes de son temps, de son attention. Il ne me regardait jamais vraiment, alors que je venais chaque fois qu'il était là. Il ne me voyait presque jamais. J'ai toujours été là, je suis ce qui lui faut. Et toi... et toi ! Pourquoi toi !

Shizuo recula d'un nouveau pas et son dos rencontra la vitre de la porte de l'immeuble. Cette fille n'était décidément pas nette, et elle commençait sérieusement à lui faire peur. Il ne comprenait rien à ce qu'elle disait, pas plus que son discours n'avait de sens.

– Tu l'as embrassé ! Je suis certaine que si tu n'étais pas là, il pourrait me regarder moi !

 _Embrassé ?_ Cette fille parlait-elle d'Izaya ? Il n'avait pas embrassé beaucoup de monde dernièrement, alors cela ne pouvait être que lui. Il fronça de nouveau les sourcils. Était-elle une de ses connaissances ? Ce ne devait pas être le cas car il ne semblait pas lui accorder grand importance, d'après ses dires.

– Si tu n'étais pas là..., chuchota t-elle à nouveau.

Le blond commença à ouvrir la bouche, pour lui demander de partir, mais il eut tout juste le temps de la voir relever le bras avant qu'elle ne tente de le poignarder. Rapidement, et dans un réflexe extrêmement humain, il attrapa la lame à main nue et lui retourna le bras pour la désarmer.

Elle se dégagea de sa prise et releva vers lui un regard luisant de colère. La main du blond saignait abondamment et il coinça la lame du couteau sous son pied pour être sûr qu'elle ne puisse pas le reprendre.

L'adrénaline fusa dans ses veines à la vitesse de l'éclair et il bloqua le coup de poing frêle qu'elle s'apprêtait à lui lancer avec sa main valide. Il savait que ses yeux ambrés étaient devenus froids et luisants de colère, alors il la regarda droit en face, et ne détourna son regard que lorsqu'il remarqua enfin les orbes vides qu'elle affichait désormais.

Il fronça les sourcils et la jeune fille profita de cet instant d'inattention pour se pencher en avant et lui mordre le poing jusqu'au sang. Il grogna en réponse et la lâcha.

– Tu ne le mérites pas, cracha t-elle avant de partir en courant.

Il regarda son ombre s'éloigner rapidement dans la rue sombre, ses longs cheveux volants au rythme de ses foulées.

* * *

Shizuo ouvrit la porte de son appartement et poussa immédiatement un juron. Il tira son t-shirt de dessous son manteau et essuya la poignée maculée de sang. La lumière du bout de l'étage, celle qui se trouvait juste devant chez eux, avait grillé, et le blond avait été obligé de retrouver son chemin dans le noir complet. Il allait devoir parler avec l'intendant le lendemain s'il voulait que ce problème soit réglé avant le mois prochain. Soupirant, grognant presque, il donna un coup de hanche dans la porte en bois qui se referma en un violent claquement qui fit trembler le lustre.

Cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas senti aussi irrité, aussi hors de lui.

Une fois la surprise passée, Shizuo avait enfin pris la mesure ce qu'il s'était passé : il s'était fait agresser, par une femme, juste devant chez lui. Il respectait la gente féminine et s'était toujours tenu à sa règle d'honneur : ne jamais frapper ou violenter de quelque façon que ce soit une femme ou un enfant. Il avait sa fierté, son honneur, et s'abaisser à une action aussi lâche n'aurait fait que le dégoûter un peu plus de lui même. Même dans son travail avec Tom cela n'était jamais arrivé. Les hommes étaient la plupart du temps ceux qu'il fallait corriger de force, et lorsque cela n'était pas le cas, il laissait sa place à quelqu'un d'autre.

Lorsqu'il était jeune, le blond avait rapidement compris que leur père, non content d'avoir abandonné celle qui avait été sa femme à son sort, seule et démunie, l'avait également très certainement battu pendant quelques temps avant de s'enfuir. C'était d'ailleurs l'attitude de leur mère au contact des hommes qui lui avait mis la puce à l'oreille : elle semblait sans arrêt terrifiée lorsqu'elle se retrouvait à devoir partager l'ascenseur avec le voisin du dessus, et ne supportait pas la présence des grands bruns qui la dépassait de trop haut.

Alors lorsque le blond avait senti la situation déraper peu à peu avec cette femme, en bas de l'immeuble, il avait tout d'abord eu un instant d'incompréhension et d'hésitation : devait-il se laisser faire et essayer de la raisonner, afin qu'elle le laisse tranquille ? Puis elle avait sorti son couteau, et Shizuo avait commencé à sentir une rage bien familière prendre naissance dans le creux de son ventre pour remonter le long de ses veines.

En comparaison avec ce que l'on pouvait désormais penser, il n'aimait pas la violence. Son adolescence avait entièrement été bercée par celle-ci, jour et nuit, et cela l'avait peu à peu conduit à une haine redirigée, non plus vers les autres, mais vers lui même et cette force et cette irritabilité qui le caractérisaient. Il ne voulait plus se déchaîner ainsi, pas plus qu'il ne désirait se perdre dans des batailles et des combats qu'il savait gagnées d'avance.

Il alluma la lumière de la cuisine, enleva ses chaussures et sa veste – difficilement pour cette dernière qui se retrouva rapidement tachée de sang – puis traversa le couloir pour se rendre à la salle de bain. En se positionnant devant le miroir, il fit accidentellement tomber le verre contenant les brosses à dents et ce dernier explosa au sol dans un grand bruit qui fit écho pendant quelques instants. Le blond grimaça et s'approcha en évitant les bouts de verre éparpillés au sol. Il alluma l'eau, recouvrant la céramique du lavabo d'une couleur vermeille très criarde, puis laissa sa main pendre sous le jet, regardant d'un œil morne les taches sombres s'effacer peu à peu.

Il leva la tête, et le reflet que lui renvoya le miroir le fit tressaillir, mais il ne put pourtant détourner le regard. Ses traits avaient un air hagard qu'il ne se connaissait pas, et ses yeux paraissaient bien plus sombres qu'à l'accoutumé, comme si ses iris et ses pupilles avaient étrangement fusionné. Sa peau paraissait bien pâle – mais il mit cela sur le compte de la luminosité douteuse de la pièce.

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit doucement, le faisant sursauter, et une tête passa à travers l'embrasure. Une voix hésitante résonna dans le silence de la salle de bain :

– Grand frère, tout va bien ?

Shizuo regarda son frère dans le miroir, étonné de son ton sincèrement inquiet. Ils s'étaient pourquoi disputés juste avant son départ, alors il s'était attendu à ne plus le voir pendant au moins une bonne semaine.

Pourtant, Kasuka était bien là, hésitant et timide, la tête légèrement baissée et les mains croisées devant lui.

– Ça va, ne t'inquiète pas, le rassura t-il.

Mais sa main ne semblait pas vouloir s'arrêter de saigner. Il arrêta l'eau, et tenta d'attraper la serviette la plus proche, quand son frère l'interrompit :

– Attends.

Il entra complètement dans la pièce et se dirigea vers le placard derrière la porte. La salle de bain n'était pas bien grande si bien que le blond se sentit rapidement à l'étroit. Kasuka se pencha afin d'attraper la trousse de secours dans le tiroir, puis s'approcha de lui.

Il eut un instant d'hésitation – Shizuo put voir sa canine se planter dans sa lèvre inférieur – puis il tendit la main et lui prit la sienne. Le blond s'empêcha de sursauter et d'écarquiller les yeux, et se félicita mentalement lorsque sa main ne bougea pas.

– Comment t'es-tu fait ça ? demanda t-il d'une petite voix.

Sa peau était froide et douce, et sa main si blanche qu'il pouvait presque en apercevoir les veines. Shizuo se sentait étrange, comme à coté de son corps. Il avait l'impression que l'adrénaline incroyable qui avait enflammé son corps quelques instants plus tôt l'avait désormais laissé vide et sans force. Il se sentait tout à coup épuisé.

– Tu as une morsure sur celle-là.

Sa voix, si douce à ses oreilles en cet instant, interrompit brusquement le flot de ses pensées. Il releva la tête et ancra son regard dans celui de son frère. Il s'était toujours demandé pourquoi leurs yeux étaient si différents – les siens si clairs et eux si sombres.

Suivant la direction que lui indiquaient ces derniers, Shizuo examina sa main gauche. Effectivement, de grandes marques de dents s'y trouvaient, tracés dans sa peau. Kasuka en profita pour attraper de la bétadine, de l'éosine et un bandage dans la trousse, puis lui reprit la main.

– Ouvre la, ordonna t-il doucement.

 _Ça fait longtemps qu'il ne m'a pas parlé comme ça. Avec autant d'honnêteté et de gentillesse. Comme si j'étais son frère._

Il lui obéit docilement et grimaça lorsque le liquide rouge entra en contact avec sa peau. Ça piquait un peu. Le blond ne put s'empêcher de soupirer avec soulagement lorsque Kasuka termina son bandage.

– Comment tu t'es fait ça ? répéta t-il.

Shizuo se rendit enfin compte qu'il n'avait pas ouvert la bouche depuis que le brun était entré avec lui dans la salle de bain. Il avait l'impression que sa bouche était pâteuse.

– Je ne suis pas sûr, répondit-il. Je crois...

Il chercha ses mots. Devait-il dire toute la vérité ? Même lui n'était pas certain de comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé.

– Je crois que cette relation ne sera pas aussi facile que ce que j'avais espéré.

Cela résumait bien sa pensée. Il ne savait pas qui était cette femme pour Izaya, mais si elle était son ex-petite amie – _ou_ _pire, sa petite amie ?_ – alors il avait sûrement du souci à se faire. Elle les avait vu s'embrasser, cela voulait-il dire qu'elle les avait suivi ? Ou alors peut-être était-elle tombée sur eux par hasard, c'était également possible après tout, il ne voulait pas être de mauvaise foi.

Un silence étrange s'installa entre eux, ni lourd ni gênant, et le blond se demanda pourquoi son frère continuait de lui tenir la main. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il n'avait pas senti la chaleur de sa peau, qu'il s'était interdit de ne serait-ce que penser à l'enlacer, à le serrer contre lui. Le brun ne supportait plus les contacts depuis tant d'années, alors pourquoi cela changeait-il maintenant ?

Doucement, son frère le lâcha, le regard toujours fixé sur le pansement qu'il venait de lui faire.

– J'ai réfléchi, déclara t-il soudain.

Shizuo releva la tête.

– A notre conversation. Au fait que je ne sais plus rien de toi. À ta proposition.

Le brun se recula d'un pas. Parler semblait désormais lui demander un effort surhumain.

– J'ai eu tord de m'énerver comme ça. Comme à chaque fois. J'ai l'impression de perdre les pédales, et je ne veux pas...

 _Voir la vérité en face_. Il ne le dit pas, pourtant ces mots flottèrent dans l'air pendant quelques instants.

Il se racla la gorge.

– Je suis d'accord.

Le blond haussa un sourcil, pas vraiment certain de comprendre. Kasuka prit une nouvelle grand inspiration. La salle de bain sembla devenir plus étroite encore.

– Pour la thérapie. Le psy, et tout ça. Je suis d'accord. Pour l'instant en tout cas.

Shizuo ouvrit la bouche, mais les mots ne voulaient pas sortir. Pendant un instant, il douta d'avoir bien entendu.

 _Qu'est-ce qui se passe, ce soir ?_

Tout arrivait en même temps, et il commençait sérieusement à se demander s'il ne s'était pas tout simplement endormi sur le chemin, ou alors dans la salle du théâtre. Il regarda son frère droit dans les yeux, essayait de comprendre ce qu'il disait, ce qu'il voulait vraiment dire. Ses cernes, sa peau blanches, son visage fin et ses cheveux longs : pas de doute, il avait bien changé depuis la mort de leur mère. Il repensa à ce petit garçon si gai, si collé à lui à chaque instant, sa voix criant bien trop souvent _nii-san !_.

Il acceptait de se faire aider. Il comprenait ce que le blond essayait de faire. Il n'avait dit ces mots que sous l'impulsion de sa maladie, que sous l'effet de la fatigue que ses idées complexes et emmêlées devaient laisser derrière elles.

Il sentit sa gorge se serrer et eut tout d'un coup envie de pleurer.

– Kasuka, tu es mon petit frère, tu le sais ça ?

Il hocha la tête.

– Et je suis désolé pour tout ce temps. Tous ces jours et toutes ces années gâchés.

Et le brun hocha simplement une nouvelle fois la tête, la lèvre tremblante et les yeux rougis, avant de sortir de la pièce d'un pas rapide.

* * *

– Shizuo, tu m'as l'air un peu fatigué, non ?

Tom pencha la tête d'un coté, une mine inquiète prenant place sur ses traits. Il remonta ses lunettes sur son nez et ralentit légèrement le rythme de ses pas.

– Il fait froid, répondit-il simplement en resserrant son écharpe autour de son cou.

La vent était glacé, et l'air ambiant lui gelait peu à peu les doigts et le nez. Dans un sens, ce n'était donc pas tout à fait faux.

Le soleil était sur le point de se coucher, et le ciel se colorait peu à peu d'une teinte plus chaude, laissant ainsi apparaître un ciel dégagé. La journée avait été épuisante, et il était impatient de rentrer chez lui. Ses phalanges lui faisaient mal, et sa la blessure de sa main s'était rouverte dans l'après-midi. Les doigts au fond des poches de son manteau, il gratta distraitement les croûtes de sang qui s'étaient formées là. Ses pas se faisaient mécaniques, presque automatiques, et il eut envie de se frotter les yeux pour faire partir cette fatigue qui commençait à l'accabler.

Soudain, Tom s'arrêta, comme frappé d'une révélation.

– Oh mince, j'ai bien failli oublier !

Il se tourna vers lui.

– Tu te souviens quand je t'ai parlé d'une rencontre avec le patron ? Et bien, c'est demain matin.

Il attendit que son camarade réagisse, mais Shizuo se contenta de hocher la tête avec lassitude. Il voulait simplement rentrer chez lui.

– Où et à quelle heure ? demanda t-il tout de même.

Tom lui sourit.

– Vers six heures du mat'. Et tu vois la gare, de l'autre coté du quartier ?

Le blond se tendit imperceptiblement.

– Oui, souffla t-il simplement. Oui je vois.

* * *

Les rues étaient étrangement calmes et désertes, et alors que Shizuo s'avançait à travers la brume de pollution qui recouvrait la ville, il aperçut au loin Tom et un grand homme qui se trouvaient debout à coté d'un panneau d'affichage. Lorsqu'il fut plus prêt, le blond put remarquer la grande cicatrise qui scindait du grand brun en deux, alors que ce dernier jouait tranquillement avec un chaton. Akabayashi.

Le blond s'arrêta à leur hauteur, hocha simplement la tête pour leur dire bonjour, pour lança à l'homme un regard suspicieux. Que faisait-il là ? Ils devaient rencontrer l'un des patrons, non ? Devait-il obligatoirement les accompagner ?

Chaque fois qu'il voyait le visage de cet homme, Shizuo ne pouvait empêcher les souvenirs de ce jour de venir s'imposer à lui et à ses pensées. C'était lui qui l'avait intégré à cette section de la mafia, qui lui avait dit que ce travail lui conviendrait parfaitement. À cette époque, il n'avait encore qu'un seule et unique objectif : s'acquitter de la dette que son frère s'était créé auprès des mauvaises personnes.

À la mort de leur mère, alors que Shizuo traînait dehors nuit et jour, se battant chaque fois qu'il en avait l'occasion, Kasuka s'était peu à peu raccroché à la seul chose qui semblait le faire garder les pieds sur terre : la drogue. Et lorsque le blond s'en était rendu compte, ils étaient passés à deux doigts de la catastrophe et il ne voulait sous aucun prétexte revivre une chose pareille.

Alors, quand cet homme lui avait proposé de racheter la dette que son frère s'était contracté auprès d'eux en travaillant pour leur compte, il avait littéralement sauté sur l'occasion. À présent, il désirait juste mettre enfin un terme à tout ça.

– La ponctualité n'est pas ton fort apparemment, déclara l'homme avec un sourire sinistre.

Le blond l'avait toujours trouvé étrange, mais il commençait peu à peu à ne plus s'en soucier. Tant que les choses roulaient, cet homme ne lui ferait aucun mal, il le savait.

– J'ai deux minutes de retard car la porte d'entrée de mon immeuble avait gelé, s'expliqua t-il en frissonnant.

Décidément, il n'appréciait vraiment pas l'hiver.

– Allons-y, décida t-il finalement en reposant le chaton au sol, non sans une dernière caresse.

Et il se détourna, marchant d'un pas rapide, les mains dans les poches. Shizuo et Tom le suivirent, avançant à quelques mètres derrière lui.

– Tu m'as l'air toujours aussi crevé, lui glissa son collègue.

En effet, malgré la fatigue imposante qui semblait faire pression sur ses épaules, il avait mis plusieurs heures à trouver le sommeil.

– Je suis opérationnel, se crut-il obligé de préciser. J'aurais juste besoin d'une sieste.

Tom ricana.

– La rencontre ne devrait pas durer longtemps. Ensuite tu auras ta journée.

Le blond retint un soupir. Si tel était le cas, alors pourquoi devait-elle avoir lieu si tôt le matin ?

Ils marchèrent durant quelques instants, pas très longtemps, puis l'homme se stoppa devant un immense immeuble qui semblait récemment construit. Ou tout du moins en bon état. Fait de grandes baies vitrées et de matériaux anthracites, Shizuo fut soudainement conscient que ces gens appartenaient à un monde différent du sien. Ils dirigeaient la vie des autres du bout de leurs doigts, sans réellement se soucier du reste. Alors pourquoi cet homme – comment s'appelait-il déjà ? Shizuo avait déjà oublié – était curieux ? Il ne faisait pas quelque chose d'extraordinaire : taper sur quelques personnes n'avaient jamais été considéré comme un travail fastidieux.

Retenant un soupir, il leur emboîta le pas, les suivant à l'intérieur. Le hall était exactement comme on pouvait s'y attendre : beau, grand, propre. Une décoration impersonnelle, des fleurs en plastiques, des murs unis, le blond en eut presque un frisson d'inconfort.

Un grand ascenseur se trouvait dans le fond, et ils l'empruntèrent dans le silence.

Il regarda les étages défiler sur l'écran à coté de la porte, les mains dans les poches mais commençant tout de même à ressentir une certaine nervosité. Il aurait préféré rester dans son coin, ne jamais rencontrer plus de personne appartenant à la pègre : il désirait sincèrement rester en dehors de tout ça, et l'idée qu'il ne pourrait bien jamais sortir de cet immeuble n'arrêtait pas de lui traverser l'esprit.

Lorsque les portes se rouvrirent à nouveau, le blond déglutit et avança d'un pas raide jusque dans le couloir. Il préférait laisser Tom et Akabayashi passer en premier, par simple instinct de survie.

L'appartement était calme et tranquille, et Shizuo ne remarqua pas tout de suite le froncement de sourcil qui avait barré le visage de l'homme. Il s'avança peu à peu, regardant d'un œil légèrement désintéressé la décoration soignée qui remplissait les lieux.

– Haruya ?

La voix grave de l'homme à la cicatrice résonna dans l'appartement.

Cette fois, le blond haussa un sourcil à son tour. Pourquoi n'y avait-il personne ? C'était bien lui qui avait demandé à le voir, alors pourquoi n'était-il pas présent ? Akabayashi entra dans une pièce que Shizuo imagina être la cuisine, puis s'arrêta brusquement. Il vit son dos se tendre légèrement et il s'avança assez pour se placer derrière lui.

Par dessus son épaule, le blond put apercevoir l'intérieur de la salle, très peu éclairée. Il écarquilla les yeux.

 _Hein ?_

– Et bien tu es là. Ça t'arrive de répondre quand on t'appelle ?

Il s'avança, mais Shizuo resta figé dans l'embrasure. Son sang s'était glacé dans ses veines, et pendant un temps qu'il crut infini, il eut du mal à croire ce qu'il voyait.

 _Que faisait-il là ?_

Devant lui, assit sur le bar de la cuisine, un homme dans la quarantaine debout entre ses jambes, Izaya le regardait avec un air surpris. Il vit son regard changer, passer de l'étonnement à la honte puis à la compréhension. Leur position était étrange, bien trop proche, et Shizuo eut l'impression de recevoir un coup de poignard en plein cœur.

 _Pourquoi était-il ici ?_

– Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? demanda Akabayashi.

Il sembla hésiter.

– Tu veux qu'on reporte ça à plus tard ?

Shiki – car le blond supposait que c'était lui – semblait particulièrement agacé, une main posée sur la joue tuméfiée du brun. Ce dernier semblait sur le point de vomir et ne pouvait le lâcher du regard. Ses yeux – encore une fois presque carmins sous la faible luminosité de la pièce – semblaient crier quelque chose que Shizuo ne comprit pas. Qu'il ne voulut pas comprendre.

Car si Izaya était là, c'était qu'il avait forcément un lien quelconque avec la pègre.

 _Il est assis sur le bar de la cuisine de l'une des têtes de la mafia, bordel._

Sa tête était embrouillée comme jamais, et il sentit malgré lui une rage oubliée remonter depuis le fond de son corps jusque dans ses veines. Une sensation bien connue s'empara alors de lui, et il eut envie de frapper quelqu'un. Quelque chose. Sa colère le dévora de l'intérieur, et il serra les poings jusqu'à ce que cela en devienne douloureux.

Ce qu'il avait été con ! Bien sûr que cela avait été trop parfait, trop bien pour lui ! Il s'était laissé avoir par son sourire et sa gueule d'ange, et pas une seule fois il n'avait pu imaginer que le brun ait pu lui mentir sur toute la ligne. Il ne connaissait rien de lui, depuis le début, et le comprendre ainsi lui faisait le même effet qu'une douche froide.

Un coup de poing dans l'estomac.

Il se mordit la lèvre, et à l'instant où Izaya sembla se réveiller et se redresser un peu – sûrement pour dire quelque chose –, Shizuo tourna les talons, bousculant Tom au passage.

Il s'engouffra dans l'ascenseur sans un regard en arrière, le cœur au bord des lèvres et la rage au ventre.

* * *

 **Des bisous !**


	28. 013 Izaya

**0.13 – Izaya**

* * *

 **Peu après la Nuit. **

– Nii-san ?

– Oui ?

– Pourquoi maman et papa sont morts ?

– Je ne sais pas Kururi. C'était peut-être le hasard.

– Tu penses qu'ils ne voulaient plus de nous ?

– Pourquoi ça ?

– Maman disait toujours qu'elle devait terminer ce qu'elle avait à faire, et qu'ensuite elle pourrait s'occuper de nous pour toujours. Mais, et si finalement elle ne voulait pas le faire ? Et qu'elle avait fui ?

– Vous étiez ses princesses. Ils sont morts sans pouvoir rien faire, je ne pense pas que c'était une fuite.

– J'aimerais savoir pourquoi ils sont morts.

– Moi aussi, Mairu, moi aussi.


	29. Chapitre 14

**Chapitre 14**

* * *

 _Après son rendez-vous avec Izaya, Shizuo est aux anges : ils se sont embrassés. Pourtant en rentrant chez lui, il fait la rencontre d'une femme hystérique qui le menace. En retournant chez lui, il parle enfin avec Kasuka et ce dernier lui dit qu'il accepte d'aller voir une psychiatre. Le lendemain, Tom lui annonce qu'un certain Shiki souhaite le rencontrer. Mais lorsque cette dernière a lieu, le blond tombe sur une scène... qu'il n'aurait très certainement pas du voir._

* * *

Shiki s'approcha de lui, une poche de glace dans la main, puis la lui colla sur la joue. Il eut envie de se reculer devant le changement de température, mais se retint. Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent et Izaya ne put s'empêcher de détourner les siens. La pièce était sombre et il avait l'impression que toutes ses sensations étaient décuplées. La peau du quarantenaire lui paraissait bien trop brûlante à côté du froid qui le faisait frissonner tout entier.

Il grimaça lorsque l'homme appuya davantage sur sa blessure, et ce geste rouvrit sa lèvre qu'il sentit saigner à nouveau. Shiki leva sa main, et du pouce, il recueillit la goutte qui longea son menton, puis effleura prudemment sa pommette. Le brun ne cilla même pas.

– Izaya..., commença t-il.

Mais un claquement résonna dans le silence de l'appartement, l'interrompant. Il fronça les sourcils un instant, mais Izaya ne le vit même pas.

 _Quand tout à coup, un clic lui fit ouvrir les yeux en grand._

Cette fois-ci, il tressaillit sans pouvoir s'en empêcher. Shiki le regarda, puis, semblant se rappeler de quelque chose, jura tout bas :

– Merde.

Il se recula de quelques centimètres avant de poser la glace sur le plan de travail juste à côté du brun.

– Haruya ?

Il ne répondit pas, continuant de regarder Izaya dans les yeux. De l'extérieur, il devait vraiment avoir une sale tête, il en était sûr.

Un homme apparut dans l'embrasure de la porte mais le brun ne lui lança même pas un regard et se contenta de tourner la tête dans l'autre sens. Une migraine commençait à poindre derrière ses yeux et il avait juste envie de s'allonger. Ses côtes le faisaient affreusement souffrir et il se demanda quand le médecin qu'avait appelé Shiki quelques instants plus tôt allait arriver.

Il voulait juste dormir jusqu'à pouvoir s'oublier lui-même.

– Et bien tu es là. Ça t'arrive de répondre quand on t'appelle ?

Izaya ferma les yeux, reconnaissant enfin la voix d'Akabayashi. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il soit toujours dans les parages celui-là ? Lorsque le brun était plus jeune, il avait bien dû passer des heures entières à se disputer avec lui – jamais il n'avait pu le supporter plus de quelques instants, et il savait que ce dernier ne comprenait pas pourquoi Shiki l'appréciait autant.

Alors, lorsque sa voix résonna à nouveau, il fut étonné de déceler une certaine inquiétude.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Le brun ne put s'empêcher de relever la tête, légèrement curieux. Était-il perturbé par l'air sombre qu'arborait son ami, ou alors était-ce réellement de la préoccupation à son égard ?

Mais alors, il croisa l'œil que l'homme avait posé sur lui, et se figea en apercevant quelqu'un derrière lui. Son souffle se bloqua dans sa gorge, et la douleur de son ventre redoubla durant une seconde. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent doucement, avec effroi, et ses mains agrippèrent durement le bar sur lequel il était assis.

 _Shizu-chan ?_

Il eut l'impression de dire ces mots, mais personne ne réagit. Une panique qu'il ne comprit pas comprima son cœur et il voulut dire quelque chose. Que faisait-il là ? Comment pouvait-il se trouver ici ? C'était impossible, Shizu-chan ne devait pas se trouver là, il ne devait pas se trouver de ce côté-ci du monde, il était –

Sa lumière. Sa lumière ne pouvait sombrer en même temps que lui, c'était impossible.

Il vit le désarroi passer sur son visage, puis un vide effrayant qui sembla dévorer son regard. _Ses doux yeux miels paraissaient si sombres. Si noirs._ Et soudain, une rage sans nom sembla l'avaler tout entier et Izaya ne put que tressaillir à nouveau.

Il avait envie de hurler.

Des images de leur rendez-vous s'imposèrent à son esprit : ses rougissements, ses bégaiements, son regard si attentionné lorsqu'il se posait sur lui. Le baiser qu'ils avaient échangé. Tout se passait si bien.

Et il sentait ce qu'ils avaient peu à peu construit, ce petit début de quelque chose, se briser à leurs pieds en un millier de morceaux.

Izaya essaya d'imaginer la situation autrement, comment cela pouvait bien apparaître à ses yeux, mais cela était trop dur. Il ne voulait pas croire que tout était terminé.

Lorsqu'il vit le regard du blond changer à nouveau, il tenta de se lever, de bouger, de le retenir, mais son corps lui donna l'impression de s'affaisser sur lui même tant la douleur le cloua sur place. Il voulut parler, pour le retenir, pour tenter de s'expliquer – et de lui demander également des explications – mais rien ne sortit, et seul un silence oppressant emplis la pièce.

Il n'avait pas voulu le lire, l'étudier. Izaya avait préféré garder cette part de mystère qui semblait entourer son amant, laisser le temps décider de leur futur, essayer, pour une fois, d'être normal.

Au diable la normalité, car à présent, il sentait son cœur se déchirer peu à peu, comprenant par la même occasion l'importance qu'avait gagné le blond au fil des jours. Ils ne s'étaient pas vu souvent, ils n'avaient pas partagé quelque chose d'extraordinaire, mais pour lui, c'était ce qui se rapprochait le plus d'un début de vie banale. D'une relation qui n'allait pas se terminer dans le sang et les larmes.

Il vit Shizuo se détourner, ses muscles tendus au possible, son visage fermé et froid, puis entendit ses pas s'éloigner dans le couloir.

Un sanglot inattendu remonta dans sa gorge mais il le ravala.

Poussant de toutes forces, il sauta au sol, faisant sursauter Shiki qui se baissa pour se mettre à sa hauteur. Un frisson douloureux avait traversé son dos, mais Izaya le repoussa puis s'élança vers l'entrée de l'appartement, le corps en feu et le cœur au bord des lèvres. Il avait envie de pleurer, de hurler, et il sentait ses émotions ainsi que sa maîtrise de soi lui échapper peu à peu.

Mais lorsqu'il arriva devant l'ascenseur, ce dernier affichait simplement _rez-de-chaussé._

Shizuo était parti.

– Shizu-chan...

* * *

– J'ai essayé de te joindre toute la semaine, grogna Shiki.

Le médecin se recula enfin, et Izaya lui imagina un grand sourire sadique. Il ne pouvait pas réellement savoir ce qui se trouvait sous ce masque étrange, mais il l'imaginait bien tout le temps en train de sourire. Pourquoi avait-il fallu que cet homme soit le père de Shinra ?

Le brun fit comme s'il ne l'avait pas entendu et continua de fixer l'immeuble qu'on pouvait apercevoir à travers la fenêtre et qu'il regardait depuis trente bonnes minutes à présent. Il se sentait vide, et n'avait pas vraiment envie d'une remontrance.

– Tu t'es bien amoché dis-moi, ricana le médecin, et Izaya eut envie de lui balancer son poing dans la figure.

– Merci Shingen, l'interrompit Shiki. Mais maintenant je dois lui parler, alors tu pourrais aller attendre dans le salon ?

Ce dernier ne se fit pas prier, et sortit de la chambre d'un pas léger, fredonnant une chanson d'idole à la mode.

Shiki se leva, s'approchant doucement de lui. Son visage demeurait fermé mais Izaya n'était pas bête et il le connaissait bien depuis le temps.

 _Il est vraiment dans une colère noire._

– Pourquoi tu as ignoré mes messages ? demanda t-il.

Sa voix était sourde, grave et basse, et Izaya baissa un peu plus la tête. Il ne voulait pas lui répondre. Il ne voulait pas lui avouer que tout cela était arrivé à cause de sa foutue fierté. Qu'il avait failli être tué à cause de quelque chose d'aussi frivole.

À présent, alors que l'image de Shizuo lui tournant le dos dans cette pièce sombre semblait être restée collée sur sa rétine, il désirait simplement dormir. Il ne sentait pratiquement plus rien, à part l'aiguille de la perfusion qui semblait lui découper le bras. Il était persuadé que ce fou l'avait fait saigner exprès.

Une main se posa sur sa joue, et l'obligea à tourner la tête, rencontrant ainsi un regard acéré.

– Izaya, gronda t-il. Que s'est-il passé ?

Mais derrière sa question, le brun remarqua autre chose. Plus subtile et discrète, qu'il tentait de lui cacher.

– Pourquoi as-tu essayé de me contacter tant de fois ? demanda t-il, et sa voix lui parut toute petite, comme à deux doigts de se briser.

Apparemment, Shiki eut la même impression car il s'assit à ses côtés, sur le bord du lit, et le regarda d'un air préoccupé et un peu coupable.

– Je suis désolé, commença t-il. Je... Il s'est échappé. L'homme que nous avions attrapé, le russe. Dimitri. Il s'est échappé peu après que nous soyons sortis, et il a disparu. J'ai pensé que... je voulais juste que tu en sois informé. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je n'ai même pas pensé à la possibilité qu'il veuille t'atteindre.

Il toucha distraitement le bleu qui recouvrait sa pommette. Son regard s'était fait plus doux.

– Je voulais venir te chercher aujourd'hui. Tu ne répondais pas, mais les hommes que j'ai envoyé pour te surveiller m'assuraient que tu allais bien. Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi tu refusais de répondre.

Izaya ne se formalisa pas du fait qu'il l'ait fait suivre car il avait remarqué ces hommes dès le premier jour. Et en un sens, il le comprenait presque.

– Je..., commença t-il mais sa voix s'érailla.

Il se racla la gorge.

– J'avais honte, je crois.

Sa réponse entraîna un silence étrange, et on put entendre Shigen chanter à tue tête dans le salon.

– Tu avais... honte ? Toi ?

Il avait répété cette phrase comme s'il n'en comprenait pas le sens, comme si elle n'en avait aucun. _Le faisait-il exprès ?_

– J'ai échoué, expliqua t-il en fronça les sourcils, irrité d'avoir eu à le dire à haute voix. Je n'ai pas réussi à faire ce pourquoi tu me gardes. Je ne sais pas ce que voulait cet homme, ni après qui il en avait.

Shiki le regarda, les yeux grands ouverts. _Il est réellement étonné ?_

– Tu te fous de moi ? demanda t-il, sa colère revenue. Tu m'as ignoré pendant tout ce temps parce que tu croyais que je t'en voulais ? Mais tu te rends compte que même si comme tu dis tu n'as pas réussi à trouver sa cible, tu as tout de même trouvé son nom simplement en le regardant !

Il se leva, réellement irrité, avant de se mettre à faire des allers et retours dans la pièce.

– Et tu penses réellement que je te garde simplement parce que tu m'es utile ? Qu'au moment même où je n'aurais plus besoin de toi, je te jetterais simplement dehors, à la rue ?

Même si c'était Izaya qui payait l'internat de ses sœurs grâce au salaire qu'il touchait Chez Finnegan, son appartement lui venait bel et bien de Shiki et de ce qu'il faisait pour lui. Et bien sûr qu'il pensait cela : après tout c'était à cause de ses capacités que ce dernier l'avait recueilli ce jour là.

En voyant la tête que le brun faisait, le quarantenaire sembla imploser davantage encore.

– Je rêve ! s'écria t-il. Après toutes ces années, tu ne comprends toujours pas ? Je ne ferais jamais tout cela pour quelqu'un qui m'est simplement ''utile'', abruti !

Il se rapprocha de lui, puis agrippa son menton entre ses doigts avec fermeté. Izaya réprima un gémissement de douleur.

– Tu es la personne la plus importante pour moi désormais, lui dit-il d'une voix grave, les yeux dans les yeux. Et je ne permettrai pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose.

Le brun resta figé, même lorsque Shiki le lâcha. Il tenait à lui ? Comme une personne ? Il n'avait jamais envisagé de l'abandonner après son erreur de la dernière fois ?

Il repensa à son adolescence, à tous les moments qu'il avait passé dans cet appartement, bons ou mauvais, de ce jour où Shiki lui avait proposé de jouer aux jeux vidéos avec lui, de toutes leurs joutes verbales à base de _gamin_ ou de _le vieux_. De ce jour où il lui avait dit, en lui ouvrant la porte et en lui donnant les clés : _Tu peux considérer cet endroit comme ta maison désormais._

Il s'était toujours interdit de le penser. Car par moment, l'attitude du plus vieux pouvait être si froide qu'il avait toujours considéré cela comme un rappel à l'ordre, comme une façon pour lui de lui rappeler qu'il acceptait simplement sa présence. Cet homme restait l'une des têtes de la mafia japonaise, et il n'y avait juste aucun moyen pour qu'Izaya soit rien de plus qu'un gosse trouvé dans la rue.

Il baissa la tête, honteux.

– Je...

Il ne savait pas quoi dire. Il avait toujours considéré Shiki comme son sauveur, même s'il ne lui avait jamais montré d'aucune façon. Leur relation n'était pas celle d'un père et de son enfant, mais pas celle d'un couple non plus. Il n'avait jamais cherché à définir ce qu'ils étaient l'un pour l'autre, car dans sa tête il parvenait plus ou moins à faire la part des choses et à placer des limites et des barrières. Mais en un sens, s'il devait un jour faire une liste des personnes qui avaient le plus d'importance pour lui, Shiki viendrait très certainement en troisième, après ses sœurs.

– Je suis désolé, souffla t-il finalement. Tu es important pour moi aussi.

L'homme soupira. Il le fixa quelques instants, puis revint s'asseoir à ses cotés.

– Raconte moi ce qu'il s'est passé.

Et Izaya lui raconta alors les grandes lignes. Il garda pour lui les détails, le sang, et la bagarre qui avait précédé. Il réprima le frisson de dégoût qui commençait à se former sur ses bras.

– Tu es certain que c'était un russe ? lui demanda Shiki lorsqu'il eut terminé.

Izaya savait bien qu'il lui demandait ça simplement pour être sûr d'avoir bien compris et non car il doutait de lui.

Il hocha la tête.

– Ils tenteront de t'atteindre à nouveau, lui dit-il finalement, en pleine réflexion. Tu vas rester ici. Ton appartement n'est pas du tout sécurisé.

Le brun ne tenta pas de résister. La simple pensée de retourner vivre dans cet endroit lui retournait l'estomac.

Même s'il avait l'impression dérangeante d'être toujours sous tension, son corps tendu comme une arbalète, les médicaments qui entraient dans ses veines à travers la perfusion commençaient sérieusement à l'assommer. Ses yeux lui brûlaient et les mots de Shiki ne parvenaient plus jusqu'à lui correctement.

– Tu le connaissais ? lui demanda t-il soudainement.

Sa question le ramena quelque peu sur terre. Il haussa un sourcil pour lui faire comprendre qu'il ne savait pas de qui il parlait.

– Heiwajima. Le blond, celui qui est arrivé tout à l'heure. Tu le connaissais, n'est-ce pas ? Lui aussi avait l'air de te connaître.

Izaya fut étonné de constater que Shiki ignorait ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux. Il était persuadé que ses hommes lui avaient tout rapporté à la seconde où ils s'étaient quittés devant son immeuble. Mais en y repensant bien, il n'avait pas eu l'impression de les reconnaître durant cette soirée. Peut-être ne les avaient-ils pas suivit cette fois-ci ?

– Pas vraiment, murmura t-il.

Ses pensées commençaient à nouveau à se disperser et il sentit alors ses yeux se fermer. Une main se posa sur sa tête avec douceur et lui caressa prudemment les cheveux.

* * *

– _Maman ?_

– _Oui ?_

– _Tu penses qu'elles vont m'aimer ? Quand elles seront là ?_

– _Comment ne pas aimer un grand frère comme toi, chéri ? Je suis sûre qu'elles t'adoreront._

* * *

Izaya se réveilla en sursaut, le corps trempé de sueur. Dehors, il faisait nuit, et il pouvait apercevoir le ciel sans étoiles, noir comme de l'encre. Se passant une main tremblante sur le visage, le brun arracha l'aiguille de sa perfusion puis sortit de la pièce.

Il se sentait mal, nauséeux, et ne pouvait empêcher ses jambes de trembler.

Avançant lentement jusqu'aux toilettes au bout du couloir, il s'y laissa tomber et se pencha en avant s'en pouvoir s'en empêcher. Il fallait que cela sorte.

Il lui suffisait de fermer les yeux pour sentir à nouveau tout ce sang couler sur lui, ce poids mort qui le clouait brutalement au sol. Cette odeur moite et rance.

 _Il tenta de se retourner mais le corps au dessus de lui pesait bien trop lourd et le clouait littéralement sur place. L'odeur du sang parvint jusqu'à ses narines et son estomac se retourna._

Il se pencha à nouveau et vida ce qui lui restait dans la cuvette. Il se sentait sale, dégoûtant, et même après plusieurs douches la sensation poisseuse du sang ne se décidait toujours pas à disparaître. Il avait envie de se gratter la peau jusqu'à pouvoir l'arracher, et remplacer ce sang étranger par le sien.

 _L'homme ne bougeait plus, ne respirait plus, et plus le temps passait, plus Izaya pouvait sentir ce liquide chaud et poisseux couler sur lui, traversant ses vêtements et se collant à sa peau._

Il serra la mâchoire et colla son front au mur des toilettes. Il lui semblait glacé à côté de la moiteur de son épiderme.

Il avait tué quelqu'un. De ses mains. Lui qui s'était toujours interdit d'en arriver là, n'était au final pas si différent de tous ces hommes qu'ils voyaient passer entre les mains de la mafia depuis son enfance.

Il se dégoûtait, et même si dans les faits, il n'avait fait que se défendre, cela ne changeait rien. Il aurait pu l'assommer, s'enfuir, le mettre simplement hors course. Depuis ses treize ans, il avait subit des entraînements parfois très violents aux côtés de Vorona, et il savait qu'il était parfaitement capable de se défendre.

 _J'aurais pu faire autre chose._

Lorsqu'il retourna dans sa chambre, il ne parvint pas à se rendormir tout de suite, et accueillit les premiers rayons de l'aube avec épuisement.

* * *

 **Izaya [06H14] :** Salut ~ Je suis désolé mais ça te dérangerait de me remplacer cet après-midi ? J'ai quelque chose d'urgent à régler.

 **Dotachin [06H57] :** Ça ne me dérange pas, c'est rare que tu me demandes ça. J'appellerai Namie tout à l'heure.

 **Izaya [07H03] :** Merci Dotachin ! Je te revaudrai ça.

* * *

Izaya recula, se baissant afin d'éviter le coup de pied qui fusait vers lui, puis tenta à son tour de lui couper les jambes, s'appuyant sur ses bras balancer son corps dans la direction inverse. Vorona évita aisément, attrapa le tissu du pantalon qui recouvrait les jambes du brun, puis l'immobilisa en quelques secondes, le clouant au sol en appuyant son genou dans le creux de son dos.

Le brun serra les dents.

– Tu pourrais être plus gentille, lui fit-il remarquer. Je te signale que je suis toujours en convalescence.

Le visage inexpressif de la blonde se fit légèrement plus froid et Izaya crut voir ses sourcils se froncer.

– Tu n'auras pas eu besoin de rester immobile pendant plusieurs jours si tu n'avais pas volontairement loupé nos derniers entraînements.

 _Elle m'en veut vraiment._

Elle se leva, le libérant ainsi de son emprise, et il en profita pour s'allonger de tout son long sur les tapis qui recouvraient le sol, le souffle court. Une analyse plus complète n'était pas nécessaire pour qu'il puisse déjà affirmer que son corps allait être recouvert de bleus dans les prochains jours. Une fine pellicule de sueur recouvrait son front, et il se sentait faible.

– Tu es maigre comme un clou et je peux sentir tes côtes quand je te frappe. Tes mouvements sont lourds et peu précis. Tu bouges comme un vieillard, lui assena t-elle en croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

Ses cheveux étaient relevés en une queue de cheval assez désordonnée, et il se rappela son étonnement lorsqu'il l'avait vu ainsi pour la première fois, lors de leur première séance. Elle qui semblait toujours si tirée à quatre épingles.

– Shiki m'a demandé, il y a longtemps, de t'endurcir un peu, pour que tu puisses te défendre en cas de besoin. Je t'ai enseigné tout ce que je sais, et je peux t'assurer que tu es de loin le meilleur élève que j'ai pu avoir. Tu es agile et tu comprends vite.

Elle fronça les sourcils.

– Alors j'aimerais bien savoir comment tu as pu te laisser avoir aussi facilement ?

Ses mots étaient durs mais vrais. Il se savait assez fort pour envoyer quelques personnes au tapis, alors pourquoi avait-il été si dépassé cette nuit-là ? Il se redressa pour s'asseoir en tailleur avant de baisser la tête. Vorona avait été là durant de nombreuses années, le grondant pendant son adolescence et l'emmenant au collège puis au lycée chaque matin. Il la connaissait donc plutôt bien, et savait que si elle était aujourd'hui si en colère, c'était car elle s'était fait un sang d'encre durant ces dernières semaines.

Ce serait mentir que de dire qu'il ne s'en voulait pas.

– Je suis désolé Vorona, lui dit-il, penaud.

Il l'entendit pousser un grand soupir, vit ses épaules s'abaisser, puis aperçut ses pieds s'avancer dans sa direction. Elle s'assit dans la même position, face à lui. Son débardeur laissait apparaître quelques cicatrices blanches sur ses bras ainsi que sur sa poitrine, et le brun se demanda encore une fois comme une femme aussi mince et petite pouvait être à la fois si forte.

– Nous sommes arrivés aux côtés de Shiki-san presque en même temps, l'informa t-elle. Parfois, j'ai l'impression de te voir comme un petit frère. Et je n'ai pas envie qu'il t'arrive quelque chose.

Il s'apprêta à lui répondre que lui aussi l'appréciait beaucoup, mais elle ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

– Tu devrais arrêter toutes ces recherches. Toutes ces questions. Tu ferais mieux de te concentrer sur tes études et d'arrêter de te foutre dans la merde comme ça.

Izaya ouvrit grand les yeux, étonné au possible. Elle s'inquiétait pour lui, cela crevait les yeux, mais était-elle réellement en train de lui conseiller de...

 _D'abandonner mes recherches ? De tout laisser tomber ? De rester dans l'ignorance ?_

Depuis toutes ces années, depuis que le brun était entré dans ce salon sombre où il avait découvert les corps sans vie de ses parents, trouver la personne responsable avait été son seul objectif. Bien sûr, il voulait avoir une vie après cela, mais cela ne pouvait décidément pas se faire sans qu'il ne comprenne d'abord ce qu'il s'était passé.

Il se leva brusquement.

– Je suis désolé, répéta t-il. Mais ça ne change rien au fait que je vais trouver celui qui a fait ça.

Son regard se fit plus dur.

– Même si je sais bien que vous ne le voulez pas.

Il fit volte-face puis marcha d'un pas rapide vers les vestiaires, attrapant son sac au passage.

 _Je ne peux pas abandonner maintenant. Pas alors que leur réaction me montre bien que je m'approche._

* * *

Izaya suivit du regard l'un des passants, une homme d'une trentaine d'années qui marchait d'un pas rapide, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

 _Il va demander sa fiancée en mariage._

Le brun baissa la tête, fixant son regard sur le bout de ses chaussures usées, et prit une grande inspiration. Assis sur le petit muret de la gare, il regardait depuis vingts bonnes minutes les voitures, les femmes, les hommes et les enfants passer, attendant le bon moment pour se lever et enfin traverser la route.

Face à lui, alors que le vent soufflait sans répit et qu'il commençait à ne plus sentir ses oreilles et les bouts de ses doigts, se trouvait le petit conbini où travaillait Shizuo. Il essayait, en cherchant au plus profond de lui, de trouver un peu de courage. Le soleil commençait à décliner doucement dans le ciel, lui rappelant qu'ils étaient désormais au cœur de l'hiver.

Deux semaines s'étaient écoulées, et il n'avait toujours eu aucune nouvelle du blond. Pas de message, pas de visite surprise à son école, rien. Alors cette fois-ci, en considérant que jusqu'à maintenant cela avait toujours été Shizu-chan qui avait effectué le premier pas, il s'était décidé à aller le voir. Le blond lui avait une fois dit dans ses messages qu'il travaillait dans ce petit magasin à temps partiel, alors Izaya s'était échappé de chez Shiki quelques heures – en semant les hommes qui avaient commencé à le suivre discrètement – et était venu ici, s'asseoir jusqu'à ce qu'il puise assez de courage pour entrer.

Relevant la tête, il inspira un coup puis se remit sur ses pieds, attrapant son sac à dos au passage. Il attendit que le feu soit vert puis traversa la route en même temps qu'un autre groupe de personnes.

En arrivant devant le magasin, il entra tout de suite avant de se dégonfler.

– Bienvenue !

Izaya tourna la tête, surpris, puis sentit immédiatement poindre en lui un sentiment de déception. Un vieil homme à l'air aimable se trouvait de l'autre côté du comptoir, un petit sourire son son visage.

 _C'est lui le propriétaire. Il tient ce magasin pour sa retraite. Gentil de nature._

Le brun hocha la tête pour lui rendre poliment son accueil, puis décida tout de même de faire un tour dans le magasin afin de ne pas avoir l'air trop étrange. Si cet homme se tenait là, cela voulait dire que Shizuo ne travaillait pas aujourd'hui. Tout cela pour rien : il commençait sérieusement à croire que le destin faisait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour les empêcher de se voir.

Attrapant une boîte de chewing-gum au hasard, il se dirigea vers la caisse en sortant son porte-monnaie.

– Cela fera 200 yens s'il vous plaît, lui annonça l'homme.

Il paya rapidement, puis s'apprêta à tourner les talons.

Mais il s'arrêta soudainement.

– Excusez-moi ? tenta t-il en se retourna.

– Oui ?

– Un garçon travaille à temps partiel ici, n'est-ce pas ?

L'homme hocha la tête, et Izaya put lire sur son badge _Yodogiri Jinnai._

– Vous pouvez me dire quand il travaillera à nouveau ?

Il parut surpris, et le brun put facilement voir qu'il hésitait à lui répondre. Bien évidemment, il n'était pas censé divulguer la vie privée de ses employés.

– Shizuo-kun a pris une semaine de vacances pour Noël, déclara t-il finalement. Je suis désolé petit, mais je ne peux pas vraiment t'en dire plus.

Izaya hocha la tête pour lui signifier qu'il comprenait parfaitement. Il le remercia avant de tourner les talons.

En sortant du magasin, il sortit son téléphone puis composa un numéro.

Noël ? Il avait complètement oublié. Peut-être Shiki voudrait-il le fêter avec lui ?

Deux sonneries, puis enfin :

– _Oui ?_

Izaya sourit.

– Mikado-kun ? Tu me reconnais ?

Il y eut un silence, puis le garçon grogna :

– Izaya-san ? Que veux-tu ?

Le brun traversa la rue.

– J'ai besoin d'un service, tu te trouves où là ?

* * *

 **Des bisous ! Et merci à toi Personne Inconnue pour tes reviews, sache qu'elles me font très plaisir !**


	30. 014 Shizuo

**0.14 – Izaya**

* * *

 **Des années après la Nuit.**

– Tu te fous de moi, c'est ça ?

Izaya retint un soupir, d'ores et déjà fatigué par la conversation à venir. Il aurait dû y mettre un terme plus tôt, cela lui aurait éviter pas mal d'emmerdes.

Le garçon devant lui avait les joues rouges de colère et les poings serrés. _Il va me frapper ?_

– Je pense que c'est mieux. Tu n'y gagnais rien de toute façon, alors pourquoi tu le prends comme ça ?

Il ne comprenait décidément pas la raison de son énervement, et toute cette conversation inutile commençait à l'agacer. Le brun avait voulu faire cela rapidement, résultat : cela s'annonçait plus long que prévu.

– Je te demande pardon ? On sortait ensemble, non ? Tu pourrais pas te montrer un peu humain pour une fois ?

 _Il va le faire._

Izaya avait choisi ce garçon – qui appartenait à une classe différente de la sienne – pour la simple et bonne raison que tout le monde savait qu'il était gay. Le brun voulait de l'expérience, tester de nouvelles choses, et de plus, ses sœurs – encore au collège – venaient tout juste d'intégrer un internat privé à des heures de Tokyo. Il avait besoin de se distraire, et s'était dit que tenter le coup avec une personne d'une même sexe pourrait lui ouvrir quelques horizons. Et il ne s'était pas trompé car au final, coucher avec un homme lui paraissait être bien plus agréable qu'avec une femme.

Ce garçon n'avait donc pas été entièrement inutile, bien que trop lourd et collant par moment. Quelques jours plus tôt, il avait même commencé à lui poser des questions sur Shiki qu'il avait aperçu par hasard, un soir après le lycée.

– C'était bien, certes, mais tout se termine un jour, et pour notre relation je préfère que ça soit aujourd'hui.

Il avait envie de rentrer chez lui et de dormir. Il était allé en mission avec Shiki la veille, et n'était rentré que très tôt le matin même.

– Putain mais tu te payes vraiment ma tronche !

Il l'attrapa par le col et Izaya réagit au quart de tour. Voilà des années qu'il s'entraînait chaque semaine avec Vorona, ce n'était très certainement pas un lycéen à peine sportif qui allait le mettre au sol.

Il saisit son poignet au vol puis le lui tordit dans le dos, appuyant au centre avec son genou pour le faire tomber devant lui. Son ex petit-ami grogna de douleur tandis qu'Izaya ne put retenir un sourire. Étrangement, c'était plutôt satisfaisant.

– Donc, je vais répéter tout ça encore une fois. Parce que j'ai passé au moins cinq minutes de mon temps à préparer mon petit discours, seulement pour épargner tes sentiments. Je suis désolé mais malgré tout ce qu'on a vécu ensemble – là, bien sûr, j'exagère étant donné qu'on est resté ensemble qu'un mois – je préférerais qu'on se sépare. J'espère qu'on pourra rester en bon terme – à la base c'était ce que je voulais dire, pour pouvoir t'éviter ensuite, mais comme tu as clairement essayé de me mettre un pain dans la figure, je pense pouvoir te demander sans trop de culpabilité d'aller te faire foutre –.

Il le lâcha, s'épousseta l'épaule, puis recula d'un pas. L'autre se releva, le visage rouge de honte.

– T'es vraiment qu'une petite salope, cracha t-il.

Cette fois, le brun ne put retenir son soupir.

– Oh pitié, un peu d'originalité ça serait trop demandé ?

Être en couple, ce n'était décidément pas son truc. Trop d'efforts pour pas grand chose. Il pouvait aisément obtenir la même chose en passant quelques minutes dans un bar quelconque, alors pourquoi devrait-il s'embêter à être attentionné envers autrui ?

Il lança un dernier regard en direction du garçon.

Il ne connaissait même pas son nom de famille.


	31. Chapitre 15

**Chapitre 15**

* * *

 _Après son agression, Izaya trouve refuge chez Shiki. Shizuo, qui se trouvait là en grande partie contre sa volonté, arrive à un moment peu opportun. Une fois seuls, les bruns discutent et Shiki finit par lui dire qu'il tient à lui. Lorsqu'Izaya finit par se remettre de ses émotions, deux semaines plus tard, il se rend compte que le blond avait du voir quelque chose qu'il n'aurait pas dû. Ainsi, il tente d'aller lui parler en se rendant à son lieu de travail. Là-bas, il apprend que Shizuo a pris une semaine de congé. Il passe ensuite un appel..._

* * *

Shizuo était allongé sur son lit, les yeux fixés sur la peinture du plafond de sa chambre, une carte plastifiée dans la main gauche. Il leva son bras puis le posa doucement sur ses yeux, se protégeant ainsi de la lumière de sa lampe de chevet qui semblait l'agresser. Le blond eut envie de regarde l'heure sur son réveil, mais il n'avait même pas la force d'enlever ses chaussettes.

Encore une fois, comme souvent depuis ces deux dernières semaines, il pensait à Izaya. Ses pensées et son cerveau épuisés avaient tout naturellement pris cette direction lorsqu'il s'était écroulé sur son lit. Les couvertures étaient douces sous son dos, et il fronça les sourcils en constatant que ses draps sentaient la lessive.

Il ne les avait pas changé récemment, alors comment... ?

La réponse lui parut évidente, même si elle était plutôt difficile à croire. Kasuka.

Depuis quelques jours, son frère s'était transformé en vraie fée du logis. Il sortait de sa tanière dès que le blond quittait l'appartement, et nettoyait, pliait, rangeait tout ce qui avait le malheur de croiser son chemin. Apparemment aujourd'hui, cela avait été les draps.

Il ferma de nouveau les yeux, serrant de plus belle la petite carte entre ses doigts. Cela faisait deux semaines, et comme chaque soir, l'envie d'attraper son téléphone le démangeait si fort qu'il devait l'éteindre et le mettre à charger dans un coin. Noël était dans quelques jours, et il était en repos. Même Tom lui avait donné quelques jours de congé, résultat : il s'ennuyait à mourir et ne trouvait plus rien pour le distraire. Le blond dormait toujours très mal, et finissait la plupart du temps par aller s'allonger dans le canapé pour se laisser bercer. Il savait que ce soir-là n'allait pas faire l'exception.

Pour la première fois depuis quelques temps, Shizuo était, cet après-midi, allé donner un coup de main au centre d'aide aux SDF le plus proche. Les températures commençaient à passer en dessous la barre du négatif, et même lui, alors qu'il possédait plusieurs couches de vêtements bien chauds, frissonnait sans pouvoir s'en empêcher dès qu'il mettait le nez dehors. Alors plutôt que de tourner en rond toute l'après-midi – surtout que son frère n'avait pas eu l'air décidé à venir le rejoindre – il avait préféré sortir afin de servir à quelque chose.

Lorsqu'il était arrivé sur place, il avait retrouvé Anri, une lycéenne très sympathique qui venait aider très souvent et qui avait toujours le sourire aux lèvres. Elle était très populaire auprès des réguliers, et il savait de source sûre que certaines personnes – des hommes en règle générale – venait aider simplement pour essayer de lui plaire. De façon personnelle, lui s'en fichait pas mal : tant que ces derniers étaient efficaces et ne traînaient pas dans ses jambes, alors il acceptait cette nouvelle aide avec grand plaisir.

Il avait durant toute l'après-midi eut l'impression d'être observé, pourtant dès qu'il se retournait pour regarder autour de lui, personne ne faisait attention à ce qu'il faisait ou ne le regardait bizarrement, alors il avait fini par se dire que c'était juste dans sa tête. Depuis l'histoire avec cette femme, il devait bien admettre qu'il était un peu plus méfiant lorsqu'il marchait seul dans la rue. Et il vérifiait deux fois la serrure de la porte de son appartement avant de partir. Si elle réussissait un jour à rentrer chez lui et à blesser Kasuka, il ne se le pardonnerait jamais.

Grognant, il se releva rapidement, passant une main lasse sur le début de barbe qui commençait à assombrir ses joues, se faisant la réflexion qu'il devrait peut-être se raser la prochaine fois qu'il sortirait. Les vacances ne lui allaient décidément pas.

Une fois debout, il s'étira, faisant craquer son dos, puis se pencha afin d'éteindre la lumière de sa lampe. Il en profita pour ranger cette foutue carte dans le tiroir de sa table de nuit. Pourtant, il ne put s'empêcher de laisser son regard traîner sur la photo qui accompagnait cette dernière.

 _Deux semaines._

Shizuo se retint de soupirer à nouveau. Malgré tous ses efforts, il ne parvenait décidément pas à se le sortir de la tête. Même après ce qu'il avait vu, ce qu'il avait tout naturellement compris, rien de tout cela ne semblait suffisant pour virer ce satané brun de sa tête. Il lui suffisait de repenser à son visage tuméfié, à son air presque horrifié, et à l'expression peu aimable de cet homme – qui semblait si proche de lui ! – pour qu'il revienne en force dans son esprit. Le blond était faible, il le savait, mais il ne pouvait pas se permettre maintenant de rendre sa vie encore plus compliquée.

 _Izaya est lié à la mafia._

C'était clair : d'une façon ou d'une autre, ce brun trempait dans quelque chose de louche, et Shizuo n'était pas vraiment certain de vouloir savoir quoi. Pourtant, lorsqu'il y pensait plus en profondeur, rien n'avait pu le préparer à cela : il ne le connaissait que très peu. Un rendez-vous et quelques nuits passées ensemble, c'était trop peu pour apprendre à connaître quelqu'un. Alors tout naturellement, il en était venu à se poser une question cruciale : Izaya lui avait-il menti sur toute la ligne ?

Il se savait injuste sur certains points, car après tout lui aussi était lié – bien malgré lui – à la pègre, et il le lui avait caché – ce n'était pas vraiment la première chose à dire lors d'une présentation. Alors normalement, il aurait dû comprendre, non ?

S'avançant lentement dans la pénombre, le blond tituba jusqu'au couloir, puis alluma à nouveau la lumière pour se rendre dans le salon. Il alluma la télévision, appuya à nouveau sur l'interrupteur pour l'éteindre, puis se dirigea vers la seule fenêtre de la pièce. Il l'ouvrit, s'y accouda, et regarda quelques secondes la rue en contre-bas, illuminée par un réverbère. L'air demeurait froid, presque glacé, et la nuit apportait avec elle un vent qui le fit frissonner tout entier. Pourtant, cela lui fit du bien, et il se perdit à nouveau dans ses pensées en allumant sa cigarette.

Sa première rencontre avec Izaya l'avait bouleversé, il était inutile de le nier. Il avait eu envie de le revoir, d'apprendre à le connaître, de savoir qui se cachait derrière ces petits rictus et cet air sûr de lui. Et cela avait bien commencé, en émettant leur seconde rencontre où ils avaient simplement fini à l'horizontale dans le premier hôtel venu. Le blond avait voulu faire les choses bien, faire évoluer leur relation.

Mais désormais, il était perdu. Plein de doutes et de regrets.

Inspirant profondément, l'air glacé de l'extérieur lui comprima la gorge et il put apercevoir la cendre de sa cigarette s'envoler au vent, disparaissant dans la nuit.

Avait-il eut tord ? Il était évidemment que Shizuo avait idéalisé le brun, mais cela voulait-il dire pour autant que tout était faux ? Que ce dernier lui avait menti depuis le début ? Qu'il s'était joué de lui et n'avait fait tout cela que pour s'amuser ? En vérité, le blond avait du mal à y croire. Lorsqu'il repensait à ce rendez-vous, à tous ses sourires, à ses petites remarques, à la façon dont il semblait passionné par ce qu'il voyait, à ses étoiles dans les yeux lorsqu'il parlait de cette pièce, tout cela ne le faisait que douter davantage.

 _Ce petit rictus qu'il arborait parfois._

Qui était réellement Orihara Izaya ?

* * *

Shizuo tourna la page du livre qu'il tenait entre les mains et s'enfonça un peu plus dans sa chaise. Son dos était douloureux et cela faisait bien trop longtemps qu'il se trouvait dans cette position – sans parler du fait que son siège en plastique était bien peu confortable. Il releva la tête et tenta de faire craquer sa nuque, mais ne récolta qu'une douleur plus aiguë. Il grimaça.

Cela faisait désormais un bon bout de temps qu'il se trouvait là, dans cette salle aux murs blancs, occupant son esprit comme il le pouvait avec l'un des livres qu'il avait retrouvé sur le sol de sa chambre. Il avait bien essayé de s'attaquer aux revus diverses qui se trouvaient sur la petite table en bois dans le coin de la salle, mais son esprit n'était apparemment pas décidé à se concentrer sur une lecture quelconque.

N'en pouvant plus, il referma son bouquin dans un claquement sonore avant de se lever. Le blond commença à arpenter la pièce en marmonnant, les mains dans les poches de son pantalon, se dégourdissant ainsi les jambes. Le tic-tac incessant de l'horloge commençait à le rendre fou et attendre assis et immobile sur cette chaise – qui décidément lui détruisait l'arrière-train – achevait de le rendre chèvre.

Il grogna et se passa une main dans les cheveux.

Kasuka était entré dans le bureau de cette psychiatre en début d'après-midi, tremblant et blanc comme un linge. Elle lui avait souri gentiment, l'accueillant doucement sans le toucher, et l'avait laissé passer avant elle pour entrer dans la salle – peut-être afin de le laisser s'habituer à un nouvel environnement ? Après tout Shizuo n'y connaissait rien –.

Il continua d'arpenter la salle en faisant des allers-retours, parlant tout seul à voix basse. Et si cela se passait mal ? Si son frère faisait une crise en plein milieu de la séance, et que la doctoresse décidait de l'envoyer dans un centre spécialisé ? Il voulait qu'il aille mieux, bien sûr, mais était-il prêt à le laisser partir loin de lui ? C'était égoïste au possible, et il se sentait mal pour penser ça.

Soudain, une femme entra dans la pièce et il s'immobilisa, comme prit en flagrant délit. Pour une raison inconnue, il se sentit gêné. Shizuo lui sourit, mais il eut l'impression que ce dernier était assez déformé et devait certainement ressembler davantage à une grimace. Pour toute réponse, elle fronça les sourcils et alla s'asseoir sur une chaise, à l'exact opposé de là où il se trouvait.

Il fit la même chose, les joues rouges.

Sa jambe commença à battre la mesure sans qu'il ne puisse s'en empêcher, et il sortit son téléphone pour s'occuper. Bien malgré lui, il finit par relire des anciens messages.

 **Izaya [07H17] :** Salut Shizu-chan ! Bien dormi j'espère ?

 **Izaya [18H09] :** Aha, tu penses vraiment ? Moi je suis persuadé du contraire, tu es vraiment sérieux !

 **Izaya [12H42] :** Oui je travaille cet après-midi. J'aime bien mes cours effectivement, ils sont intéressants et ça ne me demande pas trop d'effort (je parais pas mal pédant là, non ?). Alors comme ça tu as un frère ? Je me demande s'il te ressemble ~

Shizuo pinça les lèvres. Pourquoi s'accrochait-il ainsi ?

La porte du bureau s'ouvrit et il sursauta. Son frère sortit en premier, les yeux rougis et le teint pâle. La psychiatre arriva derrière lui, et sa voix claire résonna dans la salle :

– Heiwajima-san ? Je peux vous parler un instant ?

Le blond sentit sa gorge se nouer mais hocha tout de même la tête. Il se leva rapidement, puis lança un coup d'œil en direction de son frère. Ce dernier gardait la tête baissée, le regard fixé sur ses pieds.

– Seul, s'il vous-plaît, précisa t-elle.

Kasuka s'assit sur une chaise en silence et Shizuo ne put s'empêcher de lui lancer un dernier regard avant que la porte ne se ferme. Lorsque qu'il eut disparu derrière le bois blanc de cette dernière, le blond se retourna vers la femme qui s'était entre temps assise à son bureau et s'approcha discrètement.

– Asseyez-vous, Heiwajima-san.

– Vous pouvez m'appeler Shizuo, marmonna t-il en lui obéissant.

La chaise était bien plus confortable que celles de la salle d'attente, mais il se sentait bien trop tendu pour en profiter. Il regarda le visage de la doctoresse, si sérieux, et sentit à nouveau un certain stress lui retourner l'estomac.

– Shizuo-san, reprit-elle. Vous êtes le frère de Kasuka-kun, si je me trompe ? Et son tuteur également.

Elle inspira puis le regarda droit dans les yeux.

– Je ne vais pas vous mentir, d'accord ? J'ai toujours pensé que l'honnêteté était l'une des clés de la compréhension et du progrès. Si l'on veut avancer, alors j'ai besoin que vous soyez aussi honnête avec moi que je le serais avec vous. Kasuka-kun souffre de dépression. Depuis quelques années déjà. Je lui ai demandé de me raconter son histoire. Et je voudrais l'entendre de votre bouche cette fois-ci. Normalement, il aurait déjà dû être envoyé en institut spécialisé. Dès sa tentative de suicide.

Ces mots le firent frémir.

– Mais chaque cas est différent. Mes patients sont des personnes, et j'estime que dans le cas de Kasuka-kun, l'envoyer là bas ne serait pas la meilleure solution. Pas pour l'instant tout du moins.

Elle lui fit un doux sourire, mais cela n'eut aucun effet sur lui. La culpabilité lui enserrait le cœur.

– Alors je voudrais avoir un autre point de vue. Pour mieux le comprendre. Racontez moi, s'il-vous-plaît. Avec vos propres mots.

Shizuo ne dit rien pendant quelques minutes. Le silence était complet : pas d'horloge ni de tic-tac incessant, même le double vitrage des fenêtres empêchait les bruits de la circulation en contre-bas de venir jusqu'à eux.

Il essaya de mettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées, de savoir par où il serait le plus important de commencer, de comprendre à quel moment tout avait dégénéré. Il fixait le bout de ses doigts, crispés sur le tissu râpeux de son jean.

Il inspira et, avant de sentir sa gorge se serrer davantage, ouvrit la bouche :

– Je...

Il déglutit.

– Un jour, ma mère est venue me voir dans ma chambre. C'était à la fin de mon année de première. Elle... elle m'a dit qu'elle avait un cancer inopérable, une tumeur au cerveau. Je n'ai pas voulu en parler à Kasuka. Je crois que je me suis dit qu'en restant dans l'ignorance, il allait peut-être mieux se rétablir. Mais l'état de notre mère s'est dégradé très rapidement. Un mois plus tard, elle avait déjà du mal à tenir debout. Kasuka a comprit très vite. Mais je... je n'y arrivais pas. L'ambiance était tellement... horrible. Notre mère perdait les pédales. Elle oubliait nos noms, nous criait dessus sans raison, parfois elle devenait violente. Kasuka semblait être le seul capable de la calmer.

Bien malgré lui, il sentait les larmes monter.

– Je ne voulais plus rentrer chez moi. Pendant l'été, je.. peu à peu, je rentrais de plus en plus tard, j'ai fais de mauvaises rencontres. Je me battais souvent, rentrais de mauvaise humeur – j'ai même fini par être viré du lycée. J'ai laissé Kasuka s'occuper d'elle alors qu'il n'était qu'au collège. J'avais eu 18 ans, ça aurait dû être moi.

Il se sentait si honteux. Pensait-elle également qu'il était un mauvais frère ?

– Quand elle est morte à l'hôpital, je n'étais pas là. Il était seul. Il est resté seul avec elle. Et moi je...

Il ne put empêcher ses larmes de déborder.

– J'ai essayé de me reprendre après ça. Mais c'était trop tard. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a vécu durant les quelques mois où j'ai disparu. Il est devenu silencieux. Effrayé par la lumière. Par les gens. J'ai appris que l'un de ses camarades lui passait de la drogue, alors j'ai été l'obliger à arrêter ça.

Il ne lui dit pas que pour acheter cette dernière, Kasuka s'était formé une dette importante auprès de la mafia. Et que la cure avait été dure. C'était d'ailleurs l'une des raisons pour lesquelles...

– Un jour, quand je suis rentré du boulot. Je... je l'ai trouvé dans la salle de bain. Il était blanc comme un linge, et pendant un instant j'ai cru que –

Sa respiration se coupa et un sanglot le rattrapa. Il ne pouvait pas en dire plus.

– Je n'ai plus voulu le brusquer après ça. Je préférais le savoir seul dans sa chambre en sécurité, plutôt que le forcer à aller au lycée alors qu'il détestait ça. Mais... mais je veux qu'il soit heureux. Et ça, cette vie et ce qu'elle lui permet de faire, ce n'est pas ce qu'il veut. Personne ne voudrait ça.

Il pleurait maintenant à chaudes larmes. Son cœur lui faisait mal et il pouvait désormais sentir un immense vide au cœur de sa poitrine.

– Shizuo-san.

Il n'osa pas relever la tête.

– Je pense que chaque personne affronte ce genre de situation comme il le peut. Personne ne peut rien te reprocher, et tu ne devrais pas le faire non plus.

Son sourire était si sincère qu'il le remua quelque peu.

– Tu devrais revenir de temps en temps, j'ai l'impression que parler te ferait du bien. Tu n'es pas obligé de porter tout tout seul, tu sais ? Fais attention à toi.

Elle posa devant lui une carte qu'elle venait d'attraper sur un tas de papier au dessus de son bureau, à côté de son ordinateur. Il put lire dessus _Kasane Kujiragi._ Elle avait arrêté de le vouvoyer.

– En ce qui concerne ton frère, je pense qu'un traitement médicamenteux sera nécessaire. Et des séances régulières.

Elle attrapa un stylo avant de commencer à prendre des notes sur le gros bloc de feuilles posé devant elle. Elle nota des horaires ainsi que des noms de médicaments, puis déchira le papier afin de le lui tendre.

– L'état de Kasuka-kun est inquiétant, bien sûr, mais pas intraitable.

Le blond se frotta les yeux pour tenter d'effacer les dernières traces de larmes.

– Merci, murmura t-il.

Sa voix était brisée et il ne put s'empêcher de rougir. Il s'était complètement laissé aller.

– Reviens me voir quand tu veux, Shizuo-kun.

* * *

Sur le chemin du retour, le silence fut de mise. Ils marchaient calmement, côte à côte, frissonnant sous le vent fort qui faisait voler leurs cheveux. Kasuka avait les yeux perdus dans le vide, les mains fourrées dans les grandes poches du manteau que Shizuo lui avait acheté la semaine précédente. Ce dernier avançait doucement, perdu dans ses pensées.

Ils avaient fait un pas en avant, le blond pouvait le sentir. Kasuka s'était libéré d'un poids durant cette séance, et cette femme avait déjà commencé à l'aider, en un sens. Ils restaient certes tous deux bouleversés, mais il était persuadé que c'était une bonne chose. Durant toutes ces années, son frère et lui avaient fini par forger autour d'eux une carapace pour éviter de penser à leur mère. À ce que cela avait entraîné. Le blond s'était interdit de pleurer pour elle, pour leur perte, et il ne l'avait pas fait jusque là.

Ils tournèrent dans une rue moins fréquentée, et Shizuo frissonna de plus belle. Il sentait l'air froid s'infiltrer sous l'épaisse couche de vêtements qui le recouvrait, et espéra simplement que cela n'allait pas le faire attraper froid. Il ne tombait jamais malade, mais cela n'était pas une raison.

Le blond lança un coup d'œil discret vers son frère, et put remarquer que ce dernier arborait une expression assez sereine, alors même que ce devait être la première fois qu'il sortait depuis un bon moment. Comment se sentait-il ? Shizuo n'osa pas lui demander.

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la rue de leur immeuble, le blond prit la décision de lui préparer une tasse de chocolat chaud une fois à l'intérieur. Quand ils étaient petits, Kasuka adorait cela et en réclamait souvent à leur mère le soir avant de dormir. Peut-être lui en faire un peu l'aiderait à se détendre ? Ou tout du moins à lui faire comprendre qu'il était là si ce dernier avait besoin de parler.

Seulement en arrivant devant chez eux, Shizuo aperçut une silhouette plantée à quelques mètres de l'entrée, le visage tourné dans la direction inverse.

Il ne mit que quelques secondes à le reconnaître. Même dans le noir. Même de dos.

 _Izaya._

Le blond sentit son cœur se serrer et sans même s'en rendre compte, ses pas ralentirent d'eux-même et il finit par s'arrêter. Le brun semblait perdu, et regardait frénétiquement autour de lui en fronçant les sourcils. _Que faisait-il là ? Était-ce possible que..._

– Shizuo ? lui demanda Kasuka, mais il ne l'entendit pas.

 _Non,_ se résonna le blond. Il ne lui avait pas envoyé un seul message en deux semaines : c'était impossible que ce dernier soit venu ici pour lui. Il devait avoir des affaires à régler dans le quartier, des affaires qui ne le regardaient pas le moins du monde, et...

Leurs regards se croisèrent et son cœur fit une embardée dans sa poitrine.

 _Carmins._

Son souffle se coupa. Durant l'espace d'un instant, il eut l'impression d'étouffer. Dans le coin de sa vision, il vit son frère s'avancer.

– Qui êtes-vous ? demanda t-il.

Sa question sortit le blond de sa torpeur. Venait-il réellement de parler à un inconnu ? Cette séance l'avait décidément chamboulé bien plus que Shizuo ne l'aurait cru. Il releva la tête afin de regarder son frère, debout devant lui. Il paraissait si frêle dans sa grande parka sombre, pourtant il s'était placé entre lui et Izaya comme pour le protéger.

 _Izaya_...

Ce dernier continuait de le regarder comme s'il était étonné de le voir là, alors que c'était pourtant lui qui était venu jusqu'ici.

– Je suis..., commença t-il.

Mais il s'interrompit, comme si soudain il ne trouvait plus de raison suffisante. Il se mordit la lèvre en lui lançant un regard interrogateur. _Oui, Izaya. Qui es-tu ?_

– Je... suis venu te parler, Shizu-chan.

Le blond vit son frère froncer les sourcils. Était-ce à cause du surnom ?

– Tu pourrais m'accorder quelques minutes ? S'il-te-plaît ?

Sa voix semblait si... petite. Comme sur le point de se rompre. Lui aussi paraissait si frêle, maigre et pâle. Tout son corps semblait le supplier d'accepter, alors même qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vu depuis si longtemps. Lui qui s'était fait jurer de passer à autre chose sentait à présent sa détermination flancher. Pourquoi son cœur se serrait-il autant ? Pourquoi avait-il tant envie de s'approcher de lui, de le prendre dans ses bras, afin de retrouver cette sensation qu'il l'avait assailli les rares fois où il avait pu le faire.

 _Non,_ se raisonna t-il. _Je ne peux pas me laisser avoir si facilement. Pas après ces dernières semaines. Je ne peux pas m'enfoncer davantage dans la mafia._

Mais cela était si dur. Izaya l'avait toujours tant attiré qu'à présent il peinait à résister à la tentation de s'approcher. Il repensa à cette nuit où il l'avait croisé dans les rues presque vides, alors qu'un orage épouvantable retournait le ciel. Tout avait été si simple. Un simple regard et cela en avait été fini de leurs raisons respectives.

Et à présent, ces yeux profonds, presque rouges, semblaient le supplier de lui accorder quelques instants.

 _Juste quelques instants,_ avait-il l'air de dire. _Laisse-moi essayer._

Et avant même de comprendre, d'avoir le temps de réfléchir, de se retenir, Shizuo s'entendit déclarer :

– Kasuka, je suis désolé, mais tu peux rentrer avant moi s'il-te-plaît ?

Son frère lui lança un regard étonné alors que lui même se flagellait mentalement. Venait-il d'accepter ? Venait-il réellement, d'une façon détournée, de lui laisser une chance ?

D'ailleurs, était-ce à Izaya ou à lui-même qu'il proposait cela ?

Son frère le regarda dans les yeux quelques instants, comme pour mesurer ses paroles. Depuis quand ne l'avait-il pas regardé aussi directement, sans baisser le regard ? Que s'était-il passé dans ce petit bureau pour que Kasuka se sente à nouveau un peu plus confiant ?

Il finit par hocher la tête puis rentra à l'intérieur en fourrant ses mains dans les poches de son manteau.

Le blond surprit le regard d'Izaya sur son frère. Il semblait l'analyser, profondément, et durant une fraction de seconde Shizuo ne put retenir le frisson qui le parcourut. De froid ou d'autre chose, il n'aurait su le dire.

– Shizu-chan, commença Izaya lorsque Kasuka eut disparu derrière les portes de l'immeuble.

Il s'arrêta avant de baisser les yeux. Ses oreilles ainsi que ses joues étaient rouges, et le blond se rendit compte qu'il était vêtu bien trop légèrement pour le temps qu'il faisait.

– Je... je voulais juste parler de...

– Allons dans le hall, le coupa le blond. Il fait froid dehors.

Izaya ne tenta pas de le contredire et le suivit docilement à l'intérieur. Ses cheveux bruns étaient en bataille et son regard semblait perdu, comme s'il tentait de remettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées. Il se mordait la lèvre si fort que Shizuo avait juste envie de l'embrasser pour qu'il arrête.

 _Pourquoi faisait-il ça ? Pourquoi cherchait-il à lui parler, comme si le blond importait à ses yeux ?_

Il n'était que... lui. Il n'avait rien de spécial, rien qui aurait pu le garder à ses côtés, rien qui aurait pu l'intéresser.

Il était banal, et avait du mal à croire que quiconque veuille se donner autant de mal pour lui.

– Shizu-chan, reprit le brun en se plantant devant lui, à quelques centimètres à peine.

Il vit les cernes sombres qui se trouvaient sous ses yeux, et se demanda si les siennes ressemblaient à ça.

 _Carmins._

 _Noirs._

– Pourquoi ? souffla le blond. Pourquoi est-ce que tu es venu jusqu'ici ? Et comment tu as pu trouver mon adresse ?

Izaya ne répondit rien et fronça les sourcils. Il baissa la tête et prit une grande inspiration, comme pour réfléchir quelques secondes de plus ou alors pour se donner du courage.

– J'ai réfléchi, dit-il soudain. J'ai réfléchi à ce qu'il s'était passé, à comment les choses s'étaient déroulées. Je... je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai envie d'arranger les choses. J'ai toujours pensé qu'être seul, c'était mieux. Plus facile. Et juste pour que les choses soient claires, je n'accepte pas de sortir avec toutes les personnes avec qui je couche.

Il se mit à rougir, comme s'il venait de prendre conscience de ce qu'il venait de dire.

– Pas que je couche avec n'importe qui tout le temps, ne te méprends pas ! Je veux juste dire que... je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai accepté, et je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi j'ai continué à te voir. Je veux... je ne sais pas, c'était agréable, et tu es gentil. Je voulais juste que tout soit normal : j'avais l'impression qu'on vivait quelque chose de normal.

Il se recula d'un pas.

– Ce que tu as vu, l'autre jour... Pourquoi tu ne m'as plus contacté après ? Tu ne répondais plus, pourtant si tu étais là aussi, ça veut dire que –

– Ce n'est pas la même chose, le coupa t-il. Je travaille avec eux parce que je n'ai pas le choix, et je ne connais pas aussi personnellement l'une des têtes de la pègre !

– Tu ne me connais pas ! répliqua t-il. Pourquoi toi ça serait différent ? Tu as vu quelque chose et tu l'as interprété comme tu le voulais !

Il semblait réellement en colère et Shizuo commença à douter. Il savait qu'il avait été égoïste, mais jusqu'à quel point ? Et si le brun était au final dans la même situation que lui ?

– Ça ne change rien, décida t-il. Je ne veux pas passer ma vie là dedans, je veux un avenir, pour moi et pour lui, et lorsque ça sera terminé, je veux couper tous mes liens avec eux. Et tu semblais être le début de tout ça.

– Au moins sur ce point, on est d'accord.

Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent.

– Alors quoi ? demanda finalement le brun. C'est fini ? On se ressemble trop ?

Il aurait dû dire oui. Il aurait dû comprendre qu'ils ne devaient pas aller plus loin, que s'arrêter là était sans aucun doute la meilleure solution. Il avait raison : en un sens ils se ressemblaient trop.

Pourtant, il s'en sentait tout simplement incapable. Lorsqu'il le regardait, lorsqu'il posait ses yeux sur lui, sur son corps qu'il avait touché avec la plus grande attention, sur sa peau qu'il avait senti et embrassé à de si nombreuses reprises, il sentait qu'il ne pourrait jamais prononcer les mots _C'est terminé_.

Il ne voulait pas mettre fin à ce qui pourrait arriver. Il voulait voir, savoir.

– Je...

Entre Izaya et lui, quelque chose s'était passé. Quelque chose qui le dépassait, qui le contrôlait sans lui laisser la moindre chance de décider par lui même.

– Je ne sais pas, finit-il par répondre en passant une main dans ses cheveux. Je ne veux pas. Mais en même temps je sais que ça serait mieux.

Izaya lança un regard en direction des escaliers qui menaient aux appartements du premier étage. Lorsqu'il reposa à nouveau les yeux pour lui, Shizuo sut qu'il avait deviné quelque chose.

– C'est ton frère, n'est-ce pas ? C'est pour lui que tu fais ça ?

Ses yeux semblaient si pénétrant, si aiguisés.

– Il est malade.

Ce n'était pas une question. Devant cette affirmation, Shizuo s'entendit simplement répondre :

– Il a besoin de moi. Si je me suis embourbé dans tout ce merdier, c'est pour lui. C'est la seul famille qu'il me reste.

Le brun hocha la tête, comme s'il comprenait. _Peut-être que c'est le cas._

Shizuo s'approcha d'un pas, et Izaya fit de même. _Même pas deux pas d'écart._

– Alors on fait quoi ? On se laisse une chance ? Ou alors on s'arrête là ?

Il lui laissait le choix. Le blond pouvait répondre ce qu'il lui plaisait. Pourquoi lui laissait-il un tel pouvoir entre les mains ?

Il prit le temps d'y réfléchir quelques instants, car après tout il se sentait toujours aussi perdu. Comment pouvait-il être sûr que tout allait mal se passer ? Ce n'était qu'une relation, une possibilité : ils ne s'engageaient à rien. Ils avaient tous les deux le droit de changer d'avis à un moment ou à un autre, sans parler du fait que, bordel, ils étaient encore jeunes. Pourquoi tout devait-il être toujours si compliqué ?

Ils se ressemblaient. Et Shizuo ne pouvait rien faire contre ça.

– On peut tenter le coup, s'entendit-il répondre. Je... je pense qu'on devrait tenter de faire quelque chose. Petit à petit. Continuer comme avant. Ça ne nous oblige à rien, mais on peut...

– Oui, le coupa t-il. D'accord. On devrait faire ça.

Il hocha frénétiquement la tête.

– Donc... on est ok ?

Il tremblait très fort, comme s'il ressentait enfin la température qu'il faisait. Était-ce la pression qui retombait trop rapidement ?

– Je dois aller chercher mes sœurs à la gare, déclara t-il en regardant l'écran de son téléphone. Il faut que j'y aille.

Sa peau était pleine de chair de poule. Lorsqu'il fit volte-face – un peu trop hâtivement –, le blond lui attrapa le poignet. Pourquoi semblait-il si paniqué soudainement ?

– Attends une seconde. Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu es habillé ainsi, mais je vais te prêter un pull. Tu vas attraper la mort comme ça.

Izaya tressaillit à ces mots et Shizuo fronça les sourcils. Était-ce le mot ''mort'' qui l'avait fait réagir ainsi ?

– Je veux bien, dit-il soudain, sortant le blond de ses réflexions. Je t'attends ici.

Il devait absolument arrêter ça. Tiquer au moindre geste ou mot étrange n'était pas sain.

Il hocha la tête puis tourna les talons.

 _Recommencer. Continuer._

Ça, il pouvait le faire.

* * *

 **Des bisous !**


	32. 015 Izaya

**0.15 – Shizuo**

* * *

 **Un peu moins d'un an après le Déclin. **

Shizuo frotta ses phalanges en grimaçant avant d'accélérer le pas. Se sortir de toutes ces bagarres qu'il avait pris l'habitude d'engager ne se révélait pas aussi simple qu'il l'avait prévu. Cela faisait maintenant des mois qu'il tentait de se faire tout petit, plus discret, mais ça ne suffisait malheureusement pas encore car souvent, quand il marchait dans des rues un peu plus petites, des gars avec qui il s'était un jour battu lui tombaient dessus et il finissait par répondre. Comme un automatisme.

Le blond soupira puis plissa les yeux. Il faisait bien trop chaud et il se sentait continuellement fatigué : une pellicule de sueur recouvrait son front et il l'essuya avec le dos de sa main. En passant cette dernière sur ses joues, il se fit la réflexion qu'il ne se souvenait même pas de son dernier rasage. _Quel rythme de vie déplorable,_ pensa t-il.

En tournant à l'angle d'une rue, le blond se rappela qu'il devait bientôt aller acheter un ventilateur, car récemment son frère ne sortait plus de sa chambre et il le blond avait peur que ce dernier étouffe entre ses quatre murs.

 _Il fait bien trop chaud, putain._

L'air était épais et lourd, et il sentait des gouttes de sueur couler le long de son échine. Son appartement devait à présent être une vraie fournaise, mais cela devait tout du moins être mieux que le conbini où il travaillait depuis quelques semaines. La climatisation était tombée en panne le matin même, et Shizuo avait pu observer le thermomètre monter peu à peu au fil de la journée, transformant la pièce en véritable four à pain. Les clients avaient fui le magasin toute la journée, si bien que le blond avait cuit seul derrière son comptoir jusqu'à l'arrivée de sa relève. Lorsqu'il avait enfin pu sortir, même l'air brûlant de l'extérieur lui avait paru plus respirable.

En arrivant devant son immeuble, le soulagement fut de courte durée car il remarqua presque immédiatement l'homme habillé tout de noir qui était appuyé contre le mur à côté de l'entrée principale. Il ralentit, sentant une sensation de malaise le gagner petit à petit.

 _Qui peu bien porter un costume par plus de 30° Celsius ?_

Une boule en travers de la gorge, il s'avança vers l'entrée en essayant de se convaincre que cet homme n'était pas là pour lui. Malheureusement, lorsqu'il s'approcha, ce dernier se redressa de toute sa hauteur et le toisa – enfin il imagina qu'il le faisait à travers ses lunettes de soleil –.

– Heiwajima Shizuo ? demanda t-il.

Sa voix était grave et calme, et le blond eut l'impression étrange d'avoir affaire à un policier. Ou quelque chose qui y ressemblait.

– Oui ?

L'homme eut un petit rictus.

– Très bien. Tu connais Aoba, n'est-ce pas ? Aoba Kuronuma. Lui se souvient de toi en tout cas. Et nous, on se souvient de ton frère.

Shizuo faillit se mordre la lèvre. Il sentait une colère froide commencer à bouillir dans ses veines, et dut serrer les poings pour se contenir.

– Kasuka, hein ? Il a emprunté pas mal d'argent à notre petit dealer préféré, et apparemment, il ne compte pas lui rendre tout de suite. Sauf que le problème, tu vois, c'est qu'Aoba n'est pas qu'un simple petit délinquant de quartier. Il travaille pour nous. Donc, si ton frangin lui doit de l'argent, il nous en doit à nous également.

Le blond avait peur de comprendre. Cet homme n'était pas qu'un simple employé de bureau. Il n'était pas non plus policier. Non, il était...

– Oh, oui. J'ai oublié de me présenter. Je suis un membre assez haut placé de l'organisation Awakusu-kai. Une mafia japonaise, pour faire plus simple. Et mon nom est Akabayashi.

Son sourire était effrayant.

– Ravi de te rencontrer.

Il lui tendit la main – sans doute pour que le blond la serre – mais Shizuo était bien trop sous le choc. _La mafia ? Sérieusement_ ? _Kasuka, dans quoi tu t'es fourré, putain._

Au bout d'un moment, il finit par reprendre sa main, et son sourire ne flancha même pas.

– Si tu t'es donné la peine de faire tout ça pour ton frère, j'imagine que tu dois tenir à lui, n'est-ce pas ?

Son mauvais pressentiment ne fit qu'augmenter encore davantage.

– J'ai une proposition à te faire, accepterais-tu de me suivre quelques instants ?

Et avec l'impression de tomber dans un gouffre, Shizuo hocha la tête avec raideur. Le piège se referma autour de lui, comme les serres d'un aigle royal.


	33. Chapitre 16

**Chapitre 16**

* * *

 _Shizuo s'est enfin rendu, avec son frère, chez une psychiatre proche de chez lui. À son propre étonnement, il semblerait qu'il avait aussi quelque chose à évacuer, et aperçoit même de nets progrès chez Kasuka. En rentrant, il trouve Izaya devant son immeuble, l'air légèrement perdu. Ils parlent quelques instants, et les choses semblent s'améliorer... ?_

* * *

– J'aimerai bien que vous ne fassiez plus de chose comme ça à l'avenir, Izaya-san, grogna Mikado en lui passant le petit papier qui venait de sortir de l'imprimante.

Il était encore chaud lorsqu'il le toucha du bout des doigts, et le brun ne put contenir son sourire. Ryugamine Mikado l'avait toujours amusé.

– De quoi tu parles ? demanda t-il innocemment.

– De la partie où vous m'avez fait du chantage si je n'acceptais pas de vous aider, grinça t-il en retour. Un ''s'il-te-plaît Midako'' aurait tout aussi bien fait l'affaire.

Izaya baissa les yeux vers le papier qu'il tenait entre les mains puis commença à le lire. C'était exactement ce qu'il voulait, et il savait depuis longtemps que Mikado était la personne la plus à même de remplir ce genre de requête.

Il avait rencontré ce garçon quelques années plus tôt, lorsque Shiki était allé lui rendre visite pour qu'il lui rende le même type de service. Du hacking. À ce niveau-là, Ryugamine était un véritable génie – agissant dans l'ombre sans que quiconque de son entourage soit au courant – qui avait apparemment grandement besoin d'argent. Il travaillait de temps en temps pour la pègre, effectuant quelques missions à droite à gauche pour arrondir ses fins de mois, et tout le monde y trouvait son compte.

Mais même en étant aussi puissant derrière un ordinateur, le petit brun avait toujours été faible dans la vraie vie, et il était d'autant plus aisé pour quelqu'un comme Izaya de lui faire faire ce qu'il désirait.

– Je penserais à demander poliment la prochaine fois, promit-il.

Mikado fit la moue puis se renfonça dans son siège.

– Izaya-san, pourquoi vous cherchez cet homme ? Il a fait quelque chose de mal ?

Une petite note d'inquiétude restait perceptible dans sa voix et le brun releva la tête, les sourcils froncés.

– Pourquoi ?

Izaya plissa les yeux. _Peureux de nature, jeune, fils unique, amoureux de son meilleur ami, n'a pas mangé de la journée, est resté enfermé chez lui depuis 3 jours._

 _Il connaît Shizu-chan._

– Où l'as-tu rencontré ? demanda t-il.

– Je vous ai déjà demandé d'arrêter de faire ça ! se plaignit le plus jeune. Je n'aime vraiment pas l'idée que vous puissiez lire en moi comme dans un livre ouvert.

Izaya ne put retenir son rictus.

– Désolé Mikado-kun, mais j'aime avoir des réponses à mes questions. Alors ?

Il put apercevoir de légères traces rouges s'étendre sur les joues de son vis-à-vis.

– Je me suis fait embêter plusieurs mois par... des mecs qui traînaient pas loin du lycée. Je ne voulais pas en parler à Kida parce que depuis qu'on est petits, c'est toujours lui qui vient m'aider quand j'ai des problèmes. Je voulais juste essayer de m'en sortir tout seul pour une fois. Mais un jour, ils m'ont ordonné d'aller leur chercher de l'alcool au conbini du coin.

Il tirait sur le bout des manches de son pull avec gêne, comme s'il avait honte.

 _Au conbini, hein ? Je crois savoir où tout cela va nous mener._

– J'ai essayé d'en voler, parce que ça se voit bien sur mon visage que je n'ai pas l'âge, et je ne voulais pas qu'ils me fassent mal.

 _Compréhensible._

– Mais je me suis fait prendre. Je ne sais pas comment il m'a vu, je veux dire, il regardait même pas ! Tout ça pour dire qu'il m'a aidé, alors que rien ne l'obligeait à le faire, et que maintenant ils me foutent la paix.

Il releva la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux.

– Donc je me demande bien ce qu'il a pu faire pour que _toi_ , tu le recherches comme ça. Il m'a paru gentil.

Izaya ne répondit rien pendant quelques instants, les yeux dans le vague et le poing serré sur le bout de papier. Il avait refroidi.

 _J'espère que je vous plais, lui dit-il en souriant. Ça serait dommage que ça soit à sens unique._

 _Je... je peux vous demandez votre nom ?_

 _Peut-être parce que tu t'es enfin rendu compte que tu n'avais pas besoin d'être seul ? Ou alors tu as vu quelque chose chez lui._

– Je..., commença t-il. Je crois que je n'ai pas envie que les choses se terminent comme ça.

Il vit Mikado froncer les sourcils, mais cela lui importa peu.

Il devait voir Shizu-chan, le plus vite possible.

* * *

Izaya accéléra le pas, les joues rouges, puis tourna au coin de la rue. Il lança un regard rapide sur l'écran de son téléphone et se retint de grogner. À ce rythme là, il allait être bien plus en retard que prévu. Ses sœurs arrivaient à la gare dans cinq minutes – si le train était à l'heure – et lui avait encore une vingtaine de minutes avant d'y arriver, et encore, ça c'était s'il courait.

Un vent un peu plus violent que les autres le fit s'arrêter en grimaçant, et il resserra son pull autour de son corps glacé. _Son pull._ Il ne put s'empêcher de frissonner, et préféra ne pas s'attarder sur la raison de cette réaction. Ils avaient parlé. Et cela s'était étrangement bien déroulé : pas de dispute trop violente, pas de mots qui dépassaient la pensée il n'avait même pas exigé de lui des explications plus poussées en ce qui concernait ce qu'il avait vu la dernière fois. Il en aurait eu le droit pourtant, et Izaya s'était préparé à lui en donner quelques unes.

Mais il n'avait rien demandé, et leur entrevue n'avait duré que quelques minutes. Dans le fond, ils étaient pareils. Tant que cela en devenait effrayant.

 _Ils pouvaient continuer. Ils avaient de le droit de continuer._

Il lui avait même prêté son pull, nom de dieu ! C'était quelque chose, ça, non ? Izaya n'était pas un expert dans tout ce qui concernait les relations amoureuses – _amoureuses ? Que voulait-il dire par là ?_ – alors il ne savait pas bien si ce geste avait une signification particulière. Était-ce une invitation ? Pour le revoir ? Entendait-il par là qu'il devrait aller lui rendre, à un moment ou à un autre ?

Penser à tout cela lui retournait le cerveau. Ils venaient tout juste d'enterrer la hache de guerre – avait-elle déjà été déterrée, pour commencer ? – et déjà le brun se prenait la tête. Il lui suffisait de se laisser faire, de voir ce qui allait arriver. Même lui ne pouvait pas tout prévoir, alors peut-être que parfois il devait simplement arrêter de penser à tout.

Alors oui, Shizuo n'était sûrement pas la bulle de normalité qu'il avait cru qu'il serait au premier abord, mais il était bien obligé de reconnaître qu'au final, cela ne changeait rien. Lorsqu'il le voyait, savoir qu'il travaillait avec la mafia de lui importait pas plus que sa première chaussette : ce grand blond était toujours la même personne, celle qui lui avait fait l'amour avec tant d'ardeur qu'il en avait oublié jusqu'à son propre prénom. Il était toujours celui qui rougissait à coup sûr lorsqu'il lui faisait ce petit rictus dont il avait le secret, et il était toujours ce gars qui, pour leur premier rendez-vous, l'avait emmené au théâtre voir la meilleure pièce de l'année.

Donc, dans le fond, ça n'importait pas tant. Il avait envie de continuer, de le faire rougir davantage, de le faire sourire, de lui faire plaisir, de l'aider avec son frère qui – il ne lui avait fallut qu'un simple coup d'œil pour s'en rendre compte – était atteint d'une sévère dépression. Il voulait en apprendre plus sur son beau blond, entendre son histoire, comprendre ses sentiments, être avec lui.

Il était sérieusement atteint, et cela l'effrayait tant que parfois, en y repensant un peu plus calmement, il se disait que fuir à l'autre bout du monde en abandonnant tout cela aurait été une bien meilleure idée. La France, peut-être : après tout il avait toujours adoré ce pays. Mais non, il finissait par se raisonner : s'il abandonnait tout maintenant, quand ferait-il face à la vie et à tout ce qu'elle allait apporter ? Si de simples sentiments lui faisaient peur à ce point, alors que ferait-il le jour où il ferait face à l'assassin de ses parents ? Il tremblerait ? Non. Il n'en avait pas le droit. Si cette personne ne finissait pas en prison, alors il le tuerait de ses mains.

Il regarda à nouveau son téléphone, et put constater qu'il était déjà en retard de trois minutes. Il jura avant de taper le numéro de Mairu sur le clavier.

Une sonnerie, puis :

– _Nii-san ? C'est rare que tu sois en retard._

Il ne fut pas surpris d'entendre la voix de Kururi. _Mince, pourquoi faut-il toujours que ces foutus trains soient à l'heure lorsqu'il ne faut pas ?_

– Je suis désolé, sœurette. J'ai été retardé, mais j'arrive, ne vous inquiétez pas. Rentrez dans un café, et commandez un chocolat. Il fait froid dehors.

– _Tu sais,_ commença la voix de Mairu _, ça va faire des années qu'on vient chez toi par le même chemin. On pourrait facilement y aller seules, tu sais ?_

Izaya accéléra le pas et tourna à l'angle d'une ruelle déserte.

– Non, je suis désolé mais j'ai... j'ai déménagé il y a peu. Alors il faut que je vienne vous chercher.

Il les entendit chuchoter entre elles, puis :

– _Tu as déménagé ? Quand ? Tu ne nous as rien dit._

Elle semblait vexée.

– Je suis désolé, vraiment. Je vous expliquerai tout ça quand on se verra. En attendant, allez vous mettre au chaud et attendez moi, d'accord ?

Il les entendit grogner, puis la communication fut coupée. _Elles viennent de me raccrocher au nez ?_ Ça, c'était étonnant. Et nouveau.

Izaya accéléra à nouveau, ronchonnant pendant quelques mètres, mais alors qu'il commençait à atteindre le bout de la ruelle, un bras passa devant son visage et enserra son cou. Il écarquilla les yeux et se retint de réagir, contrôlant ses réflexes, puis se laissa entraîner contre le mur le plus proche, se faisant plaquer contre le mur. Il sentit avant de voir la lame d'un couteau s'appuyer contre la tendre chair de sa gorge, et releva les yeux sur son agresseur.

Il ne fut même pas étonné en constatant que l'homme qui se trouvait à quelques centimètres de lui possédait de courts cheveux blonds ainsi que des traits durs et marqués. _Un russe, bien sûr._

Ce dernier appuya encore davantage la lame contre sa peau, et cracha d'un air enragé :

– _Bâtard_.

 _Heureusement que j'ai appris le russe_ , pensa le brun. _Je m'en serais voulu d'avoir loupé cette information capitale._

Il ne bougea pas, se contentant de regarder l'autre dans les yeux.

– _Qu'avez vous fait de lui ?_ continua t-il _. Toi, petit bâtard, nous savons que c'est de ta faute._

Le brun fit comme s'il ne comprenait pas un mot de ce qu'il venait de dire. Autant garder cet atout dans sa manche, au cas où. Les yeux de ce dernier étaient clairs et pleins de haine, si bien qu'Izaya en conclut que l'homme qui s'était introduit chez lui l'autre nuit s'avérait être l'un de ses amis. Proche ou non, ils se connaissaient en tout cas assez pour que ce dernier vienne le voir en personne pour le menacer.

Lorsqu'il l'avait appelé la nuit dernière, complètement paniqué, Shiki avait fait disparaître le corps en quelques heures, avec une efficacité qui lui avait fait froid dans le dos. Si les russes étaient à sa recherche, ils pouvaient toujours courir.

L'autre enserra encore davantage le manche de son couteau à cran d'arrêt, l'appuyant toujours un peu plus contre sa peau pâle, la lui perçant peu à peu, et le brun sentit une goutte de sang descendre le long de son cou jusqu'au rebord de son pull.

 _Le pull._

Fronçant les sourcils de colère, il s'apprêta à désarmer l'homme pour ensuite l'assommer rapidement – il savait se défendre bien mieux que ce que son corps laissait imaginer, et cet homme et son manque de savoir vivre commençait sérieusement à lui taper sur le système –, mais on ne lui en laissa malheureusement pas le temps. Une main se posa sur l'épaule de son vis-à-vis et il sentit presque aussitôt la lame quitter son épiderme, n'y laissant qu'une légère sensation de fourmillement.

Il écarquilla les yeux en constatant que la personne qui venait de le sauver – en considérant seulement le fait qu'il ait un jour eu besoin d'aide – était une femme assez grande, toute de cuir vêtue, qui tenait du bout des doigts un casque de moto d'un jaune assez criard. Son expression était dure et sévère, et elle regardait l'homme qui était tombé au sol avec un air dégoûté.

– _Salope !_ beugla t-il en russe. _Tu vas regretter de t'être interposée pour ce bâtard !_

Mais elle ne semblait pas comprendre le russe, si bien qu'elle se contenta de poser son casque au sol et de croiser les bras sur sa poitrine avant de plisser les yeux avec colère. Son visage si pâle et froid était comme taillé dans du marbre, et la lumière de fin de journée qui éclairait encore la rue la faisait paraître un peu plus grande qu'elle ne devait l'être en réalité.

Ce fut à ce moment qu'Izaya la reconnut. Il ne pouvait que se souvenir d'elle, après les centaines de photos que son meilleur ami lui avait montré, chaque fois qu'ils se voyaient depuis maintenant plus de deux ans – date de rencontre de ce petit scientifique et de cette motarde muette –. Il devait bien admettre qu'elle possédait une certaine classe, et que s'il l'avait croisé en d'autres circonstances – c'est-à-dire s'il n'avait pas été _lui_ – il l'aurait très certainement trouvé impressionnante.

Izaya se détacha peu à peu du mur puis lança un regard en direction de l'homme. Il s'était relevé et semblait plus enragé que jamais. Avait-il une autre arme que son couteau ? Izaya en doutait, car s'il avait eu un pistolet muni d'un silencieux, il n'était pas prêt à parier qu'il ne l'aurait pas déjà utilisé contre lui.

Il plissa les yeux.

 _Lui n'est pas important. Il a dû prendre la décision de venir me voir de lui-même. Il est plus jeune que les autres, inexpérimenté. Et il en veut à Celty._

La jeune femme tapait d'ailleurs quelque chose sur son téléphone portable. Lorsqu'il lui sembla qu'elle avait terminé, elle s'avança vers l'homme et le lui mit sous le nez, voulant sans aucun doute lui faire lire ce qu'elle y avait marqué, mais il se mit à crier des mots qu'Izaya ne comprit pas – des insultes, très certainement – en envoyant le portable de Celty voler contre le mur le plus proche d'un coup de bras. Il recula d'un pas en beuglant – et cette fois Izaya comprit un peu mieux – :

– _Vous le regretterez tôt ou tard, tous les deux !_

Il quitta la ruelle en courant – et le brun put constater qu'il boitait étrangement –, et presque aussitôt Izaya regretta de l'avoir laissé s'échapper ainsi. Il aurait pu encore en tirer quelque chose, il en était certain, mais à présent il se retrouvait bredouille.

Une tape sur son épaule le fit sursauter, et il se retourna vers Celty. Elle lui présentait l'écran de son téléphone.

– _Tout va bien ?_

Elle affichait un air sincèrement inquiet, mais Izaya remarqua tout de suite que pour elle, il était un inconnu. _Donc, à moi il me montre des photos d'elle à toute heure de la journée, mais il est incapable de lui montrer une pauvre image qui me représente ? Ami ingrat !_

Il lui offrit un sourire rassurant et hocha la tête.

– Je suis désolé, lui dit-il gentiment.

Puis le brun se rappela soudainement qu'il était déjà bien trop en retard, et que toute cette histoire n'avait décidément rien arrangé. Il regarda l'écran de son téléphone et pâlit en constatant l'heure qu'il était.

– Merde, jura t-il.

Ses sœurs allaient lui passer un sacré savon lorsqu'il les retrouverait.

* * *

Et effectivement, cela ne manqua pas. À peine eut-il passé les portes du petit café le plus proche de la gare – Mairu lui avait envoyé le nom de ce dernier par message – que déjà le visage rouge colère de sa sœur ne lui annonçait rien de bon. Il ralentit légèrement à leur approche puis baissa la tête en arrivant à leur table.

– Quand tu disais que tu serais bientôt là, on pensait que ça voulait dire quelques minutes d'attente ! Dix tout au plus ! Pas quarante, espèce de frère ignoble !

Il baissa les yeux sur le bout de ses chaussures, penaud.

– Je suis désolé les filles, j'ai aidé un étranger à retrouver son chemin, et...

– C'est ça, à d'autre ! Garde tes excuses toutes faites pour toi, Kururi meurt de faim, alors on rentre.

Elle attrapa son sac d'un geste rageur puis s'avança vers la sortie, entraînant sa sœur avec elle. Izaya soupira avant de se diriger vers le comptoir pour régler leur addition, mais garda tout de même un œil sur elles.

En voulant attraper son portefeuille dans la poche arrière de son jean, il baissa de nouveau la tête et fourra par mégarde son nez dans la douce polaire de son pull. Une odeur lui parvint alors, sucrée et douce comme du miel – _comme ses yeux_ –, et elle ressemblait tant à celle de _cette nuit-là_ qu'il se mit à rougir sans aucune raison. Dans ces moments-là, les souvenirs étaient ses pires ennemis. La barmaid haussa les sourcils puis se pencha vers lui avec un sourire aguicheur pour lui rendre sa monnaie.

 _Je crois bien que je viens de lui envoyer de mauvais signaux._

Il lui offrit un sourire contrit, rangea son portefeuille, puis tourna les talons pour rejoindre ses sœurs. Il y avait un monde fou dans ce pauvre café, si bien qu'Izaya dut se faufiler entre de nombreuses personnes afin d'atteindre l'entrée. Lorsqu'il réussit enfin à s'extirper de la foule, il eut tout juste le temps d'entendre Mairu siffler quelque chose qui ressemblait à _Ôtez vos mains de là avant que je vous les arrache avec mes dents_ avant qu'un homme ne le bouscule violemment en jurant.

Il haussa un sourcil et regarda sa sœur avec un rictus.

– Oh toi, ça ne sert à rien d'afficher cet air fier, hein ! On pourrait presque lire dans tes pensées !

Elle se détourna rapidement et sortie dans l'air glacé de l'extérieur.

Kururi lui fit un petit sourire timide et il lui prit la main avec douceur.

Il était heureux de les revoir.

* * *

Le chemin du retour se déroula étrangement normalement. La colère de Mairu finit par décroître, et elle s'arrêta même quelques instants pour les attendre – en fait, elle fit semblant de relacer ses chaussures, mais Izaya comprit bien trop aisément ses intentions –. Elles remarquèrent presque en même temps qu'il ne portait qu'un simple pull sans poches, et que ses mains étaient rouges et gelées, si bien qu'elles les lui attrapèrent pour les mettre chacune dans une des leurs.

Sur la route, lorsqu'ils tournèrent à l'angle d'une rue, à l'opposé de l'endroit où se trouvait son ancien appartement, il les vit froncer les sourcils, et Mairu lui lança un regard inquiet.

– Tu sais, ça allait faire plus de deux semaines que tu ne nous avais pas appelé. On commençait à s'inquiéter. Juste tes textos un peu évasifs, c'est pas assez, tu sais ?

Il leur serra la main davantage encore, et eut soudain envie de s'enterrer six pieds sous terre. Ces dernières semaines avaient été un véritable enfer, et il les revivait encore parfois comme dans un rêve. Il était allé travailler comme à l'ordinaire, avait squatté sans vergogne chez Shiki durant quelques jours, avait été en cours et passé ses partiels du premier semestre – tout s'était bien déroulé, comme d'habitude – mais il ne parvenait pas vraiment à se souvenirs de plus petits détails. Qu'avait-il mangé ? Quand avait-il dormi ? Avec qui avait-il parlé ? Tout cela lui était presque entièrement inconnu, et il n'avait repris conscience que quelques jours auparavant, avec pour seule pensée qu'il n'avait plus eu de nouvelles de Shizuo depuis ce jour-là.

Parfois, il lui suffisait de manger de la viande pour avoir à nouveau envie de dormir et passer la nuit la tête dans la cuvette des toilettes.

 _Il avait tué quelqu'un. Avec ces mains qui tenaient à présent celles de ses sœurs, si blanches et si_ _fines. Propres. Pures._

Il se dégoûtait tant.

– Je suis vraiment désolé, les filles.

Il fit son possible pour rire légèrement, et espéra que ses sœurs étaient trop fatiguées pour entendre à quel point cela sonnait faux.

– J'ai été vraiment occupé, entre mes examens et le boulot, en plus il y a eu une fuite d'eau dans mon appartement, et les réparations allaient faire grimper le loyer, donc j'ai dû changer. Le déménagement a été –

– Arrête, l'interrompit Kururi d'une voix douce. Si tu ne veux pas nous le dire, c'est pas grave tu sais. On comprend. Mais ne te force pas à nous mentir comme ça.

– C'est douloureux à voir, confirma sa sœur.

Elles lui serrèrent les mains davantage.

Izaya sentit sa gorge se serrer. Il les aimait tellement.

* * *

– Il est plutôt pas mal, en fait, remarqua Mairu.

– Et il est plus proche de ton travail, non ? Et des magasins.

– Ça doit être plus facile pour aller faire les courses.

– Et le canapé est plus grand.

– Tu as racheté une couverture ? Elle est toute douce.

– Tu nous a acheté des gâteaux ? Merci, nii-san.

Izaya retint un sourire devant leur comportement si innocent. Elles examinaient chaque mètre carré de l'appartement avec curiosité et attention, ouvrant chaque placard et chaque porte, des étoiles dans les yeux.

Lorsque Mairu s'écroula de façon très peu gracieuse sur le futon que le brun venait de sortir, elle se tourna sur le ventre puis le regarda avec un air moqueur.

– Alors ? demanda t-elle avec malice. Il me semble que Kururi m'avait parlé d'un rendez-vous et d'un potentiel petit ami ? Allons-nous avoir un beau-frère ?

Il ne mit que quelques secondes à réagir, et sentit presque aussitôt ses joues brûler comme du feu liquide. Tout cela était terriblement gênant ! Beau-frère ? Sérieusement ? Il savait qu'elle se moquait de lui, bien évidemment, mais cela lui retourna tout de même le cerveau. Après tout, jamais il n'avait imaginé quelque chose comme ça, même dans ses rêves les plus fous. Pour l'instant, toute cette histoire avec le blond lui paraissait innocente – importante certes, mais il n'avait jamais pris la mesure de ce que cela pourrait éventuellement devenir – que sur le coup il ne put s'empêcher d'être sous le choc.

– Si on s'attendait à cette réaction..., chuchota Mairu à l'oreille de sa sœur.

Izaya se reprit.

– C'était juste un rendez-vous ! crut-il bon de préciser. Rien n'est encore fait ! De là à parler de... de –

Il était rouge pivoine.

Ses sœurs, elles, étaient hilares.

– Oui, oui, un simple rendez-vous innocent, on s'en doute bien, après tout tu n'as que 22 ans ! Vous avez joué aux cartes, aussi ? Tous nus dans ton lit ?

Le brun eut aussitôt envie de se jeter sur Kururi pour lui couvrir les oreilles. Elles étaient toutes les deux bien trop jeunes pour parler ou entendre quelque chose qui avait pour sujet principal _ça_.

– Mairu ! s'offusqua t-il.

Mais son cri outré n'eut pas l'effet escompté car sa sœur se contenta d'attirer sa jumelle à elle avec un rire haut perché. Apparemment, elle n'avait jamais rien entendu de plus amusant.

Il gonfla les joues et commença à bouder. Ses sœurs avaient le don pour rendre ses problèmes existentiels – à savoir, pour la première fois de sa vie, ses sentiments – en choses tout à fait futiles et parfaitement secondaires.

Il ne put pourtant résister bien longtemps et finit par esquisser un sourire.

Un jour, il leur dirait.

Peut-être.

* * *

Le brun descendit les escaliers avec habitude et poussa la grande porte d'entrée afin de pénétrer à l'intérieur de la pièce sombre. Elle était presque vide et rangée, et seules quelques personnes se trouvaient assises au bar, sirotant leur verre en toute tranquillité avant que la foule n'arrive. Une musique calme et rythmée agissait en fond sonore, donnant à l'espace une ambiance un peu lounge.

Izaya s'avança jusqu'au bar d'un pas assuré, tranquille, comme s'il connaissait le lieu depuis des années – _ce qui était le cas, dans les faits_ –, puis vint s'asseoir sur l'un des sièges du côté gauche. Il attendit quelques secondes, le visage posé dans la paume de sa main, un rictus amusé sur le visage.

– Pardonnez-moi madame, mais je me dois de servir également les autres client, susurra une voix.

Le brun haussa un sourcil en voyant Rokujo arriver vers lui, puis ce dernier laissa échapper un grand soupir et s'écroula presque devant lui. De son point de vue, son ami ressemblait étrangement à un chiot abandonné.

– Et bien, raya t-il. N'est-ce pas toi qui déclarait à qui voulait l'entendre que tu étais désormais pris et que même la plus belle des femmes de ce monde ne pourrait jamais plus attirer ton attention ?

Il ne manqua pas l'air consterné du châtain.

– Nous avons rompu, marmonna t-il en agitant des verres dans le petit évier qui se trouvait derrière le bar.

Entre le bruit ambiant et la musique, Izaya n'avait pas entendu.

– Quoi ?

– Nous avons rompu ! dit-il plus fort. Elle trouvait qu'elle ne faisait pas le poids face à mes ex-petites amies – elle a toujours été si complexée ! –, alors elle m'a demandé de faire une pause.

– Et bien une pause, ce n'est pas vraiment une rupture, si ?

– Ça va faire 3 semaines qu'elle ne répond plus à mes messages.

– Oh, ne put-il s'empêcher de répondre.

En y regardant de plus près, il semblait vraiment triste, si bien qu'Izaya n'eut pas vraiment le cœur de se moquer de lui.

– Alors, reprit-il, sans doute afin de changer de conversation. Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ? Tu viens bien plus tard, d'habitude.

Izaya lui offrit un sourire amusé.

– Sers-moi un verre rapidement, je ne viens pas pour la soirée, simplement pour régler mon ardoise de la dernière fois.

Rokujo se baissa pour attraper l'un des verres sous le bar, puis réapparut avec un sourire mutin. Il le posa devant lui puis y versa un liquide ambré.

– Oh, oui. _La dernière fois_ , hein ? Tu semblais particulièrement occupé, si je ne m'abuse.

Le brun répondit à son sourire par un air espiègle.

– Occupé est le bon mot je pense, effectivement.

Il commença à siroter son verre, regardant avec un regard vague le barman reprendre son travail. Le bar se remplissait peu à peu, doucement, et les places du bar avaient toujours été les plus prisées.

Izaya avait rencontré Rokujo des années auparavant, lorsqu'il s'était perdu dans le quartier, un soir où il se sentait un peu seul. Il venait tout juste d'avoir dix-huit ans et avait rompu avec son petit-ami de l'époque car ce dernier commençait à devenir trop collant, sans compter que Shiki était parti en déplacement pour la semaine – l'abandonnant à son triste sort – et ses sœurs venaient de partir pour leur internat.

Donc, lorsqu'il était tombé un soir dans ce petit bar plutôt bien fréquenté – le vigile prêt de l'entrée s'assurait que cela soit le cas – il n'avait pas mis longtemps avant de repartir accompagné – par un homme qui avait au moins 15 ans de plus que lui, et le brun était sûr que c'était à ce moment-là que Shiki avait arrêter de demander des rapports détaillés de ses moindres faits et gestes –.

Avant de se faire aborder, il avait eu le temps de parler quelques instants avec le barman, et ce dernier l'avait fait rire aux éclats pour la première fois depuis des semaines.

– Au fait, tu l'as revu ? demanda Rokujo en revenant vers lui.

– Hmmm ? De qui ?

Il s'était perdu dans ses pensées.

– Le blondinet. Il est repassé, au fait.

Cette fois, le brun délaissa son verre.

– Pardon ? Quand ?

Le châtain se gratta la joue puis recommença à essuyer les verres.

– Quelques jours après je crois. Il m'a semblé cool. Je veux dire, _vraiment_ cool. Ça se sent qu'il est gentil.

– Oui, ne put-il s'empêcher de répondre.

Car c'était vrai, son Shizu-chan était décidément la personne la plus douce qu'il lui avait été donné de rencontrer.

 _Donc c'était avant qu'on se retrouve pour la première fois._

Étrangement, il se sentit un peu triste. Pendant quelques secondes, il avait cru pouvoir espérer qu'il avait manqué à son blond autant que cela avait été le cas pour lui.

Lorsqu'une femme qui devait avoir double de son âge s'assit sur le tabouret à ses côtés, Izaya sortit son porte-feuille et régla sa boisson ainsi que son ardoise. Il offrit un sourire d'excuse à la femme qui lui fit une moue boudeuse en retour, puis se pencha au dessus du bar.

– Rokujo, l'appela t-il. Tu sais, loin de moi l'envie de faire mon conseiller matrimoniale, mais parfois une discussion peut arranger beaucoup de chose. Si ta copine a des problèmes de confiance en elle, alors n'abandonne pas aussi facilement.

Son ami le regardait avec des yeux ronds.

– Qui êtes-vous et qu'avez-vous fait de mon playboy préféré ?

Des minutes plus tard, même dans les rues froides de Tokyo, le brun rigolait encore.

* * *

– _Père, puis-je vous poser une question ?_

 _L'homme baissa son journal afin de poser les yeux sur son fils. Il paraissait si petit dans son nouveau pyjama qui était bien trop grand pour lui._

– _Bien sûr. Qu'y a t-il ? l'invita t-il en recrachant la fumée de sa cigarette vers la fenêtre ouverte du salon._

 _Le brun hésita. Il attrapa le bas de son t-shirt et le tira légèrement vers le bas._

– _Aimez-vous maman ?_

 _Il parut surpris._

– _Oui. Je l'aime, bien évidemment._

 _Il ne mentait pas. Izaya sentit une déception amère poindre dans son cœur. Alors c'était ça l'amour ? Même dans ces conditions, alors qu'il affirmait la chérir, cela ne l'empêchait pas de ne pas lui être fidèle._

 _Je n'ai pas besoin de quelque chose comme ça, pensa t-il._

* * *

Ce matin-là, alors que le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel depuis quelques heures, Izaya s'éveilla en grimaçant. Des gouttes d'eau lui tombaient sur le haut de sa pommette, coulant le long de son visage pour finir dans son cou. Cette sensation était loin d'être agréable. Il ouvrit difficilement les yeux, groggy et plein de courbatures, et mit au moins dix bonnes secondes avant de comprendre qu'il était dans son nouvel appartement, et que les gouttes qu'il sentait provenait des cheveux mouillés de Mairu au-dessus de lui.

Il lui sourit d'un air ensommeillé et tendit les bras au-dessus de lui pour l'attraper et la serrer contre son torse. Grommelant doucement, il referma les yeux et alors même qu'il commençait à se rendormir, la voix de sa sœur, amusée, résonna dans la pièce.

– Nii-san, réveille toi.

Il sentit Kururi poser ses mains sur son épaule, et ne put s'empêcher de grogner de façon parfaitement intelligible :

– Encore quelques minutes.

Un petit rire se fit entendre, et il fut tenter de se laisser tout simplement bercer. Mais sa sœur ne semblait pas du même avis car elle se tortilla entre ses bras.

– Nii-san, réveille toi !

Son ordre le fit sursauter et il ouvrit immédiatement les yeux. Cela faisait des semaines qu'il dormait mal – très mal même –, si bien qu'il se sentait toujours épuisé, même après s'être écroulé comme une masse la veille au soir. Se réveiller presque toutes les nuits pour aller vomir son dîner était bien plus exténuant qu'on pourrait le croire au premier abord.

– Iza-nii, tu nous avais promis qu'aujourd'hui on irait faire les magasins, lui fit remarquer Kururi lorsqu'il redressa avec difficulté.

Sa seule réponse fut un gémissement un peu perdu. Oui c'était vrai il leur avait promis. Dans leur internat, il n'y avait pas de boutique à proximité, si bien qu'elles s'étaient plaintes qu'elles n'avaient pu acheté leurs cadeaux de noël. Devant leurs petites mines suppliantes, il n'avait tenu que quelques secondes à peine.

– Je prends ma douche et on y va, promit-il. Il faut juste que je... que je me lève.

Il grogna, se redressa lentement, puis se frotta les yeux en observant les sourires amusés de ses sœurs.

– On a bien cru que t'étais tombé dans le coma, se moqua Mairu. Tu avais l'air si paisible qu'on a presque hésité à te réveiller.

– Heureusement que vous précisez 'presque', hein, railla t-il. J'aurais pu me méprendre.

Elles pouffèrent, et il ne put s'empêcher plus longtemps de leur rendre leur sourire.

 _Elles sont si insouciantes._

* * *

Assis sur le petit rebord d'une fontaine gelée, Izaya tentait de se réchauffer en soufflant son halène chaude sur ses mains glacées. Emmitouflé dans sa grosse écharpe et son grand manteau noir, le brun regardait les passants d'un œil amusé, s'entraînant à les analyser plus en profondeur. Depuis cette histoire avec Shiki, il devait bien avouer qu'il prenait peut-être son ''don'' un peu moins pour acquis.

Cela devait faire plus de trente minutes qu'il se trouvait installé là, à attendre ses sœurs qui avaient transformé cette journée en une véritable torture. Depuis ce matin qu'ils y étaient, Izaya avait fini par comprendre qu'elles s'étaient concertées afin de le faire tourner en bourrique, le baladant de magasin en magasin et lui faisant essayer vêtement sur vêtement – elles n'avaient pourtant rien acheté, et il avait fini par abandonner –. Il leur avait laissé sa carte bleu – après tout il avait un plafond, et avec ce qu'il avait économisé, elles ne risquaient pas de le mettre sur la paille –, avant de les laisser dans le premier centre commercial venu en leur promettant qu'il allait rester devant l'entrée.

Il soupira puis hésita à attraper son téléphone portable dans la poche de son manteau. Cela faisait à peine vingt-quatre heures qu'il avait revu Shizuo, alors lui envoyer un message maintenant ferait un petit peu... désespéré, non ? Il ne voulait pas passer pour un harceleur, et même si son blond avait l'air plutôt intéressé – enfin ça, c'était quelques semaines plus tôt. A présent, il n'en était plus aussi certain – lui envoyer un message aussitôt risquait de lui faire parvenir de mauvais signaux. Ils s'étaient mis d'accord : recommencer en douceur, petit à petit, ne pas brusquer les choses.

 _Mais lui envoyer un simple message, est-ce vraiment brusquer les choses ?_

Il grogna et se retint de justesse de taper du pied au sol comme un enfant. Il était si ridicule ! Ce foutu blond était en train de lui retourner le cerveau, il ne se reconnaissait plus. Cette petite amourette lui retournait le cerveau, c'était épuisant.

Un vent plus fort que les autres le fit frissonner violemment, et il enfonça son visage dans l'épaisse écharpe autour de son cou. Cette année, l'hiver était rude, et même en ville les températures étaient bien en dessous du négatif.

Il se tortilla pour attraper son téléphone, puis redressa ses genoux pour les serrer contre son torse. _Nom de dieu, qu'il faisait froid !_ Un homme s'arrêta devant lui et Izaya leva les yeux. Puis soupira.

– Tu es tout seul ? lui demanda t-il.

Pas besoin d'être un génie pour comprendre ce qu'il entendait par là. En y regardant de plus près, ce dernier n'était pas si mal. Peut-être un peu européen, et sans aucun doute au moins dix années de plus que lui. Peut-être qu'auparavant, il aurait joué le jeu. Se serait laissé aller. Aurait accepté. Mais pas aujourd'hui. Il se sentait différent.

– Non, répondit-il. Je ne le suis pas.

Et c'était le cas, il se sentait différent. Moins seul. Shizu-chan avait changé quelque chose, sans vraiment qu'il sache ce que c'était, et aujourd'hui il se sentait bien. Mieux. Alors oui, il avait tué quelqu'un, recherchait comme un fou le meurtrier de ses parents, et la seule personne en dehors de sa famille qui acceptait de passer du temps avec lui était un apprenti médecin-savant fou illégal, mais sans compter tout ça, il se sentait plus normal.

L'homme hocha la tête et n'insista pas. _Et bien, ça s'est rarement passé aussi bien,_ s'étonna t-il.

Une fois qu'il fut hors de sa vue, le brun baissa les yeux sur l'écran de son portable. Il écrivit quelques lignes, effaça, recommença, soupira, grogna. Quelque chose de simple aurait été bien, mais il ne voulait pas paraître trop détendu non plus, car lui faire comprendre que tout ça ne le touchait pas n'était très certainement pas la meilleure des solutions.

 _Simple et gentil. Simple et gentil. Simple et gentil._

Quelque chose tomba sur sa joue et il l'essuya avec le bout de sa manche, les yeux toujours fixés sur l'écran. Peut-être devrait-il lui parler de son frère ? Lui demander comment il allait ? _Non, très mauvaise idée._ Le remercier pour hier ? À quel propos ? Ils ne s'étaient presque rien dit, il passerait juste pour un idiot. Le brun voulait lui parler, même quelques instants, mais un appel aurait été bien trop gênant – il n'avait jamais été doué pour parler à travers un appareil – et il ne trouvait décidément pas l'inspiration pour un SMS. Peut-être devrait-il simplement ne rien faire ? Jusqu'à maintenant, c'était toujours le blond qui avait effectué le premier pas, alors il était simplement parvenu jusqu'à la conclusion que cette fois-ci, il aurait pu commencer.

Une nouvelle fois, quelque chose se déposa au dessus de son sourcil et il secoua la tête. En levant les yeux vers le ciel, il ne put s'empêcher de retenir sa respiration. De petits flocons blancs comme des lys tombaient du ciel en virevoltant, fondant au moment même où ils atteignaient le sol.

Cela faisait quelques années qu'il n'avait pas neigé, si bien qu'Izaya sentit un sourire étirer ses lèvres à présent légèrement bleutées.

Il baissa de nouveau les yeux, puis se mit à tapoter sur les touches virtuelles de son téléphone.

– Nii-san ! Tu aurais dû nous attendre dans le hall du centre commercial ! Il fait tellement froid dehors !

Mairu posa ses mains chaudes sur le haut de ses pommettes avant de lui offrir un doux sourire. Kururi lui montra le creux de sa paume.

– Il neige, remarqua t-elle.

Discrètement, Izaya appuya sur _envoyer_.

– Allez les filles, on rentre. Je vous ai acheté du chocolat en poudre.

Mairu ricana en lui ébouriffant les cheveux, tandis que sa jumelle enleva le gant de sa main droite pour le lui enfiler.

– On rentre à la maison, chuchota t-elle.

 **Izaya [17H56] :** Ça fait un bout de temps qu'il n'a pas neigé, hein ? Joyeux Noël, Shizu-chan.

* * *

 **Des bisous, n'hésitez pas à lacher une review et à fav !**


	34. 016 Izaya

**0.16 – Izaya**

* * *

 **Des années après la Nuit. **

– Vous avez bien vos téléphones, hein ? Et vos pulls ? Parce qu'apparemment, les hivers là-bas sont encore plus rudes qu'à Tokyo. Et surtout pensez à emmener vos portes-clés multifonctions à chaque fois que vous sortez ! Au cas où vous vous perdiez toutes les deux dans la forêt autour de l'école. J'ai glissé des sprays au poivre dans vos sacs à dos, juste en cas de besoin – ou pas d'ailleurs –. Et j'imagine que vous n'avez surtout pas oublié de –

– Nii-san, tais-toi deux minutes, tu veux !

Mairu gonfla les joues et mit ses mains sur les hanches. Elle tenta de le regarder avec un air courroucé, mais sa petite sœur faisait à peine 1m43, si bien qu'elle ressemblait davantage à un hamster en colère.

 _Elles sont tellement mignonnes, mon dieu mais qu'est-ce que je fais ?_

Laisser ses sœurs partir aussi loin de lui dans un endroit aussi sauvage qu'une _école_ – avec tant de garçon qui pouvaient passablement les faire souffrir ! – devait être la pire erreur qu'il s'apprêtait à faire. Ses adorables frangines étaient bien trop belles pour être laisser seules dans la nature.

– Nii-san, commença Kururi. Tu as dit que c'était pour le mieux, mais j'ai l'impression que tu doutes maintenant ?

Bien sûr qu'il doutait. Même s'il faisait ça pour les sauver, pour leur permettre d'avoir une vie normal, loin de la sienne qu'il partageait depuis plusieurs années avec la mafia – Shiki était intervenu en sa faveur pour qu'elles obtiennent une place dans un internat de Tokyo, mais Izaya les trouvait encore trop proche de tout ça –. Il venait d'avoir dix-huit ans, et commençait son travail au restaurant le lendemain, ainsi il pourrait payer leur pensionnat et vivrait chez Shiki en attendant.

Tout était réglé, mais les voir partir ainsi lui retournait l'estomac.

– Je sais les filles, et je sais aussi que vous allez vous débrouiller comme des chefs là bas – essayez simplement de ne pas rendre chèvre cette pauvre directrice – mais je... vous allez me manquer.

Mairu répondit simplement par un petit gloussement, suivit d'un _oooooh, mais vraiment il est trop chou_ et Kururi lui offrit l'une de ses rares sourires sincères.

Le bus klaxonna.

– Je crois que c'est l'heure d'y aller, fit Kururi. Ils vont partir sans nous.

 _Ça serait peut-être mieux._

– On y va, continua sa sœur en attrapant sa valise. Le chauffeur est en train de fermer la soute. Hey ! Attendez ! Rouvrez cette soute, on vient aussi !

 _Non._

– A bientôt, nii-san.

Elle l'embrassa sur la joue, puis s'éloigna en courant. Kururi fit la même chose, se mettant sur la pointe des pieds, puis lui murmura à l'oreille :

– Ne fais pas cette tête, nii... On reviendra pour les prochaines vacances. Et tiens toi éloigné de ce Shiki-san. Mairu ne l'aime vraiment pas.

Elle suivit sa sœur en trottinant, puis elles montèrent dans le bus sous les râlements du chauffeur.

 _Je viens d'envoyer mes raisons de vivre à l'autre bout du pays._

Izaya, lui, ne put que les regarder disparaître peu à peu, le cœur serré.


	35. Chapitre 17

**Chapitre 17**

* * *

 _Après sa discussion avec Shizuo, Izaya repart en direction de la gare afin d'aller chercher ses sœurs. Sur le chemin, il se fait de nouveau agresser par un russe, mais réussi facilement à s'en sortir, même lorsque Celty se pointe pour l'aider. Une fois arrivés à son nouvel appartement, Mairu et Kururi réussissent à convaincre leur frère de les emmener faire les magasins avec elle. Assis devant le centre commercial, le brun finit par envoyer un message à Shizuo._

* * *

Shizuo regarda le brun disparaître au coin de la rue en restant immobile encore quelques secondes de plus. L'air glacé de l'extérieur s'infiltra sous son manteau, le gelant encore plus qu'il ne l'était déjà de l'intérieur.

 _Que venait-il de se passer ?_

Izaya était venu ici spécialement pour lui, pour lui parler, pour arranger les choses comme s'ils étaient en couple depuis des années et qu'ils s'étaient disputés à cause d'une banale histoire de quiproquo, et le blond n'en revenait toujours pas. Il avait l'impression de toujours sentir sa présence, que son visage était imprimé sous ses paupières et que même s'il les fermait cela ne changerait rien. Malgré le froid et le vent, il restait là, la bouche ouverte, fixant l'endroit où son brun avait disparu – _avec son pull –_. Son pull qu'il lui avait prêté, car le voir avec les lèvres bleues et ce teint pâle lui avait paru insupportable.

 _Ce n'était pas juste moi. Tout ça lui importait aussi. Pas juste moi. Lui aussi._

Perdu n'était pas un mot assez fort pour le décrire dans l'instant présent. Lui qui avait passé des semaines à se motiver, à se convaincre qu'il n'avait pas besoin de tout ça et que se concentrer sur son frère ainsi que sur son boulot avec la mafia qui allait bientôt se terminer était bien plus important que n'importe quelle amourette avec un type qu'il avait rencontré dans un bar, se sentait à présent flancher grandement. Même si pour dire vrai, il avait déjà flanché au moment même où Izaya s'était montré devant la porte de son vieil immeuble, une expression hésitante sur le visage.

Il se racla la gorge pour reprendre ses esprits, puis enfonça ses mains glacées dans les poches de son manteau. Un pas en arrière, puis il fit volte-face et se dirigea vers les portes. Il tapa le digicode avec habitude puis s'engouffra à l'intérieur. Le hall était à présent désert et silencieux, et il fit tout ce qu'il put pour atteindre l'ascenseur sans regarder l'endroit où lui et Izaya s'étaient posés pour parler quelques minutes plus tôt.

Lorsqu'il atteignit enfin son appartement, la porte n'était pas verrouillée et Kasuka l'attendait tranquillement assit dans le canapé devant la télévision, les jambes croisées sur la table basse. En le voyant entrer, il se redressa quelque peu et attendit que Shizuo ait enlevé son manteau.

– C'était lui n'est-ce pas ? La personne avec qui tu avais rendez-vous l'autre jour ? C'était ce gars, hein ?

Son regard était si perçant que tout à coup, le blond eut l'impression d'avoir fait quelque chose de mal.

– J'ai parfois du mal à me souvenir de certaines choses, comme si mon cerveau oubliait d'enregistrer ce qu'il se passait. Mais ça, je m'en souviens, parce que ça fait des années que tu n'as pas vu quelqu'un.

Il s'écarta un peu sur le côté du sofa, comme pour lui laisser de la place.

– Alors, c'était quoi son nom ? Je crois que j'ai rarement vu une personne aussi belle. Il est plutôt pas mal pour un mec.

Le blond sentit ses joues brûler et baissa les yeux. _Il a l'air tellement... lui-même. Doux et gentil, comme avant._

– Izaya. Et c'est...oui c'est vrai. Je ne comprends pas bien ce qu'il se passe, mais il avait l'air.. de vouloir arranger les choses ?

Kasuka lui sourit – un _vrai_ sourire – avant de lui tendre un coussin. Était-ce une tentative pour se rapprocher de lui ? _Il doit vraiment continuer de suivre ces sé_ _ances._

– Parce que les choses s'étaient envenimées ? Ça fait combien de temps depuis votre rendez-vous ? Il s'est mal passé ?

Son frère ignorait que Shizuo travaillait pour la mafia afin de rembourser sa dette. Le blond n'était même pas certain que le brun savait qu'il en avait engendré une avec ses multiples emprunts pour la drogue qu'il prenait à l'époque – se souvenait-il seulement en avoir acheté ? – alors il se voyait mal lui expliquer qu'après quelques péripéties il avait découvert que lui et Izaya travaillaient au final tous les deux pour une organisation de malfrat illégale.

Il retint un soupir devant la conclusion à laquelle il était parvenu. De ce point de vue là, sa situation paraissait vraiment inquiétante.

– Je crois qu'il a eu quelques malentendus, mais non, notre rendez-vous s'était très bien passé. Peut-être même trop bien.

Il fit une pause en se mordant la lèvre. Plus les minutes passaient, plus il se demandait vraiment ce qu'Izaya pouvait bien lui trouver : il était si banal. Même s'il agissait comme s'il voulait avoir le choix, comme si c'était lui qui tenait les rennes, c'était des conneries. Shizuo se sentait seul, sur le fil du rasoir, et il ne voulait décidément pas passer sa vie ainsi. _Pas seulement seul abruti, arrête de te voiler la face deux secondes, tu veux ?_

Il ne voulait pas laisser passer sa seule chance de continuer sa vie avec son brun.

– Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il s'est donné la peine de venir ici, alors qu'il pourrait facilement obtenir l'attention de n'importe qui en claquant des doigts. Alors pourquoi –

– Shizuo.

Ce dernier leva la tête puis retint son souffle. Ses yeux le regardaient avec une intense douceur qui lui donna envie de pleurer. Sa gorge se serrait et il sentit son ventre faire un looping. Depuis combien d'années son frère, sa seule famille, ne l'avait pas regardé comme ça ? Comme s'il était une vraie personne, une qui comptait pour lui ?

Un sanglot s'échappa de sa bouche et il ferma les yeux en baissa la tête. Sa main commença à frotter ses yeux traîtres quand il entendit le brun paniquer :

– Shizuo ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? J'ai encore rien dit ! C'est lui ? Vous avez rompu ? Mais je croyais –

Il avait tant envie de le serrer dans ses bras, de le sentir là, vivant près de lui, que cela en devint presque insupportable.

– Kasuka, chuchota t-il.

Sa voix était si faible qu'il eut du mal à croire que c'était bien la sienne.

– Tu penses que les choses vont s'arranger un jour ? Tu penses qu'on réussira à retrouver un semblant normalité ?

Son frère écarquilla les yeux, et le blond jura les avoir aperçu s'humidifier quelque peu. Il sembla hésiter, quelques secondes seulement, puis il tendit la main. Elle s'approcha doucement de lui, et le temps sembla s'arrêter, se suspendre durant l'action.

Ses doigts effleurèrent les siens, et Shizuo retint sa respiration.

 _Il vient de me toucher. Putain, il vient d'initier un contact._

Il ne pouvait plus détourner le regard du premier contact que son frère venait de créer. Le premier depuis tant d'années, depuis que tout cette merde avait commencé, depuis que leur mère était morte et que le blond avait fui ses responsabilités comme la peste. Depuis qu'il l'avait abandonné.

Son frère tint quelques secondes, puis rompit leur connexion et se pelotonna à nouveau contre le coin du canapé.

Shizuo éclata à nouveau en sanglots, et la voix de Kasuka résonna par dessus les sons de la télévision, gentiment moqueuse :

– Si j'avais su que mon frère était un tel pleurnichard.

* * *

Une fois de retour dans sa chambre, Shizuo prit quelques minutes afin de remettre ses idées en ordre. Il resta debout, immobile, devant la porte close de sa chambre, le temps de reprendre sa respiration. Il inspira, expira, puis se frotta les yeux pour faire disparaître les dernières preuves de sa faiblesse. Il enleva ensuite lentement ses vêtements, ses forces semblant l'avoir abandonné, et les posa sur le fauteuil devant son bureau. Une fois en caleçon, il enfila un t-shirt noir, éteignit la lumière, puis alla s'allonger sur son lit, se blottissant contre les couvertures qu'il avait rajouté depuis peu – l'isolation de son appartement laissant franchement à désirer –.

Cette journée avait été bien trop remplie, même pour lui.

Déjà, le rendez-vous chez la psychiatre l'avait complètement vidé de son énergie – cela faisait si longtemps qu'il n'avait pas pleuré ainsi ! En y repensant bien, il avait l'impression de ne plus avoir fait que cela toute la journée durant – et il fut étonné de constater que minuit était passé depuis longtemps. Il avait parlé avec Kasuka bien plus qu'il l'avait cru.

Ensuite, il y avait eu sa rencontre fortuite avec Izaya, et il ne prenait pas encore bien les mesures de ce qu'il s'était passé. Lorsqu'il était entré dans cet appartement, celui de ce Shiki, deux semaines auparavant, il n'avait tout d'abord pas bien compris ce qu'il venait de voir. Mais quand il avait fini par y repenser, après coup, les seules choses qu'il avait pu en tirer avaient été : Izaya fait d'une façon ou d'une autre parti de la mafia, et il avait été décidément trop proche de cet homme pour que cela soit considéré comme normal ou banal. Dans les deux cas, tout cela l'avait profondément touché.

Quel était sa relation avec cet homme ? Ce Shiki qui semblait être l'une des têtes de l'organisation – en tout cas, ce n'était pas un sous-fifre, ça il en était certain – lui avait paru bien trop protecteur avec le brun – de par sa position, défensive sur tous les points, et sa façon de leur faire comprendre que leur intrusion les dérangeait –. Étaient-ils reliés par le sang ? Ou alors par des rapports bien plus...charnels ?

Shizuo voulait éviter d'y penser. Si Izaya avait accepté ce rendez-vous dans un premier temps, cela voulait bien dire qu'il n'avait personne dans sa vie – et surtout pas l'un des proches du Parrain ! Le blond y laisserait sa peau à coup sûr –. Pourtant, ce n'était même pas l'idée d'être poursuivi par un amant jaloux qui lui retournait ainsi l'estomac. Non, c'était plutôt le fait d'imaginer son amant dans les bras d'un autre qui ébouillantait à nouveau le sang de ses veines.

Il se retourna dans son lit et se força à fermer les yeux.

Même s'il ne travaillait pas le lendemain – Tom lui avait assuré qu'il pourrait prendre une semaine de pause pour les fêtes, si bien qu'il en avait profité pour faire la même chose au conbini – il ne voulait pas se réveiller trop tard.

Noël était dans moins de vingt-quatre heures, et il avait des choses à faire.

* * *

Quand Shizuo parvint enfin à son étage, il était rouge, transpirant, et épuisé. Après s'être trimballé ce foutu sapin sur son dos partout dans Tokyo, le ramener à pied à l'appartement sans l'endommager avait été l'idée la plus difficile et emmerdante qu'il lui avait donné d'avoir. Au final, il avait tout de même laissé tomber des aiguilles partout dans la cage d'escalier, si bien qu'il allait devoir venir les ramasser plus tard, comme si son planning de la journée n'avait pas été assez serré.

Titubant jusque dans l'entrée, le blond laissa le sapin tomber à terre juste à côté de lui – grimaçant en constatant la tête que ce dernier avait à présent, lui qui voulait pourtant offrir un beau sapin à son frère – puis s'essuya le front avec le bout de sa manche. Heureusement qu'il avait passé de vieux habits en se réveillant, car au vu des taches qu'il pouvait observer, il doutait que ces derniers soient de nouveau mettables. Il referma la porte derrière lui puis s'avança dans le salon. En passant dans le couloir, il lança un regard en direction de la chambre de Kasuka, mais cette dernière restait résolument close. Son frère avait passé le début de la journée enfermé à double tour, et le blond commençait à craindre qu'il ne se soit trop poussé la veille au soir. Depuis des années qu'il restait seul dans son coin, la journée d'hier avait été plutôt mouvementé pour lui. Peut-être cela avait été trop d'un seul coup ?

Une fois dans sa chambre, il changea rapidement de t-shirt puis retourna dans la pièce principale. S'il s'en souvenait bien, les décorations devaient se trouver dans l'un des placards à côté de la télévision, mais cela faisait un bout de temps qu'il ne les avait pas utilisées. Soudain, il s'immobilisa, suspendant son geste. Qu'avaient-ils fait l'année précédente ? Et celle d'avant ? Le blond ne s'en souvenait même plus. Parfois, il avait l'impression que quelqu'un avait fait éclater la bulle dans laquelle il se trouvait depuis des années, et que le retour à la réalité tardait à se faire sentir.

Grognant doucement, il sortit son téléphone portable afin de consulter la liste qu'il s'était créé la veille au soir avant de s'endormir. S'il s'en tenait à ce qu'il avait marqué, jusqu'à présent il avait été cherché le sapin, et le cadeau de Kasuka se trouvait dans son lit dans sa propre chambre, emballé aussi bien qu'il avait pu le faire – et pour être tout à fait honnête, il n'avait jamais été doué pour tout ce qui touchait de près ou de loin aux activités manuelles qui demandaient de la dextérité –. Donc, il lui restait la décoration du dit sapin à faire, la cuisine – bon dieu mais que pouvait-il faire ? Il ne maîtrisait que la cuisson des pâtes, et encore, ce n'était pas une science exacte –, la préparation de la table, et pour finir – sans parler du fait que dans son emploi du temps, c'était très certainement ce qui était le moins prévisible – faire sortir son frère de sa chambre afin de – pour la première fois depuis des années – passer cette fête avec lui.

Donc, le début d'après-midi était déjà bien entamé et il avait encore pas mal de choses à faire.

* * *

La nuit trouva Shizuo assit au milieu de son salon, faisant face à un sapin illuminé de manière bien plus harmonieuse qu'il ne l'aurait cru – il avait fait un travail pas trop dégueu donc, si vous lui demandiez son avis –. Les yeux perdus dans le vague devant ces lumières colorées, il tenta de se consoler en se disant que même si sa cuisine sentait décidément bien trop le brûlé pour que cela soit normal, il lui restait des nouilles instantanées dans l'un des placards de la cuisine.

Il n'avait pas toujours été aussi nul en ce qui concernait la nourriture, mais à force de manger seul et sans grande envie, il avait fini par ne plus manger que des plats pré-préparés ou en conserve. Soupirant, il jeta un coup d'œil vers l'horloge au mur, et entendit son estomac grogner. Il avait oublié de déjeuner ce midi, si bien qu'il commençait sérieusement à avoir un petit creux.

 _J'attends encore un peu,_ décida t-il. _Il va venir._

Il savait très bien que les chances de voir soudainement son frère sortir du couloir pour arriver dans le salon étaient presque nulles, mais il avait encore envie d'y croire quelques instants.

 _Peut-être que j'en attends trop. Peut-être que je devrais me sentir satisfait des progrès qu'il a fait hier._

En repensant à cela, il eut de nouveau envie de pleurer. En cet instant, il trouvait son frère incroyable. Ce dernier avait fait tant d'efforts pour s'en sortir – et le blond ne pouvait même pas imaginer ce que cela faisait de se sentir prisonnier de son propre corps et de son propre esprit –, pour reprendre le court de sa vie. Était-ce également pour lui que Kasuka faisait tout cela ?

Shizuo se releva avant de partir chercher des vêtements propres dans sa chambre. Il avait envie de prendre une bonne douche chaude pour se réchauffer enfin complètement.

Quelques minutes plus tard, lorsqu'il sortit de la salle de bain les cheveux trempés et des vêtements propres sur le dos, le blond prit une grande inspiration puis se rendit dans le salon. Son frère pourrait toujours profiter du sapin plus tard, et si ce dernier le voulait, ils fêteraient noël après, le lendemain ou dans plusieurs jours même, lorsqu'il se sentirait mieux et qu'il pourrait pleinement en profiter. Ils pourraient ainsi passer un peu de temps ensemble, et Shizuo alors aurait le temps de s'entraîner un peu avant de faire un vrai repas. Peut-être de la viande ? Un poulet ?

Ce fut avec ces pensées en tête qu'il arriva dans la pièce principale, la tête basse et marmonnant dans son ancienne barbe qu'il venait juste de raser.

Quand il releva la tête, son souffle se coupa et il papillonna des yeux très vite afin de retenir ses larmes.

– Désolé du retard je m'étais endormi, blagua son frère.

Shizuo lui rendit son sourire timide puis s'avança dans le salon en ricanant tout seul. Même si cela se voyait que son frère ne s'était pas du tout endormi – des cernes sombres entouraient ses yeux fatigués – cela importait peu car il était là.

– Pendant un instant, j'ai vraiment cru que tu avais mis le feu à la cuisine.

Chaque mot semblait lui coûter, pourtant il se forçait encore à lui sourire pour détendre l'atmosphère.

– Eh bien si tu veux tout savoir, on est passé à ça de la catastrophe, répondit-il en rapprochant son pouce et son index.

Son teint demeurait pâle comme la mort et ses vêtements trop grands le faisaient paraître encore plus maigre qu'il ne l'était déjà. Le blond dut vraiment se retenir de le gaver comme une oie.

– Je suis désolé, mais j'ai un peu foiré le dîner, je crois...

Il sentit ses joues se colorer légèrement.

– Alors je crois qu'on va devoir se contenter des nouilles instantanées qu'il reste dans le placard.

– Ça me va, répondit-il en haussant les épaules.

Kasuka s'assit sur l'une des chaises de la table de la cuisine, puis lança un petit regard discret en direction du sapin. Il haussa un sourcil.

– T'as plutôt fait du bon boulot avec ça.

Et ce compliment le toucha bien plus que n'importe quoi d'autre.

 _Un nouveau pas en avant._

* * *

Lorsqu'il retourna dans sa chambre, au beau milieu de la nuit, il mit son téléphone à charger car ce dernier l'avait lâché au court de la journée.

 **Izaya [17H56] :** Ça fait un bout de temps qu'il n'a pas neigé, hein ? Joyeux Noël, Shizu-chan.

 **Shizuo [03H17] :** Un sacré bout de temps, même. Joyeux Noël, Izaya.

* * *

Shizuo resserra son écharpe autour de son cou et grogna pour la forme. Si cela continuait comme ça, il allait perdre ses oreilles avant la fin de la journée.

Janvier était arrivé bien trop rapidement à son goût, et malgré le fait qu'il n'aurait jamais cru ça possible, les températures avaient baissé encore davantage et il avait ainsi neigé tous les jours depuis le nouvel an. Désormais, un tapis blanc recouvrait les voitures immobiles ainsi que quelques trottoirs moins utilisés, et marcher dans les rues s'avérait être devenu un parcours du combattant entre les plaques de verglas qui se reformaient chaque nuit.

Tom éternua bruyamment puis jura avant de se moucher.

– Je déteste l'hiver, marmonna t-il.

Deux jours plus tôt, le blond avait accueilli sa reprise avec bienveillance et reconnaissance. Chez lui, Kasuka avait été littéralement vidé de son énergie, si bien qu'il ne faisait plus que dormir depuis noël. Parfois, il le retrouvait sur le canapé au milieu de la nuit car ce dernier était tombé de fatigue en allant se chercher un truc à grignoter à la cuisine. Donc, son appartement avait à nouveau été aussi silencieux qu'un mausolée, et Shizuo en avait rapidement eu marre. Il était retourné aider une après-midi au centre d'aide aux sans-abris, mais cela ne l'avait pas occupé comme il l'avait prévu.

Mais à présent, il se souvenait de la raison pour laquelle il détestait tant ce boulot : ses phalanges le faisaient souffrir, et il avait passé la matinée à courir – littéralement, cela avait été une véritable course poursuite à travers Tokyo – après un gars qui pensait très sérieusement pouvoir échapper à la mafia.

Donc, alors que maintenant il se dirigeait tout droit vers un nouveau client – cela l'avait toujours étonné que Tom les appelle ainsi, car après tout ils ne leur rendaient pas vraiment service – il ne pouvait s'empêcher de compter les jours qui le séparaient de la liberté. Dans quelques mois, il n'aurait pu besoin de faire ça, et il pourrait enfin faire ses adieux à Tom dans les règles de l'art. Il lui manquerait sûrement.

Mais soudain, alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à tourner dans la rue où se trouvait l'entrepôt qu'ils cherchaient, une ombre arriva derrière lui, menaçante, et une seule seconde passa avant que Shizuo n'essaye de le frapper.

L'homme attrapa son poing – et le blond ne put s'empêcher d'écarquiller les yeux –, puis lui laissa quelques secondes pour le reconnaître.

Cela ne fit qu'attiser sa rage encore davantage.

 _Shiki._

– Tom, n'est-ce pas ? Vous pourriez nous laisser quelques instants ? J'aimerais beaucoup... parler à monsieur Heiwajima ici présent.

 _Un serpent. Putain, on dirait vraiment un serpent._

Shizuo déglutit. Qu'est-ce que cet homme pouvait bien lui vouloir ? _Tu sais très bien ce qu'il te veut. La raison a des cheveux noirs et un visage d'ange._

 _Bordel, il était dans la merde._

– Bien sûr, monsieur. Prenez votre temps.

Et avant que le blond n'ait eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, Tom tourna les talons et s'éloigna, disparaissant au prochain coin de rue. Lorsqu'il reposa ses yeux sur l'homme, son regard le fit frissonner, et avant même qu'il ne s'en rende compte, sa bouche s'ouvrit et il s'entendit dire :

– Qui êtes-vous ?

En fait, il avait voulu lui demander _Qui êtes-vous pour lui ?_ mais sa langue avant flanché au dernier moment, en même temps que son courage. Bon dieu, ce Shiki était réellement impressionnant, et son regard froid et calculateur l'avait littéralement cloué sur place.

Pourtant, au fond de lui, il eut l'impression d'avoir déjà vu ces yeux quelque part. Cette impression de se faire analyser entièrement, d'être mis à nu, sans plus qu'aucun de ses secrets ne lui appartiennent encore réellement.

Un rictus naquit sur ses lèvres et Shizuo eut de nouveau envie de le frapper.

– Tu sais très bien qui je suis, ne fais pas l'idiot, tu veux. Mais tu sais quoi ? Je sais également qui tu es. Je me renseigne sur chaque personne s'approchant de lui, et tu n'as pas fait l'exception.

Le blond serra la mâchoire. Cet homme était si détestable. Et il avait une façon de parler d'Izaya qui ne lui revenait décidément pas, comme si ce dernier lui appartenait d'une manière ou d'une autre. _Et si c'était le cas ?_

– Et ce que j'ai appris ne m'a pas vraiment enchanté. Tu vois, Izaya est un garçon brillant. Plus que brillant même : c'est un génie. Il peut penser à des choses en quelques minutes, alors toi et moi pourrions y réfléchir pendant des années que cela ne nous viendrait même pas à l'esprit.

Il semblait fier de dire ça.

– Il ne mérite que le meilleur. Et jusque là, j'ai été plutôt rassuré de constater que ce garçon était un véritable handicapé des sentiments, et que les relations humaines ne l'intéressaient uniquement que dans les cas où cela ne durait que quelques heures. Donc, tu comprends à présent ma surprise lorsque mes hommes m'ont rapporté vos dernières... activités.

Il fit mine de réfléchir quelques instants.

– Tu n'as pas terminé le lycée, pas plus que ton frère pour l'instant, et maintenant tu travailles pour nous afin de rembourser une dette que ton frangin s'est généré auprès de la mafia – comme un idiot si tu veux mon avis –. Donc, tu es un moins que rien. Et Izaya n'a pas besoin de moins que rien. Il est promis à un avenir brillant, et j'ai bien peur que pour l'instant tu ne l'empêches d'utiliser ses pleines capacités – d'ailleurs il avait l'air bien trop étonné de découvrir que tu cachais quelque chose, alors que ce gamin est un détecteur de mensonge humain, ce qui me prouve encore une fois que tu le freines –.

Ses mots l'avaient littéralement figé sur place, les yeux légèrement écarquillés. Au fond de lui, Shizuo sentit quelque chose se serrer et sut immédiatement que cet homme venait d'appuyer là où ça faisait mal – plus qu'appuyer, il avait l'impression qu'il venait de le poignarder en plein cœur –. Il ouvrit la bouche, comme pour rétorquer quelque chose, se défendre, démentir ce que cet enfoiré venait de lui balancer au visage, mais il n'y parvint pas. Rien ne vint, et la voix au fond de sa tête – qu'il n'avait pourtant plus entendu depuis un certain temps – se mit à lui crier dessus. _Il a raison. Tellement raison. Tu es un moins que rien, et ça même toi tu ne peux dire le contraire. Il est trop bien pour toi, tu l'as su au premier coup d'œil. Il dit que c'est un génie, et toi tu es un imbécile de premier ordre. Un crétin qui peine à faire quelque chose de simple : les études ce n'est pas ton truc c'est certain, mais en fait, rien n'est ton truc. Ta mère est morte, ton père s'est barré, ton frère fait une dépression, et tu es incapable de faire quelque chose de ta vie._

Il déglutit, sentant sa colère refluer, le laissant vide et inanimé.

 _Moins que rien._

 _De ta faute._

 _Ta faute._

– Donc je vais te le demander gentiment une première fois. Tu ne t'approches plus de lui, et tu le laisses tranquille.

Cette fois, Shizuo n'eut même pas peur de demander.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il est pour vous ?

Sa voix lui parut ridicule, mais cela ne lui fit rien.

– Ce n'est pas tant ce qu'il est pour moi qui importe, mais plutôt ce que moi je suis pour lui. Et je peux t'assurer qu'il m'a toujours appartenu. Depuis le début.

Même si le blond ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qu'il entendait par là, cela ne fut pas grave. Il resta là, immobile au milieu de la rue, jusqu'à ce que Tom réapparaisse à ses côtés.

 _Il m'a toujours appartenu._

* * *

 **Encore merci à Personne Inconnue pour tes reviews, elles me font vraiment super plaisir ! Les autres, n'hésitez pas à vous manifester, sachez que ça me motive !**


	36. 017 Shizuo

**0.17 – Shizuo**

* * *

 **Quelques mois avant le Déclin. **

Le poing de Shizuo partit avant même qu'il ne s'en rende compte et une colère sourde embrasa presque immédiatement ses veines. Son champ de vision s'était rétréci, s'obscurcissant devant tant de fureur, et son souffle s'emballa lorsque du sang gicla sur sa main, tachant sa peau. Le visage du mec qu'il venait de frapper commençait déjà à gonfler, et la sensation de satisfaction qui l'emplit en le contemplant ne l'étonna même pas.

Il se recula d'un pas, entendit des rires et accompagnés de cris derrière lui, puis sentit une odeur rance – qu'il commençait bien trop aisément à reconnaître à présent – parvenir jusqu'à lui.

Le groupe avec lequel il traînait depuis quelques jours commençait déjà à lui taper sur les nerfs. Certes, ces gars lui permettaient de ne pas rester seul dans les rues la nuit, et de trouver assez facilement d'autres personnes avec qui se battre.

Son téléphone vibra dans sa poche mais il l'ignora. La rage dans ses veines ne refluait pas. Il avait envie de frapper. Plus fort. Encore.

Le mec à ses pieds remua en tentant de se relever, entraînant de nouvelles exclamations et salves de rire derrière lui. Il entendit vaguement quelqu'un crier _Aller Shizuo, finit-le !_ Et ne put s'empêcher de serrer encore plus les poings. Quelqu'un arriva derrière lui, posa une main sur son épaule, et le blond serra les dents.

Il avait tant envie de se déchaîner. Le vase était plein, sur le point de déborder, et il sentait une aigreur acide brûler le creux de son estomac.

Sans même réfléchir encore quelques instants supplémentaires, il se retourna et enfourna son poing dans le visage de celui qui s'était approché. Son téléphone vibra de nouveau, mais il ne réagit toujours pas.

 _C'est toujours la même chose. C'est toujours lui._

Son frère essayait de l'appeler tous les soirs, lorsque la nuit tombait, mais il avait cessé de répondre depuis des semaines.

Dans son dos, des exclamations de surprise et de peur suivirent son action, et il eut envie d'aller tous les frapper, un par un.

Mais à la place, il s'éloigna dans la direction opposée, disparaissant dans la nuit.


	37. Chapitre 18

**Chapitre 18**

* * *

 _Shizuo tente de recoller peu à peu les morceaux avec son frère, et pour la première fois, cela a l'air de marcher. Un jour, alors qu'il travaille avec Tom, Shiki les arrête et lui parle quelques instants. En outre, il lui dit que le blond n'est pas fait pour Izaya, et cela semble lui avoir donné un coup au moral. Pourtant, a t-il abandonné pour autant... ?_

* * *

Le coup arriva plus vite que prévu et Izaya ne fut pas assez rapide pour l'éviter, si bien qu'en quelques secondes, il fut au tapis avec l'arcade sourcilière ouverte.

– Mince, jura Vorona.

Une fois que les trente-six chandelles qui avaient obscurci son champ de vision eurent disparu, il cligna des yeux puis marmonna :

– _Mince ?_ C'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire après m'avoir presque asséné un coup fatal ? J'ai bien l'impression que je suis en train de contracter un traumatisme crânien.

Elle l'aida à se redresser, puis lui releva la tête afin d'inspecter de plus près sa blessure.

– Arrête de faire ta chochotte tu veux ?

Puis elle grimaça et Izaya ne put s'empêcher d'afficher son expression la plus dubitative.

– Bon, d'accord. Je suis désolée, je crois que j'y suis allée un peu trop fort. Et je vais peut-être devoir appeler un médecin pour qu'il te recouse.

Presque aussitôt, le brun sentit une sueur froide couler le long de son dos. Si sa mémoire était bonne – et elle l'était – le médecin que Vorona était le plus sensible d'appeler était...

– Je préfère pas, se dépêcha t-il de répondre. Ça va, je me sens mieux. Je vais faire un petit saut à la clinique en revenant, et on en parlera plus.

Il avait clairement pâli, et Vorona le regarda avec irritation.

– Vraiment parfois tu m'exaspères. Tu es capable de te foutre dans la merde jusqu'au cou simplement pour avoir le plaisir de poser tes questions, mais lorsqu'il faut simplement prendre soin de santé juste deux putain de minutes, là tu baisses les bras.

Le brun était complètement perdu et ne comprenait plus ce qui était en train de se passer. La jeune femme perdait les pédales.

– Mais Vorona je...

– Non ! Ça suffit maintenant ! Tu prends tes distances petit à petit, et même si Shiki-san ne le remarque pas parce qu'il est persuadé que jamais tu ne pourras te séparer de lui, moi je le vois. Tu as peut-être reprit un peu de poids et de muscles depuis la dernière fois, mais cela ne te rend pas invincible. Tu n'es pas invincible, Izaya.

Elle paraissait désormais si triste.

– Je le sais bien, commença t-il d'une voix douce.

Il savait bien que parler plus lentement rassurait les autres, même s'il n'avait jamais bien compris pourquoi.

– Mais tu sais, je ne veux simplement pas appeler de médecin car je sais pertinemment _qui_ rempli ce rôle, et je ne veux pas le voir. De un, parce qu'il me fait peur, et de deux car la dernière fois que je me suis retrouvé en face de lui pour une simple entorse, je me suis réveillé un jour plus tard dans une salle d'opération, et je ne sais toujours pas ce qu'il m'a fait.

Non, décidément, le père de Shinra lui avait toujours foutu les jetons, et parfois il ne comprenait même pas pourquoi il était toujours ami avec lui alors que le châtain semblait prendre le même chemin.

– Oh, répondit Vorona, sans voix. Je vois. Peut-être que pour ça, tu as une bonne raison, mais pour le reste, tu devrais vraiment y repenser à deux fois.

Izaya soupira.

– Oui je sais, toi aussi tu penses que je devrais arrêter de chercher, mais je ne peux pas, tu vois ? J'ai l'impression que je ne pourrais pas passer à autre chose tant que la personne qui a fait ça ne sera pas morte.

Il serra les poings puis toucha distraitement son arcade. Il saignait toujours.

– Je ne fais pas ça pour venger mes parents, dit-il soudain. Je veux lui faire payer. Parce qu'en les butant eux, il a également détruit la vie de mes sœurs.

Pendant un instant, le brun crut voir Vorona frissonner sous son regard, alors il tenta de se radoucir un peu.

– Hum, est-ce que ça te dérangerait de... de m'accompagner à la clinique ?

Elle ne mit que quelques secondes à reformer son masque atone.

– J'en serais très honorée, lui répondit-elle en hochant la tête.

Mais elle ne semblait pas avoir abandonné.

* * *

Izaya balança la tête en arrière avant de soupirer de bien-être. L'eau chaude créa une brume opaque qui se répandit dans la salle de bain, et il se baissa afin d'attraper son shampoing ainsi que son gel douche. Doucement, il commença à se frotter la tête, reniflant avec satisfaction la bonne odeur de la noix de coco. Il passa ensuite ses mains sur sa peau, frissonnant de nouveau lorsque l'eau presque brûlante coula le long de son torse, puis se savonna avec un peu plus d'ardeur.

 _Izaya._

Une voix chaude et douce susurra son prénom à son oreille et il ferma les yeux. Le brun avait l'impression de sentir quelqu'un avec lui, sous la douche, et il finit par sentir une certaine chaleur prendre place au bas de son ventre.

 _Izaya_.

Il voulait à nouveau sentir cette douceur, cette excitation qui l'avait envahi lors de ces deux nuits qu'il avait passé en compagnie de son blond.

 _Izaya, oui._

Il gémit doucement en sentant l'eau chaude toucher cette partie si sensible de son anatomie, puis, avec une hésitation qui démontrait la rareté de l'action, glissa ses mains le long de son corps pour aller attraper son sexe. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas fait ça ? D'ordinaire, ce n'était pas vraiment sa libido qui guidait ses choix, et il demeurait parfaitement capable de ne rien faire pendant plusieurs semaines ou plus sans ressentir le moindre manque ou la moindre envie. Souvent, cette dernière apparaissait seulement au moment de l'action, et ne le dérangeait pas avant.

Il s'appuya contre la paroi de sa douche et tenta de penser à quelque chose de stimulant.

 _Une bouche brûlante se posa sur son bas-ventre et toutes pensées cohérentes quittèrent définitivement son esprit._

Sa main accéléra le mouvement d'elle-même et son Shizu-chan s'imposa à ses pensées. Ses lèvres, son corps – si étonnement musclé –, ses yeux de miel, et son sourire lorsque le blond le contemplait en croyant qu'Izaya ne regardait pas. Et surtout, sa façon de changer complètement de comportement lorsque les choses commençaient à s'échauffer, de devenir si sauvage et gourmand, de lui faire comprendre que sur le moment, la seule chose qui lui importait était de le faire jouir dans la minute, ou bien alors de prendre son temps afin de le voir gémir et gesticuler sous lui.

Il soupira et lâcha un nouveau gémissement un peu plus fort que les autres.

 _Le brun perdit toutes notions du temps pendant un moment, ne pouvant se concentrer sur autre chose que sur toutes les sensations qu'il lui faisait ressentir, sentant, ressentant les longs doigts de son amant s'agiter en lui avec sensualité, se tordant sur les draps sans aucun contrôle, le souffle court et les larmes au bord des yeux._

Il appuya sa tête contre la paroi et se libéra sans aucun contrôle, se crispant une dernière fois avant de reprendre ses esprits. Les joues rouges, il se rinça une dernière fois puis coupa l'eau et sortit de la cabine. Il se frictionna avec une serviette, enfila un caleçon, puis sortit de la pièce et frissonna une nouvelle fois devant le changement de température.

En passant devant la télévision, la voix habituelle du présentateur attira son attention.

– _Nous nous attendons donc à de grands orages sur toute la capital et ses environs durant la nuit, et –_

Izaya grogna et s'assit sur son lit. Cette nuit ? Que devait-il faire ? Il avait bien essayé de s'en sortir seul, mais l'expérience avait été un fiasco complet et il n'était pas vraiment paré à retenter le coup. La dernière fois, il avait...

Il se mordit la lèvre, hésitant, puis se leva pour aller s'habiller. Une fois son sac prêt, il sortit de son appartement pour se rendre ' _Chez Finnegan_ '.

Il ne pouvait pas retourner au bar.

Alors il ne lui restait plus qu'une chose à faire.

* * *

 **Izaya [07H14] :** Salut Shizu-chan ! Tu travailles ce soir ?

 **Shizu-chan [07H15] :** Bonjour. Non je ne travaille pas, pourquoi ?

 **Izaya [07H15] :** Et bien j'aimerais beaucoup que tu passes chez moi. On pourrait regarder un film ensemble ou quelque chose comme ça ?

 **Shizu-chan [07H20]** : Je... ne pense pas que ça soit une bonne idée.

 **Izaya [07H20] :** Pourquoi ?

 **Shizu-chan [07H20]** : Je... je ne sais pas vraiment. Tu ne t'es jamais dit que c'était peut-être mal ?

 **Izaya [07H21]** : On avait bien dit qu'on reprenait tout, non ? Ou alors je me suis juste fait des idées ?

 **Shizu-chan [07H22] :** Et bien oui c'est ce qu'on avait dit, mais... peut-être que finalement...

 **Izaya [07H23] :** Shizu-chan, je ne comprends pas. Tu avais l'air d'accord, alors pourquoi d'un coup tu as l'air de changer d'avis ? Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

 **Shizu-chan [07H24] :** Non ! Il ne s'est rien passé du tout ! C'est juste que... tu es sûr que c'est ce que tu veux ?

 **Izaya [07H25] :** Si ce n'était pas ce que je voulais, Shizu-chan, j'aurais mis fin à tout ça bien plus tôt. Alors je te le redemande : je veux te voir ce soir et passer un peu de temps avec toi, est-ce que c'est mal ?

 **Shizu-chan [07H27] :** D'accord.

 **Shizu-chan [07H27] :** Oui tu as raison.

 **Shizu-chan [07H27] :** Je suis désolé.

 **Shizu-chan [07H28] :** J'ai aussi envie de te voir, vraiment (tellement que ça me fait peur, en fait) mais pendant un moment j'ai pensé que ce n'était peut-être pas la meilleure chose à faire... Mais c'est bon maintenant.

 **Shizu-chan [07H28] :** J'ai oublié l'adresse de ton appartement, tu peux me la redonner, s'il-te-plaît ?

* * *

Izaya ne ressortit de la salle de bain qu'une fois récuré des pieds à la tête. Il se mit même un peu de parfum – sans même savoir pourquoi car il n'en mettait habituellement jamais, et n'avait obtenu celui-ci que parce que Mairu l'avait gagné à une compétition de judo – puis se coiffa avec la plus grande attention. Lorsqu'il commença à sortir de la laque, il se regarda dans le miroir quelques secondes avant de se mettre une baffe. Non mais qu'est-ce qu'il foutait, là ? Ce n'était que son blond, et comme lui avait dit Shinra, il l'avait déjà vu dans l'état le plus pitoyable qui soit c'est-à-dire complètement bourré. Il lui avait même fait l'amour, c'était dire. Alors pourquoi se sentait-il à présent obligé de se montrer sous son meilleur jour ? Peut-être que l'hésitation de Shizuo l'avait effrayé bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru : et s'il décidait que finalement, le brun n'en valait pas le coup ? Que c'était beaucoup d'effort pour pas grand chose ? Car en vérité, Izaya trouvait qu'il n'avait pour lui que son physique – il avait mauvais caractère, était un vrai grand-frère poule, et se sentait obligé de se distraire dès qu'il y avait un pauvre éclair dans le ciel : concrètement, il était pourri jusqu'à la moelle sans même parler de son implication avec la pègre.

Soupirant, il secoua ses cheveux pour leur redonner leur apparence normal, puis quitta définitivement la salle de bain. Il loucha sur l'horloge du salon puis attrapa son téléphone portable et son casque. Il lui restait du temps avant l'arrivée du blond – qu'il avait convenu pour 18h30 – si bien qu'il décida de profiter de ce qu'il avait découvert quelques jours plus tôt.

Dans son précédent appartement, il avait réussi à crocheter la serrure de la porte du couloir qui menait au toit, et adorait s'y rendre pour profiter d'un peu d'espace loin du monde. Ici, il avait remarqué que l'escalier de secours se trouvait sous sa fenêtre – ce qui dans un sens n'était pas vraiment une bonne chose car avec un peu de jugeote n'importe qui pourrait entrer chez lui par là – et qu'il pouvait donc avoir un accès direct au toit.

Soudain, il se stoppa puis lança un coup d'œil aux cahiers qui se trouvaient sur son bureau. S'il ne voulait pas que Shizuo le prenne pour fou, il devait les cacher là où le blond n'irait décidément pas les trouver. Il ne réfléchit que quelques secondes, puis s'en empara avant de les scotcher de nouveau sous son bureau. Il les avait toujours mis là, et jusqu'à maintenant il n'avait jamais eu de problème – même s'il les déplaçait sous l'évier, coincé entre les canalisations, lorsque ses sœurs venaient car même si elle n'en avait pas l'air, Kururi excellait dans l'art de fouiller tous les recoins de son appartement –. Donc, dans le cas présent, son bureau ferait bien suffisamment l'affaire, car il doutait sérieusement que le blond soit assez sans gène pour mettre son nez là où il ne devrait pas.

Une fois satisfait, il enjamba sa fenêtre – bien emmitouflé sous deux couches de pulls et un manteau – puis monta les escaliers en métal – qui semblèrent lui arracher le bout des doigts tant ils étaient glacés – et grimaça en arrivant sur le toit. Un vent plus fort qu'il ne l'aurait cru soufflait au-dessus de Tokyo, et la nuit commençait déjà à tomber, obscurcissant le ciel de la même façon que les nuages pleins de pluie qui s'avançaient vers Ikebukuro. Izaya déglutit, puis secoua la tête. S'il s'en tenait à ce qu'il voyait, l'orage ne devait pas être là avant une bonne heure, au bas mot. Il avait le temps.

S'avançant vers le rebord, il enjamba la barrière de sécurité, regarda en contre bas sans même sourciller, puis s'assit les pieds dans le vide le regard levé vers le ciel. Il remonta son casque sur ses oreilles, puis lança sa playlist spéciale ''toit'' en fermant les yeux.

Durant quelques instants, il eut l'impression d'être seul. Seul au monde, seul chez lui, dans sa vie, à son travail. Le monde avait pris fin et il était devenu le seul humain de la planète Terre.

– _And I've lost who I am, and I can't understand..._

Doucement, il plongea la main dans la poche ventrale de son sweat-shirt pour en ressortir un paquet de cigarette entamé ainsi qu'un briquet noir qu'il avait piqué à l'un des gardes du corps de Shiki la dernière fois qu'ils l'avaient raccompagné chez lui. Quelques secondes durant, il fixa le papier blanc immaculé, puis alluma la flamme pour le regarder brûler.

Izaya avait pris cette mauvaise habitude quelques années plus tôt, lorsqu'il avait commencé à vivre seul après avoir passé des années dans l'appartement de Shiki. Ce dernier aimait fumer le soir en travaillant à son bureau, et le brun avait fini par s'accoutumer au fait de squatter le grand fauteuil qui se trouvait là. Au final, l'odeur de ces cigarettes avait le don de le calmer, et il aimait bien en fumer une de temps à autre, lorsqu'il se trouvait dans un endroit calme et un petit peu en hauteur.

– _There's a light, there's a sun taking all these shattered ones..._

Un éclair éclata au loin, mais Izaya n'entendit pas le tonnerre qui suivit car la musique masquait tout le reste. Au fond de lui, une voix commença à fredonner.

 _Quelques semaines auparavant, tu tuais quelqu'un. Maintenant, tu attends ton rencard comme un gamin excité._

Cet homme avait-il une famille ? Peut-être avait-il également connu ça ? Shiki lui avait dit qu'il avait fait ce qu'il fallait et que dans le fond cela ne posait de problème à personne car il avait agi en légitime défense. Parfois, le brun s'imaginait ce que les hommes de Shiki avait bien pu faire du corps. Il savait bien que personne n'allait le chercher, car les russes ne tenteront jamais d'engager une guerre complète avec eux pour la simple raison qu'un de leur homme s'était fait tuer en mission. C'était à leurs risques et périls, et ils le savaient avant. Pourtant, parfois, la sensation du sang poisseux sur sa peau demeurait encore bel et bien présente, si bien qu'il devait immédiatement boire un grand verre d'eau afin que la nausée passe.

 _Tu es complètement timbré mon pauvre, et ça ne risque pas de s'arranger un jour. Et en plus, maintenant tu es un putain de meurtrier._

Son téléphone vibra et Izaya rouvrit les yeux.

 **Shizu-chan [18H34] :** Je suis là. Il y a un digicode.

Izaya haussa un sourcil et sentit un sourire étirer ses lèvres. Son blond était tellement guindé par messages que cela ne manquait jamais de le faire rire. Il retira son casque et se releva, attrapa la barrière lorsqu'il commença à basculer en arrière. Le vent souffla un peu plus fort et la sensation de vide derrière son dos fut grisante.

Une inspiration, puis il enjamba de nouveau cette dernière pour se rendre sur le côté gauche du toit. En se penchant en avant, il put presque aussitôt apercevoir une touffe de cheveux blonde en contre-bas et il sourit de nouveau.

– Shizu-chan ! hurla t-il.

Sa rue était déserte, si bien que son cri passa complètement inaperçu.

Lentement, il vit Shizuo relever la tête et se figer, le corps tendu. Izaya était trop loin pour apercevoir son expression, mais tout à coup il tâta son manteau avec hâte puis attrapa son téléphone.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il –

Son téléphone vibra à nouveau, plusieurs fois.

– Allô, Shizu-chan ? Bouge pas je –

– _Éloigne-toi du bord ! Tout de suite !_

Sa voix avait été comme un grondement, si bien qu'Izaya recula d'un pas avant même d'en avoir conscience. _Panique. Peur._

– Shizu-chan ? Ça va ? Tu as l'air un peu –

– _Éloigne-toi plus._

– Je descends, de toute façon. Attends-moi quelques instants, tu veux ? Et souffle un coup, tu m'as l'air un peu tendu.

Raccrochant avant même d'entendre sa réponse, Izaya se recula de quelques pas supplémentaires puis posa une main sur son cœur. Il battait à cent à l'heure et le brun avait l'impression que sa cage thoracique allait exploser. Sa voix avait semblé tellement affolé que cette dernière avait retourné quelque chose au creux de son estomac. Quelque chose qui ressemblait vaguement à de la culpabilité mélangée à une sorte de plaisir mal placé – _de la peur et le l'inquiétude, il se préoccupait de lui !_ –.

Se reprenant, il secoua la tête, commença à redescendre les escaliers en grimaçant – il aurait dû prendre des gants – puis repassa par sa fenêtre en sentant ses joues rouges brûler devant la chaleur de la pièce. Il attrapa ses clés avant de claquer la porte derrière lui, descendant les marches quatre à quatre en sifflotant. Arrivé dans le hall, il se précipita vers la grande porte d'entrée et l'ouvrit, sentant un léger sourire heureux prendre place sur ses lèvres.

– Pardon pour l'attente, il fait froid dehors alors entre vite et –

Il eut tout juste le temps d'apercevoir les cheveux blonds de Shizuo avant de sentir des mains enserrer ses épaules avec force. Le brun ouvrit grand les yeux et rencontra un regard empli de peur.

– Qu'est-ce que tu faisais penché là-haut ? demanda t-il d'une voix sourde.

Izaya déglutit. Pourquoi avait-il l'impression que son blond avait mal interprété les choses ? Mais avant même qu'il ne puisse commencer à répondre, il l'interrompit :

– Tu sais ce qui se passerait si tu basculais, n'est-ce pas ? Cet immeuble compte au moins cinq étages et...

Il ne parut pas pouvoir finir sa phrase.

– Shizu-chan, commença doucement Izaya en posa l'une de ses mains sur celle de ce dernier. Je monte souvent là haut, et je t'assure que je ne risquais rien. Je ne sais pas ce que tu vas t'imaginer, mais je ne fais pas ça pour attenter à mes jours, d'accord ?

Soudain, il se souvint de ce qu'il avait remarqué en analysant quelque peu son frère, et comprit ce que le blond avait cru voir. _Son frère a essayé de se suicider. Et il pensait me voir faire la même chose._

– Tout va bien, Shizu-chan.

Il se redressa sur la pointe des pieds, observant avec délice la surprise se peindre sur le visage de son blond. Avec une infime douceur, il déposa un baiser à côté de ses lèvres – un parfum enivrant parvenant jusqu'à ses narines – et sentit immédiatement la poigne qui lui tenait les épaules se desserrer quelque peu. Sa respiration s'emballa à son oreille et Izaya dut très sérieusement retenir son sourire satisfait. _Il peut bien dire ce qu'il veut, au moins je suis sûr que je lui fais de l'effet._

Lorsque leurs yeux se croisèrent de nouveau, ce fut le blond qui baissa le regard, les joues rouges.

 _Tiens, ça m'avait manqué ça._

– Je... je suis désolé de m'être emporté comme ça. Je crois que j'ai surréagi.

Izaya ricana.

– Tu crois ?

Il s'éloigna de quelques centimètres, sentant presque immédiatement la chaleur du corps du blond le quitter. Il tenta de faire abstraction du sentiment de vide qui l'emplit alors.

– Viens.

Nouveau sourire, puis Shizuo le suivit sans broncher, entrant dans l'ascenseur à sa suite les mains dans les poches. Le vent de l'extérieur avait rendu son nez et ses oreilles rouges écrevisses, et Izaya ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui jeter des coups d'œil discrets. _Bon dieu qu'il était chou !_

En arrivant devant la porte de son appartement, Izaya se sentit soudain nerveux.

Tout à coup, le fait que cela devait être la première fois qu'il invitait quelqu'un chez lui s'imposa à ses pensées et le fit se figer. Seules ses sœurs étaient déjà – souvent même – rentrées à ce point dans son intimité, là où il pouvait se laisser aller et – avant qu'il ne manque de se faire assassiner dans son lit – là où il se sentait enfin en sécurité. Donc, laisser le blond pénétrer ainsi chez lui lui parut tout à coup bien plus intime que tout ce qu'il aurait pu faire.

Un courant électrique le parcourut de part en part tandis qu'Izaya s'écartait pour laisser passer le blond.

– Tu n'habitais pas là, avant, non ?

L'espace d'un instant, le brun se demanda comment il pouvait bien savoir ça.

– La dernière fois, je t'ai raccompagné chez toi, et ce n'était pas vraiment dans ce coin là.

 _Ah, oui. C'est vrai._ Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, cela le rassura. Puis il se remémora leurs aurevoirs et se mit à rougir.

– Oui... j'ai dû déménager, il y a quelques semaines. Mon ancien appartement a été inondé et les travaux étaient bien trop longs et allaient faire grimper le loyer.

– Oh, je vois.

Son excuse n'avait pas vraiment fonctionné avec ses sœurs, et il avait bien l'impression que Shizuo ne le croyait pas plus que cela non plus. Quand était-il devenu si piètre menteur ? Avant, il aurait pu faire croire n'importe quoi à n'importe qui. Maintenant, apparemment, il ne pouvait même plus baratiner un être aussi naïf que le blond – d'après ce qu'il avait remarqué en l'analysant quelques instants –. Peut-être était-ce aussi dû au fait que dans le fond, il ne désirait pas tant lui mentir. Même dubitatifs, ses yeux le regardaient toujours avec un air attentionné, comme s'il pouvait lui raconter tout ce qu'il voulait tant qu'il restait. Comment réagirait-il s'il lui racontait toute la vérité ? Son histoire ? Sa vie ? Ses traumatismes, ses peurs, et ses envies ? Tout cela le terrifiait.

– Comment est-ce que tu es monté là-haut ? demanda t-il soudainement en regardant autour de lui avec un air satisfait difficilement contenu.

En le voyant faire, le brun sentit à son tour ses joues brûler doucement.

– Tu veux voir ?

S'il restait enfermé avec lui dans cette petite pièce, il n'allait pas tenir longtemps avant de lui sauter dessus. _C'était lui ou il commençait à faire chaud là dedans ?_

Le blond se retourna vers lui, les sourcils haussés, puis laissa un petit sourire mutin fleurir sur ses lèvres. _Oh putain de merde,_ pensa Izaya. _De l'air, vite._

Essayant tout de même de paraître détendu, il passa devant lui rapidement puis alla ouvrir sa fenêtre.

– Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Il sourit.

– Tu penses accéder au toit en volant ? Il faut bien passer quelque part.

– Et tu comptes escalader toute la façade de l'immeuble depuis ta fenêtre... ?

Le brun pouffa avant de lever les yeux au ciel. Décidément, il avait le don de l'amuser.

– Allez viens par ici.

Puis il disparut par l'embrasure, se laissant ballotter par les vents.

* * *

– Et, hum, tu viens souvent ici ?

Shizuo regardait autour de lui avec l'air d'un enfant curieux, comme si c'était la première fois qu'il faisait quelque chose comme ça. Le vent soufflait de plus en plus plus fort, et les gros nuages noirs emplis de pluie parvenaient presque juste au-dessus de leurs têtes.

– Et bien, oui, de temps à autre. C'est calme.

Il hocha la tête.

– C'est vrai qu'on entend presque plus les voitures. Ni la musique ou les voix. Par contre il fait vraiment froid.

Et effectivement, sur certains rebords on pouvait encore apercevoir des restes de neige blanche.

Ils se trouvaient au centre du toit, debout côte à côte, à quelques centimètres à peine. Izaya prit son courage à deux mains.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé tout à l'heure, Shizu-chan ? demanda t-il avec hésitation.

Même s'il en avait une vague idée, il voulait que le blond lui parle. Si lui n'était pas encore prêt à lui raconter toute son histoire, il voulait tout de même qu'ils échangent un peu de leurs vécus, qu'ils se parlent. Et dans le meilleur des cas, Izaya préférait de loin que ce soit son Shizu-chan qui commence.

Le regard de ce dernier se fit légèrement incertain.

– Je...

Il se racla la gorge.

– Oh, et puis merde, grogna t-il. Tu as vu mon frère, n'est-ce pas ? Il est...il est malade. Depuis quelque temps maintenant. On a vécu quelque chose... de pas facile, disons, et j'ai très mal géré la chose. Résultat, c'est lui qui a trinqué. Et puis, alors que les choses s'envenimaient sans que je puisse y faire grand chose, il a –

Il s'arrêta brusquement. Quelques longues secondes passèrent, qui parurent au brun comme des minutes.

– Je ne sais pas pourquoi je te raconte ça, mais il a tenté de se suicider. C'est mon... c'est mon petit frère, et je crois que ça m'a affecté plus que je ne l'aurais cru... c'est.. c'était –

– Shizu-chan, calme toi.

Une larme avait coulé sur sa joue, et Izaya sentit presque immédiatement sa poitrine se serrer sous le poids de la culpabilité. Il n'aurait pas du lui poser la question. Voir un homme comme lui pleurer lui donna aussitôt envie de le serrer dans ses bras pour les dix prochaines années, jusqu'à ce que toute tristesse l'ait quitté à jamais.

– Je suis désolé, j'aurais pas dû demander. Et je ne voulais pas te faire peur non plus.

Il se rapprocha quelque peu puis recueillit sa larme du bout de pouce.

– C'est la seule famille qui me reste, chuchota t-il. Et pendant un instant, j'ai vraiment cru que toi aussi tu étais sur le point de –

Le brun l'interrompit en faisant disparaître les derniers centimètres qui les séparaient. Sa bouche se pressa sur la sienne avec une avidité nouvelle, sentant instantanément une enivrante chaleur venir chatouiller le bas de son ventre. Cette sensation lui avait tant manqué ! L'impression grisante de décoller du sol, d'être traité comme la septième merveille du monde, de sentir toute cette bienveillante et à la fois cette dureté que son blond transmettait par le biais de leurs lèvres. Sous ses doigts, il pouvait sentir le corps ferme de son amant se détendre petit à petit, leur différence de taille et de poids si imposante, puis ce dernier passa ses bras autour de sa taille et le rapprocha encore plus de lui.

Les mains puissantes du blond agrippèrent sa taille avec force et brutalité, puis remontèrent le long de sa colonne vertébrale, le faisant doucement gémir contre sa bouche. Cette infime douceur le faisait littéralement fondre, et lorsqu'il sentit l'une des grandes mains de son blond se perdre dans ses cheveux, il perdit tout contrôle et s'appuya encore davantage contre le corps de son amant, fondant contre lui.

Izaya frissonna des pieds à la tête avant de se perdre encore davantage dans leur baiser, ses yeux fermés lui permettant de profiter encore plus de toutes les sensations que sa langue – _si chaude, brûlante et taquine_ – lui faisait ressentir. Elles dansaient ensemble, au rythme de leurs respirations de plus en plus erratiques, et tout à coup le brun sentit ses genoux trembler.

Quand ils se séparèrent enfin, leurs yeux s'accrochèrent immédiatement et ils restèrent immobiles quelques instants.

– Tu sais quoi ? commença Izaya, le souffle court.

Le regard de son blond était encore une fois si doux qu'il n'avait qu'une envie : se jeter à nouveau sur lui. Pourquoi le regardait-il toujours comme s'il valait tout l'or du monde?

– Quoi ? lui répondit-il, et le brun fut heureux de constater que sa voix était rauque.

– J'ai envie de danser.

Presque immédiatement, il regretta quelque peu son audace. Était-ce légèrement trop ? Sa demande était au même niveau que le gel dans les cheveux : bien trop naïve et frivole. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas, pourtant au fond de lui, il avait vraiment envie que son blond, son Shizu-chan, le fasse danser un peu, comme s'ils étaient de jeunes adultes parfaitement normaux.

 _Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai tant envie de passer mes mains dans ses cheveux ?_

Le sourire qui apparut sur les lèvres de Shizuo lui réchauffa le cœur et le fit même rougir. Légèrement.

– Tu as de la musique ?

Il hocha la tête, comme dans un état second, puis sortit son téléphone de sa poche, et put constater que ses doigts étaient gelés. Il n'y fit pas attention, et lança une mélodie simple, composée uniquement de quelques notes au piano.

À peine eut-il redéposé le smartphone à sa place que le blond l'attrapa par la taille, collant ses hanches contre les siennes et lui relevant la tête de son autre main.

Pour évacuer sa gêne, le brun ne put rien bafouiller d'autre que :

– Donc je fais la fille ? Je ne te pensais pas si macho, Shizu-chan.

Ce dernier ne put que rougit devant l'insinuation.

– Je...je ne voulais pas dire que –

– Je sais. Pardon. Fais-moi danser.

Et sans perdre un instant, Shizuo fit un pas en arrière, l'emportant avec lui. Izaya ouvrit grand les yeux, se laissant guider sans broncher, ancrant son regard dans le sien, se concentrant sur les accords provenant de sa poche. Droite, gauche, mouvement plus ample, sourire rassurant. À son plus grand étonnement, ils s'accordèrent rapidement – peut-être même _trop_ rapidement –, et il put constater que le blond était loin d'être un mauvais danseur. Ses gestes étaient précis, et il avait l'air de savoir ce qu'il faisait.

– Où est-ce que tu as bien pu apprendre à faire ça ? demanda t-il d'une petite voix.

Parler trop fort aurait pu briser cet instant, si bien qu'il avait chuchoté sans même s'en rendre compte.

– Quand j'étais petit, ma mère m'a appris à danser. Elle était pleine de vie et aimait bien transformer notre salon pour qu'on puisse bouger. Elle disait toujours qu'un homme devait savoir bouger son corps.

Il lui avait répondu de la même façon : d'une voix basse et rauque qui secoua son corps d'un frisson. Son regard s'était fait légèrement triste, si bien qu'Izaya comprit qu'il avait très certainement dû revivre le souvenir. _Elle est morte._

Izaya eut aussitôt envie de le serrer dans ses bras, mais le blond ne lui en laissa pas le temps et le fit effectuer un autre pas, tournant sur lui-même.

– Ce devait être une bonne personne.

 _Comme toi._

– Oui. Ça aurait dû être les seules choses à retenir.

Il s'apprêta à lui demander ce qu'il entendait par là, mais se ravisa au dernier moment. Il ne voulait pas l'attrister plus que cela, pas alors qu'il partageait quelque chose de si agréable.

Ils tournoyèrent ainsi pendant un moment, seuls sur ce toit, sans remarquer l'orage qui s'approchait peu à peu. Les yeux dans les yeux, le monde disparut soudainement, les laissant ensemble sans rien pour les déranger. Ce sentiment de liberté lui donnait presque des ailes, et il oublia tout.

Izaya aurait voulu que ce moment dure pour toujours.

Mais soudain, un éclair éclata au-dessus de leurs têtes, et Izaya ne put rien faire d'autre que se jeter contre le torse de Shizuo en glapissant, le corps tremblant. Ce dernier ne comprit pas tout de suite.

– Il n'est pas tombé ici, tout va bien, commença t-il, croyant sûrement que le brun avait eu peur qu'il ne lui tombe dessus.

Mais cela ne changea rien.

– Izaya ?

Il vit une goutte tomber dans ses cheveux bruns, et en posant la main dessus, constata qu'il tremblait de la tête aux pieds.

– On va rentrer d'accord ? Il commence à pleuvoir, de toute façon, et c'est dangereux de rester là.

Le blond lui attrapa la main avec gentillesse et Izaya sentit presque immédiatement la panique diminuer quelque peu. Il hocha la tête, le regard baissé sur leurs chaussures, avant de le suivre sans discuter, soudain silencieux.

* * *

Le temps qu'ils pénètrent à nouveau dans l'appartement, un torrent de pluie s'était abattu sur la ville et ils se retrouvèrent rapidement trempés jusqu'aux os.

Izaya tentait toujours de recouvrer ses esprits.

– C'est à cause l'orage c'est ça ? entendit-il alors que des mains le forçaient à s'asseoir sur son lit. La dernière fois aussi, il y avait de l'orage. Et cette fois-là au bar. C'est pour ça que le barman m'avait dit que revenir un soir d'orage. Je me demande pourquoi j'ai pas compris plus tôt, fit-il par marmonner.

Un éclair illumina le ciel et le brun tressaillit.

– D'accord, donc tu n'aimes pas l'orage. Et euh, je fais quoi là ? Tu fais quoi d'habitude dans ces moments-là ?

 _La réponse ne va sûrement pas te plaire._

Soudain, comme sauvé par le gong, son téléphone vibra dans la poche de son jean et il se tortilla pour l'attraper. Sans même regarder de qui provenait l'appel, il décrocha :

– Allô ?

Même un simple mot faisait flancher sa voix. Il n'osait toujours pas regarder Shizu-chan dans les yeux.

– _Izaya_.

Ce dernier écarquilla les yeux et jura intérieurement. Il ne savait pas ce que Shiki lui voulait, mais il doutait que cela ne soit que pour un simple bonjour de homme se contentait de lui envoyer des messages la plupart du temps, même si depuis la dernière fois cela commençait à devenir de plus en plus rare.

– Shiki-san, commença t-il, mais un nouvel éclair fendit le ciel.

Du coin de l'œil, il vit Shizuo se tendre et releva la tête pour le regarder. Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent, mais le blond détourna aussitôt les siens.

– Je t'emprunte une serviette dans ta salle de bain, marmonna t-il en s'éloignant.

– _Izaya. Il y a de l'orage._

 _Finement remarqué_ , pensa t-il, amer. Le blond venait de le laisser seul avec ses démons, et il n'appréciait décidément pas ce sentiment de manque qu'il sentait grandir au creux de sa poitrine.

– _Où es-tu ?_

Sa voix grave résonnait à ses oreilles.

– Je suis chez moi.

Le tonnerre résonna et il ferma les yeux. Inspirer. Expirer. S'il ne réussissait pas à se calmer, Shizuo allait finir par paniquer. Et s'ils étaient deux à paniquer, ils n'étaient clairement pas sortis d'affaire. Le blond était toujours dans la salle de bain, et il se surprit à avoir envie qu'il revienne afin de le prendre à nouveau dans ses bras.

– _J'envoie une voiture te chercher._

Il voulait le ramener chez lui, et dans d'autres circonstances, Izaya aurait bien volontiers accepté. Mais pas aujourd'hui. Pas alors que son Shizu-chan était si près.

– Non, c'est bon. Je gère.

– _Tu vas retourner à ce bar ? C'est trop tard, maintenant._

Il commençait à s'énerver.

– Je gère, je te dis. Tout va...

Le blond pénétra à nouveau dans la pièce, et son regard était perçant. Il lui déposa l'une de ses serviettes sur la tête.

– … bien.

Shiki ne rétorqua rien pendant quelques secondes, et le brun crut qu'il allait raccrocher. Mais soudain :

– Tu es avec quelqu'un, n'est-ce pas ? C'est lui, celui de la dernière fois ?

Cette fois, ce fut Izaya qui commença à être irrité. Ce ton – _ce dédain_ – il avait du mal à le supporter.

– Mêle-toi de ton cul, termina t-il avant de raccrocher.

Nouvel éclair, et il en laissa tomber son téléphone. Son regard se fit légèrement perdu, tandis qu'il commençait à avoir envie de vomir. _La première chose qu'il vit fut la main de sa mère sur le sol alors qu'un éclair traversait le ciel, illuminant le salon._ Il papillonna des yeux et ces derniers tombèrent sur la silhouette de Shizuo, debout devant lui.

 _Si grand._

– J'aurai une seule question. Une seule, ok ? Et il faut vraiment que tu me répondes honnêtement, je crois que... je crois que j'en ai besoin.

Il paraissait si plein de doute, si _fragile_ , que cette vision le fit se figer immédiatement. Le brun commençait enfin à prendre l'ampleur de ce qu'il représentait pour lui, de ce que son blond voulait et attendait de lui. Shizuo lui prit la main, et cela lui permit de regagner un peu de lucidité.

– Il y a quelque chose entre toi et ce Shiki-san ?

Izaya sentit son cœur se serrer, et sut immédiatement qu'encore une fois, ce vieux avait ouvert sa bouche une fois de trop. Qu'avait-il encore fait ?

– Rien qui ne devrait t'inquiéter, répondit-il. Rien qui ne ressemble à – à ce que nous... à ça.

Il voulait bien évidemment parler de ce qui se passait entre eux – parce que bon dieu il espérait bien qu'il se passait quelque chose – et pria pour que le blond comprenne. Ce dernier le regarda quelques instants, puis ses épaules se détendirent et il parut respirer à nouveau.

– Shizu-chan –

Nouvel éclair et il écarquilla les yeux en silence. _Reprendre son souffle._

– Je... je t'assure que c'est vrai. Tout ce qui se passe. Ce que je veux. Pour la première fois, j'ai l'impression d'avoir un bon objectif, quelque chose qui n'est pas en rapport avec une névrose quelconque. Tu es tellement... différent de tout ce que j'ai pu voir jusqu'à maintenant. Les gens que j'ai rencontré étaient tous comme moi : plein de faux semblants, de douces paroles, et de promesses dans le vent. Mais toi, toi tu es sincère, honnête, gentil et...doux, même ? Et je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu t'embêtes avec quelqu'un comme moi. Même si tu fais tout ça pour ton frère, ton engagement avec eux et tout ça, tu l'as dit : en restant avec moi, tu te compliques la vie.

Il baissa les yeux. Maintenant qu'il était sur sa lancée, il ne semblait plus être capable de s'arrêter. Lui qui n'avait jamais trouvé le temps de douter de lui ne trouvait à présent plus une seule qualité qui mériterait de garder le blond à ses côtés.

Soudain, il n'entendit même plus l'orage. Seul Shizuo importait, et lui semblait que ses sentiments débordaient, jaillissant hors de lui sans contrôle. _Mais quels sentiments, bordel ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?_

– Dans le fond, tu as raison, continua t-il, hors d'haleine J'apporte les emmerdes et je suis complètement taré. Ma seule famille se résume à mes sœurs qui ont elles-mêmes un sérieux grain, et jusqu'à maintenant j'étais persuadé que rester seul était la bonne solution. Et toi, _toi_ , tu te ramènes et tu me retournes le cerveau, tu m'invites au théâtre, tu me fais l'amour jusqu'à ce que je commence à fondre de l'intérieur, tu es toujours là à l'instant où je m'apprête à devenir fou, et au dernier moment, alors même que ma tête est remplie de je ne sais combien de pensées à propos de toi, tu commences à faire machine arrière, à arrêter de me donner des nouvelles, et bordel j'ai vraiment cru que tu t'étais enfin rendu compte que dans le fond, je ne valais pas grand-chose. Je n'avais besoin de personne, et tout à coup j'ai l'impression de ne plus rien contrôler, et j'ai besoin de contrôler les choses, Shizu-chan !

Il était à bout de souffle, la gorge serré et les yeux humides. Ces foutus orages avaient irrité ses nerfs, et il se sentait à présent si sensible qu'il aurait pu se mettre à pleurer là sans aucune autre forme de procès. La honte commença à s'imposer à lui et il baissa la tête sur ses genoux.

– Pardon, commença t-il plus doucement. Je suis désolé, je crois que j'ai –

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de terminer, car des mains se posèrent sur ses joues, le forçant à se redresser, et il sentit presque aussitôt des lèvres se poser sur les siennes. Si chaudes et impérieuses, elles se pressèrent contre lui avec avidité, le faisant frissonner de la tête aux pieds. Ses oreilles sifflèrent et il ne fut plus capable d'entendre quoi que ce soit, décuplant ainsi les sensations que cette langue dominatrice lui faisait ressentir.

Sans même s'en rendre compte, il fit par s'allonger sur son lit, le dos contre ses couvertures, et cela lui rappela vaguement leur première rencontre. _Pitié, faites que ça se termine de la même façon._ Son caleçon devint soudain plus étroit, et il commença à trouver son jean particulièrement désagréable.

– Izaya..., chuchota Shizuo lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, haletants. Je vais le refaire, d'accord ? Je vais à nouveau te faire l'amour, alors si tu as des protestations, c'est maintenant.

Devant son silence, il répliqua :

– Bien.

Son regard était si ardent que le brun ne put s'empêcher de se figer sur place. Sa cage thoracique montait et descendait à la vitesse de l'éclair, et il aurait été bien incapable de tenir debout en cet instant. Sa peau était brûlante, sensible comme jamais, et lorsque sa bouche se reposa sur la sienne, il se sentit bouillir et ne put éviter son dos de s'arquer, frottant ses hanches contres celles du blond.

Ils gémirent de concert, et le brun sut que les choses allaient dégénérer.

En quelques minutes, leurs vêtements trempés traînaient sur le sol à côté du lit, et Izaya avait décidément perdu toute raison. Sa peau, moite sous la chaleur qui avait emplis la pièce, frissonnait sans plus pouvoir s'arrêter, et il finit par avoir l'impression que la bouche de son amant était partout sur lui. Son torse, son ventre, son sexe, tout chez lui semblait être un appel à ce que Shizuo le touche, le lèche, le taquine. Il ne trouvait plus sa respiration, gémissant sans même s'en rendre compte, et lorsque leurs yeux se rencontrèrent de nouveau, il ne put que murmurer d'une voix rauque et presque _suppliante_ :

– Tiroir... dans le tiroir, à côté...

Il ne put rien dire de plus, mais heureusement il n'en eu pas non plus besoin car Shizuo se releva avant d'aller attraper les préservatifs et le lubrifiant dans le tiroir de sa table de chevet. Durant les quelques secondes où la chaleur brûlante du blond le quitta, il papillonna des yeux en se rendant compte à quel point il était mal barré. _Sentiments._

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de s'appesantir sur ce qu'il ressentait car une bouche quémandeuse revint sur lui et ce qui lui restait de pensées cohérentes le quitta définitivement. Les mains de son amant glissèrent sous ses fesses et il colla ses hanches aux siennes, ondulant son corps en s'accrochant désespérément à ses épaules. Sans contrôle, ses ongles griffèrent sa peau, sa bouche mordant ses lèvres avec voracité, et chaque fois qu'il ouvrait les yeux, ces derniers tombaient sur ceux du blond, ardent et bestiaux, et il avait l'impression de se perdre encore davantage.

Lorsque des doigts lubrifiés entrèrent en lui, il lâcha un cri un peu plus haut que les autres et sentit ses joues brûler. Un sourire mutin naquit sur les lèvres du blond et il l'embrasa encore davantage.

 _Doux, brute, coquin._ Il ne savait plus sur quel pied danser, et soudain l'érection – brûlante, _si brûlante_ ! – de son amant se plaqua contre sa cuisse, et il eut envie de plus. Tellement, tellement _plus_.

Haletant, il laissa sa main errer entre leurs corps, puis sentit ses doigts entourer lentement le sexe de son blond alors que ce dernier hoquetait à son oreille. Il ondula davantage encore, espérant se faire comprendre, et se rapprocha afin de lui susurrer dans le cou :

– _Shizu-chan_ , dépêche –

Brusquement, il fut rempli tout entier, ce dernier entrant en lui d'une longue poussée, et le brun se cambra, basculant la tête en arrière dans un cri silencieux. C'était si bon, si _renversant_ , que durant l'espace d'un instant des étoiles envahirent son champ de vision et il eut l'impression de tomber.

Le blond attrapa l'arrière de ses cuisses, les relevant afin d'aller plus loin, plus brutalement, et Izaya passa ses bras autour de son cou, lui griffant le dos sans s'en rendre compte dans le simple but de trouver un appui, une bouée de sauvetage.

Il allait se noyer.

Mais alors qu'il sentait monter en lui un plaisir infini – il pouvait même le sentir trembler du bout des doigts, il était à _ça_ – Shizuo se retira soudainement, le laissant vide et creux comme jamais auparavant. Le brun s'apprêta à grogner, à gémir, à le supplier de revenir, mais il n'en eut pas le temps car tout à coup des bras musclés le renversèrent sur le matelas, la tête dans l'oreiller le plus proche, et il fut de nouveau pénétré avec ardeur.

Il le sentait si proche, à quelques millimètres à peine, et il pouvait deviner chaque courbe du corps de son amant, entendre chaque gémissement, _ressentir_ chaque coup de rein.

Encore quelques instants, et il allait devenir fou.

Puis soudain, un murmure le fit passer de l'autre côté. Une simple phrase, qui le fit basculer tout entier dans une myriade époustouflante d'émotions contradictoires.

– Izaya, s'il-te-plaît, n'abandonne pas tout maintenant.

* * *

 **Des bisous !**

J'espère que ce chapitre - un peu plus long que les autres - vous aura plu ! Vous vouliez du Shizaya ? Voici du Shizaya ! (et avec du smut pourri en prime, sorry) Bref, n'hésitez pas à lacher une review si le coeur vous en dit !


	38. 018 Izaya

**0.18 – Izaya**

* * *

 **Des années après la Nuit. **

Izaya claqua la porte d'entrée, enleva ses chaussures, puis s'engagea dans le grand couloir. Ce n'était même pas chez lui, pourtant il connaissait l'endroit comme sa poche.

– Oh, Izaya-kun ! s'exclama une femme qui passa sa tête hors de la cuisine. Tu viens voir Kururi et Mairu –

– Bonjour Mme Sato. Pardonnez-moi je suis pressé. Passez une bonne journée.

Il l'entendit lui répondre _Vous aussi jeune homme !_ Mais il s'était déjà éloigné vers la porte du jardin de derrière. Il savait très bien où trouver ses sœurs, et aujourd'hui il n'était pas vraiment venu leur faire des câlins.

En passant l'embrasure, il ne mit que quelques secondes à les repérer et s'avança vers elles, les poings serrés.

Kururi fut la première à le remarquer, si bien qu'elle tira sur la manche de sa jumelle.

Lorsqu'il fut à leur hauteur, elles avaient toutes les deux les yeux grands ouverts.

– Nii-san ! On pensait que tu ne devais pas venir avant samedi –

– Oui, moi aussi.

Il croisa les bras.

– Mais ce matin, j'ai reçu un appel de votre professeur principal, qui m'a gentiment informé que vos notes étaient devenues catastrophiques. J'ai dû sécher ma troisième heure au lycée pour pouvoir l'entendre me dire à quel point votre comportement était détestable, vos notes épouvantables, et que vous vous battiez avec littéralement _tous_ vos camarades.

Elles baissèrent la tête, mais Izaya était vraiment énervé.

– J'ai été vraiment sympa avec vous, parce que _bordel_ vous avez des circonstances atténuantes, mais là c'est trop. Vous êtes intelligentes. Très intelligentes. Alors je ne sais pas pourquoi vous faites ça.

Kururi avait les yeux humides, et en la voyant les joues de Mairu flambèrent aussitôt et elle releva la tête avec un air agressif.

– Pourquoi on fait ça ? Et _toi_ , pourquoi tu fais ça ? Tu nous as abandonné dans cette espèce de pension parce qu'au moins comme ça tu n'avais pas à t'occuper de nous, pendant que toi tu restes avec ce mec super bizarre ! On dirait clairement un mac ! T'as peut-être l'impression de devoir nous foutre quelque part en attendant qu'on grandisse un peu, mais c'est pas le cas ! On a pas besoin de toi, et tu ne fais rien pour nous. Et putain t'es pas notre père !

Izaya écarquilla les yeux, soudain entièrement refroidi. Le feu de sa colère s'éteignit immédiatement, et il sentit sa gorge se serrer. Kururi semblait paniquée, et quand elle attrapa la main de sa sœur en lui chuchotant quelque chose – le brun avait les oreilles qui sifflaient – cette dernière sembla enfin se rendre compte de ce qu'elle venait de dire.

– Nii-san... Je ne – tu sais bien que je ne le pensais pas...

Il recula d'un pas en secouant la tête.

– Non, c'est bon, commença t-il.

Sa voix était rauque.

– Tu avais raison... je –

Il avait envie de partir.

– Vous êtes là, toutes seules... au final qu'est-ce que ça change ? Les familles d'accueil c'était la même chose. J'ai fait ça égoïstement et je...je suis désolé. Tu as raison, je ne suis que votre frère –

Elles se levèrent de concert et passèrent leurs bras autour de son cou. Il sentit une larme rouler le long de sa joue.

– Les filles, je suis vraiment désolé. J'essaye de faire de mon mieux, mais je ne peux pas vous laisser vivre avec moi, vous méritez mieux, mais je vois bien que c'est pas assez, et au final vous vous retrouvez encore seules, comme si j'essayais de me débarrasser de vous et je –

– Nii-san ! Je ne voulais pas dire ça. Je t'assure que mes mots ont dépassé ma pensée. On va faire un effort pour les cours, promis.

– Ne pleure pas, nii-san, murmura Kururi.

Mais parfois, il avait vraiment l'impression de tout faire de travers.


	39. Chapitre 19

**Chapitre 19**

* * *

 _A présent, Izaya semble décidé à se rapprocher au maximum de son Shizu-chan. Lorsqu'il remarque qu'un orage d'approche, il l'invite à passer la soirée chez lui. Les choses se passent merveilleusement bien, et les deux hommes se rapprochent considérablement. Mais au matin, comment réagiront-ils ?_

* * *

La couverture s'était légèrement déplacée, si bien qu'un courant d'air un peu plus froid que les autres le fit frissonner, et il fronça les sourcils, les yeux fermés. Sortant d'un sommeil en somme toute assez profond, il eut dans un premier temps du mal à se repérer. Son corps était groggy, agréablement douloureux et plein de courbatures, et le blond ne mit pas longtemps avant de se rendre compte qu'il était nu.

Les souvenirs remontèrent à la surface et il ouvrit les yeux dans un sursaut. Les joues rouges et mortifiées, il regarda le plafond quelques instants, puis papillonna avant de se redresser doucement. Balayant la pièce des yeux, il put remarquer que le soleil était déjà levé – depuis un bon moment même – et que cette dernière paraissait encore plus petite que ce qu'il avait cru voir la nuit dernière.

 _La nuit dernière..._

Près du coin cuisine, Izaya enfilait son jean avec une grimace et semblait rassembler ses affaires en silence. Shizuo fronça les sourcils, le cœur soudain serré. S'il se fiait à ce qu'il s'était passé les deux dernière fois, le brun s'apprêtait à...

– Tu t'enfuis ?

Il n'avait pas réussi à cacher la déception dans sa voix.

Izaya sursauta et se cogna l'épaule contre le mur le plus proche. Il lâcha une exclamation de douleur, puis s'emmêla les jambes dans son pantalon à moitié mis avant de s'écrouler au sol les fesses en l'air.

Shizuo écarquilla les yeux puis se leva immédiatement – oubliant complètement sa nudité –. En arrivant prêt de lui, il l'aida à se redresser puis lui demanda :

– Tout va bien ? Je ne voulais pas te faire peur, enfin peut-être pas à ce point...

Mais le brun continuait de grimacer.

– Tu t'es vraiment fait mal ? Je suis désolé je pensais que –

– Oui, j'ai mal ! Mais pas vraiment à cause de ma chute ridicule...

Il ne mit que quelques secondes à comprendre, puis ensuite sentit une gêne incroyable faire flamber son visage.

– Oh, tu veux dire que...

– Oui.

– Que tes fesses sont...

– Oui, Shizu-chan, on avait tous les deux bien compris la première fois.

Une fois debout, Izaya regarda son pantalon toujours à ses chevilles avec un air désespéré. Ce fut à ce moment que le blond remarqua enfin sa propre nudité – et il comprit également que cela faisait donc quelques minutes qu'il se baladait les fesses à l'air –, alors il alla immédiatement enfiler le caleçon le plus proche – celui qui se trouvait sur le sol –. Lorsqu'il eut retrouvé un minimum de dignité, il se retourna vers son amant.

– Tu voulais vraiment partir ? Je pensais qu'on avait passé ce stade. Après tout ce que tu as dit la veille je –

– Ah ! Oui d'accord, d'accord ! Je sais ce que j'ai dit, et franchement j'en suis mortifié, alors on pourrait ne plus évoquer ça avant un petit bout de temps, s'il-te-plaît ? Et oui je voulais partir, parce que si tu regardes dans mon frigo ou mes placards, il y a peu de chance pour que tu y trouves quelque chose à te mettre sous la dent. Et moi aussi j'ai faim. Donc, je voulais aller chercher à manger avant que tu te réveilles mais ça va faire au moins dix minutes que j'essaye d'enfiler mon jean et... Je peux savoir ce qui te fait rire ?

Le blond avait un grand sourire heureux sur les lèvres, et son hilarité agitait ses épaules comme des sanglots.

– Tu es –

Il s'apprêtait à dire _adorable_ , mais se retint au dernier instant. Ce n'était peut-être pas le meilleur moment pour lui dire ça. À la place, donc, il secoua la tête, comme désabusé.

– T'imaginer essayer d'enfiler ce pantalon pendant un bon moment est vraiment l'image la plus drôle que j'ai eu en tête depuis un moment. Même si c'est un peu ma faute –

– C'est _totalement_ ta faute.

– Je trouve ça particulièrement hilarant. Sans doute aussi parce que, encore une fois, t'essayais de partir discrètement.

– Mais je comptais revenir !

Le blond haussa un sourcil, lui faisant ainsi clairement comprendre qu'il ne le croyait qu'à moitié. _Tu dis tellement de mensonge._ Parfois, il ne savait plus vraiment qui et quoi croire : Izaya semblait cacher tant de choses, et c'était évident qu'il choisissait ses vérités. Mais en même temps, il se savait incapable de lui en vouloir trop longtemps pour ça. S'y était-il habitué ?

Le brun le fixa les sourcils foncés avec un moue énervée – et Shizuo dut faire tous les efforts possibles pour ne pas se jeter sur lui tant il était mignon – puis baissa le regard, de petites plaques rouges commençant à apparaître dans son cou.

Il ouvrit la bouche, mais oublia ce qu'il avait prévu de dire lorsqu'Izaya s'éleva sur la pointe des pieds pour coller ses lèvres contre les siennes dans un baiser si doux qu'il lui chatouilla l'estomac. Ce fut affreusement court.

Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, Shizuo mit quelques secondes avant de retrouver la parole.

– Si tu comptes faire ça à chaque fois que tu veux me faire taire, je t'en prie ne te gêne surtout pas, souffla t-il.

Le brun lui frappa doucement l'épaule puis grimaça en sifflant _ouille_. Le blond sourit puis, balayant la pièce du regard, l'invita à s'asseoir sur le lit. Devant l'invitation, Izaya grogna :

– Je te préviens je ne compte rien faire de plus aujourd'hui, j'ai vraiment le cul en mie –

Mais il posa sa main sur la bouche de ce dernier avant qu'il ne puisse finir sa phrase. Ses joues étaient brûlantes.

– Oh, Shizu-chan, tu es si _adorable_.

 _Et bien apparemment lui il ne se gêne pas._ Soupirant, il le regarda s'exécuter sans plus de commentaire, puis alla s'agenouiller devant lui.

– Euh –

Le brun se tortilla avec gêne.

– Calme-toi, s'amusa t-il. Comme tu l'as dit, je ne vais rien te faire aujourd'hui. Par contre, je veux bien t'aider à enfiler ce foutu pantalon.

Izaya marmonna quelque chose puis hocha lentement la tête, les joues rouges.

– Merci.

Avec précaution, Shizuo attrapa le bas de son jean puis le fit lentement passer par-dessus ses pieds, l'un après l'autre, frôlant sa peau avec un sourire mutin et s'amusant des frissons qu'il voyait parcourir ses jambes. Continuant sur sa lancée, il fit glisser le pantalon sur ces dernières, s'étonnant toujours davantage d'à quel point elles étaient fines et pourtant à la fois si musclées. Galbées.

Une fois arrivé en haut de ses cuisses, il remarqua enfin que la respiration d'Izaya s'était légèrement emballé et qu'une petite bosse déformait son caleçon.

Il releva la tête en souriant, puis lui tendit la main.

– Lève-toi, je vais terminer ce que j'ai commencé.

Jamais il n'aurait cru pouvoir mettre autant de sous-entendus dans une seule phrase.

Saisissant ce qu'il lui offrait, Shizuo l'attira immédiatement à lui, collant sa tête contre son torse et profitant de leur écart de taille. Il fit glisser ses mains le long des hanches de son amant, allant saisir les bords du jean, puis le remonta au-dessus de son bassin.

Lorsqu'il ferma le bouton, frôlant une dernière fois son corps, il laissa enfin un éclat de rire passer ses lèvres. Se reculant d'un pas, il ne put qu'apprécier à sa juste valeur le regard courroucé que lui lançait le brun.

– Je ne te savais pas si sadique, Shizu-chan. Enfin, j'en avais une vague idée, mais peut-être pas à ce point.

Nouveau ricanement, puis Shizuo s'approcha de lui jusqu'à pouvoir lui susurrer à l'oreille :

– Ça, c'était pour m'avoir lâchement laissé tomber la dernière fois.

Puis il se recula à nouveau, fier de lui. Izaya avait les yeux grands ouverts.

– Et bien... j'imagine que c'est assez juste. Maintenant si tu permets, je vais aller nous chercher quelque chose à manger, pendant que toi tu vas tranquillement rester ici.

La bosse de son bas-ventre avait disparu, mais les rougeurs de ses joues subsistaient encore un peu.

Lorsqu'il se tourna vers la porte, le blond attrapa son poignet avant même de s'en rendre compte.

– Tu reviens, n'est-ce pas ?

– Shizu-chan, c'est mon appartement. Tu voudrais que j'aille où exactement ?

* * *

Une fois seul dans la pièce, Shizuo s'allongea sur le lit, enfouit sa tête dans l'oreiller le plus proche, puis se laissa enfin aller à rougir. Qu'il avait honte ! Venait-il réellement de faire ce qu'il avait l'impression d'avoir fait ? Il l'avait délibérément _chauffé_! Sans aucune honte, et d'une manière plus qu'évidente en plus. Quelques semaines plus tôt, il n'aurait même jamais osé le regarder dans les yeux trop longtemps, et à présent il se permettait de le _peloter_ car ce dernier n'avait _même plus_ la force d'enfiler son foutu pantalon parce qu'il lui avait...il lui avait...

Il rougit encore davantage en repensant à ce qu'ils avaient fait la nuit dernière, puis inspira profondément pour se calmer. L'oreiller sentait comme _lui_. Encore cette odeur enivrante de noix de coco, mélangé à l'odeur si douce de sa peau. Il avait l'impression de pouvoir encore sentir son goût sous sa langue.

 _Izaya._

Il avait totalement perdu les pédales. Le brun souffrait sans aucun doute d'une phobie un peu étrange envers les orages, et s'il se fiait à ce que lui avait dit le barman la dernière fois, il venait à ce bar afin de se changer les idées. _En y repensant, à chaque fois qu'on l'a fait, c'était un soir d'orage._ Il évita d'écouter la petite voix qui lui susurra que cette coïncidence était étrange. La veille au soir, en l'entendant lui dire tout cela, lui dire qu'il tenait à lui, le blond avait perdu tout contrôle. Il avait eu envie de le sentir plus proche de lui, de retrouver cette sensation incroyable qui l'avait assaillit la dernière fois qu'ils avaient fait l'amour – et dieu qu'il aimait cette phrase! –. À présent qu'ils s'étaient tous deux calmés, Shizuo pouvait enfin réfléchir plus calmement.

Il aimait être avec Izaya. Il aimait le voir sourire, le voir rire, le voir se tordre de plaisir sous lui. C'était un homme plein d'esprit, et se trouver à ses côtés était agréable.

Alors pour le moment, il allait simplement profiter de chaque instant avec lui.

Se redressant, il passa une main dans ses cheveux emmêlés et regarda autour de lui. L'appartement d'Izaya était certes petit, mais l'espace y restait assez optimisé pour que l'on n'ait pas l'impression d'étouffer.

La pièce sentait le sexe à plein nez, si bien qu'au bout d'un moment il décida de se lever pour aller ouvrir la fenêtre. Il faisait froid, mais il n'allait pas la laisser ainsi trop longtemps – après tout ce n'était pas lui qui payait les factures, et même si un courage en somme toute relative l'avait habité, il doutait de pouvoir prendre ses aises plus que cela –.

Sa peau était moite et il était certain de ressentir un peu trop la transpiration, si bien qu'il n'osa même pas baisser les yeux pour analyser cette partie un peu plus basse de son anatomie, car il savait pertinemment qu'après une nuit comme ça, il avait grandement besoin d'une douche.

 _Il ne m'en voudra pas si je lui emprunte sa salle de bain, si ?_

Il décida que non.

* * *

Quand Izaya passa à nouveau la porte d'entrée, Shizuo venait tout juste de sortir de la douche. Torse nu et les cheveux trempés, il fut tout de même satisfait en constatant le léger arrêt du brun dans l'embrasure, ses yeux bloqués sur la peau qu'il n'avait pas couverte. Les bras chargés, il retira ses chaussures avec difficulté en s'appuyant contre le mur le plus proche, et le blond s'approcha de lui afin de l'aider à porter ses courses.

– Je ne savais pas trop ce que tu prenais pour déjeuner alors...

 _Tiens, ça me rappelle quelque chose..._

– Je suis sûr que ça sera très bien. Tiens donne-moi ça.

Il saisit les gros sacs que le brun tenait précairement dans ses bras, puis alla les poser sur le petit bout de plan de travail de la cuisine. Tout en déballant ce qu'il avait acheté pour le lui tendre afin qu'il les range, Shizuo hasarda :

– J'ai emprunté ta douche, ça ne te dérange pas ?

Il secoua la tête, et le blond eut l'impression qu'il faisait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour ne pas regarder dans sa direction.

– Fais comme chez toi. J'ai pris la mienne pendant que tu dormais.

Sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi, sa réplique le blessa quelque peu : il n'appréciait pas vraiment le fait qu'il ne se soit pas réveillé avec tout ce bruit autour de lui. Pouvait-il vraiment en vouloir à Izaya en sachant que c'était lui qui dormait comme une pierre ?

Ils continuèrent ainsi pendant quelques minutes, jusqu'à ce que tout soit à sa place, puis finalement Izaya se retourna, s'avança dans la pièce, ouvrit une grande armoire puis lui tendit un t-shirt.

Shizuo haussa un sourcil.

– Ne le prends pas mal, mais je crois que nous ne faisons pas vraiment la même taille.

Izaya fit la moue.

– Je le prends mal, figure-toi, car ça veut dire que tu me crois assez stupide pour te refiler un de mes t-shirts. Je ne suis pas aveugle, alors prends ça, enfile-le, et dis-moi si ça te va.

Son ton fit naître un sourire sur les lèvres du blond si bien qu'il attrapa ce que ce dernier lui tendait en ricanant. Izaya le fixa un instant, puis détourna le regard et alla ouvrir le frigo en marmonnant.

Étrangement, le t-shirt lui alla parfaitement – peut-être un peu moulant, mais il ne s'en plaignit pas – si bien qu'il put enfin se sentir un peu moins nu – même s'il lui manquait encore son pantalon –. En allant prendre sa douche, il avait remarqué que la machine à laver était en train de tourner et en ne voyant ses affaires nulle part – son caleçon avait clairement été la seule chose qu'il avait pu retrouver – il en avait finalement conclu qu'elles se trouvaient sans doute dans cette dernière. Il lui avait lavé ses affaires comme s'ils étaient...

Shizuo se mit à rougir.

– Sucré ou salé ? lui demanda t-il soudain.

– Sucré, s'il-te-plaît.

Petit, sa mère l'avait toujours habitué à manger sucré le matin. Elle aimait les choses douces, et les crêpes et pancakes avaient toujours été ses spécialités. Durant l'espace d'un instant, ce souvenir lui serra quelque peu le cœur.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient tous les deux agenouillés autour de la table basse du salon, ancrés dans un profond silence qui commençait à être réellement gênant.

Si le blond se fiait à ce qu'ils avaient fait la veille, ils avaient tous deux de bonnes raisons d'être gênés. Sans même parler du fait qu'ils avaient baisé comme des lapins, les paroles qui avaient été dites avaient de quoi faire rougir. Que ce soit Izaya ou lui, ils avaient chacun plus ou moins insinué qu'ils tenaient l'un à l'autre. Même si le brun avait été grandement influencé par l'orage qui grondait à l'extérieur, cela ne rendait pas la chose moins réelle, moins _vraie_.

 _Mais toi, toi tu es sincère, honnête, gentil et...doux, même ?_

Il sourit, les yeux dans le vague.

 _Et toi, toi, tu te ramènes et tu me retournes le cerveau, tu m'invites au théâtre, tu me fais l'amour jusqu'à ce que je commence à fondre de l'intérieur, tu es toujours là à l'instant où je m'apprête à devenir fou, et au dernier moment, alors même que ma tête est remplie de je ne sais combien de pensées à propos de toi, tu commences à faire machine arrière, à arrêter de me donner des nouvelles, et bordel j'ai vraiment cru que tu t'étais enfin rendu compte que dans le fond, je ne valais pas grand-chose._

Ses joues rosirent en même temps que son cœur se serra. Ce que lui avait dit Izaya avait été à la fois beau et... tellement triste. Il se rendait bien compte que ce dernier en était au même point que lui : complètement perdu et à la fois légèrement déséquilibré – mentalement parlant –. Après ce qui leur était arrivé – le brun ne lui avait encore dit que de rares choses sur lui, et Shizuo attendait avec impatience le moment où il accepterait de s'ouvrir à lui comme lui même l'avait fait, la veille au soir – ils avaient tous les deux du mal à passer à autre chose et à accepter ce qui s'apparente ici à une possibilité, un avenir un peu moins sombre.

Si Izaya avait aujourd'hui besoin de contrôler tant de choses, c'était sûrement rattaché au fait que ces dernières avaient dû lui échapper totalement un jour. Ça, le blond pouvait aisément comprendre.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il n'avait jusque là pas remarqué le regard de son amant.

– Shizu-chan ? déclara t-il soudain.

Il se racla la gorge.

– Tu-tu sais, j'ai réfléchi à quelque chose pendant que j'étais sorti, et...

Il était à présent rouge pivoine, si bien que le blond ne put s'empêcher de hausser les sourcils. Venait-il juste de _bégayer_?

– Et j'en suis venu à la conclusion que peut-être, au vu de ce qu'il s'est passé entre nous – et ne me regarde pas comme ça, je ne fais pas forcément référence à _ça_ – et bien nous pourrions... et j'ai bien dit _peut-être,_ hein, je propose ça comme ça, je ne veux pas t'obliger à quoi que ce soit, et après tout on pourrait tout aussi bien ne rien faire et ne pas... euh, tu vois... ?

Non, décidément, il ne voyait pas _du_ _tout_.

– Ah ! Mais Shizu-chan fais un effort, c'est déjà super dur pour moi de dire ça, j'ai pas l'habitude !

– Mais dire quoi ? Pour l'instant j'ai rien compris !

– Tu es tellement, _tellement_...

Tout à coup, il posa brusquement ses mains à plat sur la table, et quelques secondes plus tard, il pressa ses lèvres sur les siennes, leurs regards se rencontrant à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. L'instant fut court, puis lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, Izaya murmura :

– Sors avec moi.

Shizuo resta immobile de longues secondes, papillonnant des yeux, observant chaque détails du visage du brun afin d'être bien certain que ce qu'il venait d'entendre n'était pas tout simplement le fruit de son imagination débordante. Sa peau pâle, ses traits tirés, légèrement fatigués, ce qui ne le rendaient que plus beau encore. Ce dernier était tout à fait sérieux, si bien qu'il sentit peu à peu ses joues chauffer jusqu'à envahir l'entièreté de son cou.

Il bégaya :

– Tu – tu – tu veux que je – hein, quoi ? Tu, vraiment ? Avec moi ?

Sa réaction fit naître un rictus sur les lèvres d'Izaya.

– Si _chou_ , susurra t-il.

– T'as bégayé aussi ! s'offusqua le blond.

Ce dernier se mit également à rougir.

– J'avais la mâchoire engourdie, s'expliqua t-il gauchement. Et comme je l'ai dit, j'ai pas l'habitude de ce genre de chose !

– Moi non plus !

– Parfait !

– Parfait !

Ils tournèrent la tête avec synchronisation en lâchant une sorte de _pmmf_ boudeur, puis le silence empli à nouveau la pièce.

Au bout d'un moment, ce fut Shizuo qui craqua le premier :

– Tu... étais sérieux ? Tu voulais vraiment dire... enfin ça avait _cette_ signification-là ?

Izaya lui lança un regard en coin.

– Bien sûr que je l'étais. Et oui. Je pensais que... que ce que je t'avais dit la veille aurait été suffisamment clair.

Il posa sa joue dans le creux de sa paume puis haussa un sourcil.

– Alors ?

Shizuo n'eut même pas à y réfléchir deux fois :

– Oui ! Bien sûr ! Je veux dire : avec plaisir !

Il grimaça sous le regard amusé du brun puis toussota quelque peu.

– Je suis désolé, souffla t-il avec gêne. Je crois que... je crois que je ne m'y attendais pas. Enfin, même après ce que tu m'as avoué, j'avais un peu de mal à croire que tu veuilles vraiment faire quelque chose de... de ça. Tu es plutôt, enfin tu es...

Timidement, il pointa son doigt vers le brun pour le désigner tout entier.

– Tu pourrais avoir n'importe quoi et n'importe qui, alors je pensais...

Il se racla la gorge.

– J'ai cru, en te voyant avec la mafia, que tu t'étais tout simplement foutu de moi. Enfin, ça aurait été normal : après tout on ne se connaissait pas vraiment – on ne se connaît toujours pas vraiment d'ailleurs – alors tu avais bien le droit de faire ce que tu voulais, et puis en plus en premier lieu c'était moi qui –

– Shizu-chan, arrête.

Il semblait peiné.

– J'ai compris. Je suis désolé pour le malentendu, d'accord ? Je pensais juste que... et bien que dire ''bonjour, enchanté. Après notre partie de jambes en l'air au combien extrêmement plaisante, je suis au regret de t'annoncer que je travaille en quelque sorte avec la mafia, j'espère que ça te dérange pas trop ?'' c'était pas terrible tu vois ?

Le blond cligna des yeux, puis éclata de rire en s'écroulant sur la table, secoué de spasmes. Sa voix, son intonation, tout était si... Izaya était tellement amusant. Et puis, c'est sûr que dit comme ça, il pouvait difficilement lui reprocher cela plus longtemps. Peut-être était-il temps de réellement passer à autre chose, de profiter de l'instant présent.

Et s'il récapitulait les choses, à présent ils étaient...

– Donc, on sort ensemble ? Pour de vrai ?

Izaya lui sourit.

– Parfois Shizu-chan, tu as vraiment l'air enfantin. Ça paraît bien plus simple quand tu le dis. Mais oui, j'aimerais beaucoup qu'on sorte ensemble. _Pour de vrai._

Doucement, il leva sa main et alla la poser sur celle du blond. Son sourire lui sembla si chaud que ce dernier eut immédiatement envie de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes.

 _Peut-être avait-il le droit à présent ?_

– Au fait, tu trouves vraiment que c'était 'au combien plaisant' ?

* * *

– Et donc, tu as vraiment lavé mes fringues ? commenta Shizuo en enfilant son manteau.

Du regard, il vérifia qu'il n'avait rien oublié, puis se retourna vers Izaya qui avait détourné les yeux, les joues rouges. Il haussa un sourcil tandis que le brun revêtait également son manteau avant de s'emparer de ses clés.

– Quand je me suis levé, je –, j'en avais un peu, euh, partout. Alors je me suis essuyé avec le premier truc que j'ai trouvé... et c'était... Désolé. Mais ils sont propres maintenant, vraiment !

Il ouvrit la porte, puis donna un léger coup de tête en direction de l'extérieur.

– On peut y aller maintenant ?

Le blond passa devant lui avait un large sourire espiègle, puis partit dans un grand rire une fois dans le couloir.

Quelques longues minutes après leur conversation – _en couple !_ –, une fois qu'ils avaient tous deux fini de rougir comme des fillettes, Shizuo avait fini par prendre son courage à deux mains et proposer au brun quelque chose. Puisque qu'aucun d'eux ne travaillait aujourd'hui, il s'était dit qu'ils pourraient peut-être se rendre à la boutique d'Erika – et ainsi, il pourrait également le présenter à ses amis, _pour de vrai_ –. C'était très certainement un peu prématuré, mais il avait vraiment envie de passer encore quelques heures de plus en compagnie d'Izaya.

Puis, lorsque ce dernier avait haussé un sourcil puis simplement répondu ' _ok, avec plaisir'_ , il avait eu l'impression de sentir des papillons s'envoler au creux de son estomac. _Dieu qu'il était devenu culcul._

– Tu n'as rien oublié ? lui demanda le brun en ferma sa porte.

Le _clic_ caractéristique retentit ensuite, et alors qu'il rangeait sa clé ses clés dans la poche de son jean, son regard coula immédiatement vers lui. Il semblait pensif.

Shizuo secoua la tête, lui indiquant ainsi qu'il avait bien vérifié, puis le brun se frotta la nuque.

Ils commencèrent à avancer vers les escaliers.

– Et..., sinon, tu es vraiment sûr que je peux venir ? Je n'aime pas trop m'imposer, et comment tu peux savoir que ça ne dérangera pas tes amis que je vienne comme ça ?

Le blond ouvrit la bouche en un _Oh_ silencieux. Vu comme ça, Izaya semblait presque...nerveux ?

Il rit doucement.

– J'en suis sûr, ne t'inquiète pas. Et je les connais : ça serait beaucoup plus dangereux si je ne te présentais pas, justement. À vrai dire, j'espère juste qu'ils ne vont pas te faire peur...

Il haussa un sourcil en ouvrant la porte en bas des marches d'un coup de hanche.

– Peu de choses m'effraient, Shizu-chan, et tu as eu la malchance d'avoir un aperçu de l'une de ces choses. Mais tes _amis_ , sérieusement...

Le vent de l'extérieur les secoua quelque peu, et Shizuo resserra son manteau autour de son corps.

– Si mon état d'ébriété avancé ne t'a pas effrayé _toi_ , lors de notre première rencontre, alors ce n'est certainement pas tes –

Un éternuement le coupa immédiatement, courbant son corps en deux et secouant ses épaules, faisant par la même occasion sursauter le blond. Il manqua de glisser sur l'une des nombreuses plaques de verglas qui recouvraient le trottoir, et se rattrapa in extremis à la manche de ce dernier. Une fois stabilisé, ils se regardèrent dans les yeux pendant quelques secondes, puis pouffèrent dans leurs mains.

Oui, que pouvait-il bien leur arriver ?

* * *

Ils ne marchaient pas depuis longtemps lorsque le blond repensa à quelque chose. Il se tendit légèrement, hésitant à exprimer son idée à voix haute. Puis finalement :

– Au fait, débuta t-il.

Sa voix avait tremblé. _Bon sang, ce n'est rien, tu vas arrêter d'avoir peur de tout, oui ?_

Il se racla la gorge.

– La dernière fois, en revenant de notre... en revenant du théâtre, j'ai croisé quelqu'un qui semblait te connaître.

– Ah oui ?

Le brun ne semblait pas vraiment comprendre pourquoi il lui parlait de cela.

– C'était une femme, et elle m'attendait devant chez moi.

Il ricana.

– Tu as une admiratrice, rit-il avant d'éternuer.

 _Il est en train de prendre froid ?_

– En fait, elle semblait plutôt être une de _tes_ admiratrices, expliqua le blond. Elle m'a dit... plein de choses qui n'avaient pas forcément de sens, et je n'ai pas tout compris mais...

Il ne savait plus pourquoi il avait voulu lui parler de ça.

– A quoi ressemblait-elle ?

– Petite et frêle, même si elle avait de la force. De long cheveux noirs, et... des yeux vides.

Il fronça les sourcils.

– Et elle était habillée.. bien trop légèrement pour le temps qu'il faisait.

Shizuo se retourna vers Izaya, et put constater que ce dernier semblait en pleine réflexion. Le vent avait commencé à emmêler ses cheveux sombres, et son nez devenait de plus en plus rouge au fil de leur pas. De temps en temps, il reniflait.

– Je crois... que je vois de qui tu parles. Enfin peut-être.

Le blond hocha la tête.

– Elle n'avait pas vraiment l'air ravie. Peut-être une de tes ex-petites amies... ?

Il avait lancé cela dans un ton qu'il désirait léger, mais sentit tout de même son estomac se serrer dans l'attente d'une réponse. Le rire d'Izaya le surprit.

– Ça, ça m'étonnerait, Shizu-chan.

Il reprit presque aussitôt son sérieux en plongeant son regard dans le sien.

– Que t'a t-elle dit ?

Shizuo manqua de frôler une passante, et se rapprocha sans s'en rendre compte un peu plus du brun.

– Elle... je ne me souviens plus trop...

Ce n'était qu'un demi-mensonge : il ne se souvenait que d'une partie infime de leur conversation.

– Je crois juste qu'elle me disait quelque chose en rapport avec le fait que l'on se soit... euh, embrassé devant chez toi.

 _Et encore ces foutues rougeurs_ , grogna t-il mentalement.

– Elle nous a vu ? demanda t-il, les yeux écarquillés.

Il semblait réellement étonné.

– Je pense que oui.

Dit comme ça, forcément, cela paraissait deux fois plus flippant.

– Je... suis désolé. Cette fille n'aurait pas du venir te parler. Si je la recroise un jour, je lui en toucherai deux mots.

* * *

Si Shizuo résumait les faits, il était fort probable qu'il eut sans doute sous-estimé le quotient de bizarrerie de ses soi-disant amis. Après tout, en supposant que leurs passés ne les représentaient pas entièrement, ils étaient tous plus ou moins des rejetés de la société qui avaient trouvé leur bonheur en se réunissant. Quand il les avait rencontré – _quand Celty l'avait trouvé_ – il ne valait pas vraiment mieux.

Par conséquent, il aurait pu – _dû_ – prévoir les réactions de ces derniers s'il leur présentait Izaya. Et comme c'était exactement ce qu'il comptait faire...

Tout d'abord, après les quelques kilomètres qu'ils avaient parcouru ensemble afin de se rapprocher de leur but, et alors qu'ils se trouvaient encore à quelques rues de la boutique, ils avaient – bien malencontreusement – croisé Erika qui sortait d'un magasin les bras chargés de.. et bien de mangas, pour changer. Croisé n'était d'ailleurs peut-être pas le mot le plus adéquat pour décrire leur rencontre : en voyant qu'il recommençait à neiger doucement – quelques flocons seulement, rien d'extraordinaire – Izaya avait levé la tête en suivant la touffe blonde du coin de l'œil, sans réellement faire attention à ce qui l'entourait – ce qui ne lui arrivait pourtant très rarement –. C'était alors qu'il avait percuté de plein fouets la brune, qui ne regardait pas davantage son chemin, et ils étaient tous deux tombés à la renverse sur le bitume gelé, lâchant un cri de surprise.

Presque immédiatement, Izaya s'était redressé pour l'aider à ramasser ses affaires – _comme un vrai gentleman_ , avait pensé le blond – tandis que ce dernier regardait la scène la bouche ouverte et les bras ballants. _Sérieusement, il y avait combien de chances pour que cela arrive ?_

– Je suis désolé, avait-il dit en lui tendant ses sacs avec un sourire d'excuse.

 _Et quel sourire !_

– Vous allez bien ?

Il n'avait fait aucun commentaire sur les dizaines de BL qu'il venait de ramasser, et Erika l'avait regardé sans bouger pendant trente bonnes secondes, puis ses yeux avaient glissé jusqu'au blond avec un air ahuri. Elle s'était alors exclamée :

– Shizuo !

Et il avait aussitôt compris que son sort en était jeté.

À présent, alors qu'ils marchaient tous les trois sur le trottoir de la rue qui menait au magasin, il regrettait peut-être un peu de l'avoir amené avec lui aussi tôt après leur mise en couple – _en couple !_ –.

– Et vous vous connaissez depuis quand ? Shizuo n'est pas un grand bavard, alors on a à peine entendu parler de toi depuis votre rendez-vous ! Vous en avez eu d'autre ? En tout cas il a de très bons goûts, parce que tu es mignon ! Vous savez je tiens avec quelques personnes un salon où on se présente des modèles pour faire du cosplay, et vous êtes de loin les mecs les plus ga – euh, beaux que j'ai rencontré jusqu'à maintenant –

– Erika !

– Alors je me demandais si cela te dérangerait de convaincre ce monsieur grognon de venir poser – avec toi bien sûr, non mais regardez moi cette _bouille_ – pour nous ? J'aime beaucoup ton style et ta pokerface, tu as l'air tout droit tiré d'un manga et ce petit aspect froid te rend d'autant plus craquant – sérieusement Shizuo d'où tu le sors ? –. Il ne t'a pas menacé, n'est-ce pas ? Non parce que si c'est le cas Erika-nee-chan se ferait un plaisir de venir à ta rescou –

– Erika !

Cette fois si, le blond avait réellement élevé la voix.

– On est arrivé. Et tu nous casses les oreilles.

– Je t'ai déjà dit de m'appeler Eri-chan ! Et ce que tu es méchant !

Elle lui tira la langue puis s'engouffra à l'intérieur, les laissant seuls.

Shizuo soupira.

– Je suis désolé, murmura t-il en passant une main gênée à l'arrière de son cou. Peut-être que finalement, ce n'est pas une bonne idée. On ferait mieux de rentrer avant qu'elle ne leur dise qu'on est là –

– Moi je l'aime bien, l'interrompit le brun.

Il se retourna vers lui pour lui faire un sourire timide.

– J'ai également un ami qui a une sérieuse case en moins, alors je comprends. Et puis je la trouve gentille.

Il éternua de nouveau.

– Tu comptes me laisser me geler ici, ou bien tu me présentes tes potes ? renifla t-il en frissonnant.

Et sans attendre, Shizuo se pencha afin de lui prendre timidement la main, puis poussa la porte d'entrée.

* * *

Lorsqu'il arrivèrent dans l'arrière boutique, ce fut Akane qui les remarqua la première. Elle écarquilla ses grands yeux innocents puis s'exclama de sa petite voix :

– Shizuo-san ! Izaya-kun !

Sans même faire attention à l'étonnement qui avait parcouru la pièce lorsqu'elle avait prononcé le prénom d'une personne qu'elle ne devait techniquement pas connaître, la jeune fille s'élança vers eux et sauta dans les bras du blond qui la recueillit avec un léger cri étonné.

– Hé ! se reprit-il. Salut princesse, ça fait longtemps !

Il lança un regard suspect vers Izaya, mais ce dernier s'était déjà tourné vers Walker qui se trouvait assis à une table devant un plateau d'échec, faisant face à Togusa qui semblait légèrement irrité. Du coin de l'œil, il l'observa s'avancer, sa démarche calme et sûre d'elle le surprenant toujours.

– J'en ai marre ! Ça va faire la dixième fois d'affilée que je perds.

Walker ricana.

– Même en sachant très bien que tu vas perdre, tu continues quand même de me défier. Je ne peux rien pour toi dans ces conditions : je ne peux jamais refuser un défi.

Cela faisait un moment que Shizuo n'avait pas vu Togusa, si bien que lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent il ne put s'empêcher de s'exclamer, Akane toujours dans les bras :

– Lut', ça fait un bail.

Ce dernier laissa un sourire fleurir sur ses lèvres, puis sembla enfin remarquer Izaya qui s'approchait d'eux.

– On n'arrivait pas à se croiser apparemment, et j'ai entendu dire que t'étais venu la dernière fois en affirmant que tu avais rencontré quelqu'un...

Le brun s'était arrêté devant eux. Il lui tendit la main avec un sourire.

– Orihara Izaya, petit-ami officiel, enchanté de vous rencontrer.

 _Depuis quand on se serre la main à l'européenne, ici ?_ Sans pouvoir rien faire d'autre que de le fixer la bouche ouverte, les deux amis hochèrent la tête puis lui serrèrent la main à tour de rôle.

– Yumasaki Walker, murmura l'un.

– Saburo Togusa, termina l'autre.

Ils semblaient tous les deux sur le cul.

– Vous savez que ça en serait presque vexant, en plus d'être super gênant, grogna le blond en allant rejoindre Erika sur le canapé.

Cette dernière éclata de rire avant de tapoter la tête d'Akane.

– Tu ne peux pas réellement nous en vouloir d'être étonné, railla t-elle. Regarde-le, il est trop _chou_.

Il était quasiment certain que ce n'était absolument pas pour cela que les deux hommes semblaient aussi fascinés, mais ne fit pas de commentaire. Izaya avait une présence rare et irrépressible, qui donnait à n'importe qui l'envie de le regarder.

– Tu es bon ? demanda t-il soudain à Walker.

Celui-ci cligna des yeux.

– Hein ?

– Aux échecs, tu es bon ?

Il semblait amusé.

– Je me débrouille, répondit-il avec un rictus.

 _Celui là, alors,_ pensa le blond en claquant sa langue. _Il est classé au niveau national, et il ose répondre 'Je me débrouille' ? Il sait très bien qu'il pourrait battre n'importe qui dans cette pièce les yeux fermés._

Pourtant, le regard d'Izaya se fit perçant.

– Oh ? rétorqua t-il avec un air de prédateur qui fit frissonner le blond.

Et l'excita également quelque peu, mais il préféra ne pas y penser.

– Alors tu ne m'en voudras pas si je te lance un petit défi ? Pour faire connaissance, précisa t-il en souriant d'un air innocent.

Tout cela en serait presque effrayant.

Togusa s'enthousiasma.

– Je te laisse ma place avec grand plaisir, lui dit-il en se levant.

Il lui tapota l'épaule puis lança un regard entendu en direction de Walker.

– Ne soit pas trop méchant avec lui.

– Promis, répondit-il en tirant la langue.

Izaya prit place, et Erika se pencha par dessus l'épaule du blond.

– Alors ? chuchota t-elle. S'il est ici, j'imagine que ça veut dire que vous avez bien avancé ? La dernière fois, tu ne savais même pas encore comment l'inviter à un rendez-vous.

Elle ricana, et Shizuo sentit ses joues se colorer.

– Attends, je rêve ou tu rougis ? Qui est ce mec et qu'a t-il fait de mon blond préféré ? Il t'a rendu doux comme un agneau c'est si mignon ! J'ai l'impression que vous êtes tout droit sortis de l'un de mes yaois préférés, le rêve.

Elle en bavait presque.

– Échec et mat en sept coups, proposa Izaya en touchant les pièces du bout des doigts.

Son visage négligemment posé dans la paume de sa main, il semblait en total contrôle de la situation.

– Tu es sérieux ? lui demanda Walker, légèrement décontenancé.

– Il a des couilles, siffla t-elle à son oreille avec un ton impressionné.

 _Un peu trop,_ grogna t-il en retour. Izaya était si sûr de lui qu'il ne voulait clairement pas le voir perdre misérablement face à son ami. Et il savait malheureusement que c'est ce qui arriverait.

– En sept coups, hein ? Impossible, mais essaye toujours.

Ils replacèrent les pièces à leurs places respectives, puis Izaya se redressa sur sa chaise.

– Commence, je t'en prie, déclara t-il en désignant son adversaire du doigt. J'ai hâte de voir ce qu'un mec comme toi peut faire.

Sa remarque lui fit lever un sourcil, pourtant Walker le prit au mot.

– Tu ne vas pas t'en sortir comme ça, blondinet. Tu vas tout me raconter, et depuis le début. Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu se passer à ce rendez-vous pour que cet apollon te tombe dans les bras – en tout cas assez pour qu'il accepte de nous rencontrer – ?

 _Et en plus ils le savent qu'ils sont complètement flippants avec les autres ?_

– Je t'ai dit que ça pouvait devenir blessant, grommela t-il. Et... je ne sais pas vraiment. Je ne le connais pas encore vraiment bien, mais j'ai vraiment l'impression qu'il est sérieux. Enfin, apparemment autant qu'il puisse le devenir. Tu trouves qu'il a l'air de m'être tombé dans les bras ?

Elle hocha la tête avec vigueur.

– Peut-être que toi, tu es un aveugle complet, mais c'est heureusement pas le cas de tout le monde. J'ai vu comment il te regardait, tout doucement, comme on regarde un chaton ou quelque chose d'adorable. Walker regarde sa _waifu_ comme ça. Et je peux te dire qu'il l'aime, alors pour que ce petit brun finisse par regarder la grosse bête que tu es de cette façon, tu as dû faire quelque chose qui a fait chavirer son petit cœur.

 _Chavirer son petit cœur ?_

– Alors, vous êtes en couple ? Comme dans le mot _accouplement_? Pour de vrai ?

Il rougit.

– Oui, vraiment... J'ai bien vérifié qu'on voulait dire la même chose, ne t'inquiète pas.

– Alors il va être un peu comme notre beau-frère ? Trop cool ! Et si tu veux mon avis, il est bien mieux que celui de Celty, même s'il est aussi mignon à sa manière –

– Échec et mat.

La sentence résonna dans la pièce, et Erika et Shizuo se tournèrent vers la table comme un seul homme. Le silence fut, l'espace de quelques secondes, presque assourdissant.

Izaya se s'appuya complètement contre le dossier de son siège, puis étendu ses bras au-dessus de sa tête. Il s'étira.

– C'est...impossible, murmura Walker.

Sa voix n'était qu'un léger filet de son quasiment inaudible. Devant lui, Izaya venait de le battre. En sept coups.

– Alors, là, si je m'attendais à ça, murmura Togusa.

Tout le monde semblait sans voix, les yeux écarquillés. Même Shizuo ne pouvait détourner son regard du plateau. _Mais Walker est... il est imbattable. Comment est-ce que..._

 _Tu vois, Izaya est un garçon brillant. Plus que brillant même : c'est un génie._

Mais cela, ce coup de maître... jamais il n'aurait pu s'attendre à cela. Il se sentait aussi ébahi que fier, et ne savait comment nommer ce sentiment poignant qui lui enserrait le cœur.

– Mec ! S'exclama soudain Walker en se relevant d'un coup, posant brusquement ses mains à plat sur la table.

Izaya écarquilla les yeux, soudain inquiet.

– Il faut que tu m'apprennes à faire ça ! Rejoue encore une fois ! Ah, c'est génial ! Ça fait tellement longtemps que je n'ai pas joué contre quelqu'un comme toi !

Et se rassit avec un air excité puis recommença à placer les pièces à leurs places sur le plateau.

– Et bien, souffla Erika, à voix haute cette fois-ci. Ça va faire un moment que je ne l'ai pas vu aussi impatient. Qui est-il, donc ?

C'était une question à laquelle le blond désirait également répondre. _Qui es-tu, Orihara Izaya ?_

– Akane, déclara t-il soudain.

– Hum ? répondit cette dernière, entièrement happée par le cahier de coloriage que Walker lui avait acheté, quelques heures plus tôt.

Il déglutit.

– Comment connaissais-tu le prénom d'Izaya tout à l'heure ?

Elle rit.

– Ça fait longtemps que je le connais. Quand j'étais petite, il me donnait des bonbons en secret quand papa était encore enfermé dans la grande salle avec tous ces hommes.

Son cœur loupa un battement.

– Il connaît ton père ?

Cela faisait longtemps qu'ils savaient tous qu'Akane était la fille de l'un des membres d'une organisation plus que douteuse, et l'avait rencontré quelques années plus tôt parfaitement par hasard : Celty l'avait sauvé d'un enlèvement qui s'apprêtait à avoir lieu sous ses yeux, si bien que la petite avait fini par la suivre partout où elle allait. Au fil des jours, malgré son jeune âge, elle avait fini par souvent venir les voir à la boutique.

Elle secoua la tête.

– Je ne crois pas non.

– Alors que faisait-il...

Akane releva enfin la tête, puis lui offrit un grand sourire. Pourtant, sa réponse lui retourna le cœur.

– C'est le garçon de Shiki-san.

* * *

La nuit était déjà tombée lorsque Shizuo enfila son manteau. Ses yeux balayèrent la pièce, et ils tombèrent immédiatement sur Izaya qui somnolait doucement sur le canapé – et il ne put retenir le sourire attendri qui étira ses lèvres –. Il n'avait pas envie de le réveiller.

– Alors ? demanda Erika en tapant Walker de son coude. Vous le trouvez comment, vous ?

Togusa ricana.

– Il est super sympa, affirma t-il.

– Et intelligent, compléta Walker en hochant la tête.

Ils semblaient tous les deux conquis. Le sourire du blond se fit plus rassuré.

– En conclusion, tu nous le ramènes quand tu veux blondinet, affirma la brun en lui offrant un clin d'œil. Et donne plus de nouvelles, tu sais bien que tu as notre numéro à tous.

Il baissa la tête avec un air contrit.

– Je sais, promis. J'ai peu de temps libre, et en plus Kasuka semble aller de mieux en mieux.

– C'est vrai qu'il en a bavé ton frangin. Et toi aussi. Profitez l'un de l'autre si vous le pouvez, raisonna Togusa en croisant ses bras sur son torse.

Walker s'approcha de lui et lui tendit un petit morceau de papier.

– Tiens, c'est mon numéro. Donne-le lui, et surtout dis lui bien que s'il veut refaire une partie un jour, c'est quand il veut.

– Merci, je n'y manquerai pas.

Il releva soudainement la tête.

– Au fait, demanda t-il en se tournant vers Erika. Pourquoi Celty n'était pas là aujourd'hui ?

Une atmosphère lourde et étrange sembla tout à coup remplir la pièce. Il fronça les sourcils.

– En fait, répondit-elle, tête basse, on ne sait pas trop où elle est.

– Quoi ?

Ses traits semblaient soudain inquiets.

– Ça va faire des jours qu'on ne l'a pas vu.

* * *

 **Des bisous !**

 **Alalala, plus que moins de dix chapitres, j'ai hâte !**


	40. 019 Shizuo

**0.19 – Shizuo**

* * *

 **Quelques semaines avant le Déclin.**

Shizuo était essoufflé.

Tout son corps tremblait irrépressiblement, et ses poumons lui brûlaient tant qu'il ne put s'empêcher de tousser si fort qu'un goût de sang parvint jusqu'à sa langue. Sa tête était pleine de pensées tourbillonnantes, pourtant il ne réussissait à n'en attraper aucune.

Ses yeux étaient écarquillés de terreur lorsqu'il poussa la porte battante de sa main hésitante, et l'odeur qui l'assaillit alors lui retourna l'estomac : il porta cette dernière à sa bouche et grimaça.

En relevant la tête, il put constater que nombre de personnes le regardait avec une curiosité morbide.

 _Sortir d'ici. Vite._

Les murs blancs semblaient prendre vie sous ses yeux, se moquant ouvertement de sa détresse.

Il serra le poing autour du téléphone qui se trouvait dans la paume de sa main gauche, puis, un pas après l'autre, s'avança vers le grand comptoir qui se trouvait devant lui. Sa vision lui parut floue.

– Excusez-moi, commença t-il en arrivant devant l'un des infirmiers.

Sa voix avait flanché : il se reprit.

– Je – je... Où est la salle d'attente ?

 _Shizuo, viens vite._

– S'il-vous-plaît ?

 _Réponds, cette fois-ci au moins, réponds... C'est maman._

– Au bout du couloir en face, lui répondit-il avec un sourire aimable.

Le blond n'eut pas l'impression de lui répondre quelque chose, car presque immédiatement il s'avançait de nouveau vers la direction indiquée, blanc comme un linge. Il se sentait comme hors de son corps – les sensations n'étaient plus que de vagues impressions, et les sons lui parvenaient déformés, comme à travers une vieille radio –. Son visage était brûlant alors même qu'il se sentait glacé jusqu'au sang.

Avant même qu'il n'ait pu penser à quoi que ce soit, ses pieds s'arrêtaient déjà à l'entrée de la dite salle.

Elle était presque vide, à l'exception d'une seule personne : un garçon qui attendait là, seul, la tête basse. On ne pouvait apercevoir son visage, pourtant Shizuo sut immédiatement qui il était.

– Kasuka, murmura t-il en s'avançant.

Ses membres se remirent à trembler, et il aperçut très clairement ce dernier sursauter à l'appel de son prénom.

– Kasuka, répéta t-il. Je –

Mais soudain, son frère était debout et s'avançait vers lui, puis avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit d'autre sa main le gifla violemment et sa tête partie sur le côté.

Sa bouche s'ouvrit en un _oh_ silencieux et il se mordit la lèvre.

Il l'avait mérité.

– Tu _rien du tout_ , putain.

La voix de son frère semblait à deux doigts de se rompre.

– C'est bon, c'est terminé. Elle est morte. Crevée.

Le blond tendit la main vers lui, mais ce dernier la repoussa avec dégoût et s'écria :

– Ne me touche pas ! Ne me touche surtout pas tu m'entends ?

De grosses larmes roulaient sur ses joues.

– Morte, putain ! Elle vient de crever seule comme une chienne dans une putain de chambre d'hôpital ! T'étais où, bordel ?

Il criait si fort que sa voix résonnait à l'intérieur de sa tête.

– Kasuka je – je suis...

Il n'avait rien à dire. Son estomac fut parcouru de spasmes.

 _Morte._

– Je t'ai appelé juste pour te prévenir. Honnêtement, j'aurai jamais cru que t'écoutais ta messagerie.

Ses cris n'étaient plus qu'un souvenir : désormais le blond peinait à l'entendre.

– Occupe-toi du reste, ok ? Je suis fatigué.

Et durant quelques minutes encore, sa voix résonna à l'intérieur de sa tête, comme un écho.

 _Morte_.

 _Morte._

 _Morte._


	41. Chapitre 20

**Chapitre 20**

* * *

 _Après leur rendez-vous et leur nuit ensemble, Izaya et Shizuo finissent par se décider : pourquoi ne pas être un couple ? Pour inaugurer leur nouveau statut, Shizuo lui propose d'aller rendre visite à ses amis, et les deux hommes passent l'après-midi en compagnie d'Erika, Walker, Akane, et Togusa. Il semblerait que Celty ne se soit pas montrée depuis un moment._

* * *

Un éternuement fit convulser son corps et il manqua de frapper sa tête contre la porte de son casier. Bien heureusement, il se stabilisa au dernier moment en se réceptionnant avec sa main.

Attrapant un t-shirt à manche longue un peu plus épais que celui qu'il portait actuellement, il frissonna en découvrant sa peau afin d'enfiler ce qu'il tenait entre ses doigts. Sans même la voir, il pouvait sentir le regard de Mika sur lui.

– Quoi ? finit-il par grogner.

Elle lui sourit puis tendit son bras vers lui afin de lui offrir un mouchoir.

– Je rêve ou bien le grand Orihara Izaya a attrapé froid ?

Il l'accepta en reniflant une nouvelle fois, puis passa son badge avant de fermer son casier.

– Je n'ai _pas_ attrapé froid, se défendit-il en se mouchant. C'est tout simplement ce temps qui me fait éternuer. Et peut-être que je suis allergique à quelque chose.

Il lui sortit son plus beau sourire railleur.

– Ou alors c'est tout simplement ton parfum qui embaume la pièce et me rend malade. Sérieux tu l'as fait tomber sur toi ce matin ou quoi.

Elle lâchant une exclamation outrée, lui frappa doucement le bras, puis ferma son casier à son tour. Son petit chemisier moulait ses formes avec élégance.

 _Seiji va venir aujourd'hui. Elle lui a enfin parlé._

– Tu lui as enfin parlé ? demanda t-il, surpris. Plus de deux secondes ? _Toi_?

Elle bomba le torse avec fierté.

– La dernière fois, Namie a dû partir en voyage pendant une semaine entière. Mais lui, il venait toujours à la même heure, comme d'habitude, alors... et bien comme dirait Mamiya, j'ai porté mes couilles et j'ai été lui parler.

Son sourire était éblouissant, et pour une fois le brun ne se sentit pas irrité devant tant de niaiserie – _pire_ , à sa propre stupéfaction l'image de son blond s'imposa à lui et une douce chaleur remonta dans le creux de son ventre –.

– Il connaissait mon nom ! Et il m'a dit qu'il comptait revenir encore. Alors maintenant, tu vois...

Elle titilla le dernier bouton de son haut en gesticulant sur ses pieds.

– Je me tiens prête, quoi.

 _Elle est nerveuse._

– Et bien je n'aurais jamais cru vivre assez longtemps pour voir ça, lui souffla t-il. Et je dois bien avouer que pour le coup, je suis plutôt fier de toi.

Mika écarquilla les yeux.

– C'est vrai ? Toi ?

 _Ils me prennent tous pour un monstre ou quoi ?_

Il lui offrit son plus beau rictus, même si l'effet fut légèrement gâché par son nez rouge et son teint cadavérique.

– Je vais essayer de ne pas le prendre mal, ricana t-il. Allez, bouge-toi ou on va être en retard.

Il lança un dernier regard en direction de son casier afin de s'assurer qu'il était bien fermé, puis commença à s'avancer vers la porte.

– Au fait, hum –, tu n'aurais pas un paquet de mouchoir à me prêter ?

– Pas attrapé froid, hein ?

* * *

– Tu voulais me demander quelque chose ? demanda t-il en éternuant une nouvelle fois.

Son nez coulait comme une fontaine et il commençait déjà à sentir la température de la pièce baisser de quelques degrés, recouvrant ses bras de chair de poule.

Namie grimaça en le regardant faire, puis ouvrit l'un des tiroirs de son bureau avant de lui lancer quelque chose à la figure.

– Un masque ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux que j'en fasse ?

– Je veux que tu le mettes, imbécile. Si tu retournes dans la salle comme ça, tu vas contaminer tous nos clients. Et je te préviens, si tu éternues dans l'un des plats, t'es viré.

Sans même répliquer quoi que ce soit, il enfila l'objet et toussa doucement dans son poing. Désormais c'était sa gorge qui commençait à être douloureuse.

– Mince alors, je n'aurai pas l'immense plaisir de tartiner la soupe d'une petite mamie avec ma morve.

– Tu es écœurant, grimaça t-elle.

Il manqua de lui répondre _Je sais_ , mais fut saisit par une quinte de toux.

– Tu as les joues un peu rouges, non ? demanda t-elle soudain.

Ses sourcils se froncèrent et il put apercevoir sa posture se redresser quelque peu.

– Tu as de la fièvre ?

– Non.

Bizarrement, une fois dite à voix haute, sa réponse ne lui parut pas aussi assurée.

– Et tu m'as juste appelé ici pour me dire ça ? Ce matin il n'y a que Mika et moi, alors elle est toute seule en bas et..

– Oui, bien sûr, je vais faire vite.

Elle trifouilla un instant dans un nouveau tiroir de son bureau, en sortit un petit dossier, puis croisa ses mains avant de le regarder.

– Mamiya part à la fin du mois, et j'aurais besoin de quelqu'un pour la remplacer. Et crois le ou non, tu es le meilleur salarié à temps partiel que j'ai eu depuis longtemps – si on oublie le fait que tu arrives toujours avec plus de vingt minutes d'avance –, donc je commence par toi : as-tu quelqu'un à me recommander ?

Izaya tenta de ne pas trop montrer son étonnement, autant devant le compliment qu'elle venait de lui faire – c'était Namie après tout –, que devant l'annonce du départ de sa collègue. _C'est dommage, je l'appréciais_. Mamiya avait toujours été une fille discrète qui se mêlait de ses affaires, au contraire de Mika qui fourrait à chaque fois son nez dans ce qui ne la regardait pas.

Il pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté, toussa une ou deux fois, puis tenta de réfléchir.

Dans les faits, aucune personne proche de lui ne cherchait de travail : Shizuo en avait deux, et c'était bien suffisant, Shinra était déjà très occupé avec ce qu'il faisait dans le cabinet de son père, Shiki était... eh bien, _Shiki_ , et ses sœurs étaient décidément trop jeunes pour avoir un emploi, sans même compter le fait qu'elles se trouvaient à des kilomètres de là. Et qu'il s'était fait la promesse qu'elles n'auraient pas à travailler avant d'avoir complètement terminé leurs études.

Donc, il ne voyait personne qui pourrait la remplacer.

Il secoua la tête.

– Désolé, je n'ai personne en tête.

Elle semblait déçue.

– Très bien. Je demanderai à Kadota demain. Ça sera tout.

Izaya s'apprêta à tourner les talons.

– Izaya, l'appela t-elle.

Son regard demeurait indéchiffrable, et il n'eut pas la force de se concentrer.

– Si ton état ne s'est pas amélioré d'ici demain, ne viens pas.

Le brun ne répondit pas, se contentant de lui servir son habituel sourire sans réelle signification.

* * *

De retour dans la salle principale, il profita du calme ambiant pour aller saluer Simon dans les cuisines. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas vu – même s'ils travaillaient tous deux au même endroit, à quelques mètres seulement l'un de l'autre, les occasions de se croiser réellement assez pour discuter quelques instants restaient rares –, et la gentillesse innée de ce dernier lui avait tout de même légèrement manquée.

– Izaya ! s'exclama t-il lorsque ce dernier arriva derrière lui.

La température des cuisines était agréable, si bien que le brun se surprit lui même à soupirer de bien-être en se plaçant près des fours.

– Toi un peu blanc, non ?

Ses sourcils se froncèrent, comme s'il s'inquiétait pour lui. Son accent russe était toujours aussi prononcé. Brute.

Izaya secoua la tête.

– Ça va, ça va, lui répondit-il. Je suis simplement un peu fatigué.

– Pas beaucoup de monde ? demanda t-il en lançant un regard vers la porte qui menait à la salle.

– Il est encore tôt, je crois qu'aujourd'hui ça sera calme. Il a neigé toute la nuit et les trottoirs sont complètements gelés.

Simon ne répondit rien, et lorsque le brun croisa son regard, il vit que ce dernier avait l'air de chercher ses mots.

– _Quoi_? l'aida t-il donc en l'invitant à lui répondre en russe.

Certes, il ne parlait pas cette langue tous les jours, mais il avait un niveau largement suffisant pour tenir une conversation.

L'homme lui retourna un sourire sincère.

– _Les japonais sont toujours très prudents et respectueux n'est-ce pas ?_

Izaya éternua et un frisson remonta le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

Simon fronça les sourcils.

– _Tu es malade_ , lui dit-il. _Tu ne devrais pas travailler dans cet état_.

Le brun soupira.

– _Je t'assure que ça va. Si j'étais vraiment mal, vous vous doutez tous bien que je serais pas venu sous ce froid simplement pour faire plaisir à Namie._

– Namie gentille femme mais brute, affirma Simon avant de se retourner brusquement vers l'un de ses cuisiniers. Œufs après farine !

Izaya haussa un sourcil et retint un sourire. Depuis que le russe était ici, il avait formé nombre de cuisiniers afin qu'ils soient capable de satisfaire les clients même lorsque ce dernier n'était pas là : il était gentil et doux avec tout de monde, mais exigeait l'excellence de ses assistants. Et puis, il devait bien être le seul à trouver que Namie était gentille.

– Izaya ! l'appela Mika. Viens aider ta collègue préférée !

Simon hocha la tête avec un air entendu.

– Mika gentille aussi.

– Ça, c'est encore à voir, marmonna t-il.

Il soupira et fit un pas en arrière.

– Passe une bonne journée, Simon. Le devoir m'appelle.

* * *

– Et donc, tu veux que je te dise si Seiji t'aime bien ? Tu m'as pris pour ta voyante, ou quoi ?

– Mais allez, à chaque fois tu réussis à deviner plein de choses sans même parler aux gens. Tu peux bien m'aider une fois de temps en temps, non ? J'ai vraiment besoin de toi !

Ses gémissement lui cassaient les oreilles. Il haussa un sourcil, mais fut interrompu dans sa moue dubitative par un nouvel éternuement.

– Je suis ta collègue préférée... ? Et tu m'adores au fond... ? Pitié... ?

Il soupira.

– Bon, très bien... Mais c'est juste pour cette fois. Et c'est aussi parce qu'il n'y a pratiquement personne.

– Merci ! s'exclama t-elle, un grand sourire naissant sur ses lèvres.

La châtaine fut sur le point de se jeter à son cou, mais Izaya la reposa loin de lui avec un air dégoûté.

– Pousse pas trop ta chance, tu veux ?

Mika hocha la tête avec hâte puis contourna le bar en sautillant pour aller se placer à côté de lui.

– Alors ? demanda t-elle. Alors ? Alors ? Tu le vois, hein ? Il est là-bas, dans le coin, sur son téléphone – et tiens si tu pouvais me dire avec qui il parle tant que tu y es –

– J'ai dis que j'étais pas ta voyante ! Et éloigne-toi ! _Et je ne suis pas sourd ni aveugle._

Il éternua, puis plissa les yeux pour observer Seiji. _Mince, j'aurais dû prendre mes lunettes_. Il ne les portait que rarement, uniquement lorsque ses yeux étaient vraiment fatigués. Et là, ils l'étaient.

– Alors ? Alors ?

– Mika, tais-toi.

Il papillonna des yeux, baissa le regard, grimaça devant le mal de tête et l'éternuement qui montaient doucement en lui, puis recommença à préparer les cafés qui lui avaient été commandés.

– C'est bon, tout roule.

Elle le fixa pendant quelques secondes, puis gonfla les joues.

– Quoi, c'est tout ? Tu rigoles ? Je veux des détails !

– Passe-moi un mouchoir, demanda t-il avant de se diriger vers une table.

Il commençait à sentir son cœur battre à ses tempes, en plus de son nez complètement bouché. Une fois devant le groupe de lycéennes qui avaient très certainement dû décider d'aller se réchauffer dans un café avant de se rendre en cours, Izaya leur offrit un sourire fatigué puis déposa leurs boissons sur la table devant chacune d'entre elles.

Elles le fixèrent toutes la bouche ouverte mais il ne le remarqua même pas et tourna les talons.

Derrière le bar, Mika l'attendait avec un sourire goguenard et un mouchoir négligemment tenu du bout des doigts. Il fronça les sourcils, soupira, attrapa ce dernier, puis la bouscula un peu afin d'accéder aux tasses sales. L'eau chaude qui coula sur ses mains le fit frissonner d'un plaisir coupable, réchauffant quelque peu son corps glacé.

– Alors, monsieur le bourreau des cœurs. On fait tourner les têtes des lycéennes ?

Il grogna.

– N'importe quoi.

– Quoi, tu vas me dire qu'avec tes super-pouvoirs t'as pas vu la façon dont elles te regardaient ? Tu ressemblais à un bout de viande sur un grill.

Izaya fit comme s'il n'avait rien entendu. Il avait passé l'âge d'être fier de plaire à des gamines de quinze ou seize ans.

– Bon, on va faire un deal, d'accord ? Donne-moi plus de détails, et je te laisse en paix pour le reste de la journée. Je peux même te remplacer demain pour que tu te reposes, parce que que tu le veuilles ou non, t'es malade comme un chien.

Il ne mit même pas deux secondes à prendre sa décision.

– Deal.

Au diable le respect de la vie privée, aujourd'hui il en avait plein de dos.

* * *

Et apparemment, cette journée n'était pas prête de se terminer.

Quand Izaya sortit du restaurant, emmitouflé sous trois couches de vêtements – ce qui apparemment n'était pas assez car il frissonnait des pieds à la tête – une voix l'arrêta presque immédiatement.

– Izaya !

Le concerné se retourna, frottant une énième fois le bout de son nez qui commençait sérieusement à devenir rouge et irrité, puis haussa un sourcil en voyant Simon arriver vers lui.

– Izaya, rentrer chez toi, hein ? Très froid et toi malade –

– Je ne suis pas malade.

– Toi malade, répéta t-il plus fort. Et moi j'ai voiture.

Parfois, le brun se demandait réellement si le cuisinier ne se plaisait pas à parler ainsi.

Il secoua la tête.

– Je t'assure que c'est bon, Simon. Je n'habite pas si loin, même pas besoin de prendre le métro, tu vois ? Et il est pas si tard –

Il éternua.

– Et tout va très bien, termina t-il en reniflant une nouvelle fois.

En fait, tout était très loin de bien aller, étant donné qu'il avait l'impression qu'un rouleau compresseur était en train de lui passer dessus. Encore et encore.

Pourtant, il se força à laisser échapper un petit rictus.

– Tu t'inquiètes pour moi ? Je suis touché.

Simon fronça les sourcils.

– Tu... es sûr ?

Il hocha la tête, puis se mit sur la pointe des pieds afin de lui tapoter l'épaule.

– Tu es vraiment gentil, Simon. Mais tout va bien, je t'assure. Je vais prendre l'air, marcher un peu, ça va me faire du bien.

Le brun fit un pas en arrière, repositionna son sac à dos sur ses épaules, puis lui fit un petit au revoir de la main.

– À la prochaine.

Et il s'éloigna tandis que le russe semblait chercher ses mots.

– Pas de folie beau brun ! lui cria t-il en russe alors qu'il s'éloignait dans la nuit.

Seul son rire un peu rauque résonna dans les rues.

* * *

 **Shiki [17H58] :** Ce week-end, viens à l'appartement. Vorona ne me croit pas quand je lui dis que tu ne vas plus sécher les entraînements.

 **Izaya [17H59] :** Pourtant c'est le cas, je ne vais pas sécher.

 **Shiki [17H59] :** Tu as déjà essayé de la convaincre de quelque chose auquel elle ne croit pas ? Tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'à toi-même, le haricot. T'as perdu tous tes muscles, et maintenant même Akane pourrait te battre.

 **Izaya [18H00] :** Ah-ah-ah. Très drôle. Laisse cette pauvre fillette en dehors de tout ça. Dis-lui que je passerai en début d'après-midi.

 **Izaya [18H00] :** Au fait, ça fait un bout de temps que tu ne m'as pas emmené en mission. Il y a un problème ?

 **Shiki [18H02] :** Non, aucun. Je n'ai juste pas trouvé ça nécessaire, c'est tout.

 **Izaya [18H03] :** Tu te fiches de moi ? Je croyais que tu n'allais pas faire ça, justement.

 **Shiki [18H04] :** Faire quoi ?

 **Izaya [18H04] :** Me tenir à l'écart.

 **Izaya [18H10] :** Ne t'avise même pas de m'ignorer.

 **Shiki [18H12] :** Écoute, gamin, je t'assure que c'est pour ton bien. Tu penses connaître ce dans quoi tu te fourres, mais je t'assure que malgré tout ça, tu n'en as effleuré qu'une infime partie.

 **Shiki [18H12] :** Ça fait des années que les russes et les japs sont comme ça : dans une espèce de paix provisoire. Et je peux t'assurer qu'ils ne te laisseront pas mettre ça en péril.

 **Shiki [18H13] :** S'il t'arrivait quelque chose, même moi je ne pourrais rien faire.

 **Shiki [18H20] :** Je ne veux juste pas que tu te fasses buter.

* * *

Mais au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, alors qu'Izaya avançait dans un quartier presque désert, passant par le même chemin que d'habitude c'est-à-dire celui qu'il connaissait par cœur depuis des années, il sentit quelque chose d'étrange.

Même malade comme un chien – oui la phase de déni était terminée, il avait décidément trop mal à la gorge pour continuer ce petit manège – il pouvait aisément sentir que quelque chose n'allait pas. Comme cette fois-là, l'autre soir, quelques semaines plus tôt.

Quelqu'un était en train de le suivre.

Des pas légers, s'arrêtant lorsque lui ralentissait assez pour comprendre que c'était belle et bien lui que cette personne filait. Juste pour être sûr, il tourna au coin d'une rue, rapidement et silencieusement, assez brusquement pour surprendre son stalkeur.

Izaya s'arrêta, se plaqua contre le mur, puis respira le plus calmement possible.

Quelques mètres. Quelques pas. La rue était silencieuse, simplement entrecoupée par le bruit de l'agitation qui régnait dans le centre ville, ainsi que par le son de _ses_ pas.

Lorsque la personne fut assez proche pour que le brun aperçoive son ombre, il se décolla rapidement, l'attrapa par le col puis, avec une force qui se voulait brutale, la coinça entre le mur et lui en appuya sur sa trachée.

Ce ne fut qu'en rencontrant ses yeux qu'il l'a reconnu complètement, et écarquilla les siens en fronçant les sourcils.

– Mademoiselle ? demande t-il, incertain.

– Niekawa, s'exclama t-elle avec enthousiasme comme s'il venait juste de lui poser la question. Haruna Niekawa.

Ses yeux se plissaient à mesure qu'il la détaillait. Une image lui revint en mémoire, celle de la dernière fois, lorsqu'il était avec Kadota Chez Finnegan...

Cette femme n'était décidément pas aussi jeune et dans le besoin qu'il l'avait cru au dernier abord. Ou peut-être que si, justement, elle l'avait été.

– Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

 _C'était une femme, et elle m'attendait devant chez moi._

Izaya serra la mâchoire. Ce n'était tout de même pas elle qui avait... ?

 _Elle n'avait pas vraiment l'air ravie. Peut-être une de tes ex-petites amies... ?_

– Je voulais vraiment venir te voir ; ça va faire des jours que je n'arrive plus à te croiser.

Namie avait récemment changé son planning afin de s'adapter à ses cours du second semestre. Il n'avait donc pas rêvé : cette fille, Niekawa, se trouvait bien trop souvent là lorsqu'il travaillait.

– Niekawa-san, débuta t-il.

– Haruna.

– _Niekawa-san._ Vous me suiviez ?

Elle eut tout de même décence de paraître gênée.

– Et bien, je voulais vraiment te voir et –

Elle grimaça.

– Tu me fais mal.

Sans s'en rendre compte, il avait resserré sa prise autour de son cou.

– Izaya-kun...

– Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, grogna t-il en la libérant totalement.

Il recula d'un pas, sentant des frissons désagréables parcourir son corps. Sa fièvre était encore en train de monter.

– Iza –

– Tu ne m'appelles pas. Tu ne me regardes pas. Et tu ne viens plus au restaurant.

La politesse et la retenue, c'était terminé. Il en avait marre.

– Tu es une cliente. Et cela ne te donne en aucun cas le droit de t'immiscer dans ma vie comme ça.

Il sentait une colère brute monter en lui, comme si l'appellation de son prénom avait mis le feu au poudre.

– Et surtout, cela ne te donne pas le droit d'aller parler à Shizuo.

Sa voix avait résonné comme un grondement. Elle grimaça comme s'il avait dit quelque chose d'injurieux.

– C'est ça son prénom ? S'écria t-elle alors. Il est dégoûtant ! Et il ne te mérite pas, absolument pas ! Quelqu'un comme ça, un homme qui plus est –

La gifle partit toute seule, et le brun ne parvint même pas à s'en vouloir d'avoir frappé une femme. Il ne put que regarder sa tête partir sur le côté comme une poupée de chiffon, puis sa main se déposer avec hésitation sur sa joue, comme si elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il venait de se passer.

– Je –

Elle se mordit la lèvre.

– Je pensais juste que –

Izaya fit un pas en arrière, renifla, puis tourna les talons pour reprendre sa route. Presque aussitôt, elle s'accrocha désespéramment à son poignet, tentant sûrement de le retenir.

– Je n'avais rien ! dit-elle soudain. Vraiment rien. Je venais dans ce restaurant simplement pour trouver un moyen pas trop douloureux de mettre fin à mes jours. Et tu m'as parlé, tous les jours tu me faisais des sourires, et petit à petit j'ai – j'ai cru que peut-être tu pourrais devenir...

– Ta raison de vivre ? le coupa t-il. Désolé, mais non. Je ne peux pas. La mienne est déjà bien trop fragile.

Il la repoussa une dernière fois.

– Tu as besoin d'aide. Trouve des gens qui peuvent t'en apporter. Moi, je ne peux pas.

Et Izaya tourna une nouvelle fois les talons, s'avançant dans les rues qui étaient devenues étrangement silencieuses.

Les sanglots de cette fille résonnèrent encore et encore dans sa tête lourde et douloureuse.

* * *

 **Shizu-chan [18H47] :** Walker est totalement fan de toi, et il ne parle plus que de votre partie d'échec, on dirait un disque rayé. J'espère que tu as passé une bonne journée.

 **Izaya [18H50] :** Tu pourras lui dire qu'il est très doué.

 **Izaya [18H50] :** Shizu-chan, tu es la lumière de ma journée pourrie.

 **Izaya [18H51] :** Merci beaucoup.

* * *

 _ **«**_ _– Quoi, gamin ? Tu boudes encore parce que je t'ai foutu ta raclée tout à l'heure ? Grandis un peu._

 _Izaya renifla avec dédain et tourna la tête dans l'autre sens. Vorona haussa un sourcil mais ne décolla pas ses yeux de l'ordinateur sur lequel elle était en train de pianoter._

– _C'était un jeu, précisa t-il. Et tu ne m'as battu que parce que tu as triché, le vieux._

 _Shiki ricana._

– _Le respect de tes aînés, ça te passe au-dessus de la tête à toi, hein ?_

 _Le plus jeune remonta sa couverture sur ses épaules puis lança un regard courroucé en direction du bureau._

– _Non, je suis plutôt poli d'habitude. Et encore, je pourrais également te dire que ta fumée de clope enfume la pièce et nous étouffe tous, mais je me retiens parce que, comme je viens de le dire, je suis poli._

 _Shiki ricana de nouveau, puis remonta ses lunettes sur son nez. Un petit sourire en coin était apparu sur ses lèvres._

– _Je sais, je sais, je suis vraiment quelqu'un d'horrible. Mais bon, je ne t'oblige pas à rester avec nous, tu sais ? T'as une chambre._

 _Izaya fit la moue et se pelotonna un peu plus dans le fauteuil._

– _Il fait plus chaud ici, marmonna t-il._

 _Il crut entendre Vorona rire, mais en se retournant vers elle le brun put constater que son visage était aussi lisse qu'à l'ordinaire._

– _C'est ça gamin, c'est ça._

 _Shiki lança un coup d'œil à l'horloge près de la porte qui menait au couloir._

– _Dors, maintenant. Il est tard, et t'as école demain._

– _Je ne suis plus un gamin, souffla Izaya qui commençait déjà à fermer les yeux._

 _Ses paupières étaient lourdes._

– _Non, ça c'est sûr._

 _Et ce fut la dernière chose qu'il entendit avant de tomber de sommeil. »_

* * *

Quand Izaya parvint enfin devant son immeuble, il était épuisé et tremblant de fièvre, et ses jambes commençaient à explicitement lui faire comprendre leur fatigue. Son sac lui paraissait bien plus lourd que lorsqu'il avait quitté le restaurant, et il ne parvenait plus à penser à autre chose qu'à la douche bien chaude qui l'attendait en haut et au sweat-shirt propre qu'il allait enfiler ensuite.

Douceur et chaleur, c'était tout ce dont il avait besoin. Son lit et ses draps – qui devaient très certainement avoir gardé l'odeur de son amant –. Plus de nez gelé, de frissons intempestifs, ou d'envie de vomir soudaine : uniquement la tranquillité de son appartement.

Dans le hall, il croisa l'une de ses voisines et inclina légèrement la tête pour lui dire bonjour : sa voix s'était définitivement éteinte pour la journée, et il ne voulait pas lui faire peur avec ses sons gutturaux. Elle lui répondit d'un sourire poli puis sortit à son tour, resserrant sa veste autour de son corps.

Soupirant, il alla ouvrir sa boîte aux lettres en se souvenant qu'il ne l'avait pas fait depuis quelques jours, mais fronça les sourcils en constatant qu'en plus de la pub et des quelques factures habituelles, un gros colis en carton s'y trouvait également.

Pendant une seconde il hésita à le prendre, puis finalement l'attrapa, le coinça entre sa hanche et son coude, et referma la petite porte en fer avant de ranger ses clés dans sa poche. La dernière fois qu'il avait reçu quelque chose d'aussi gros, c'était Shinra qui avait eu la bonne idée de lui envoyer le fruit de ses dernières expériences. Si ce dernier avait décidé de réitérer cela afin de se venger – Izaya ne lui avait pas donné de nouvelles des vacances, et il n'aurait été qu'à moitié étonné de constater que son ami lui en veuille légèrement –, il allait le payer. Cher.

Cette fois, il n'eut pas la force de prendre les escaliers, si bien qu'il patienta quelques secondes le temps que les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvre. Une fois dedans, il manqua de s'endormir debout mais une quinte de tout le maintint éveillé jusqu'à son étage. Sa gorge était en feu.

Lorsqu'il pénétra dans son appartement, Izaya ferma les yeux et s'appuya contre le mur le plus proche. Il était exténué.

La chaleur de la pièce ne fut pas aussi réconfortante qu'il l'avait escompté, mais ce fut tout de même mieux que rien, alors il déposa le colis et son sac à dos sur le plan de travail de la cuisine, puis enleva ses vêtements un par un. Ses muscles étaient douloureux comme après une séance avec Vorona et son t-shirt était trempé de sueur.

Le brun se dirigea ensuite lentement vers la salle de bain, désireux de se réchauffer et de se nettoyer un peu : il avait l'impression d'avoir couru un marathon sous moins dix degrés. Froid et fatigue. Son nez était toujours complètement bouché.

L'eau brûlante lui permis enfin d'arrêter de trembler et de frissonner, et quelques secondes durant, il se sentit un peu mieux. Il frotta ses cheveux et sa peau comme un fou, vida la bouteille de gel douche, puis augmenta encore un peu la température. La salle était désormais emplie d'une vapeur chaude et épaisse, et quand il sortit de la cabine Izaya ne put s'empêcher de lancer un coup d'œil dans le miroir en face de lui.

Sa peau pâle et pleine de chair de poule rougeoyait légèrement au niveau de son torse, ses lèvres étaient sèches et craquelées, tandis que ses yeux étaient complètement injectés de sang.

Il fallait qu'il dorme. Pendant dix heures d'affilées, minimum. Ensuite il irait mieux.

Une fois bien emmitouflé dans un pull épais et deux paires de leggings, il retourna dans le salon afin de remonter le chauffage. Son lit lui paraissait si proche, si douillet...

Il fut sur le point d'aller tout simplement se laisser tomber dans ses couvertures, mais eut tout de même la forcer d'aller se moucher avant. Son nez demeurait rouge et irrité, et le tissus rugueux du mouchoir le fit grimacer de douleur. Une poubelle à côté de son lit ne semblait pas de trop et peut-être devrait-il aller mettre un peu de crème sur ses narines et du baume sur ses lèvres...

Mais quand il fut soudain de nouveau capable de respirer, Izaya se figea complètement. Tous ses muscles se tendirent, et il eut brutalement du mal à respirer. Sa gorge était soudain trop serrée. Il étouffait.

 _L'odeur_.

 _L'odeur de cette nuit-là._

Il porta sa main à son cou, sentant un haut le cœur lui retourner l'estomac. Son regard tenta de s'accrocher quelque part – _n'importe où_ – mais la terre tournait et tremblait de plus en plus fort, jusqu'à ce que ses pieds peinent à le faire tenir debout. D'où cela pouvait-il venir ? _D'où_? Il tourna sur lui-même, haletant, les yeux écarquillés, essayant de savoir comment, _comment cette odeur_ avait pu venir jusqu'à lui.

Cette odeur de pourriture. De macchabée. Cette odeur qui malgré tous ses efforts restait encrée dans ses souvenirs.

Des larmes lui montèrent aux yeux et il eut aussitôt envie de se rouler en boule dans un coin afin de calmer ses nausées. Sa tête était pleine, engourdie comme jamais, et aucune pensée sensée ne parvenait à prendre forme dans son esprit.

 _Derrière lui._

Il se retourna, lentement, très lentement, le ventre tordu d'appréhension. Pantelant, son regard finit par tomber sur le colis en carton toujours posé sur le plan de travail. _Non._ Il fit un pas en avant. Puis deux. _Non. Non. Non._

 _Pas encore_.

Il ne voulait pas l'ouvrir. Il ne voulait pas savoir ce que cette boîte contenait. Pourtant, il savait au fond de lui que c'était la chose à faire, alors il attrapa un couteau dans l'évier et coupa le scotch en tentant de maîtriser les tremblements de sa main.

Le bruit que fit le couteau en tombant au sol résonna dans le silence de l'appartement, et le temps sembla s'arrêter. Se suspendre. Disparaître.

La vie, elle, venait de prendre une tournure différente.

 _Pourquoi ?_

Un visage pâle, figée dans une expression sereine qui serait à jamais la dernière. Des cheveux châtains clairs, couleurs miel, et des paupières closes.

On aurait pu croire à un masque endormi tant il semblait paisible.

Et au milieu de tout ça, un clou planté au milieu du front, suspendant un papier blanc. Une simple phrase, qui résonna encore et encore dans sa tête.

Un écriture hachée et serrée. Et des mots brutes.

 _Elle n'aurait pas dû s'en mêler._

Izaya fit un pas en arrière.

Un sanglot remonta dans sa poitrine. Dans le coin de sa vision trouble, il crut entendre le grondement du tonnerre de cette nuit-là. Pourtant, dans le ciel, il n'y avait rien.

 _Je suis désolé._

 _Tellement désolé._

Encore une fois, tout était sa faute.

– Celty...

 _Elle n'aurait pas du s'en mêler._

* * *

 _ **ahahaha i'm sorry les gars, don't kill me i love u**_


	42. 020 Izaya

**0.20 - Izaya**

* * *

 **Des années après la** **Nuit** _ **.**_

Un éclair déchira le ciel et Izaya tressaillit, un sanglot remontant dans sa poitrine. Il pressa ses mains contre ses oreilles puis ferma les yeux aussi fort qu'il le put. Un spasme le parcourut de par en par et de la bile lui emplit la gorge.

Ses larmes lui montèrent au yeux tandis qu'il secouait violemment la tête.

Il fallait qu'il sorte de là. Tout de suite. Il fallait qu'il trouve les toilettes, qu'il n'entende plus ces foutus éclairs et que sa tête arrête enfin de tourner autant.

Précairement, il se leva en tremblant, le cœur au bord des lèvres, et se précipitant hors de sa chambre – ou en tout cas la pièce qui lui servait de chambre depuis quelques mois –. Le couloir était sombre et silencieux, la seule lumière de l'appartement provenant du salon se trouvait tout au bout de ce dernier.

Titubant en haletant, il s'appuyant contre le mur le plus proche afin de s'approcher davantage de la salle de bain. Pourtant, lorsqu'un nouveau tonnerre retentit, il perdit l'équilibre, ses jambes cédant sous son poids; aussitôt il s'étala sur la moquette.

– Izaya ? C'est toi ?

 _Shiki._

– Il est plus de trois heures, entendit-il. Tu devrais vraiment aller te pieuter : t'as cours demain.

Tremblant comme une feuille, il ne put même pas répondre.

– Izaya ? Tu m'entends ?

Il tenta de se relever, et parvint à se remettre partiellement debout. Il entendit Shiki s'approcher avant même de le voir.

– Hey, ça va ? T'es malade ?

Il semblait réellement inquiet, pourtant quand il sentit sa main se poser sur son épaule, il ne put retenir le réflexe qui balaya son bras. _Pas de contact. Sang. Sang. Sang._

Il porta sa main à sa bouche pour retenir son haut-le-cœur.

– Izaya ? T'es blanc comme un linge, gamin –

– Lâche-moi !

Il avait à nouveau essayé de lui prendre le bras.

Le brun recula en secouant la tête. _Non. Non. Non._

 _Le salon sentait le sang et le macchabée._

Il avait besoin de ses sœurs. Il avait besoin d'elles maintenant.

– Izaya, calme-toi, respire.

Il tenta de prendre une nouvelle inspiration, mais fut soudain incapable de trouver de l'air. Il étouffait.

– Respire gamin.

Shiki lui attrapa de nouveau le poignet, puis l'attira contre lui. Le brun se débattit en gémissant pendant quelques secondes, puis sentit peu à peu ses forces l'abandonner. _De l'air._

– Calme-toi, tu es en sécurité ici, d'accord ? Il n'y a que toi et moi.

 _De l'air, de l'air._

Il haletait désespérément.

L'homme le serra contre lui encore davantage puis, doucement, porta sa main à ses cheveux avant de lui caresser délicatement la tête. Le geste était gentil et presque affectueux, si bien que sans qu'il ne comprit pourquoi, cette action lui permit de prendre une grande respiration : il se mit à tousser frénétiquement.

– Voilà gamin, c'est ça, respire.

Un nouvel éclair, et il tressaillit en gémissant. Shiki fronça les sourcils.

– C'est l'orage ? C'est ça qui te fait paniquer comme ça ?

Cela faisait quelques mois qu'il avait commencé à vivre avec lui, et il pouvait aisément comprendre son étonnement : Izaya était un gamin froid, hautin, et railleur, qui ne montrerait ses faiblesses pour rien au monde. C'était en tout cas l'image qu'il désirait renvoyer.

Pourtant, il réussit tout de même à hocher la tête, les lèvres tremblantes. _Ne pas pleurer._

Tout à coup, le brun sentit ses pieds décoller du sol et l'instant d'après des bras puissants le portaient, serrant son corps apeuré contre un torse ferme et musclé par le temps. Il glapit, et ses yeux écarquillés rencontrèrent ceux de Shiki alors qu'il le conduisait jusqu'au salon. Il le regardait avec une douceur légèrement déconcertante, et le cœur d'Izaya manqua un battement.

Il tenta mollement de se dégager.

– Arrête de faire ta tête de mule, tu veux ?

Le corps d'Izaya était encore petit et très peu musclé, si bien qu'il n'eut pas vraiment l'impression que cette action lui demanda quelconque effort. Il redevint une poupée de chiffon entre ses bras, et quand le plus vieux s'installa dans le fauteuil en le serrant un peu plus contre lui, le brun remarqua enfin qu'il avait arrêté de trembler.

Il cala sa tête dans le creux de son cou, essayant de respirer plus calmement, puis Shiki lui demanda :

– T'aimes bien le classique, non ? Je t'ai souvent entendu en écouter le soir ? Ça te dérange si j'en mets un peu ?

Izaya secoua la tête.

– Bien.

Sa main alla chercher la petite télécommande posée sur la table juste à côté, puis presque aussitôt une musique – bien trop forte pour l'heure qu'il devait être – emplie la pièce et le brun sursauta.

Le tonnerre fut entièrement couvert.

– Ça va mieux ? lui chuchota t-il à l'oreille.

Il ouvrit la bouche, légèrement déboussolé.

– Je...

Shiki ricana.

– Mon emmerdeur à domicile serait-il enfin à court de mots ?

Pour le coup, oui il l'était.

Sans rien ajouter, il reposa sa tête contre lui et ferma les yeux.

L'homme lui caressa les cheveux jusqu'à ce qu'il se rendorme.


	43. Chapitre 21

**Partie 3 : Aboutissement**

* * *

 **Chapitre 21**

* * *

 _Après leur journée ensemble, Izaya reprend le cours de sa vie avec une nouveauté au coin de son esprit : il est en couple. Malade comme un chien, il croise un soir en rentrant du restaurant Niekawa qui le suivait. Il lui conseille de lâcher l'affaire et surtout de rester loin de Shizuo. Mais lorsqu'il rentre chez lui, un étrange colis l'attend... Un colis qui contient la tête décapitée de Celty._

* * *

Shizuo regarda d'un œil distrait le chiot lui lécher le bout des doigts, sursautant lorsque ses petites dents s'enfoncèrent soudain dans son épiderme avec énergie. Ce dernier émit de petits grognements amusés, jouant énergiquement avec sa main, puis lorsque le blond ferma son poing pour l'empêcher de s'accéder à ses doigts, il releva brusquement la tête vers lui puis tenta de lui monter sur les genoux. Sans rien dire, il s'enfonça davantage dans le canapé et le laissa faire, appréciant la douceur de ses petits poils venir lui chatouiller le visage et les bras.

Sa langue, elle par contre, fut bien moins agréable lorsqu'il commença à tenter de lui lécher le visage.

– Pluton, chuchota t-il en voyant qu'il commençait à s'exciter un peu trop. Calme. Assis.

Immédiatement, la petite boule de poils s'exécuta – chose étonnante pour un chien de cet âge – puis recommença à lui mordiller l'index.

– Bon chien, le félicita t-il en lui caressant le sommet de la tête.

Même s'il lui mettait des pelotes de poils blancs partout dans l'appartement – et le forçait donc à passer le balais deux fois par jour, sans même parler du fait qu'il n'était pas encore propre et qu'il aimait venir dormir avec lui –, Shizuo était content d'avoir ce petit bonhomme avec lui. Les pièces lui paraissaient moins vides, moins grandes. Il avait une raison de rentrer chez lui le soir, de se lever le matin, de sortir lorsqu'il ne travaillait pas. Un animal demandait beaucoup d'attention, et cela lui faisait du bien, surtout depuis que leur groupe avait volé en éclat suite à...

Deux mois étaient passés. Deux mois entiers qu'il avait vécu comme dans un brouillard permanent. Il ne se souvenait plus de ce qu'il avait mangé, ce qu'il avait fait, comment il s'était rendu jusqu'à son travail, qui il avait tabassé avec Tom : la seule chose dont il gardait un souvenir un peu près net était son anniversaire où Walker et Erika lui avait offert ce petit Westie tout blanc. Cette occasion leur avait à tous permis de recoller quelque peu les morceaux, de parler – ou non, le silence était parfois plus agréable que les mots –, et de rester ensemble quelques instants, comme avant.

L'annonce de la mort de Celty avait été bien trop brusque, soudaine. Pour tout le monde. En premier lieu, personne n'avait compris : cette femme, si dure avec les autres et surtout elle-même, les avait tous sauvé à sa façon, leur offrant une antre où se cacher le temps de reprendre son souffle. Lorsqu'il l'avait rencontré, Shizuo n'était encore qu'un ado en colère qui avait du mal à se remettre de la mort de sa mère et de la culpabilité qui avait accompagné cela. Elle lui avait tendu la main, juste après une bonne claque afin de lui remettre les idées en place.

Donc, le blond avait du mal à croire ce qu'on leur avait raconté. Certes, la jeune femme n'avait plus de famille depuis longtemps, si bien que c'était Kadota qu'on avait appelé pour lui annoncer que la police avait retrouvé son corps décapité dans l'un des fleuves qui traversait Tokyo. Et que l'affaire était d'ores et déjà classée comme 'Accident déplorable'. Personne n'en avait gobé un mot, et Shizuo avait tout de suite su que quelque chose clochait – à la seconde même où cette femme blonde était entrée dans la boutique pour leur dire qu'un accident pareil était rare mais pas impossible – : la mafia avait quelque chose à voir avec ça, il en mettrait sa main à couper.

Et il n'était pas près d'oublier le visage de cette femme, lisse de toute expression.

Pluton bailla puis alla tranquillement s'allonger sur ses genoux. Il attrapa son téléphone portable posé à côté de lui, puis sentit ses mâchoires se serrer en relisant – pour la vingtième fois au moins – le dernier message qu'Izaya lui avait envoyé.

 **Izaya [03H47] :** Je suis désolé, Shizuo. Vraiment désolé.

 _Vous ne pouvez plus envoyer de message à cet utilisateur._

Petit-ami, hein ? Quelle blague.

Doucement, il reposa sa main sur le dessus de sa tête et continua de le caresser. Sa fourrure était si douce qu'en faisant cela, Shizuo eut l'impression que c'était lui qu'on massait affectueusement.

Le silence ambiant fut reposant, et il s'autorisa à fermer les yeux quelques secondes.

Mais cela ne dura pas – quelques minutes tout au plus – car soudain les oreilles de Pluton se dressèrent sur sa tête et il détalla de ses genoux, sautant au sol en couinant. Sa queue remuait bien trop fort pour son petit corps, si bien que son postérieur s'agitait en même temps, entraîné par son élan.

Il sautilla tout excité devant la porte d'entrée, les yeux brillants, et le blond eut tout juste le temps de prendre une grande inspiration – essayant de se préparer à coller un grand sourire sur ses lèvres – avant qu'elle ne s'ouvre brusquement sur son frère.

Kasuka lui fit un petit sourire en l'apercevant puis laissa passer la fille qui le suivait de près.

Il mit tout de même quelques secondes avant de réussir à les étirer, ses lèvres.

– Hijiribe-san, lui dit-il lorsqu'elle croisa son regard. Bonsoir.

Elle s'inclina légèrement puis hocha la tête.

– Shizuo, qu'est-ce que tu fais encore debout à cette heure ?

– Et toi ? Les lycéens sont censés être au lit, non ?

Il rit et enleva ses chaussures. En passant devant Pluton, le brun l'attrapa dans ses bras puis lui fit quelques baisers sur le haut du crâne. Elle aussi s'approcha de lui afin de lui grattouiller l'arrière du cou.

– Vous étiez où ? demanda t-il tout de même.

– Nous étions chez moi, l'informa t-elle. Ma mère voulait le rencontrer.

Le blond acquiesça.

– Hum, on va dans ma chambre.

– Ok.

Il regarda les images muettes de la télévision et se demanda où est-ce qu'il avait bien pu mettre la télécommande.

– Ça, hum, te dérange pas ?

Shizuo lui coula un regard entendu.

– Kasuka, soupira t-il. T'es grand, tu sais ?

Elle était sous le coussin.

– Et c'est chez toi ici. Nous savons bien que t'es un garçon responsable.

Il fit un petit clin d'œil entendu en direction de la jeune fille puis reporta son attention sur les images. Pluton s'était endormi dans les bras de son frère.

– Je – tu sais je voulais pas dire que – Ruri n'est qu'une amie et je –

– Kasuka. Relax. Je sais : je plaisantais. Désolé, il est tard et je suis un peu crevé.

Il éteignit l'écran avant de se lever.

– Bonne nuit petit frère.

* * *

Allongé sur son lit, le blond essaya de trouver le sommeil. Mais comme si souvent depuis quelques semaines, ce dernier semblait le fuir. Il regardait sans bouger le plafond blanc de sa chambre, observant avec un intérêt feint les taches d'humidité qui grandissaient au fil des années, écoutant sans vraiment entendre la pluie s'abattre avec rage sur les carreaux en verre de sa fenêtre, laissée nue par les volets défraîchies qui étaient brisés et inutilisables depuis un bon moment. Peut-être qu'un jour, l'envie allait lui prendre et il allait tous les remplacer, les changer, se rendre au magasins, en acheter de nouveau, puis les poser afin que la façade de leur immeuble ressemble enfin à quelque chose. Pour l'instant, il n'avait pas cette envie : la lumière du matin lui permettait de se lever sans attendre, et la pluie avait parfois quelque chose de rassurant.

De l'autre côté du couloir, il parvenait à entendre des voix étouffées ainsi que des éclats de rire rauques – comme ceux qui venaient du cœur ou du ventre, ceux qu'il n'était pas possible de feindre –. Au moins, pensa t-il, voilà une chose qui réussissait à lui mettre un peu de baume au cœur : son frère commençait enfin à quitter cet endroit sombre dans lequel il était tombé, et il pouvait de nouveau sentir cet appartement reprendre vie. Petit à petit, au fil de ses séances avec sa psychiatre, il avait vu Kasuka se redresser, ses cernes diminuer, son visage s'éclairer. Il recommençait à se lever avant le milieu de l'après-midi, à engager la conversation le matin, à dîner tous les jours avec lui.

Puis un jour, il était sorti de l'appartement alors qu'aucune séance n'était prévue, et lui avait simplement dit : « Je vais voir une amie. »

Une amie.

Combien d'années cela faisait-il ? Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas entendu cette phrase dans la bouche de son frère ? Combien cela lui avait-il pris pour que finalement cette phrase si banale le laisse complètement interdit ?

Plus le temps passait, et plus il reprenait le fil de sa vie. Il tournait la page. Et cela aurait pu être formidable, signer le début d'une nouvelle page de leur histoire.

Si le blond n'avait pas fait exactement l'inverse.

Au fond de lui, alors que les heures et les jours défilaient, il sentait cette petite partie de lui, celle qui avait échappé à la rage et à la culpabilité après cette nuit où Kasuka l'avait appelé pour le prévenir que leur mère était morte seule dans sa chambre comme une chienne, il la sentait rétrécir de plus en plus. Jusqu'à ne plus être qu'une misérable peau de chagrin pas plus grande qu'un pouce. Il avait l'impression qu'une simple pichenette aurait suffi à le détruire, à l'envoyer au sol, là où jamais plus il ne pourrait se relever.

Chaque jour se ressemblait, faisait aussi mal que le précédent, partout dans la ville la présence de Celty le hantait comme un fantôme, une aura bienveillante qui n'avait plus de présence, qu'il sentait simplement par habitude, car d'ordinaire il aurait pu la voir débarquer au coin d'une rue, devant une station de métro, ou encore devant chez lui. Elle l'aurait invité à faire un tour, à prendre le casque qui se trouvait dans la petite sacoche, puis à s'agripper bien à elle, et ils auraient volé ensemble à travers la ville, silencieux et apaisés.

Elle avait été son garde faux, et à présent il n'était même pas capable de découvrir ce qui lui était réellement arrivé. Ce qui avait bien pu la mettre dans un état pareil.

Parfois, dans des moments comme celui-ci où il se laissait tout simplement envahir par ses pensées, une image s'imposait à son esprit : le corps sans tête de son amie flottant au gré de l'eau et des courants. Sa peau fripée, froide et pâle comme la neige, commençait à se dissoudre par endroit, à se gorger du liquide qui l'entourait, faisant gonfler sa chair jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne ressemble même plus à un être humain.

Parfois, il pensait à Shinra et au fait qu'ils n'avaient plus entendu parler de lui depuis l'annonce.

Parfois, il pensait à Erika et Walker, qui reprenaient peu à peu leurs mauvaises habitudes d'aller arpenter les rues en espérant que quelqu'un leur cherche des noises.

Parfois, il pensait à Kadota et à l'air blafard qu'il arborait jour et nuit à présent.

Parfois, il pensait à Izaya, et son cœur se serrait aussitôt douloureusement, comme si même son corps ne pouvait plus ne serait-ce que supporter cette pensée. Il avait fui, encore une fois, le laissant seul avec lui même alors qu'ils avaient enfin avancé. Il avait fait un pas en avant vers lui, puis alors même que le blond s'était apprêté à faire de même, ce dernier s'était retourné et avait couru dans la direction opposée.

À toutes jambes. Loin de lui.

* * *

La nuit lui semblait de plus en plus fraîche. Ils étaient bientôt en mars, février se terminait dans quelques jours, et pourtant les températures ne paraissaient pas prêtes à remonter. Il neigeait encore la nuit, de temps en temps, et lorsque Shizuo sortait de son boulot au conbini sous les petites lueurs du matin, les trottoirs étaient complètement verglacés tout comme certaines parties de la route.

Les joues rouges et les yeux cernés, il resserra son écharpe autour de son cou puis sentit les portes automatiques du magasin se refermer derrière lui. Les rues étaient calmes et sombres, mais il pouvait tout de même apercevoir quelques personnes en face, attendant sur le devant du bâtiment de la gare.

Il crut, l'espace d'un instant – d'un minuscule instant, sur le coin droit de sa vision, là où les ombres se mélangent au reste de ce qu'il lui est possible de voir – qu'un homme aux cheveux noir corbeau et au teint pâle venait de passer à côté de lui, le frôlant presque. Il put sentir un parfum bien connu monter à ses narines, et durant quelques secondes sa tête s'embruma et il se stoppa net.

Mais quand il se retourna, il n'y avait personne et il était seul sur le trottoir.

Un soupir fatigué passa ses lèvres, et Shizuo passa une main épuisé sur son visage.

 _Il faut que je rentre,_ pensa t-il furtivement _. Il faut que je rentre et que je dorme._

Il arriva à un passage piéton et alors même qu'il s'apprêtait à traverser la route afin d'accéder au chemin qui allait lui permettre de retrouver son lit, des cris et autres hurlements gutturaux le firent relever la tête. Au bout de la longue allée d'asphalte, au loin, alors qu'une brume fine recouvrait le sol, une bande de motards roulait vers lui à toute vitesse. Ils scandaient quelque chose que le blond ne compris pas, même quand ils passèrent juste devant lui – si près qu'il lui aurait simplement suffit de faire deux pas en avant pour en finir et passer sous leurs roues – mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de tout de même les reconnaître.

Le gang de Celty. Ses motards. Tous ces hommes et ces femmes qui étaient sous ses ordres et la respectaient comme il en allait de soi avec une personne qui avait fait ses preuves à plusieurs reprises.

Ils semblaient en colère, rugissant comme une immense forme pleine de roues, de métal, de casques, et de couleurs, comme un monstre prêt à tout dévorer sur son passage, à réduire ce monde cruel en cendres car il leur avait pris leur repère, leur pilier, et que toute leur organisation, tout ce que la jeune femme avait créé était en train de s'écrouler.

Comme une ombre menaçante qui se nourrissait de leur haine et de leur frustration.

Shizuo détourna les yeux avant de les voir disparaître de l'autre côté de l'avenue, puis déposa un pied sur la bande blanche du passage.

* * *

Pourtant, alors qu'il s'avançait d'un pas assuré et rapide, ses lèvres commençant peu à peu à virer au bleu autour de la cigarette qu'il venait tout juste d'allumer, il finit par s'arrêter. Immobile, au milieu de la ruelle, le regard droit devant lui, bloqué sur un point fixe, le blond prit une bouffée puis observa la fumée disparaître peu à peu.

Durant un instant, il s'imagina son appartement, son frère, son lit, et il n'eut tout à coup plus l'envie de s'y rendre. Plus envie de lui sourire pour l'encourager à aller mieux, alors que lui se sentait éventré de l'intérieur. Plus envie de faire comme s'il n'avait pas envie de jeter son téléphone contre le mur car Izaya l'avait tout simplement bloqué. Plus envie de faire comme si sa meilleure amie n'était pas morte pour ne pas le perturber.

Plus envie de faire comme s'il ne pensait pas à chaque seconde qu'il méritait totalement ce qui lui arrivait.

Alors sans y réfléchir à deux fois, il tourna les talons afin de rebrousser chemin. Il fallait qu'il marche encore un peu plus longtemps, il en avait besoin, et surtout il savait parfaitement où aller.

Son corps choisit tout seul la direction et il se laissa entraîner dans la brume froide de la nuit.

* * *

Quand il arriva devant la boutique, le soleil commençait tout juste à se lever.

Sans attendre, il traversa la rue – sans même regarder à gauche et à droite avant de le faire étant donné qu'il n'y avait presque pas de voitures – et alla se poster devant la porte d'entrée. Le panneau indiquait ''fermé'', alors il ne prit pas la peine de toquer – il ne le faisait jamais, de toutes façons – et abaissa la clenche.

L'intérieur était vide et froid, et Shizuo ne prit pas la peine de balayer la pièce du regard : il pouvait en retracer chaque objet et chaque mètre carré les yeux fermés. Il retira ses chaussures, puis s'avança jusqu'en bas de l'escalier dans l'arrière boutique, qu'il monta immédiatement en faisant attention à tout de même faire un peu de bruit. Arrivé en haut, un petit palier avec trois portes lui fit face, et il prit celle de droite par habitude. Il entra silencieusement, puis referma derrière lui.

La télévision était allumée et diffusait une lumière vive dans la pièce. Devant elle, un grand canapé usé par le temps était appuyé contre le mur. Il s'avança, retira son manteau et sa veste, puis alla s'asseoir entre Walker et Kadota. Erika lui tendit gentiment un plaid sans même le regarder, puis se pelotonna contre son meilleur ami en silence.

Le blond connaissait déjà ce film, alors il regarda simplement les images sans même les voir, enveloppé dans le silence de la pièce. Kadota posa sa cuisse contre sa jambe en un geste réconfortant comme pour dire _C'est cool que tu sois là_. Il lui rendit l'impulsion mais fut incapable de lui offrir un sourire.

Il reporta ses yeux sur l'écran.

Ce n'était pas un film émouvant. Pas un qui faisait pleurer. Pourtant, il sentit brusquement les épaules de Walker se mettre à trembler, et un sanglot étouffé sortit de sa gorge. Personne ne releva, personne n'alla éteindre la télévision, personne n'émit un geste. Ils restèrent tous parfaitement immobile jusqu'à ce qu'Erika glisse sa main dans la sienne et ne se mette à émir de petits sanglots à son tour. Ils se blottirent l'un contre l'autre.

Cela durant pendant dix bonnes minutes. Au bout d'un moment, Kadota se rapprocha légèrement de lui et souffla :

– J'ai entendu dire qu'Izaya était passé. Il y a un bout de temps, mais j'ai oublié de t'en parler.

Il se tendit. Et ne répondit pas.

Puis finalement :

– Et alors ?

Le brun sembla surprit par son ton légèrement agressif, et Shizuo s'en voulut. Il avait de grosses cernes sous les yeux et son visage semblait avoir minci. Il n'avait pas le droit de lui parler ainsi.

– Pardon.

– C'est rien.

Erika et Walker semblaient s'être endormis l'un sur l'autre.

– En fait, je parle de ça parce que... tu sais qu'il travaille avec moi ?

Il sentit quelque chose remuer dans son ventre.

– Non. Je ne savais pas.

 _Une de plus ou une de moins,_ pensa t-il amèrement.

– Je... d'accord. Je n'ai su que c'était lui parce qu'Erika a crié son prénom partout, tout le temps, pendant des semaines après ça, et je pensais que... Remarque, il ne doit pas savoir qu'on se connaît. Peut-être, je ne sais pas.

– Hum.

Encore une fois, il ne savait pas quoi dire. Parler semblait lui demander un effort dont il n'était plus capable, au contraire de Kadota qui se mettait souvent à déblatérer pendant des heures sans pouvoir s'arrêter depuis quelque temps. Chacun était affecté à sa matière.

– Donc... Je me demandais si vous vous voyiez toujours ?

– Non.

– Ouais, je m'en étais douté en voyant ta réaction.

Il se gratta la nuque.

– Je me disais juste que peut-être tu voudrais savoir ça – enfin, après tu fais ce que tu veux avec ça, en fait c'est l'une de mes collègues, Mika, qui me harcèle pour que je fasse quelque chose mais je ne peux pas alors j'ai pensé que peut-être toi...

– De quoi tu parles ?

– Izaya ne va vraiment pas bien en ce moment.

Shizuo haussa un sourcil, tentant désespéramment de faire comme si cette information ne lui faisait rien – _absolument rien_ – alors qu'il sentait sa poitrine se serrer douloureusement. Son cœur semblait hurler à l'intérieur de lui, demandant plus de détails.

– On ne va tous pas bien, Kadota. Et on n'est plus ensemble.

 _Même si techniquement, on ne l'a été que pendant une journée et demi,_ pensa t-il. Une journée et demi avant qu'il ne disparaisse de la circulation. Et tout à coup, savoir qu'il travaillait au même restaurant que son ami lui donna comme un uppercut dans l'estomac, car il était _en fait si proche, toujours là, quelque part dans les rues et bordel il voulait savoir, comprendre, l'engueuler un bon coup et le serrer dans ses bras._

À la place, il rétorqua :

– Il m'a largué. Par message. Alors que je n'étais même pas certain qu'on soit ensemble. Il a changé de numéro – ou m'a simplement bloqué, après tout qu'est-ce que je peux en savoir ? –, d'adresse, a disparu totalement de la circulation, _putain_ , quelques heures avant que j'apprenne que Celty était morte !

Walker trembla dans son sommeil et il se rendit compte qu'il avait élevé la voix.

– Désolé, s'empressa t-il d'ajouter. Tu n'as rien demandé, en plus. Littéralement rien demandé. J'aurais pas dû te dire ça.

– Non, c'est bon, mec. Ça fait du bien, parfois. Quand ça sort. Comme tu dis jamais rien, Erika était tout affolée, et Walker avait commencé à émettre l'idée de commencer une filature.

Étrangement, tout ceci lui sembla tellement normal qu'il faillit en pleurer.

– Merci, et pardon.

Il remonta le plaid jusqu'au dessous de son menton.

– Donc, c'est mieux si je ne te parle pas de lui ?

Shizuo mourrait d'envie de dire oui. _Oui c'est mieux que je n'entende plus jamais parler de lui_. Mais ce ne fut pas ce qui passa ses lèvres.

– Non, c'est bon. Vas-y, dis-moi.

Mais le brun sembla hésiter.

– Sérieusement Kadota, c'est bon. Il a disparu d'un coup, j'ai été un petit peu déprimé – en fait, je ne sais même plus pourquoi je suis triste tellement j'ai l'impression de me prendre des gifles en plein dans la figure – alors peut-être qu'au fond je veux bien savoir. Pas beaucoup. Mais juste un peu. Savoir s'il va bien. S'il n'a pas sauté d'un toit.

– Ok... Donc, comme je disais, il ne va vraiment pas bien, et Mika me casse les pieds. On dirait un fantôme : tout blanc, des cernes énormes – sérieux tu verrais ça on dirait presque des poches –, il ne répond même plus quand on l'appelle, comme s'il ne nous entendait pas, et quand on pose une main sur son épaule il sursaute comme si on venait de le frapper. La dernière fois, il est arrivé en retard. _En retard_. C'était la première fois que je voyais ça. Même Namie, se fait du soucis, t'imagines ? Izaya n'a jamais été très démonstratif : il est arrogant, un peu renfermé, aime bien faire la gueule sans raison, et accepte toujours les petits défis de Mika même s'il proclame à qui veut l'entendre qu'elle lui tape sur le système. Izaya est un petit con, et nous là-bas on l'aime comme ça. Mais là... même moi j'ai l'impression qu'il va s'évanouir à tout moment sur un client. Si tu voyais les sourires qu'il leur sort ! Une petite mamie lui a offert un biscuit la dernière fois tellement il lui faisait de la peine.

Son cœur battait furieusement dans sa poitrine.

– Depuis quand ?

– Depuis le début du mois de janvier... depuis la mort de Celty, en fait. (Sa voix avait légèrement flanchée) Au départ je l'ai pas remarqué, parce que j'étais aussi un peu... un peu ailleurs, mais maintenant j'arrive même plus à détourner les yeux.

Un frisson le parcourut, et il ne savait pas si cela était dû à la fraîcheur du matin ou au manque de sommeil. Les deux peut-être. Ou alors était-ce à nouveau ce mauvais pressentiment qui lui tordait les entrailles, comme s'il loupait quelque chose ?

– Je vois.

Ne rien dire lui paraissait étrange, mais il regretta aussitôt d'avoir ouvert la bouche. Il voyait _quoi_ , au juste ? Tant de choses se bousculaient dans sa tête, tant d'images. Il pouvait parfaitement imaginer Izaya et ses cernes, sursautant à chaque mouvement un peu trop brusque.

Il le revoyait encore, au milieu de son appartement, tremblant, trempé, et terrifié par chaque éclair qui éclatait dans le ciel.

– D'accord, se rattrapa t-il.

Mais cela ne semblait pas mieux. Il grimaça.

– Désolé, répéta t-il. J'ai l'impression de dire n'importe quoi en ce moment.

– C'est cool, le rassura Kadota. Ça ne fait rien.

Le film semblait sur le point de se terminer, et ils observèrent les crédits.

– Tu as passé quelque temps avec lui, reprit-il soudain. Tu le connais, au moins un petit peu, alors –

– Il a changé d'adresse, siffla t-il. Pour ne plus me voir. Pour ne pas avoir à me dire qu'il ne savait pas comment me mettre un _râteau_. Alors non, je ne le connais pas.

Le brun lui lança un regard.

– Tu sais, ne pas savoir ce qu'il fait ou a fait ne signifie pas que tu ne sais rien de lui.

Shizuo tourna la tête vers lui, agacé.

– Alors oui, tu ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé. Tu ne connais plus son adresse. Et je suis quasiment certain que tu ne sais rien à propos de sa famille.

Il se renfrogna encore d'avantage.

– Mais si je te demande un truc sur lui ? Ce qu'il aime faire ? De quoi il a peur ? Ça non plus, tu ne le sais pas ?

 _Il aime le théâtre. Et s'asseoir près du ciel. Les échecs aussi, ça se voit. Il m'avait parlé de ses sœurs, la dernière fois. Et bien sûr, l'orage..._

La pluie battait contre les volets, et son regard fut immédiatement attiré par la fenêtre qui ne laissait passer aucun raie de lumière.

Il croyait voir où Kadota voulait en venir, mais...

– Tu vois où je veux en venir n'est-ce pas ? Je te laisse méditer là-dessus, parce que tes sourcils sont tellement froncés qu'on dirait qu'ils vont se rejoindre.

* * *

Et Shizuo médita. Beaucoup.

À vrai dire, il passa tout le chemin du retour à méditer. La pluie tombait drue dans les rues, et quelques vagues éclairs illuminaient le ciel par intermittence. Le soleil avait disparu aussi vite qu'il s'était levé, derrière les grands nuages sombres qui s'étaient formés.

Le blond avait décidé de partir après avoir aidé Kadota à transporter Erika et Walker jusqu'au lit de cette dernière, et avait conseillé à son ami de rentrer chez lui pour dormir un peu. Ses mots exacts avaient été : _tu as une tête affreuse_.

À présent, il marchait simplement d'un pas rapide, les cheveux trempés par la pluie et les mains dans les poches, en direction de chez lui. Il se sentait un peu mieux. Pas bien, pas meilleur, mais un peu moins pire. Ressourcé. Prêt à affronter de nouvelles journées.

Un éclair illumina sa route tandis que la pluie cessa quelques secondes avant de reprendre avec encore davantage d'ardeur. Il accéléra encore, persuadé que tout son corps n'allait pas tarder à se mettre à friper comme un pruneau s'il n'arrivait pas bientôt. Ses chaussures émettaient un petit bruit spongieux à chacun de ses pas, et son écharpe faisait goutter de plus en plus d'eau à l'intérieur de son manteau.

Il eut une pensée pour son téléphone qui se trouvait dans la poche avant de son jean, mais ne put y faire grand chose : c'était encore l'endroit le moins humide.

Shizuo fut bien content d'arriver enfin près de son immeuble. Il ne lui restait plus que quelques pas et il pourrait enfin aller prendre une douche et se blottir sous ses draps. Peut-être même prendre un doliprane pour effacer sa migraine.

Mais tout à coup, il s'arrêta. La pluie lui dégoulinait sur le visage alors que ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Durant l'espace d'un instant, il crut à une apparition. Une ombre blanche qui n'était encore une fois qu'une création de son esprit, comme cela lui était arrivé tant de fois depuis quelque temps. _Ce n'était pas réel._

Pourtant l'apparition releva la tête en l'entendant approcher. Tremblant de tous ses membres, il se contenta de le fixer en toussant, assis par terre à côté de la porte d'entrée. Ses yeux étaient sombres, comme deux grandes billes noirs à l'intérieur desquelles il pouvait se perdre.

Une grande flaque d'eau s'était formée autour de lui, et ses fesses y trempaient sans qu'il ne fasse un geste.

Un éclair traversa le ciel et le tonnerre résonna jusqu'au creux de sa cage thoracique. Il le vit sursauter et resserrer ses bras autour de ses jambes relevées contre lui.

Ses dents claquaient violemment, et Shizuo ne put rester là à le regarder un instant de plus. Il mit sa rage et sa colère de côté, ainsi que sa fierté et ses questions, puis fourra ses mains dans ses poches afin d'attraper ses clés.

– Lève-toi, lui dit-il. On rentre.

* * *

 _ **Bonjour à tous ! Nous volà donc pour la dernière des trois parties, "Aboutissement" ! J'espère que pour l'instant, la fiction vous plait toujours, que le scénario ne vous décoit pas trop, et que les personnages ne vous énervent toujours pas !**_

 ** _N'hésitez pas à commenter le début de cette partie, il nous reste donc encore 7 chapitres après celui-ci ^^_**

 _ **Merci à ceux qui suivent les parutions et qui m'encouragent**_ ** _, vous êtes les meilleurs 3_**


	44. 021 Shizuo

**0.21 - Shizuo**

* * *

 **Des années avant le** **Déclin.**

Devant les portes du collège, Shizuo déglutit bruyamment. Autour de lui, de nombreuses personnes le dépassaient en riant, comme si le moment où ils pénétraient dans l'établissement n'avait pas d'importance.

 _Ce n'est rien de compliqué_ , se força t-il à penser. _C'est juste une rentrée comme une autre_. _Rien de compliqué._

Il inspira un grand coup, puis fit enfin marcher ses jambes.

Devant le panneau d'affichage, il réussit à se faufiler entre les nombreux élèves, puis plissa les yeux afin de deviner sa classe. Au contraire de ses camarades qui se lamentaient ou se réussissaient de leur découverte, le blond n'y accordait pas grand importance. Il n'avait personne a retrouver ou a éviter, personne avec qui partager sa joie ou sa déception : il n'en avait rien à faire.

Une fois sa salle retenue, il se dégagea rapidement, s'extirpant de la foule.

La cour était pleine de monde, de rires, de cries, pourtant personne ne vint à sa rencontre. Quelques personnes le regardèrent du coin de l'œil, mais il ne les remarqua pas, avançant vers le bâtiment principal en silence.

Parfois, il se demandait si se faire des amis était une tache aussi difficile pour tout le monde. Lui qui avait du mal à communiquer se retrouvait très souvent seul lors des travaux de groupe, et même lorsque des camarades venaient lui proposer de s'intégrer au leur, ils déchantaient rapidement en avisant son mutisme.

Avec ses cheveux sombres et son air calme, Shizuo avait fini par devenir quelqu'un de très discret. Le regard des autres glissait sur lui comme s'il n'existait pas, et si parfois cela était agréable, il devait bien avouer qu'un ami n'aurait pas été de trop. Une connaissance, si vraiment il ne voulait pas trop en demander.

Quelqu'un à qui il pourrait demander ou prêter les cours, quelqu'un qui l'attendrait aux casiers, à la sortie des cours. Quelqu'un qui serait triste à l'idée de ne plus le voir l'année d'après, à leur rentrée au lycée.

Et peut-être pourrait-il même évoquer ses projets d'avenir, lui qui aimait tout garder à l'intérieur. Sa mère était fière de lui, mais elle n'était que rarement à la maison – ce qu'il ne lui reprochait pas, il savait bien que c'était difficile –. Tant qu'elle était là pour Kasuka, alors à ses yeux tout allait bien.

Quand il s'assit à sa place, quelques personnes le suivirent du regard, puis tout redevint comme avant. Il sortit son cahier en silence, et attendit le professeur.

Cette année ne serait pas si différente, en fin de compte. Comme il s'y était attendu, ce fut une rentrée comme une autre. Rien de compliqué.


	45. Chapitre 22

**Note d'auteur.**

Ca fait un moment lol je vous avais pas oublié mais j'avais eu un petit problème avec les sous chapitres mais maintenant j'abandonne aha, je poste la suite jusqu'à la fin et ça restera comme ça

Comme vous l'avez remarqué le drama commence à arriver, et le mystère de cette fic sera : Shizuo et Izaya arrêteront-ils de rompre toutes les deux 2sec ? Affaire à suivre.

Bref, tout ça pour vous dire que je remercie la personne qui lahce une review à chaque fois, coeur sur toi et j'espère que tu n'as pas abandonné la lecture

Des bisous !

* * *

 _Presque deux mois ont passé depuis la mort de Celty, et Izaya a disparu de la circulation. Shizuo traverse quelque chose de difficile, encore une fois, et Izaya n'est pas là. Mais pourtant, un matin, alors qu'il rentre chez lui pour se reposer, quelqu'un l'attend devant son immeuble..._

* * *

Les choses s'étaient emballées.

Izaya avait fait ce qu'il pouvait, supportant ce qu'il lui avait été possible de supporter, se relevant tant qu'il le pouvait encore, mais tout était allé trop vite et trop brusquement – puis finalement était venu le coup de grâce qui l'avait fait trébucher.

Les choses s'étaient emballées, et il avait perdu le contrôle.

Cette femme était morte.

Et il était tombé de haut.

Encore une fois, son premier réflexe avait été d'appeler Shiki, comme toujours lorsqu'il ne savait plus quoi faire. Peut-être que ce geste était devenu une habitude : l'homme avait toujours été là lorsqu'il en avait eu besoin, et le souvenir de leur première rencontre flottait entre eux comme si elle dirigeait tout le reste. Il avait répondu tout de suite, si bien que quinze minutes plus tard une voiture noire se garait devant chez lui. Ce dernier avait arrangé les choses à sa manière, tout en faisant attention à ce qu'Izaya garde la tête hors de l'eau, et l'avait protégé, placé sous son aile, jusqu'à ce que le brun n'avait plus eu qu'à se fondre dans cette habitude réconfortante de savoir que quelqu'un était là pour prendre les choses en main.

Le brun revoyait encore la tête ensanglantée placée dans le carton humide qui était tombée au sol dans un grand bruit alors que ses mains s'étaient mises à trembler. Le haut le cœur qui avait suivit, son envie de disparaître, d'arrêter tout ça et de ne pas vouloir assister aux conséquences de ce que cet acte allait entraîner.

Il se souvenait des bras puissants qui l'avaient transporté dans la voiture, et il se souvenait du voyage, de la nausée, de la main douce dans ses cheveux, puis cela s'était fait un peu plus flou. Lorsqu'il avait repris conscience, il se trouvait dans l'appartement de Shiki, assis sur le grand fauteuil du salon, Vorona en face lui. La jeune femme l'avait regardé avec un air inquiet et désolé avant de simplement lui dire :

– Shiki-san va bouger tes affaires jusqu'ici. Tu ne peux plus vivre tout seul.

Il avait mollement hoché la tête, les yeux vitreux, puis avait tâtonné son legging à la recherche de son téléphone portable. Bien évidement, comme il n'avait pas de poche, il ne le trouva pas alors il releva la tête vers elle.

Dans son esprit, seule une pensée – _une seule et unique_ – tourbillonnait en boucle : Shinra connaissait Shizuo par l'intermédiaire de Celty. Celty connaissait donc Shizuo. À travers cette femme, il avait fait du mal à son meilleur ami et à son amant – qu'il ne pouvait décidément plus appeler petit-ami au vu de la situation –.

Il avait marmonné :

– Téléphone...

Et en voyant que Vorona continuait de le regarder sans bouger, avait répété plus fort :

– Où est mon téléphone ?

– Tu as de la fièvre.

– Mon téléphone, avait-il insisté.

Elle avait fini par soupirer et fouiller dans le petit sac qu'elle emportait partout avec elle.

– Tiens.

D'une main tremblante, il l'avait accepté.

– Izaya ? Shiki-san va régler tout ça, tu sais ? Il n'y aura pas d'enquête, et il fera disparaître le corps.

Ce mot avait résonné en lui. _Corps, corps, corps._ Cadavre _._

– Tu n'as pas à t'en faire, ils ne t'approcheront pas.

Le brun avait pris conscience qu'étrangement, ce n'était pas la peur d'être de nouveau attaqué qui l'avait mis dans un état pareil.

Shizuo.

– Je sais.

Il avait commencé à écrire un message long comme le bras qui n'en finissait pas. Il avait prévu de lui expliquer, tout, en détail, en s'excusant comme il le pouvait, en priant pour que le blond lui pardonne et accepte de le revoir. Il avait écrit sur ses parents, ses sœurs, sa rencontre avec Shiki et son obsession sur le meurtrier et la mafia russe.

Mais au dernier moment, son pouce n'avait pas voulu appuyer sur envoyer.

Il n'avait pas pu le faire.

Car si ces hommes avaient été capable d'attaquer Celty sous le simple prétexte qu'elle l'avait aidé dans cette ruelle, alors que feraient-il en apprenant qu'Izaya avait un blond à qui il tenait bien plus que de raison ? Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas l'imaginer entre les mains de ses types, et avait fini par arriver à la conclusion que sa sécurité primait sur son envie de le revoir. De le garder auprès de lui.

Alors bien malgré lui, il avait tout effacé.

 **Izaya [03H47] :** Je suis désolé, Shizuo. Vraiment désolé.

* * *

– Tu peux reprendre ta chambre d'avant, au bout du couloir, je n'y ai pas touché depuis que tu as déménagé. J'ai fait venir la plupart de tes affaires, alors elles sont encore dans des cartons. J'ai annulé ton bail, aussi : tu n'auras plus besoin de retourner là-bas de toute façon, ils connaissent ton adresse maintenant.

Shiki lui lança un petit regard en coin pour s'assurer qu'il écoutait, puis reprit :

– Je peux aussi aller enfin te faire démissionner de ce restaurant où tu travailles, et il serait préférable que tu mettes tes études en pause le temps que les choses se calment –

– Non.

Izaya balaya la pièce sur regard, une impression étrange d'être revenu à l'époque de son adolescence au creux du ventre.

– Je ne démissionnerai pas. Et je ne vais pas arrêter mes études.

Il avait besoin de faire quelque chose. De s'occuper. Rester entre ces murs allaient le rendre fou.

– Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu continues d'aller à la fac, lui dit Shiki en s'asseyant à son bureau. Tu y apprends des choses ? Parce que j'ai bien l'impression que tu en sais plus que tous tes professeurs réunis.

Le brun haussa les épaules puis alla récupérer son sac à dos près de l'entrée.

– Pour le diplôme. Tu sais, pour avoir un emploi, il ne suffit pas de dire _Je suis intelligent_. Il faut aussi des preuves. Un diplôme, donc.

Shiki leva les yeux au ciel.

– Tu sais très bien que je pourrais te faire travailler n'importe où.

 _Mais je ne compte pas rester à toi toute ma vie._ Il ne le dit pas, mais l'homme sembla l'avoir compris car il détourna le regard.

– Je sais. Mais je ne veux pas travailler n'importe où. Et surtout pas ici.

 _À l'étranger, ça serait parfait_ , pensa t-il.

Izaya tourna les talons avant que l'homme puisse répliquer quoi que ce soit.

* * *

Il eut tout juste le temps de refermer la porte de sa chambre derrière lui avant de s'effondrer au sol. Les jambes tremblantes, il toucha vaguement son front et se félicita d'avoir tenu aussi longtemps sans s'écrouler. Il devait avoir quarante, minimum, et ses tempes battaient telles un tambour, de plus en plus fort au fil des secondes.

Appuyant sa tête contre la porte en bois, il balaya la pièce du regard et sentit son cœur se serrer légèrement. Tout cela lui rappelait bien trop cette époque : lorsqu'il habitait encore chez Shiki car même s'il avait réussi à faire disparaître son dossier des services sociaux, cela ne signifiait pas que ce dernier pouvait tout simplement le laisser vivre tout seul à quatorze ans. Et puis c'était également à cette époque que l'homme avait commencé à lui demander conseil, à lui faire voir des enregistrements vidéos afin de lui demander ce qu'il voyait, à comprendre qu'Izaya pourrait bien être d'une grande utilité.

Tout à coup, sa tête lui tourna et une toux un peu trop brusque sembla lui arracher les poumons. Il grimaça et tenta de se relever.

À ce moment précis, quelqu'un toqua à la porte et il suspendit son geste. Il la regarda sans bouger pendant quelques secondes.

– Izaya, déclara la voix de Vorona. Laisse-moi entrer quelques secondes, tu veux ?

Il toussa et s'écarta de la porte afin de la laisser l'ouvrir. Sa tête passa par l'embrasure et elle haussa un sourcil en le voyant toujours au sol.

– Izaya..., commença t-elle d'un ton irrité.

Le brun se retint de lever les yeux au ciel.

– Vorona, grogna t-il. Pas de commentaires. Et aide-moi à me relever.

Elle s'exécuta en silence, toujours avec les sourcils froncés – ce qui voulaient clairement dire qu'elle jugeait discrètement son état physique et mental – puis le soutint jusqu'à ce qu'il soit assis sur son lit. La sensation du matelas sous ses fesses lui rappela une fois de plus quelques souvenirs et il eut soudain l'impression d'être bien plus petit et sans défense qu'il ne l'était.

Une main froide se posa sur son front et il sursauta.

– Tu as les yeux vitreux et plus de trente neuf de fièvre. Je vais te filer des médicaments et tu vas aller dormir sous toutes ces belles couvertures que j'ai lavé spécialement pour toi.

Il ricana.

– Parce que d'habitude vous ne lavez pas vos affaires ? Et depuis quand tu laves les affaires dans l'appartement de Shiki ?

– Je suis multi-fonctions, affirma t-elle, pince sans rire. Je pourrais te botter les fesses pour t'être mis une nouvelle fois en danger et être incapable de prendre soin de ta santé, puis aller te préparer un porridge et un bol d'eau chaude d'eucalyptus pour que tu dormes bien cette nuit. Tu vois ? Multi-fonctions.

Un frisson lui traversa l'échine. Quelque chose lui disait qu'il allait souffrir une fois rétabli.

– Enlève tes fringues, tu prendras une douche plus tard mais un coup de gant froid ne te ferait pas de mal.

Il plissa les yeux.

– Je vais le faire, alors dépose juste le plateau sur la table de nuit et –

– Oh, pitié. Arrête de faire la prude, fous-toi à poil qu'on en finisse.

Une grimace tordit ses traits.

– Tu es tellement... –

– Je m'en fiche. Retire-moi ces vêtements pleins de sueur que je puisse te foutre au lit et retourner à mon boulot. Et je peux t'assurer que j'en ai plein. À cause de toi. Alors arrête de rendre ma vie difficile et _obéis_.

Il s'exécuta, et la température de la pièce sembla chuter de plusieurs degrés. Il se mit à trembler.

– Je sais, je sais, lui dit-elle d'une voix douce. Je fais vite, et ensuite je te passe un t-shirt et t'enroule dans ces plaids comme un rouleau de printemps.

Le gant était glacé sur son épiderme et, impuissant, il commença à claquer des dents à s'en faire mal à la mâchoire. La voix de la jeune femme se fit de plus en plus lointaine, et Izaya ne se rendit même pas qu'il avait fermé les yeux.

Elle le força à enfiler un caleçon et un t-shirt, mit quelque chose dans sa bouche avant de le faire boire quelques grandes gorgées d'eau. L'instant d'après, son dos ainsi que tout le reste de son corps rencontrèrent une surface à la fois douce et confortable.

Il commença à partir, doucement, dans des paysages inconnus et incroyables, et ne s'entendit même pas chuchoter :

– J'avais enfin quelque chose. Il voulait bien de moi, de moi tout seul, et j'ai tout gâché.

Une grande maison, des cheveux blonds, et des champs à perte de vue.

– Tout gâché.

* * *

– _Nii-san ! Tu nous avais encore oublié, n'est-ce pas ?_

Izaya relâcha son souffle. Son cœur se gonfla dans sa poitrine et il ferma les yeux.

– Arrête de dire des bêtises, j'ai juste pas autant de temps libre que vous, mesdames les procrastinatrices.

Un rire lui parvint à travers le téléphone tandis qu'il remontait ses genoux contre son torse.

– _Procrastinatrices ? Tu rigoles ? On a eu deux devoirs sur table cette semaine ! Et moi je dois aller en colle tous les soirs tandis que Kururi va aux entraînements d'aïkido._

– Je ne vais même pas te demander la raison de tes heures de colles, parce que je suis certain que je le regretterais.

– _En fait, j'étais à la bibliothèque pour emprunter un livre sur le cycle de reproduction des tatous, et là, dans une allée il y avait un mec qui embêtait l'une des filles de ma classe._

– Je pensais pourtant ne pas avoir demandé...

– _Alors je suis allée le voir, et il m'a dit d'aller me faire voir._

Derrière elle, la petite voix de Kururi résonna dans le combiné.

– _Donc elle lui a collé son pied dans la figure. Mikage-sensei n'arrête pas de lui répéter qu'elle a des problèmes de canalisation. La principale aussi, en fait._

Il ne doutait pas que cette dernière allait essayer de l'appeler dans les prochains jours pour lui passer un savon. De toute façon, il avait appris à ignorer cette bonne femme un peu trop stricte.

– _Ce n'est pas la question, renchérit sa sœur. Tu vois bien qu'il essaye encore une fois de noyer le poisson !_

Il éloigna le téléphone de sa bouche et toussa dans un mouchoir.

– _Je l'ai entendu tousser._

– _Moi aussi._

– _Nii-san, tu es malade ?_

– _C'est pour ça que tu ne nous as pas appelé ! Tu vois, tu recommences !_

Il grimaça lorsque la voix criarde de Mairu créa un écho sur la ligne.

– Je ne suis pas sourd, arrête de hurler. Et je ne suis pas mort non plus, j'avais simplement un peu de fièvre, pas de quoi en faire un plat.

Bien sûr, il mentait comme un arracheur de dent. S'il leur disait la vérité – à savoir qu'il vomissait tripes et boyaux avec presque quarante de fièvre depuis des jours – elles seraient capable de venir jusqu'à Tokyo en stop.

– _C'est ça, de toute façon on peut jamais te faire confiance à ce niveau-là, râla t-elle. Bon, au moins on vient te voir pour les prochaines vacances, alors..._

Il ne répondit pas et se mordit la lèvre.

– _Nii-san, demanda Kururi. On vient toujours te voir pour les vacances, n'est-ce pas ?_

Il toussa, puis déglutit douloureusement.

– Les filles, je –, je suis désolé. Ça ne va pas être possible pour les prochaines...

Elles chuchotèrent entre elles et il ne put entendre ce qu'elle disait.

– _Pourquoi ? lui demanda finalement Mairu. Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas, hein ?_

– Non, non. Je vous assure que tout va bien, c'est juste que –, et bien à cause de certaine chose, je suis reparti vivre chez –

– _Chez ce Shiki-san ? Tu rigoles ou quoi ? Tu devais arrêter de lui parler à celui-là ! Pourquoi tu n'as pas été chez ton rendez-vous de la dernière fois ? Shizuo-kun ?_

– Écoute, Mairu, c'est compliqué et je – j'ai pas envie de parler de ça, d'accord ? Je suis désolé, je veux voir voir aussi, mais là c'est juste pas possible. Il faut que je règle des trucs avant et je – j'ai l'impression de –

Une nouvelle toux le plia en deux et il sentit son envie de vomir revenir.

– _Nii-san, murmura Kururi. C'est bon, c'est pas grave, ne te mets pas dans des états pareils._

Il peinait à respirer.

– _On s'appellera. Et on pourra se voir plus tard, n'est-ce pas ?_

– Les filles, vraiment je suis désolé.

– _Nii-san !_

Il sursauta.

– Ce n'est pas grave. Vraiment. On est triste de ne pas pouvoir te voir, et surtout de te savoir encore une fois chez ce mec, mais c'est pas grave. Tant que tu vas bien. Tu vas bien, n'est-ce pas ?

Il ne savait que répondre.

– Oui, mentit-il donc. Je vais bien. Tout roule.

Et il aurait tant aimé que cela soit vrai.

* * *

Izaya renfila la bretelle de son sac sur son épaule puis se baissa afin d'enfiler ses chaussures. Il vérifia l'heure sur son téléphone, puis ferma son manteau jusqu'en haut avant d'enrouler une grosse écharpe autour de son cou.

– Tu piques l'écharpe de Vorona ? Tu sais qu'elle va te passer un savon en rentrant, n'est-ce pas ?

Le brun ne sursauta pas : il l'avait entendu arrivé. En lui lançant un vague regard, il put l'observer s'appuyer contre le mur le plus proche, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine et un petit rictus aux lèvres.

– Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Il savait très bien ce qu'il allait dire, tout en lui – de sa position jusqu'à l'expression de son visage – le lui indiquait.

– Tu pourrais rester ici.

– Je sais.

– Tu pourrais rester ici, et te laisser entretenir.

– Je sais.

– Mais à la place tu vas une fois de plus te rendre à ce restaurant. Pour travailler.

– Oui.

L'homme ricana, puis s'approcha de lui. Une fois à sa hauteur, il tendit la main, la posa sur ses cheveux, puis souffla :

– Bonne journée, gamin. Traîne pas trop en rentrant.

Il hocha la tête et tourna les talons, claquant doucement la porte derrière lui.

* * *

Izaya ne mit que quelques jours à se rendre compte que quelque chose se préparait. Quelque chose de bien étrange. Il passait le plus clair de son temps dans sa chambre, à rattraper petit à petit les cours qu'il avait manqué – bien malgré lui, il avait loupé la première semaine du second semestre et avait donc demandé à l'une des filles de sa promo de lui envoyer ce qu'elle avait rédigé pour ceux qui avaient lieu en amphi – ou bien à essayer de convaincre Vorona que non, il n'avait pas envie d'apprendre à passer ses pieds derrière son cou puisqu'il savait déjà le faire.

Mais même là, enfermé dans la pièce au fond du couloir, il avait bien fini par remarquer que quelque chose clochait. L'appartement de Shiki, qui restait d'ordinaire si calme – lorsqu'il était jeune, il pouvait parfois se passer des semaines avant qu'il ne croise quelqu'un – était à présent sujet à une frénésie toute particulière. De temps à autre, quand il ne finissait pas par mettre de la musique à fond afin de ne plus les entendre, il parvenait à percevoir des voix venant du salon : plusieurs, graves et sourdes, qui criaient ou grognaient sur les autres. Il lui semblait avoir reconnu la voix irritante d'Akabayashi plus d'une fois, mais il n'était jamais sorti afin de vérifier.

Un soir, bien trop curieux, il tenta de se glisser hors de sa chambre afin de se rendre au salon – prétextant une envie de se rendre aux toilettes si jamais on lui demandait ce qu'il faisait. Il se faufila sur la pointe des pieds, essayant de se rapprocher le plus possible afin de comprendre de quoi il en retournait – son instinct lui soufflait que cela était en rapport avec l'affaire de Celty et la mafia russe en ville, mais il préférait ne pas s'avancer avant d'avoir des bases solides –.

Alors qu'il commençait à poser la main sur la poignée de la porte du salon, celle-ci s'ouvrit brusquement et il sursauta en reculant d'un pas.

Vorona, elle, ne semblait pas le moins du monde surprise.

– Tu m'as entendu, n'est-ce pas ? demanda t-il en posant une main sur son cœur.

Elle hocha la tête.

– Évidemment...

La jeune femme ne bougea pas, lui bloquant le passage les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

Il soupira et tourna les talons, partant se renfermer dans sa chambre. Il s'allongea sur son lit, les yeux brûlants de fatigue, les mains croisées derrière la tête.

Les allés et venus n'étaient pas les seules choses qu'Izaya avait fini par remarquer : en effet, depuis qu'il avait commencé à vivre ici, Vorona semblait s'être transformée en baby-sitter. Elle le suivait partout où il allait, vérifiait qu'il était bien rentré, qu'il se trouvait dans sa chambre, qu'il mangeait la nourriture qu'elle lui apportait – ce qu'il ne faisait pas, la plupart du temps –. Elle était toujours sur son dos, à épier chacun de ses mouvements, et plus le temps passait, plus il commençait à se sentir étouffé.

Il ne pouvait plus être seul, et avait fini par se sentir toujours sur ses gardes, comme si quelqu'un allait un jour sortir d'un placard et à nouveau essayer de le tuer. Oppressé. Il passait des nuits entières à recopier ce qu'il savait sur le petit carnet, répétant parfois plusieurs fois la même phrase, simplement pour s'assurer qu'il savait bel et bien des choses et ne se trouvaient pas totalement dans le noir.

Il ferma les yeux, n'ayant même plus la force de les garder ouvert.

Le brun ne dormait que très peu, encore moins qu'avant, et il savait qu'il n'allait pas tarder à atteindre le point de non retour. Que son corps allait bientôt complètement craquer, de même que son esprit.

La plupart du temps, il ne se rappelait même plus ce qu'il avait fait la journée. Épuisé, il se réveillait le matin – après une ou deux heures de sommeil interrompues par des cauchemars de plus en plus violents –, partait travailler, et revenait le soir avant même de comprendre ce qui s'était passé. Une fois, il avait ouvert les yeux dans le sas de l'entrée sans savoir s'il partait où s'il rentrait, et c'était Vorona qui l'avait trouvé là, complètement perdu et tremblant. Plusieurs semaines étaient passées ainsi, et Namie lui avait un jour demandé si tout allait bien. Surpris, il avait tout simplement hoché la tête avec un air absent.

* * *

 _Izaya courait._

 _Sans relâche, aussi vite qu'il le pouvait, alors qu'une douleur atroce semblait à deux doigts de lui briser les côtes. Ses jambes tremblaient comme jamais, et il savait qu'à cette allure-là il allait bientôt tomber._

 _Les rues étaient vides, désertes, et il ne parvenait même pas à reconnaître les lieux, lui qui pourtant avait passé plusieurs heures à lire des cartes de Tokyo lorsqu'il était petit._

 _Ses mains et son t-shirt étaient pleins de sang, et il sentait également un liquide poisseux partir de ses cheveux jusqu'aux bords de son visage. Il avait envie de vomir, mais une petite voix dans sa tête lui hurlait que s'il osait s'arrêter ne serait-ce qu'une seconde ce serait la fin._

 _De tout._

 _Alors il continuait, sans savoir pourquoi, car à chaque fois qu'il se retournait pour voir ce qui le suivait, il ne voyait qu'une obscurité dévorante qui avalait tout ce qui se trouvait dans la rue : les voitures semblaient tomber dans un puit sans fond, les lumières se faire aspirer, et tout était si froid..._

 _Un cri muet remonta le long de sa gorge mais il ne parvint pas à sortir._

 _Tout à coup, son genou se bloqua et il bascula en avant. Au dernier moment, il réussit à se rattraper, trébuchant sur quelques mètres avant de se remettre à courir._

 _Le sang continuait de couler sur lui, collant ses vêtements à sa peau._

 _Durant l'espace d'une seconde, il ferma les yeux et fut tenté de pleurer. Son esprit était vide, et il ne pouvait même pas prendre un instant pour réfléchir tant sa tête était douloureusement._

 _Quand il les rouvrit, une ombre passa à côté de lui et il se retourna afin d'apercevoir ce que c'était._

 _Une silhouette, de dos, qui courait en direction du vide._

– _Shizuo ! s'entendit-il hurler._

 _Il se retourna vers lui et Izaya crut distinguer un sourire las sur ses lèvres, juste avant qu'il ne se fasse avaler à son tour._

 _Sa voix résonna en lui pendant plusieurs minutes, le temps que l'obscurité parvienne jusqu'à lui._

 _C'est de ta faute._

 _Ta faute._

* * *

Izaya ouvrit les yeux dans un sursaut et se retourna sur le côté afin de vomir le contenu de son estomac dans la petite bassine qu'il avait fini par installer à coté de son lit. Sa gorge était en feu, son cou et son dos brûlants et pleins de sueur, et frisson désagréable le força à se recroqueviller.

Il tenta d'inspirer profondément afin de reprendre conscience, mais tout à coup la pièce s'illumina toute entière et un grondement lui comprima la cage thoracique.

Éclair.

Tonnerre.

Orage.

Il se maudit intérieurement de ne pas avoir pensé à regarder la météo récemment. Il avait été si pris par tout cela, par cette ombre qui semblait lui tourner autour depuis un moment, que la possibilité que le ciel puisse s'assombrir lui était totalement sortie de la tête.

Glissant de son lit et tombant bruyamment au sol, Izaya tenta de se relever mais un nouvelle éclair le fit se recroqueviller sur lui même. Une image de la dernière nuit s'imposa à son esprit, alors que les bras puissants du blond l'enserra avec force, le collant à son torse, faisant ainsi arrêter ces foutus tremblements. Il avait eu peur, et la seconde d'après ses oreilles avaient cessé d'entendre la voix affolée de la mort qui lui chuchotait toujours ces atrocités, celles qu'il avait aperçu ce soir là.

Étrangement, il n'avait jamais souffert de ce que les médecins appelaient le stress post-traumatique. Il n'avait jamais eu peur de sortir la nuit, de rester seul chez lui, d'assister à un passage à tabac par les hommes de Shiki ; il n'avait pas peur du sang, et avait un peu de mal avec les cadavres – comme beaucoup de monde, il était près à parier qu'il n'y avait rien d'étrange à cela. Seulement, lorsqu'un orage éclatait en pleine nuit, comme ce jour-là, il se retrouvait complètement démuni. Sans même pouvoir contrôler son corps, son esprit lui se mettait brusquement à se repasser les événements sanglants de son enfance en boucle. L'élément déclencheur.

Cette fois, il parvint à se mettre debout sur ses jambes tremblantes, et fit trois pas précaires en direction de la porte. Shizuo n'était pas là. Il ne le serait plus jamais. Mais lorsqu'il était plus jeune, c'était Shiki qui avait pris l'habitude de le rassurer. Il ne faisait pas grand-chose, simplement mettre de la musique et l'obliger à dormir dans le salon, avec lui, mais c'était déjà beaucoup.

Il mit quelques secondes à atteindre la poignée, et une fois parvenu dans le couloir l'air frais le fit tousser.

Un nouvel éclair, et il fut parcouru d'un frisson qui le plaqua contre le mur le plus proche. Sa respiration était haletante, et il sentit des gouttes de sueur parcourir son dos et sa nuque. Il fallait qu'il atteigne le salon, qu'il voit du monde, qu'il voit Shiki. Dans l'instant, il savait que l'homme était le seul capable de le calmer, de le ramener à la raison. Son instinct lui hurlait que la mort n'était pas loin, tandis que son esprit était bien trop embrouillé pour comprendre que ce n'était pas le cas. Pas encore, tout du moins.

Il se redressa avant de tituber jusqu'à la porte. En s'ouvrant, elle émit une sorte de grincement sonore qui sembla résonner au plus profond de lui, mais l'écho disparu bien vite sous le grondement qui bouillonnait près de ses oreilles.

La pièce était terriblement vide, et sa peur parut accroître encore davantage devant ce constat. Ses yeux hagards la balayèrent à nouveau, une fois, deux fois, trois fois, puis il dut finalement admettre ce qui n'était pas arrivé depuis des semaines : il était seul.

Ses jambes ne purent le soutenir une seconde de plus, si bien qu'il se laissa glisser le long du mur jusqu'au sol.

Étrangement, ses pensées dérivèrent vers Shinra. Le visage de son meilleur ami, sans doute dévasté par la mort de sa bien-aimée – et il avait passé tant d'heures à lui parler d'elle, d'à quel point il l'aimait comme jamais il n'avait aimé personne ! –, s'imposa à lui et un sanglot lui déchira la poitrine. Il n'avait pas pris de ses nouvelles. Il n'avait pas osé. Shingen, son père, entretenait depuis longtemps des relations très étroites avec Shiki et son groupe : il était devenu leur médecin illégal le plus proche et dévoué, et était souvent appelé afin de soigner les blessures par balles et autres joyeusetés. Donc, il était au courant de nombre de choses, et avait très certainement appris ce qui s'était passé avec Celty. Et si lui le savait, Izaya doutait que cela ait échappé à son fils.

Ainsi, le brun ne pouvait tout simplement pas se présenter devant son ami avec le sang de sa petite amie sur les mains. Jamais il ne lui pardonnerait, cela ne faisait aucun doute.

Un nouvel éclair illumina le ciel, le ramenant brutalement à la réalité. Il fallait qu'il trouve quelqu'un. Qu'il se fasse enlacer. N'importe qui ferait l'affaire, mais il ne pouvait décidemment pas rester seul un instant de plus.

Inspirant profondément, ses dents claquant les unes contre les autres sous les tremblements de sa mâchoire, Izaya se leva et se dirigea vers la porte.

Il trouva son trousseau de clés dans le petit bol sur l'étagère à côté, et les fit tomber deux fois avant de réussir à les insérer dans la serrure. En sortant dans le couloir, il oublia de la refermer derrière lui, la laissant battante sous le vent qui s'engouffrait par les petits interstices sous les fenêtres. Il tituba jusqu'à l'ascenseur, s'engouffra à l'intérieur, ses joues trempées par les larmes, puis appuya sur le bouton rez-de-chaussée.

La boîte métallique émit un grincement sinistre et commença à descendre, tandis que lui sentait son estomac se retourner. Il plaqua sa main contre sa bouche, et ferma les yeux, tentant d'inspirer et d'expirer calmement. Quand les portes s'ouvrirent, il s'avança à travers le grand hall, la vision trouble, puis appuya son épaule contre les grandes vitres de l'entrée afin d'accéder à l'extérieur.

La pluie glacée le fit sursauter et éclaircie son esprit durant quelques secondes.

Shiki n'était pas là. Vorona non plus. Shinra ne supporterait sans doute jamais de reposer les yeux sur lui. Et il avait décidé de ne plus s'approcher de Shizuo, pour le bien de ce dernier.

Mais il était égoïste, profondément seul, et en cet instant il n'y avait qu'une seule personne en mesure de le calmer, de l'apaiser. Sa poitrine se souleva doucement, sa gorge lui brûlait, et les rues étaient sombres, vides, et trempées.

Il fit un pas en avant, ne sentant même plus les gouttes s'infiltrer à travers le fin tissu de son t-shirt, et prit la direction qui lui semblait la plus juste.

Un grondement écœurant le força à se mettre à courir.

Et il disparut dans le brouillard humide.

* * *

Petit à petit, sa conscience avait fini par ficher le camp.

Les yeux vides et ternes, il avait fini par s'écrouler devant un bâtiment, ayant complètement oublié d'où il venait et pourquoi il était venu. Il ne tremblait même plus face aux éclairs qui tranchaient le ciel, se contentant de garder les yeux fermés, assis par terre, contre le mur en béton devant lequel il avait fini par s'arrêter – quand son esprit avait été si vide et gelé qu'il avait regardé autour de lui avec une indifférence douloureuse –.

Izaya ne sentait plus son corps, et l'envie de dormir devenait de plus en plus présente, chuchotant à son oreille qu'il n'avait qu'à basculer en arrière pour mettre fin à tout ça. Il avait déjà les yeux fermés, ne restait plus qu'à définitivement lâcher prise.

Ce n'était pas compliqué. C'était même facile. Sans douleurs – _non, plus de douleurs, plus maintenant_.

Ses lèvres étaient bleutées, sa peau blanche comme de la neige, et il savait déjà que jamais il ne trouverait la force de se relever.

Il n'entendit pas les pas qui s'approchaient de lui, clapotant dans les flaques d'eau.

Il n'entendit pas l'étonnement de l'inconnu en le découvrant.

Il ne l'entendit pas s'arrêter devant lui.

Non, la seule chose qu'il entendit fut sa voix, grave et triste :

– Lève-toi. On rentre.

* * *

 **Merci d'avoir lu ! Le prochain chapitre promet un rapprochement héhé, le retour du Shizaya =)**


	46. 22 izaya

**0.22 – Izaya.**

* * *

 **Des années après la Nuit.**

– Bien, nous allons nous arrêter là pour ce matin. Nous reprendrons après la pause, bon appétit.

Le professeur rassembla ses feuilles, les tapota contre le bureau afin d'en faire un paquet compact, puis quitta la classe avant de refermer la porte derrière lui.

Presque aussitôt, un brouhaha ambiant empli la pièce et les élèves commencèrent à se lever.

Izaya, lui, regardait par la fenêtre d'un air endormi. Le menton négligemment posé dans le creux de sa paume, il observait l'équipe de foot se faire des passes sur le terrain sportif qui se trouvait au centre des bâtiments. Certains étaient plus doués que d'autre, mais ils possédaient tous un bon niveau dans l'ensemble.

Tout à coup, la porte arrière de la classe s'ouvrit brusquement, et Izaya n'eut qu'à regarder la grimace de la personne devant lui pour deviner de qui il s'agissait.

– Orihara-kun !

Shinra arriva à ses côtés avant de poser brutalement ses mains sur son bureau avec un air excité.

– Tu ne devineras jamais ce que j'ai fait hier soir ! Alors ? Alors ? Essaye de deviner !

Le brun haussa un sourcil.

– Tu viens de me dire que je ne devinerais jamais.

– Et bien en fait, personne ne pourrait deviner, ça c'est sûr... Mais toi ! Toi ! Toi, tu peux !

Il semblait impatient.

Izaya plissa les yeux.

– Ton père t'a enfin laissé l'aider ? supposa t-il.

– Tout juste ! Vraiment c'est effrayant. Et alors ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Hein ?

Il attendit quelques secondes avant de déclarer :

– J'imagine que tu as découpé quelqu'un ?

– Pas quelqu'un ! Un cadavre ! Il m'a offert un cadavre, affirma t-il avec un air fier.

 _Je vais vomir._

– Super. Content pour toi.

Une fille se leva dans l'allée, la tête basse, et s'avança vers la porte.

– C'était génial, continua t-il. J'ai réussi à extraire le cer –

Un grand bruit résonna, et lorsque Shinra s'écarta légèrement pour voir d'où cela venait, le brun put constater que la jeune fille était allongée par terre. À côté d'elle, trois autres élèves riaient bruyamment en la regardant.

– Incapable de faire quoi que ce soit sans se faire remarquer, hein ? fit l'un, ce qui entraîna une nouvelle vague d'hilarité.

Elle se releva doucement, exposant ses genoux sanglants – cela ne date pas d'aujourd'hui – puis rentra un peu plus sa tête dans ses épaules.

Shinra lui lança un regard en coin.

– Ça arrive souvent.

Izaya ne répondit rien, mais son regard était fixé sur le groupe. Il soupira, se leva en faisant racler sa chaise sur le sol, puis s'approcha de la fille. Les rires se turent presque aussitôt.

– Ça va ? demanda t-il simplement.

Elle sursauta, hocha rapidement la tête, puis fit un pas en arrière.

Derrière lui, il entendit une fille murmurer :

– Pourquoi Orihara-san se préoccupe d'une ratée pareille ?

 _Son père ou sa mère la bat. Elle se fait harceler à l'école. Son regard est vide, ses manches longues._

Il se retourna pour leur lancer un regard noir.

 _Elle veut mourir._

Lorsqu'il se retourna, la fille sortait déjà de la classe.

* * *

Le lendemain, à la pause du midi, elle sauta du toit, s'écrasant sur l'asphalte au milieu de la grande cour.


End file.
